Tu es libre cette nuit ?
by Myanna
Summary: Trois règles. #1 Pas de noms #2 Pas de questions personnelles #3 Pas de sentiments. Ce sont les indications que l'inconnu donne à Bella à leur première rencontre mais, sera-t-il aussi simple, pour tous les deux, de les suivre au pied de la lettre ?
1. Chapter 1

**L'auteur de cette fiction est AnneHilldweller. Elle a aimablement accepté que je traduise une de ses nombreuses fictions ! J'espère sincèrement que vous allez apprécier parce que j'aime beaucoup son travail ! **

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis pour savoir si oui ou non l'histoire vous séduit... **

**Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Stephenie Meyer...**

_**CHAPITRE 1 : Un cadeau inattendu.**_

Je suis descendu du taxi. Il pleuvait. J'ai couru le peu de mètres qui me séparait de la porte de l'immeuble. Le gardien m'a salué avec un sourire, comme toujours. Je lui ai rendu, aimablement. J'ai marché jusqu'à l'ascenseur et j'ai pressé le bouton pour monter. Les portes se sont immédiatement ouvertes et je suis entrée. J'ai appuyé sur le bouton du cinquième étage, attendant avec une certaine impatience d'arriver à destination. Les portes se sont de nouveau ouvertes et j'ai rapidement tiré les clés de mon sac, ouvert la porte et pénétré dans l'appartement . J'ai regardé l'horloge et il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant que Jacob passe me prendre. Je me suis donc immédiatement engouffrée dans la salle de bain pour prendre une rapide douche. J'ai fini de me pomponner juste cinq minutes avant huit heures. Je suis sortie de la pièce et me suis assise sur le fauteuil, l'attendant. C'est alors que je me suis rendue compte que le voyant du répondeur était rouge et clignotait, signe que j'avais un message. J'ai alors entendu la douce voix de mon fiancé.

« Joyeux anniversaire Bella ! Mon amour, tu ne sais pas comme je regrette de ne pas pouvoir t'emmener dîner ce soir, mais il est indispensable pour l'entreprise que je conclus aujourd'hui ce contrat. Il représente beaucoup de millions et j'ai eu beau supplier Sam d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, il n'a pas voulu. Il m'a répété que moi seul pouvait convaincre le client. Je te promets que je me rattraperai. Je t'aime. »

J'ai fermé les yeux, résignée. J'ai laissé tombé ma tête sur le dossier du fauteuil. Voilà l'inconvénient quand ton anniversaire tombe un mardi et que l'unique personne que tu as près de toi pour le célébrer doit s'acquitter de ses obligations envers son travail. A cet instant, j'ai désiré ne pas être partie de chez Charlie, j'aurais au moins eu de la compagnie. Alors, je me suis rappelée que je détestais le climat de Forks et que je n'aurais pas le magnifique emploi que j'ai aujourd'hui, qui en plus de me divertir, me permet de me faire quelques petits plaisirs.

J'ai quitté le fauteuil et me suis dirigée vers la cuisine. J'ai cherché dans le placard à provisions du bas et j'ai trouvé une bouteille de vodka entamée. Je l'ai prise et l'ai posée sur la table. J'ai ouvert le réfrigérateur, sorti quelques glaçons, du jus d'orange et du placard du haut, un verre. J'ai mis une paire de glaçons dans ce dernier, un peu de vodka et j'ai ajouté le jus d'orange. « Joyeux anniversaire Bella ! » J'ai levé mon verre, portant un toast avec l'air et je l'ai bu cul sec.

Je me suis assise sur une chaise de la salle à manger et ai mis un peu de musique. C'était mon vingt-troisième anniversaire et j'étais en train de le célébrer seule, ce qui me pousse à faire un bilan de ma vie. A dire vrai, la grande majorité de mes anniversaires avaient été ennuyeux, à l'exception de mon vingt-et-unième pour lequel Jacob m'avait organisé une fête surprise. En général, ma vie était assez monotone, centrée uniquement sur mon travail et mon fiancé, un important agent de change qui me dédiait le peu d'heures que son travail lui laissait. En ce qui concerne mes amies, je n'en avais que deux : l'une était mariée et l'autre mère célibataire. Génial, je n'avais personne avec qui fêter cet anniversaire.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone m'a tirée de mes réflexions. Je me suis levée et j'ai saisi mon sac que j'avais laissé sur le meuble près de l'entrée. J'ai commencé à le fouiller pour ainsi trouver de quoi me distraire un moment. Mon sac était un complet désordre. Juste quand j'ai mis la main sur mon cellulaire, il a cessé de sonner. C'était Renée. Au moins, cette année elle n'a pas oublié. Mais, à dire vrai, je n'avais pas envie d'écouter mon étourdie de mère. Je me suis donc de nouveau assise dans ma salle à manger et me suis préparée un autre verre de vodka.

J'ai vidé tout le contenu de mon sac sur la table. Il y avait un grand assortiment : billets de cinéma, notes de restaurant, serviettes, bonbons à la menthe, stylos, rouge à lèvres, cartes. J'ai ainsi commencé à faire le tri entre ce qui pourrait me servir et ce qui irait directement à la poubelle. Soudain, une serviette sur laquelle était noté quelque chose a attiré mon attention. C'était un numéro de téléphone et une phrase l'accompagnait : « Code : Es-tu libre cette nuit ? ». Je me suis alors souvenue de la conversation fortuite que j'avais eu avec une fille. C'était dans un bar où je suis allée avec quelques collègues de travail trois semaines plus tôt. J'avais alors pas mal de verres à mon actif et je me plaignais du peu d'attention que me portait mon fiancé. Elle a pris une serviette et a noté ces données tout en me disant : « Tu ne vas pas le regretter, je te donne seulement le code et tu entreras au paradis, le gars est un dieu et je t'assure qu'il te laissera sans voix. ».

Je regardais fixement la serviette, relisant plusieurs fois le numéro et la phrase. C'était une folie, faire appel à un parfait inconnu seulement pour pallier une immense solitude. Et en plus à quelles fins ? Nous n'irions pas dîner justement, cette fille m'avait expliqué très clairement quelles étaient les habiletés de son ''ami'', comme elle l'appelle. Et qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait de faire une folie pour mon anniversaire ? J'ai toujours été une fille très correcte. Je n'ai même pas séché l'école et j'ai toujours eu les meilleures notes. Je n'ai jamais simulé de mal de tête à mes parents et mon chef a toujours loué mon sens des responsabilités. Au diable tout ça ! J'ai le droit de m'amuser. En plus, je suis déjà maquillée et habillée.

Nerveuse, j'ai pris mon téléphone. J'ai composé le numéro mais quand j'ai appuyé sur le bouton d'appel, j'ai pris peur et j'ai alors fini par raccrocher. J'ai répété le même procédé plusieurs fois et mon coeur accélérait à chaque tentative. J'ai fini mon verre d'une traite et ce geste m'a donné du courage. J'ai donc finalement pressé le bouton d'appel tandis que je sentais les battements de mon coeur dans ma gorge. Je pouvais même les entendre. Une sonnerie... Deux... Trois... Mais à quoi pensais-je ? On était mardi. Contrairement à moi, il avait sûrement une vie et des affaires dont il devait s'occuper. J'allais raccrocher quand une belle voix veloutée a résonné à l'autre bout du fil.

« Allo ? »

Je suis restée muette. Mes mains suaient et je crois que tout mon corps tremblait de nervosité.

« Allo ? » a répété l'inconnu sur un ton plus sensuel.

« Es-tu libre cette nuit ? » ai-je dit avec précipitation en fermant les yeux comme s'il me voyait.

« Oui. Où nous voyons-nous ? » a-t-il répondu et j'étais presque sûr qu'il souriait.

« Je ne sais pas, toi dis-moi. » Je n'allais pas lui donner rendez-vous à mon appartement, quelqu'un pourrait le voir.

« L'hôtel Rose Impériale, est-ce trop loin ? » Très convenable. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ?

« Environ vingt minutes. » ai-je répondu incertaine. Je ne le situais pas bien.

« Je te vois dans le hall dans une demi-heure, ça te va ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Avec de la chance, il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de circulation.

« Comment te reconnaitrais-je ? »

« Je mesure un mètre soixante, cheveux longs, châtain et ondulé, yeux marron foncé, peau blanche et je porte une robe noir à manches courtes qui m'arrive au-dessous du genou. Et moi comment te reconnaitrais-je ? »

« Tu le sauras simplement. Je te vois dans une demi-heure. »

J'ai écouté le ''tut, tut, tut'' indiquant qu'il avait raccroché le premier. J'ai mis l'indispensable dans mon sac, rouge à lèvres, porte-monnaie et clefs, j'ai pris mon manteau et suis pratiquement sortie en courant. Pendant que l'ascenseur descendait, j'ai pensé à ce que j'étais sur le point de faire. C'était complètement insensé, une folie totale. Un rendez-vous dans un hôtel avec un inconnu qui pourrait être un psychopathe. Mais je l'avais déjà fait et mon numéro était enregistré dans son téléphone. Si je n'y allais pas, il me chercherait sûrement pour me le reprocher.

J'ai pris un taxi et lui ai indiqué l'adresse. Exactement vingt-cinq minutes après, je poussais la porte de l'hôtel. Un cinq étoiles. Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'ici, ils te louaient une chambre pour seulement une nuit. J'ai pris une grande inspiration tandis que je marchais de long en large. Et si il s'était payé ma tête ? Et si c'était une plaisanterie ? La fille qui m'a donné son numéro, je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois dans ma vie et pour ce que je me souvenais, j'étais déjà bien entamée. Et elle aussi. J'avais définitivement perdu la raison. J'étais sur le point de sortir quand quelqu'un a chuchoté à mon oreille.

« Es-tu libre cette nuit ? » Le son de sa voix m'a fait frissonner.

J'ai acquiescé de la tête. Cette sensation intense seulement provoquée par sa respiration près de mon oreille ne m'a pas permis de parler. Et il ne me touchait pas encore. Je me suis retournée et me suis retrouvée devant le plus bel homme que je n'avais jamais vu. Grand, mince, une peau très pale, yeux verts, cheveux courts désordonnés, un sourire captivant, vétu d'un costume noir impeccable. C'était un dieu. Il m'a offert son bras et je l'ai pris, nerveuse. Nous avons marché en silence vers l'ascenseur. Nous sommes montés au quinzième étage et nous avons parcouru le couloir jusqu'à la dernière chambre. Il a glissé la carte et la porte s'est ouverte. Il m'a laissé passé la première. En plus d'être galant, il avait une odeur exquise. Il est entré à ma suite, a allumé la lumière et a fermé la porte.

« Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? » a-t-il demandé tandis que je marchais jusqu'au centre de la chambre.

« Une... Une amie me l'a donné. » Je considérais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui dire la vérité.

« T'a-t-elle expliqué les règles ? » a-t-il dit sur un ton solennel.

« Non... Elle m'a seulement dit le code. » ai-je répondu, me retournant et l'affrontant.

« Bien. Règle numéro 1 : Pas de nom. Tu ne me dis pas le tien, je ne te dis pas le mien. Règle numéro 2 : Pas de questions personnelles. Rien qui puisse indiquer qui nous sommes en réalité. Compris ? »

« Oui, pas de nom, pas de questions personnelles. » J'ai répété ses instructions comme si j'étais de nouveau dans la peau d'une élève.

Il s'est approché. Mon coeur s'est mis à cogner fort dans ma poitrine, plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Il m'a ôtée mon manteau et a commencé à me caresser un bras avec le dos de sa main. Comme par réflexe, j'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai senti comme il caressait mon autre bras du bout des doigts. Ce que j'ai senti ensuite furent ses lèvres tièdes parcourant mon cou tandis que ses mains tenaient fermement ma taille. Mes mains ont bougé d'elles-mêmes, frôlant son torse et enserrant sa nuque. Je me perdais dans ses caresses. Comment est-ce possible qu'un inconnu puisse m'exciter de cette façon ?

Il a glissé ses mains dans mon dos et a lentement baissé la fermeture de ma robe pendant que ses lèvres remontaient vers mon menton pour finir sur mes lèvres. Il m'embrasse lentement, doucement. J'ai répondu, plus avide. Ses caresses me tuaient. Je désirais comme jamais auparavant sentir sa langue s'unir à la mienne. Il a pris mon sac et l'a jeté au sol. Lentement, il a commencé à faire descendre ma robe pendant que moi, je déboutonnais sa chemise. Le tout sans cesser de nous embrasser. Ma robe a touché le sol. Je l'ai enjambée, m'en débarrassant complètement tout en le soulageant de sa chemise.

Il a alors embrassé une de mes épaules pendant que ses mains déboutonnaient mon bustier, me le retirant. Il s'est mis à embrasser l'un de mes seins tandis qu'il caressait l'autre. Je haletais déjà, mes mains enfouis dans ses cheveux. Il est remonté vers mon cou, parsemant ma peau de baisers humides pour ensuite atteindre ma bouche et recommencer à m'embrasser. Il nous a dirigé vers le lit, m'y allongeant pour venir se placer au dessus de moi. Mon cou a de nouveau accueilli sa bouche avant qu'elle ne descende entre mes seins, au delà de mon nombril, et j'ai ensuite senti ses mains me soulager de l'unique vêtement qu'il me restait. J'ai haleté quand j'ai senti qu'il embrassait la partie la plus intime de mon corps. De mes mains, j'ai serré la couette et un gémissement m'a échappé, me surprenant moi-même. J'étais du genre silencieuse dans ces occasions, mais ses caresses m'affolaient. Soudain, j'ai senti un fort courant électrique parcourir chaque partie infime de mon corps. Un autre son s'est échappé de ma bouche, j'ai serré d'autant plus le couvre-lit. Je venais d'atteindre l'extase.

Ma respiration et mon pouls étaient incontrôlables. J'essayais de me calmer et je l'ai vu se lever et finir de se déshabiller. De son pantalon, il a retiré un préservatif, en a oté l'emballage et l'a mis. Il a grimpé sur le lit et a caressé mes jambes jusqu'à arriver à mes hanches. Je ne sais pas sur quel bouton il venait d'appuyer, mais c'était devenu une nécessité de l'avoir en moi. J'ai donc écarté les jambes et j'ai senti comme il me pénétrait. Je me suis agrippée à son dos tandis qu'il se mouvait constamment, embrassant alternativement mes seins. Il haletait mais à dire vrai ce sont mes gémissements qui inondaient la chambre. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce que j'étais en train d'expérimenter. Il a accéléré ses mouvements alors qu'il s'était redressé, les deux mains appuyées sur le lit. J'ai ainsi pu voir complètement son visage déformé par le plaisir. Mes mains parcouraient son dos pendant que je le suppliais d'aller plus vite. Ses mouvements sont devenus frénétiques et alors m'a enveloppé une sensation totalement inconnue et nouvelle pour moi. C'était l'extase totale. Epuisé, il s'est laissé tomber sur moi. Nous étions trempés de sueur. Quand il a de nouveau contrôlé sa respiration, il s'est allongé à mes côtés. Nous sommes restés en silence quelques minutes. J'essayais encore de recouvrer une respiration normale et le sens des choses, quand il s'est levé.

« Tu pars déjà ? » ai-je demandé presque avec panique.

« Oui. » Il s'est dirigé vers la salle de bain. « Mais tu peux rester, la chambre est déjà payée. » a-t-il ajouté.

« Attends... Tu... » Je n'ai pas su comment formuler ma question pour qu'elle ne paraisse pas personnelle.

« Règle numéro 3 : Pas de sentiments. » Et il est entré dans la salle de bain.

Et c'était tout. Du sexe fortuit entre deux étrangers, sans engagements d'aucune sorte, sans explications ni questions. C'était simple. J'ai soupiré. C'était sans aucun doute le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie. Souriante et satisfaite, j'ai enlacé mon oreiller et me suis profondément endormie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires ! L'auteur a vraiment été ravie d'apprendre que sa fiction avait un tel succès ! Moi-même, je suis contente de voir que cette nouvelle histoire vous plait réellement et j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas !**

**Je voudrais également remercier les lectrices qui me suivent depuis ma première traduction sans pour autant oublier les nouvelles. **

**Cette fiction est l'oeuvre de AnneHilldweller et les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Stephenie Meyer ! Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

_**CHAPITRE 2 : **_

_**Cherchant tes caresses.**_

L'alarme incessante de mon téléphone m'a réveillée. J'ai ouvert les yeux et pendant un instant j'ai été surprise de voir que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. Je me suis alors rappelée de la nuit dernière et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire comme une petite fille après avoir fait une grande espièglerie. Je me suis levée et il n'y avait aucune trace de lui, pas même une note. « Règle numéro 3 : Pas de sentiments. » Je me suis très clairement rappelée de ce qu'il avait dit. J'ai alors repris mes vêtements, me suis habillée et suis sortie de la chambre. J'espérais pouvoir arriver à temps au bureau. Après avoir fait un pas en dehors de l'hôtel, j'ai senti l'air frais du matin mais étrangement, je l'ai senti différemment cette fois. J'ai même fermé les yeux pendant quelques secondes pour en profiter. Quelque chose avait changé en moi après cette nuit.

Il était neuf heures et demi quand je suis entrée dans mon bureau. C'était la première fois que j'arrivais aussi tard depuis que je travaillais ici. J'ai immédiatement remarqué l'énorme arrangement floral qui ornait mon bureau et qui surplombait le bouquet de roses que j'avais reçu hier. J'ai senti comme mon coeur s'emballait quand j'ai pensé à la personne qui pourrait en être l'auteur. Aussitôt qu'Audrey m'ait vue entrer, elle m'a suivie en courant et a refermé la porte derrière elle tandis que moi je me suis emparée de la note qui accompagnait le bouquet.

_« Mon amour, pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir pu être avec toi hier soir, mais je te promets que nous fêterons ton anniversaire, je ne sais pas encore exactement quand mais considère ça comme un fait. Avec tout mon amour, Jacob. »_

Bien sûr, qui d'autre pourrait m'envoyer des fleurs à part mon fiancé ? Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu penser un seul instant que ça pouvait être l'inconnu. « Pas de noms, rien qui puisse indiquer qui nous sommes en réalité. » Je me souvenais des règles et je devrais me les rappeler régulièrement si je voulais que ça continue de fonctionner. Mais à quoi étais-je entrain de penser ? Peut-être allais-je le rappeler ? J'ai souri et j'ai secoué la tête essayant de dissiper ces idées qui me taraudaient.

« Allez, raconte-moi tout, avec un luxe de détails, tu sais que je suis morbide. » s'est exclamée Audrey, impatiente, en sentant les fleurs.

« Que veux-tu que je te raconte ? » lui ai-je demandé en faisant le tour du bureau pour m'asseoir sur la chaise en face d'elle.

« Dieu ! Tu oses le demander ? Tu arrives avec une demi-heure de retard, il y a ce magnifique bouquet et en plus tu as cet éclat dans les yeux et un sourire sur le visage que je ne t'ai jamais vu. La célébration de ton anniversaire a du être mémorable. Jacob a dû assurer et largement te récompenser donc je veux les détails tout de suite. » Elle a dit ça sur un ton enflammé. Elle s'est alors assise, la tête posait sur ses deux mains jointes, me regardant.

Et sans le savoir, mon amie avait visé juste. Mon anniversaire avait vraiment été mémorable mais elle ignorait que Jacob n'y était pour rien. Audrey, en plus d'être ma collègue de travail, était ma meilleure amie. On se connaissait depuis quelques jours qu'elle me racontait déjà comment avait fui le père de sa fille après avoir su qu'elle était enceinte et de là, une grande confiance est née entre nous. Mais malgré cela, je doutais que ce soit une bonne idée de lui faire part de ce que j'avais fait pour mon anniversaire. Elle éprouvait une grande sympathie envers Jacob et elle m'a toujours dit que nous étions le couple parfait. Non, il était définitivement mieux de garder cette aventure secrète.

« Eh bien, j'ai bien peur de te décevoir parce qu'il n'y a pas eu de telle célébration. Le bouquet est précisément dû au fait que Jacob n'ait pas pu m'emmener dîner. »

« Lui toujours si pointilleux. » a-t-elle dit, se saisissant d'une orchidée du bouquet.

« Eh bien, d'une certaine façon, il essaie de compenser le peu de temps qu'il passe à mes côtés. »

« Tu sais que si il travaille autant, c'est pour avoir un patrimoine sûr et dans un futur proche se marier avec toi et te donner tout ce que tu mérites. »

« Ca je le sais très bien. Tu n'as pas à me convaincre qu'il est le fiancé parfait. Je le sais qu'il l'est et c'est pour cela que je l'aime et j'accepte qu'il travaille autant pour pouvoir être unis un jour et pour toujours. »

« Oui... Mais tu ne sembles en rien agacée par le fait que ton fiancé t'a plantée juste le jour de ton anniversaire, au contraire, tu rayonnes. Qu'as-tu donc fait hier soir ? »

« Rien, j'ai seulement regardé la télévision et j'ai fini à moi seule la moitié d'une bouteille de vodka. » A cet instant, je me suis rappelée à quel point mon amie est perspicace et à quel point, moi, je suis mauvaise pour les mensonges.

« Oui, bien sûr et moi j'ai récité le rosaire toute la soirée ! Mais ça ni toi ni moi, ne le croyons. »

« Je te jure que ça s'est passé ainsi. Tu sais que je n'ai pas d'autres amies à part toi et Kate et que jamais je n'irais seule dans un endroit qui ne soit pas le supermarché. »

« C'est qu'en vérité, je te trouve différente. Il y a quelque chose de différent dans tes yeux. »

« Seulement un an de plus et laisse-moi regarder si j'ai des messages avant que le chef n'arrive et nous attrape. » ai-je dit tout en allumant l'ordinateur.

« Ok, mais je peux te dire que ton argument ne m'a pas convaincu. Tu manigances quelque chose et tu devras me le dire tôt ou tard. »

« Ok, tu as gagné ! J'ai couché avec un parfait inconnu, satisfaite ? »

« Trop drôle Bella ! Tu n'as pas non plus besoin de faire dans l'extrême. Nous savons toutes les deux que tu ne ferais pas une telle chose. » a-t-elle dit en sortant et en fermant la porte.

Et elle avait toutes les raisons de le croire. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle ''La toujours correcte Bella''. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris la nuit dernière. J'ai manqué à tous mes principes et valeurs. Mais le souvenir de ses caresses et ses baisers était une raison suffisante pour oublier jusqu'à ma sagesse, même mon propre nom. J'ai soupiré et j'ai regardé mon cellulaire qui était posé à côté du clavier de l'ordinateur. Y avait-il une quelconque restriction concernant l'horaire ? J'ai commencé à me réciter les règles et me suis rappelée qu'il n'avait rien mentionné à ce sujet. J'ai porté les mains à mon visage. Je sentais comme je rougissais. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Il ne s'était pas encore écoulé douze heures depuis que nous l'avions fait et je désirais déjà recommencer. « Et je t'assure qu'il te laissera sans voix. » Je me suis souvenue des paroles de la fille qui me l'a recommandé et je devais reconnaître qu'elle avait tout à fait raison. Je perdais carrément la tête. La sonnerie du téléphone m'a fait revenir à la réalité et j'ai répondu à l'appel de mon chef.

Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, j'étais surchargée de travail, bien que soudainement je me mettais à rire toute seule parce qu'un quelconque souvenir me revenait à l'esprit et faisait que mon corps frémissait mais je secouais la tête et me reconcentrais sur ce que je faisais. Il était dix-neuf heures trente quand j'ai terminé la campagne publicitaire sur laquelle j'avais travaillé toute la journée. J'ai éteint l'ordinateur, extrait mon sac du tiroir du bureau, pris mon portable et l'ai fixement regardé. Serait-il trop désespéré de ma part de le rappeler aujourd'hui ? Sans même laisser passer un jour ou deux pour le rappeler ? Mais le seul fait de repenser à ses caresses m'excitait complètement. C'était la première fois que quelque chose de semblable m'arrivait. Ce n'est pas que le sexe avec Jacob était mauvais. Plutôt rare. Mais quand nous le faisions je ne pouvais pas me plaindre. Du moins, avant cette soirée. Cela faisait déjà cinq ans que nous étions fiancés et c'était l'unique homme que j'avais connu dans l'intimité. Avant d'aller fricoter avec cet étranger qui m'avait montré une facette du sexe et de moi-même complètement nouvelle. Alors, j'ai entendu que le cellulaire sonnait annonçant un appel de lui, précisément.

« Bonjour mon amour, comment vas-tu ? » lui ai-je demandé tandis que je prenais mon sac et que je sortais du bureau.

« Bien chérie et toi ? Les fleurs t'ont plu ? »

« Bien sûr, elles sont belles. »

« Je t'avais dit que je me rattraperais... Je suis à l'extérieur de ton bureau pour t'emmener dîner. »

« D'accord, je te vois dans cinq minutes. Je suis déjà en chemin. »

J'ai raccroché et ai pressé le bouton de l'ascenseur. Après être sortie de l'immeuble, j'ai vu la voiture noire flambant neuve de mon fiancé et suis montée. Je lui ai donné un léger baiser sur les lèvres et il m'a enlacée. A cet instant, j'ai senti tout le poids de ma faute. Il ne méritait pas que je le trompe. Son manque de temps n'était pas une excuse. Quand nous nous sommes séparés, il m'a remis un petit cadeau que j'ai immédiatement ouvert. C'était un magnifique collier avec un pendentif en forme de lune. Le remord a augmenté. Je l'ai senti peser sur mon dos comme si c'était une lourde dalle. Je lui ai souri, honteuse. Je l'avais non seulement trompé hier soir avec un inconnu mais aussi toute la journée par la pensée.

Nous sommes allés dans un joli restaurant de nourriture italienne. Nous nous sommes assis au fond, avons commandé une bouteille de vin rouge, de la salade et des pâtes, avons porté un toast pour mon anniversaire et également pour la signature de son important contrat. C'était une belle soirée qui m'a fait oublier toutes les pensées luxurieuses que j'avais eues pendant la journée. J'étais en face d'un homme réel, dont je connaissais tout et qu'en plus j'aimais et il m'aimait. Il a payé la note et nous sommes sortis du restaurant, main dans la main. Nous nous embrassions tandis que nous rejoignions la voiture. Ses baisers étaient différents de ceux de mon étranger. L'amour devait être la différence. C'est ce que j'ai pensé tout en essayant d'effacer ces souvenirs.

Nous sommes arrivés à mon appartement et je l'ai invité à monter. J'avais besoin d'éteindre le feu qui m'avait consumée toute la journée. Nous sommes entrés, main dans la main, et tandis que l'ascenseur montait, je n'ai pas pu me contenir. Je l'ai désespérément embrassé tandis que je caressais son torse par dessus sa chemise. En arrivant à l'étage de mon appartement, Jacob me regardait d'une manière étrange.

« Mais Bella, jamais avant tu ne m'avais embrassé de cette façon. » s'est-il exclamé, surpris.

« J'ai besoin de toi. » ai-je répondu, avec une voix de petit fille. « Et tu me manques. »

Nous sommes entrés dans mon appartement et j'ai frénétiquement recommencé à l'embrasser tandis que je le faisais s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et que je me suis installée sur lui. J'ai commencé à déboutonner sa chemise avec urgence. Jacob me caressait le dos. J'ai commencé à embrasser son cou pendant que j'arrivais au dernier bouton de sa chemise quand son téléphone a sonné.

« Ne réponds pas. » ai-je supplié, la voix entrecoupée.

« C'est peut-être important. » a-t-il répliqué, essayant d'atteindre son téléphone dans son pantalon.

« Si c'est important, ils rappelleront. » J'ai insisté, exaspérée.

« Pardonne-moi chérie, mais tu sais que c'est mon devoir de répondre au téléphone qu'importe l'heure. »

Vexée, je me suis donc assise à ses côtés, récupérant ma respiration et un rythme cardiaque normal. Je me suis rendue compte que c'était Sam, son chef, qui lui rappelait l'importante réunion qui était prévue demain matin à huit heures. Dès qu'il a raccroché, j'ai vu qu'il reboutonnait sa chemise. Je me suis passée une main dans les cheveux, las.

« Pardonne-moi mon amour, je dois y aller, demain je dois me lever de bonne heure. La réunion est à New-York et tu sais comment est la circulation. »

« Tu as dit que tu te rattraperais ! » me suis-je exclamée, furieuse, les bras croisés.

« Et je le ferai, je te le promets. Sam va me donner quelques jours pour me récompenser de l'affaire que j'ai conclu hier et nous voyagerons où tu voudras. »

« C'est ce que tu n'as pas arrêté de me dire depuis les six derniers mois et j'attends toujours. »

« Je te promets que c'est pour bientôt, tu sais que je travaille pour nous deux. »

« Je sais, je sais. C'est juste que... Depuis combien de temps n'avons-nous pas faits l'amour ? Trois mois ? Je ne m'en rappelle même pas. » ai-je ajouté, frustrée. Quand nous allions à l'université, nous le faisions plus de fois en une semaine qu'au cours de la dernière année.

« Mon amour, je te jure qu'à moi aussi tu me manques et j'ai besoin de toi dans cet aspect. Mais tu dois comprendre que ce travail nous apportera tout le nécessaire pour nous marier et pour pouvoir déménager du New Jersey. »

« Je le sais et je comprends que tu dois te reposer et aller à ta réunion. » ai-je dit, résignée.

« Je t'aime Bella, s'il te plaît, n'en doute jamais. » a-t-il dit, prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » ai-je répondu. Il m'a donné un léger baiser sur les lèvres et est parti.

Je suis restais assise là dans ce fauteuil, soupirant. Je me sentais frustrée par le rejet de mon fiancé qui préférait s'occuper de ses affaires plutôt que de faire plaisir à sa fiancée même si c'était pour cinq minutes. Ce qui me faisait mal en réalité, c'était de savoir de qui j'avais vraiment besoin et qui je désirais vraiment à cet instant. Je me suis donc levée et ai sorti mon téléphone de mon sac. Et j'ai décidé de composer _son_ numéro. Je me fichais comme de l'an quarante s'il pensait que c'était une urgence et que je ne pouvais pas obtenir un partenaire de façon normale. Mon corps entier voulait, désirait, réclamait ses baisers et ses caresses qui me rendaient complètement folle.

''Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est pas accessible. Votre appel ne peut aboutir.''

« Malédiction ! »

J'ai juré, jetant le téléphone sur le fauteuil. J'ai crié de rage en pensant que ses caresses et ses baisers dont j'avais tellement besoin étaient prodigués à une autre parfaite inconnue. Frustrée et résignée, je décidais de prendre une douche froide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires ! Ils motivent énormément ! L'auteur a vraiment été ravie d'apprendre le succès de sa fiction ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

_**CHAPITRE 3 :**_

_**Une tentation ardente.**_

Le jour suivant, j'arrivais très tôt au bureau. Même Audrey n'était pas encore arrivée et pourtant c'était toujours la première. J'ai allumé l'ordinateur et ai vérifié mes mails. Il y en avait un marqué comme important, dans lequel on me rappelait qu'à seize heures je devais remettre les photographies pour la brochure d'un nouveau parfum Armani.

« Génial ! » Je me suis exclamée à haute voix, les hormones en ébullition. Et en plus je devais passer au moins deux heures à choisir des photos sensuelles et à la fois subtiles.

J'avais d'autres affaires en suspens auxquelles je donnais priorité. À treize heures, je suis sortie pour déjeuner avec Audrey qui m'a dit, émue, qu'elle était en train de préparer une fête pour le troisième anniversaire de sa petite Lauren. Juste une conversation comme ça, c'était ce dont j'avais besoin. Quelque chose de complètement innocent qui avait le don de calmer mes basses passions qui je suis sûre augmenteront au moment de choisir les photographies pour l'heureuse brochure.

Après être revenue, je me suis enfermée dans mon bureau et je me suis apprêtée à faire le travail que j'avais retardé toute la matinée. Après avoir observés des milliers de photos pour choisir les dix qui apparaîtraient, il m'est venue une brillante idée. Comme le lieu où je devais les remettre était un peu éloigné, je dirais à mon chef que je ne reviendrais plus maintenant et j'appellerais cet étranger pour le retrouver. Je ne pouvais pas le retarder un jour de plus. Il était urgent pour moi de sentir ses mains parcourir mon corps, ses baisers sur ma bouche et son odeur m'enivrer.

Il était dix-sept heures quinze quand je suis sortie du bâtiment où j'ai porté les photos. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ils m'ont donnée rendez-vous à seize heures et m'ont fait attendre quarante-cinq minutes pour me recevoir. Aussitôt dans la rue, j'ai pris mon téléphone et en toute hâte j'ai cherché son numéro et l'ai composé. J'ai entendu la première sonnerie et mon coeur s'est emballé.

« Bonjour. » J'ai écouté sa voix veloutée qui me troublait.

« Es-tu libre cette nuit ? » lui ai-je demandé mais cette fois avec une voix sensuelle. Je le tentais.

« Oui, au même endroit à huit heures, ça te va ? »

« Ça ne peut pas être plus tôt ? À six heures trente ? » J'avais besoin de lui et je lui ai fait savoir.

« Désolé, ça m'est impossible à cette heure. »

« Ok, à huit heures alors. » Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

« À huit heures, dans le hall, près des ascenseurs. »

Il a de nouveau raccroché le premier sans me donner le temps d'ajouter autre chose. À cet instant, je regrettais d'avoir montré mon urgence. Je suis certaine que lui avait une vie et un travail. Au moins, cette fois j'aurais suffisamment de temps pour aller me préparer. J'ai hélé un taxi et lui ai indiqué l'adresse de mon appartement.

Après être arrivée, je me suis dirigée vers mon armoire et en ai sorti une robe rouge. De fines bretelles croisées derrière et qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisses. C'était audacieux et c'est pour cela que je ne l'avais jamais mise mais pour cette occasion, elle était parfaite. J'ai ouvert le tiroir où se trouvaient mes sous-vêtements et j'avais beau tout retourner je ne trouvais rien de suffisamment sensuel. J'ai regardé l'heure. Il était six heures moins le quart. J'avais donc le temps. Je me suis alors rendue dans un magasin de sous-vêtements qui n'était qu'à dix minutes de mon appartement.

Tout en marchant, j'ai pensé que j'étais complètement folle. Comment était-ce possible que j'aille exprès acheter des sous-vêtements pour seulement essayer d'impressionner un parfait inconnu, qui lui connaissait sûrement des milliers de modèles de toutes les couleurs et formes. J'ai soupiré, un peu déçue. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui depuis que je le connaissais et pour lui, j'étais juste une fille de plus sur sa liste. Je suis entrée dans le magasin, secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Le mieux était de seulement se concentrer sur le plaisir.

Je me suis observée dans le miroir et je ne me suis presque pas reconnue. J'avais attaché mes cheveux, m'étais plus maquillée que de coutume avec un intense rouge cramoisi sur les lèvres et vêtue de cette robe que je gardais depuis plusieurs années au fond de mon armoire. En définitive, j'étais très loin de ''La très correcte Bella'', de la fille que tout le monde connait et que certains même adoraient. « Personne n'est parfait » Voilà ce que je me suis dit en me regardant intensément dans le miroir. J'ai regardé l'heure et vu qu'il était juste dix-neuf heures trente. J'ai pris mon manteau, me le suis mis et l'ai complètement fermé. Je n'allais pas sortir dans la rue vêtue ainsi alors que tout le monde pourrait me voir.

J'ai mis du temps à trouver un taxi de libre et à huit heures pile je passais la porte de l'hôtel, espérant et surtout désirant que la réceptionniste ne me reconnaisse pas. Mais en regardant discrètement, je me suis rendue compte que c'était une fille différente de celle de l'autre fois. J'ai marché jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Il n'y avait aucun signe de mon inconnu. J'ai commencé à faire des exercices de respiration pour essayer de me calmer. Je craignais que mon coeur s'échappe d'un moment à l'autre à cause des intenses palpitations que je ressentais dans ma poitrine. Je me suis retournée quand j'ai senti un regard intense qui a fait que mon corps s'est tendu. Comment pouvait-il avoir cet effet sur moi ?

« Bonsoir. » Il a dit ça en me regardant de la tête aux pieds.

« Bonsoir. » ai-je répondu me perdant dans ces beaux yeux.

Il m'a souri amusé, peut-être par l'expression de mon visage. Il a pressé le bouton de l'ascenseur et nous sommes entrés. Je me suis arrêtée au fond pendant que lui appuyait sur le bouton du quinzième étage, encore. Je ne pouvais déjà pas résister à l'envie de l'embrasser et de le caresser et j'étais sur le point de me jeter sur lui quand il a parlé et m'a fait remarquer quelque chose qui m'était passé inaperçu.

« Dans cet hôtel, il y a des caméras dans les ascenseurs, par sécurité. » J'ai levé les yeux vers un des coins et j'ai parfaitement distingué la forme noire et circulaire qui ressortait du plafond.

« Je vois. » J'ai difficilement dégluti en sentant comme le rouge inondait mes joues. « Mais je n'allais rien tenter étranger. » ai-je sottement ajouté.

Il a lâché un petit rire tout en secouant la tête. Le désir se voyait surement dans mes yeux, dans ma posture et même dans tout mon corps. La porte s'est finalement ouverte et mon coeur s'est mis à battre encore plus vite. Plus que quelques minutes et j'allais de nouveau connaître ce que j'avais espéré pendant deux jours entiers. Je l'ai regardé, impatiente, glisser la carte pour ouvrir la porte. C'était la même chambre que l'autre nuit. Il m'a de nouveau cédée le passage et il est entré, fermant la porte. Je ne l'ai même pas laissé faire un pas de plus. Je me suis ruée sur lui, le plaquant contre la porte pour l'embrasser avec toute l'urgence que je ressentais. Mon corps s'est mis à trembler en sentant sa langue tiède s'unir à la mienne dans des mouvements frénétiques et désespérés tandis que ses mains déboutonnaient mon manteau et me le retirait. Il m'a éloignée pour me regarder et a souri, satisfait à la vue de ma robe.

« Wow. » s'est-il exclamé, s'humectant les lèvres. « Cette robe me plait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. »

« Vraiment ? » lui ai-je demandé, faisant un tour sur moi-même lentement.

« Bien sûr, bien qu'à dire vrai, elle serait beaucoup mieux par terre. »

Il s'est approché et m'a saisi par la taille. Du bout de sa langue, il a léché mon oreille gauche tout en soupirant et juste comme ça, sa respiration me provoquait une chaude sensation, qui a parcouru chaque centimètre de ma peau jusqu'à faire arquer mon corps. Il est descendu jusqu'à mon cou et une fois là, il m'a donné des petits baisers tandis que ses doigts se sont faufilés sous les bretelles de ma robe pour m'en soulager. En arrivant à hauteur de mes seins, il y a fait glissé ses mains et les a massés par dessus le fin tissu de la robe. Mes mains étaient sur ses coudes, les serrant fermement. Je sentais que j'allais m'évanouir sous les intenses sensations que ses caresses me provoquaient.

Il a baissé la tête pour lécher et embrasser la naissance de mes seins. J'ai penché la tête en arrière et mes mains ont ensuite encadré son visage pour le rapprocher du mien. Et j'ai recommencé à l'embrasser passionnément. Une de ses mains s'est faufilé jusqu'à ma cuisse et a glissé sous ma robe pour empoigner ma fesse. Nous avons cessé de nous embrasser pour reprendre notre respiration. J'ai dirigé ma bouche vers son cou et l'ai léché jusqu'à atteindre son oreille.

« Je crois que je veux te sentir en moi. » ai-je sussuré tandis qu'avec une main je caressais sa partie la plus vulnérable par dessus son pantalon, remarquant son érection.

Pressée, j'ai défait sa ceinture et j'ai descendu la fermeture de son pantalon tandis que lui prenait un préservatif d'une de ses poches. J'ai libéré son membre qui témoignait de la même urgence dont j'étais victime tandis qu'il retirait l'emballage du préservatif et le plaçait pendant que moi je m'allongeais sur le lit et me débarrassais de mes sous-vêtements. Il a retiré son pantalon et s'est placé sur moi remontant ma robe pour s'introduire en moi. Un fort gémissement m'a échappé. Il a souri satisfait tandis qu'il se mouvait doucement en moi. J'ai déboutonnais sa chemise et la lui ai retirée pour caresser ce torse parfait et musclé. Il a placé son visage sur mon épaule et il haletait juste dans mon oreille me rendant complètement folle. Je caressais son dos et je suis descendu jusqu'à ses fesses l'aidant à s'introduire encore plus profondément en moi. Il a accéléré ses mouvements tandis qu'il m'embrassait et me mordillait les lèvres. Me sentant proche de l'orgasme, j'ai interrompu le baiser pour libérer le cri qui était dans ma gorge. Il a ri.

« Sshhh, il vont penser que je suis en train de te tuer. » souffla-t-il sur ma bouche restée ouverte, avec cette voix veloutée et maintenant déformée par excitation.

« Et tu le fais... Je vais mourir de plaisir. » ai-je dit sans aucune pudeur. Au point où j'en étais, j'avais complètement oublié la signification de ce mot.

Il s'est retiré bien que je n'avais pas encore fini de reprendre mon souffle. Je me suis assise sur le lit et me suis débarrassée de ma robe qui me gênait. Il s'est installé contre la tête de lit et je me suis assise sur lui, frottant nos parties les plus intimes tandis que je léchais et mordillais son oreille et que mes mains jouaient avec ses mamelons. Il a agrippée mes fesses et m'a un peu soulevée. J'ai alors pris son membre et je l'ai dirigé là où j'en avais besoin, à l'intérieur de mon corps. Après l'avoir senti, j'ai rejeté ma tête en arrière et j'ai commencé à gémir, me mouvant avec calme, prenant le contrôle de la situation. Ses mains ont glissé dans mes cheveux et il a retiré l'élastique qui les liait. J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai à mon tour glissé mes mains dans mes cheveux pour les rassembler sur une épaule. Ses mains étaient maintenant sur ma taille et il les a déplacé vers mes cuisses. J'ai placé les miennes sur ses épaules pour m'aider à me mouvoir. Nos regards se sont croisés. Nous profitions tous deux des expressions de plaisir qui se reflétaient sur nos visages et de nos gémissements qui se confondaient. J'ai senti comme j'explosais en mon intérieur tandis qu'il empoignait plus fermement mes fesses et gémissait. Je l'ai embrassé, sentant comme j'atteignais à nouveau l'extase totale. Je suis restée quelques minutes appuyée sur son épaule, essayant de contrôler ma respiration. Je me suis ensuite assise à ses côtés. Je n'ai pas pu éviter de soupirer fortement et il m'a regardé.

« Pars-tu déjà ? » C'est l'unique chose qui m'ait venu à l'esprit.

« Veux-tu que je parte déjà ? »

« Non, c'est juste que... eh bien... l'autre fois... »

« Il est encore tôt. »

« Tu crois ? J'ai un doute. » ai-je, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

« Dis-moi. Seulement, rappelle-toi : rien de personnel. »

« Ça ne l'est pas... » Je cherchais les mots appropriés pour poser cette question qui me remplissait de honte. « Eh bien, comme tu as pu le constater, mon amie ne m'a pas expliquée grand chose et donc... je me demandais si... » J'ai senti comme mes joues rougissaient sous la honte.

« Si quoi ? » a-t-il demandé. Je devenais encore plus nerveuse sous son regard insistant.

« Donc... Si il y a... je veux dire... je dois... te payer. » Je l'ai finalement dit, fixant mes mains qui jouaient avec le couvre-lit.

« Tu parles d'argent ? » Il souriait, amusé et j'ai voulu à cet instant que la terre m'avale.

« Oui. » ai-je répondu, hésitante.

« Et tu crois que la dernière fois je serais parti sans mon argent ? »

« Je suppose que non. »

« Je ne suis pas un gigolo si c'est ce que tu penses. Les deux parties prennent juste du plaisir et crois-moi, il n'y a pas suffisamment d'argent pour le rétribuer. »

Je suis restée sans voix. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse. À dire vrai, il avait tout à fait raison. Je ne disposais pas d'assez d'argent pour lui payer toutes les intenses sensations qu'il me faisait ressentir. J'ai vu comme il se levait et ramassait son pantalon resté sur le sol. Il a fouillé dans sa poche et en a tiré un nouveau prréservatif. L'effet fut immédiat : un sourire est apparu sur mon visage tandis que je me mordillais ma lèvre inférieure. Il est remonté sur le lit et a laissé le préservatif sur l'oreiller. Il m'a fait étendre les jambes et je me suis ainsi retrouvée complètement couchée. Il les a caressées du bout des doigts, s'arrêtant aux genoux pour faire des mouvements circulaires pour ensuite monter jusqu'à mes cuisses qu'il a légèrement préssées. Il a léché mon nombril pour remonter jusqu'à mes tétons avec lesquels il joua tandis que deux de ses doigts frottaient mes lèvres intimes. Mon corps s'est arqué et j'ai ouvert mes jambes. Il est remonté jusqu'à mon cou, le parsemant de baisers mouillés et m'a ensuite embrassée tout en enfonçant un doigt en moi. Comme j'ai pu, j'ai pris le préservatif et ai retiré l'emballage tandis qu'il continuait de me donner du plaisir avec son doigt. Je le lui ai donné et j'ai vu comme il le placé. J'ai écarté d'autant plus les jambes et j'ai fermé les yeux après avoir senti comme il entrait à nouveau en moi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos nombreux commentaires ! Il est très agréable de constater que certaines personnes prennent le temps de donner leurs avis autant pour moi que pour l'auteur. Elle est réellement heureuse que sa fiction compte autant de lecteurs et espère, et je l'accompagne, que son histoire continue de vous plaire par la suite ! Bisous et bonne lecture !**

_**CHAPITRE 4 :**_

_**Suggestions**_

Il était onze heures du matin et j'étais en train de jouer avec un crayon, le frappant contre mon bureau. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon travail. C'était une nuit spectaculaire qui s'est achevée sur une phrase qui m'a amené à penser à quelque chose en rien agréable. « Je ne serais pas disponible pour la nuit avant lundi. » C'est ce qu'il m'a dit tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre. Ajouter à ça qu'il ne demande pas d'argent, j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion qu'il est marié. Pour quelle autre raison ne pourrions-nous pas nous voir en fin de semaine ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter. Il était tout juste vendredi et beaucoup d'heures me séparaient de lundi, vingt heures, et ceci si seulement il daignait répondre au téléphone. « Bien sûr, il y a toujours d'autres options... Tu peux te caresser en pensant à moi. » avait-il ajouté tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte.

« Tu vas bien ? » m'a demandé Audrey en entrant dans mon bureau.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Ça fait une demi-heure que tu fais la même chose. Tu vas finir par faire un trou à ce pauvre bureau. »

« N'exagères pas ! » me suis-je exclamée, avec un sourire.

« Je te trouve... un peu anxieuse. Tu n'as pas l'habitude de jouer avec ton crayon aussi souvent et aussi longtemps. Des problèmes avec Jacob ? »

« Non, avec lui tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu bloquée avec le slogan de cette campagne. »

« Madame l'inspiration serait-elle partie en vacances ? » Je lui ai souri, levant les yeux au ciel. « Au fait, aujourd'hui je ne pourrais pas aller déjeuner avec toi, j'y vais avec Nick. »

« Le comptable ? » ai-je demandé, surprise. Ils avaient eu de nombreuses altercations peu agréables.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Son frère gère un salon de fêtes pour enfants et je vais peut-être obtenir une réduction pour la fête d'anniversaire de Lauren. »

« Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr, on m'a dit la même chose de... Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Ah oui Tom... Et si elles finissent dans son bureau ce n'est pas précisément pour travailler. »

« Eh bien, toi tu as un merveilleux fiancé et tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vouloir se sentir femme dans tous les sens du terme, se sentir désirer. »

« Non, bien sûr que je ne le sais pas puisque tous les jours je dors avec mon fiancé. » lui ai-je répondu, ironique.

« Au moins, tu as un fiancé. » a-t-elle dit avant de sortir du bureau.

Oui, j'en ai un mais je ne me sens pas désirée pour autant. Du moins, pas comme avec mon étranger qui hier soir m'a regardée d'une manière qui m'a fait trembler, qui m'a fait me sentir désirer comme jamais auparavant, avec un feu incessant dans les yeux. Je dois parler de ça avec quelqu'un. Je ne peux pas continuer à garder ça secret. C'était en train de me ronger de l'intérieur et j'avais besoin que quelqu'un m'écoute. Mais Audrey n'était pas une option. Je suis certaine qu'elle me gronderait pour avoir tromper mon parfait fiancé, alors que moi j'en ai un au moins. J'ai donc naturellement pensé à Kate. Je me suis alors rappelée quand elle m'avait parlé de la petite incartade qu'elle avait eu à cette réunion d'anciens élèves. Oui. C'était la personne idéale pour m'écouter et peut-être même me conseiller. J'ai alors pris le téléphone et ai composé son numéro. Heureusement, son bureau était à trois pâtés de maisons du mien et je l'ai invitée. Elle a tout de suite remarqué mon ton angoissé et m'a dit de la rejoindre à treize heures pile dans un restaurant qui se situait non loin de mon bureau.

Quand je suis arrivée, elle était déjà là. Elle s'est levée, nous nous sommes saluées d'un baiser sur la joue et elle m'a ensuite donnée une accolade de consolation.

« Allez Bella, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. »

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer, c'est compliqué. »

« Dépêches-toi de tout déballer Bella, tu as la mine de quelqu'un qui a commis un délit. » a-t-elle dit, plaçant sa main sous mon menton et me tournant la tête.

« Vous prendrez quelque chose ? » Le serveur nous a interrompus.

« Oui, une eau minérale et une salade de thon, mais s'il vous plait mettez le thon à côté, pas sur la salade. »

« Tout de suite. Excusez-moi. »

« Allez, raconte-moi tout maintenant. »

« J'ai trompé Jacob. » ai-je lâché sans même la préparer à la nouvelle.

« Tu as fait quoi ?! » s'est-elle exclamée, les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes.

« Tu as bien entendu. J'ai couché avec un autre homme. » ai-je avoué, honteuse.

« Mais quand ? Qui est-ce ? Où l'as-tu connu ? »

« Le jour de mon anniversaire... Et hier. » lui ai-je répondu, jouant avec ma fourchette pour éviter de la regarder.

« Bella ! Je ne te reconnais pas ! Je ne te critique pas, je suis mal placée pour ça, j'ai simplement du mal à te croire. Tu as toujours été si... correcte. »

« Je sais, je sais, je n'y crois pas non plus, mais... » J'ai soupiré sans pouvoir l'éviter. « Kate, tu n'as pas idée des milliers de sensations qu'il me fait ressentir. J'ai découvert des parties si sensibles de mon corps que je ne pensais même pas avoir. »

« Wow, ma belle. Peu d'hommes ont ce don. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu : qui est-il et d'où le connais-tu ? »

J'ai dégluti. C'était une chose de raconter le dérapage et une autre, très différente, d'avouer que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui est en réalité le principal concerné. De plus, je suppose que je ne devrais pas en parler compte tenu des règles. Heureusement, à cet instant, le serveur est arrivé et a déposé l'assiette en face de moi, ce qui m'a permis de réfléchir quelques secondes et inventer une histoire. J'espérais seulement être convaincante.

« C'est un client de l'agence, bon, pas lui, son assistant. Un jour, nous avons discuté et il m'a donnée sa carte. Je l'ai retrouvée le jour de mon anniversaire et comme j'étais seule je l'ai appelé. Et nous avons fini dans un hôtel et il me l'a fait d'une telle manière que... que hier je me suis résignée à le revoir. »

« Il est si bien? »

« Bien n'est pas assez fort pour le décrire. Magnifique. Il m'a fait crier, il m'a fait voir des petites étoiles. Je te jure, il savait exactement quelles parties de mon corps toucher et comment le faire. »

« Félicitations ma belle ! Peu de femmes connaisse et profite du bon sexe. »

« Oui, mais ça me fait peur. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il a créé une sorte de nécessité qui n'est pas appropriée. Il est entré si facilement dans ma vie et il peut en sortir avec la même facilité et qu'est-ce que je ferai moi après ? »

« Bella, si tu veux continuer de sortir avec lui, ça doit être très clair pour toi. Profite du moment présent sans penser à l'après. Ne t'accroche pas. Je sais ce que tu ressens parce que j'ai expérimenté ce que tu vis et ressenti ces angoisses. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé avec Steve et c'était ce qui m'a poussé à me marier avec lui mais parfois je me demande si c'est suffisant, si c'est la seule chose que nous avons en commun. En vérité, nous parlons peu. Ainsi, fais-toi à l'idée que c'est du sexe et rien d'autre, que ça durera le temps que ça doit durer et qu'ensuite tu pourras poursuivre ta vie. »

« Tu as raison. En plus, je crois qu'il est marié. Il m'a dit que nous ne pouvions pas nous voir ce week-end. »

« Sûrement. Je te le répète, profite des moments avec lui et c'est tout. »

« Mais je me sens mal par rapport à Jacob. Il ne mérite pas ça. »

« Il n'est pas question de le mériter ou pas. Reconnaissons qu'il néglige sa relation. Ce n'est pas pour te faire douter, tu sais que je ne l'aime pas, mais n'aurait-il pas quelqu'un lui aussi ? Travailler quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept, c'est plutôt rare. »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas, il n'est pas comme ça... Si Audrey t'entendait, elle aurait déjà fait un infarctus. »

« Mais je ne le mets pas sur un piédestal comme elle. Bon avec tout ça, comment s'appelle celui que tu vois ? »

« Mike. » ai-je répondu après avoir lu ce prénom sur le revers d'un des serveurs qui passait par là.

Et alors j'ai pensé qu'il était mieux de l'appeler ainsi plutôt que d'associer à son numéro de téléphone les lettres CI, sigle de Complet Inconnu. Kate m'a souri, sincère. C'était une bonne idée de me confier à elle, elle m'aidait à me libérer de la charge que je portais sur mes épaules et je crois que même mon désir d'être avec lui a un peu diminué.

« Un conseil, inscris-toi dans un gymnase. Ça t'aidera à libérer ton trop-plein d'énergie. »

« Ne te moque pas. »

« Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, c'est sérieux. Tu pourras ainsi calmer tes envies quand il te sera impossible de le voir. »

Je restais plus de temps que nécessaire dans mon bureau puisque Jacob était parti boucler une affaire à Chicago et qu'il ne rentrait que dimanche. Je me suis alors souvenue des paroles de Kate. Serait-il possible qu'il ait une maîtresse ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il ne veut pas avoir de rapports avec moi ? Que se passait-il donc avec notre relation ? Dois-je le quitter ? Non. Je connais Jacob. Il est meilleur que ça et je sais qu'il n'en est pas capable. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas non plus capable de coucher avec un autre et c'est justement ce que je fais.

Arrivée à mon appartement vers vingt-et-une heures, j'ai revêtu mon pyjama et me suis installée devant la télévision tout en grignotant un bol de céréale. J'étais en train de zapper quand je suis tombée sur une scène érotique. Il semblait que tout se liguait contre moi ou peut-être prêtais-je maintenant plus attention à ces choses en raison de mes hormones. J'ai continué à regarder la scène jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse. Dans des conditions normales, j'aurais changé de chaine mais maintenant je suis victime d'une curiosité malsaine. J'ai secoué la tête et ai décidé de prendre une douche.

J'étais sous la douche et je finissais de me laver les cheveux. J'ai passé ma main dans mon cou et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à lui. « Tu peux te caresser en pensant à moi » Juste en me remémorant sa voix veloutée, mon corps se réveillait. Je me suis alors laissée aller. J'ai dirigé ma main jusqu'à mes seins et je les ai caressés, m'imaginant que c'était sa main, voyant son visage dans mon esprit, revivant ses halètements près de mon oreille. J'ai permis à ma main de voyager plus bas. J'ai caressé mon ventre, copiant ses gestes, et j'ai remarqué comme cela fonctionnait. Je haletais déjà tandis que je sentais l'eau tiède caresser mon dos. Je me suis appuyée contre le mur et le carrelage froid a fait arquer mon corps. J'ai alors commencé à caresser mes parties plus intimes tout en me concentrant sur lui, à ses traits déformés par le plaisir, à ses lèvres embrassant les miennes, à son corps tiède se mouvant à l'intérieur du mien. C'était incroyable, la facilité avec laquelle je me rappelais de tout et encore plus incroyable, la façon dont mon corps réagissait à ses souvenirs. J'ai entrouvert les lèvres et un gémissement m'a échappée quand j'ai senti mon orgasme m'envahir. Il n'avait pas été aussi intense que quand j'étais avec lui mais j'avais tout de même joui beaucoup plus que dans d'autres occasions.

Le samedi, je me suis levée à neuf heures. Après avoir déjeuné, j'ai mis les vêtements dans la machine à laver et j'ai nettoyé tout l'appartement. À dire vrai, j'avais trop mauvaise conscience et j'avais donc besoin d'être le plus occupée possible. J'ai suivi le conseil de Kate en faisant un peu d'exercice. Au soir, j'ai regardé un film assez ''cucul'' pour éviter les mauvaises pensées.

Le dimanche, j'ai été chez Audrey et j'ai joué un moment avec Lauren. L'après-midi, j'ai appelé Jacob et nous sommes allés au cinéma. Nous avons été voir un film d'action. De nombreuses choses indécentes me sont venues à l'esprit tandis que j'étais dans la salle, pelotonnée dans ses bras. Mais en voyant à quel point il était concentré sur l'écran, j'ai préféré ne rien tenter. Il s'amusait et je m'en contentais. Au moins à cet instant, il n'était pas en train de penser à son travail. Nous avons mangé des hamburgers et après il m'a ramenée chez moi. J'ai pris congé dans la voiture sans l'inviter à monter à mon appartement. J'étais très fatiguée et lui-même ne trouvait pas très intéressant de m'accompagner. Kate avait peut-être raison quand elle a dit qu'il avait une maîtresse et étrangement j'ai désiré que ce soit le cas. Cela minimiserait un peu ma faute.

Au final, nous étions lundi et ce jour me semblait interminable. Chaque demi-heure, j'étais tentée de composer le numéro de ''Mike'' mais il avait été très clair sur l'horaire. C'est ainsi que j'ai attendu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dix-neuf heures quinze. J'ai douté un moment avec le téléphone en main, me demandant ce qu'il allait penser de moi. Mais il ne savait pas qui j'étais en réalité. Je crois qu'avec lui je me transformais en une autre personne. Ainsi, avec le coeur battant frénétiquement et les mains tremblantes, j'ai composé son numéro.

« Bonsoir. » m'a-t-il répondu de cette voix qui m'enchantait.

« Es-tu libre cette nuit ? » lui ai-je demandé, de nouveau sur un ton sensuel.

« Oui, même heure, même endroit. »

« Ok, je te vois là-bas. »

Et cette fois, je fus la première à raccrocher. J'ai pris mon sac à main et un autre sac parce que j'ai alors remarqué que j'aurais à changer de vêtements. Je portais un tailleur qui ne me rendait pas très séduisante, dirons-nous. J'ai soupiré et je me suis mis en route pour l'hôtel dorénavant bien connu.

Il était vingt heures vingt-cinq et toujours aucun signe de mon étranger. J'ai soufflé et me suis dirigée vers la sortie. J'avais atteint la moitié du hall quand je l'ai vu entrer et mon coeur s'est immédiatement accéléré. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'une personne puisse me troubler d'une telle manière. Il m'a fait un sourire des plus séducteurs et il s'est aussitôt retrouvé à mes côtés m'offrant son bras.

« Excuse mon retard, j'ai eu un contretemps. »

« Je comprends. » J'apprenais à parler peu avec lui.

Nous sommes arrivés à notre chambre habituelle. J'ai posé mon sac à main sur la table et j'ai senti comme il m'étreignait par derrière et collait son corps au mien. Il m'a embrassé le cou tandis que ses mains caressaient mes seins par dessus mon chemisier. Il m'a soulagé de mon sac et m'a retourné. Il me regardait avec le feu dans ses yeux. Je pouvais y voir le même désir que dans les miens. Il m'a embrassé passionnément tout en caressant mes fesses et m'a collait à son corps qui répondait déjà à la passion qui nous consumait. Je le tenais fermement par les épaules pour éviter qu'il ne m'échappe. Il a commencé à embrasser mon cou, remontant ensuite pour sucer le lobe de mon oreille et le mordiller un peu, expirant son souffle tiède.

« As-tu fait ce que je t'ai suggéré ? » a-t-il demandé, son doigt frôlant ma colonne vertébrale.

« Oui. » lui ai-je répondu avec un filet de voix.

« Montre-moi comment tu as fait. » m'a-t-il susurré après avoir lécher mon oreille.

« Quoi ? » ai-je demandé, contrariée, me séparant un peu de lui pour le regarder.

« Je veux que tu te caresses pour moi. » a-t-il sollicité de son regard séducteur.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPITRE 5 :**_

_**Je n'ai pas encore assez de toi.**_

J'étais pétrifiée, le regardant. Ses lèvres ont frôlé les miennes et son souffle enivrant a inondé ma bouche jusqu'à ma gorge, tandis que mon cerveau essayait d'étudier sa proposition. Il dessinait mes lèvres de son pouce, me regardant dans les yeux.

« Allez, fais-moi plaisir, je veux voir comment tu as fait. » m'a-t-il demandé à nouveau.

Il s'est alors assis au bord du lit. Je sentais comme mon coeur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais jamais expérimenter quelque chose comme ça auparavant, mais lui réussissait à réveiller une partie de moi que j'ignorais avoir. Ainsi, je lui ai souri d'un air séducteur et j'ai commencé à déboutonner mon chemisier, le bout de mes doigts caressant la peau à présent découverte. Il avait les yeux fixés sur moi et c'était une raison suffisante pour être excitée.

Je lui ai tourné le dos et j'ai abaissé le chemisier d'un côté, dénudant une de mes épaules. J'ai ensuite descendu l'autre côté et ai caressé mon autre épaule. J'ai finalement enlevé complètement mon corsage le laissant glisser jusqu'au sol. J'ai défait mon soutien-gorge et l'ai ôté. Je me suis retournée, mes mains sur mes seins, l'empêchant ainsi de les voir. Je les ai flattés de mes pouces sans le quitter des yeux. Je les ai alors massés pour ensuite jouer avec mes mamelons en les serrant un peu. Il a placé sa main sur la bosse qui marquait son pantalon. J'ai souri. Il me plaisait trop de voir que j'étais la cause de cette érection. Je lui ai de nouveau tourner le dos et j'ai abaissé la fermeture éclair de ma jupe qui l'instant d'après a touché le sol, le laissant apprécier mes fesses embellies par un subtil string de dentelle que j'ai lentement commencé à enlever.

Une fois complètement nue, je me suis assise sur le canapé face à lui. Il s'était déjà libéré du confinement de son pantalon et caressait son érection. Cela m'a stimulée. J'ai caressé mon cou, ma main se faufilant entre mes seins, frôlant mon estomac pour finalement se placer sur ma partie la plus intime. Mon corps s'est arqué un peu tandis que je me caressais avec deux doigts que j'ai ensuite enfoncé et ressorti à de nombreuses reprises, haletant déjà. J'ai fermé les yeux en sentant l'arrivée imminente de l'orgasme quand il m'a soudainement stoppée, évitant que cela n'arrive. Il a retiré mes doigts et les a portés à sa bouche, les suçant quelques instants. Il a ensuite lâché ma main et j'ai vu comme il plaçait le préservatif. Il s'est placé sur moi et m'a pénétrée d'un trait. Un cri m'a échappé en le sentant me pénétrer avec cette force. Ses mains soutenaient mes jambes tandis qu'il entrait et sortait de moi puissamment, gémissant au moins aussi fort que moi. Son visage déformé par le plaisir me fascinait et je l'ai alors arrêté, l'obligeant à sortir de moi. Il m'a regardé, troublé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » m'a-t-il demandé, la voix entrecoupée.

« Ce que tu m'as demandé, je te fais plaisir. » ai-je susurré à son oreille.

Je l'ai fait s'asseoir à ma place et je me suis assise sur lui, jambes écartées, absorbant son membre en moi. Il a mis ses mains sur ma taille mais je les ai retirées et les ai entrelacées avec les miennes, les plaçant à côté de lui, l'empêchant ainsi de me toucher. Il m'a regardé, fasciné, tandis que je me mouvais librement, léchant son cou pour ensuite gémir proche de son oreille. J'ai commencé à bouger plus vite. Il me manquait peu pour arriver à l'extase. Et ensemble, nous l'avons atteint, émettant un gémissement assez audible. Il m'a permis de tomber sur son épaule et je lui ai lâché les mains. Je n'ai pas pu éviter un autre gémissement de m'échapper et il a lâché un petit rire. Je me suis assise à ses côtés, les jambes tremblantes, récupérant peu à peu une respiration normale. Soudain, un grognement émanant de mon estomac m'a rendue honteuse.

« L'exercice intense donne faim. » a-t-il dit en souriant.

« Oui, l'absence d'aliments aussi. Je n'ai pas mangé aujourd'hui parce que... » Il a arqué un sourcil et je me suis alors rappelée des règles. J'étais sur le point de donner plus d'information que nécessaire. « ... je n'ai pas eu le temps. » ai-je fini par dire.

« Eh bien, nous pouvons commander au service de chambre. »

« À cette heure ? » ai-je demandé, surprise. J'ai calculé qu'il était presque vingt-deux heures.

« Dans cet hôtel, le service est disponible vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre heures. »

Il s'est levé du canapé et je l'ai regardé marcher nu. Il avait un corps parfaitement musclé, je supposais donc qu'il faisait de l'exercice. Il a pris le téléphone, a composé un numéro et s'est ensuite retourné vers moi.

« De quoi as-tu envie ? » a-t-il demandé après avoir demandé à son interlocuteur de patienter.

« Je ne connais pas le menu, une suggestion ? »

« Un hamburger, ce sont les meilleurs. »

« Ok, un hamburger, mais les frites dans une autre assiette, s'il te plait... Merci. »

Il m'a regardé, un peu étonné, tandis qu'il répétait à son interlocuteur ce que je lui avais dit. Il a commandé un autre hamburger sans oignon et deux boissons. J'ai alors été surprise, je n'imaginais pas qu'il allait m'accompagner. Il a raccroché et s'est couché sur le lit. Il a pris la télécommande et a allumé l'énorme écran plat. De mon côté, je me suis rendue dans la salle de bain pour me laver les mains.

Je me suis regardée dans le miroir. Un grand sourire fendait mon visage. Il avait un effet assez puissant sur moi, tout de lui m'affectait. Son odeur, son goût, son corps. Je me suis rappelée des règles et j'ai décidé de rester là pendant que la nourriture arrivait. J'ai préféré cela à sortir et devoir supporter son indifférence. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis sortie enveloppée d'une serviette. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais gênée qu'il puisse me voir nue si nous n'étions pas en train d'avoir de rapport. Il avait revêtu une robe de chambre blanche où était cousu le logo de l'hôtel et était assis à table. Les hamburgers étaient déjà arrivés. Je me suis donc installée sur la chaise face à lui et j'ai commencé à manger tandis que lui faisait de même tout en me regardant.

« Elles sont délicieuses, pas vrai ? » a-t-il demandé, mangeant ensuite une frite.

« Oui, elles ont un goût spécial. »

« Recette maison. »

Je lui ai souri et j'ai ensuite à nouveau mordu dans mon hamburger. Tout cela était si étrange. Soudain, j'ai senti comme son pieds caressait mon genou. J'ai fermé les yeux par automatisme. Je ne pouvais pas me contrôler quand je sentais sa peau frôler la mienne. J'ai rouvert les yeux et un sourire espiègle jouait sur son visage. J'ai décidé de poursuivre le jeu. J'ai ainsi pris la plus longue frite que j'ai vu, j'ai penché ma tête en arrière et je l'ai complètement introduite dans ma bouche. Il fronçait les sourcils et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure tandis que je mâchais lentement la frite. Son pied continuait de caresser ma jambe, de mon genou vers le bas. J'ai écarté un peu les jambes et me suis laissée un peu glisser de la chaise pour qu'il puisse atteindre l'intérieur de ma cuisse. J'ai pris le hamburger et l'ai doucement mordue, essayant de paraître sensuelle. Il me regardait et souriait. Je remarquais comme sa respiration s'était accélérée. Apparemment, la séduction par l'intermédiaire de la nourriture fonctionnait. Je sentais mes parties intimes s'humidifier.

Nous avons fini de manger et j'ai bu la boisson qu'il avait commandé, jouant sensuellement avec la paille. Lui aussi avait bu la sienne. D'un trait. Il s'est levé et a sorti de son pantalon un autre préservatif. Il a quitté sa robe de chambre. Ma respiration était déjà agitée. J'avais besoin de lui et à chaque rencontre cette nécessité croissait de plus belle.

Il s'est approché de moi, complètement nu. Il m'a enlevée ma serviette et m'a embrassée désespérément tandis que son sexe frottait contre le mien. D'une main, j'ai mis de côté nos assiettes et il m'a aidé à m'asseoir sur la table. J'ai écarté les jambes juste assez pour le laisser entrer et je les ai ensuite enroulées autour de sa taille, l'emprisonnant pour obtenir une meilleure friction tandis qu'il se mouvait en moi. Je l'ai supplié de ma voix la plus altérée. Il a souri satisfait et a accéléré ses mouvements. Il avait une de ses mains dans mon cou et l'autre sur ma cuisse qu'il pressait légèrement. Je rejetais la tête en arrière sous l'intense excitation que je ressentais. Mes mains étaient sur son torse, le caressant. J'ai relevé la tête et il m'a embrassée avec avidité, sa langue se mêlant à la mienne. Les mouvements de ses hanches ont encore augmenté et il a rompu le baiser. Un grognement lui a échappé alors qu'il se libérait en moi causant mon propre orgasme, me faisant littéralement miauler. Il a recommencé à m'embrasser, toujours en moi, pour ensuite poser sa tête sur mon épaule essayant, comme moi, de reprendre conscience.

Il s'est séparé de moi et j'ai senti comme un énorme vide quand il s'est retiré. Je pourrais l'avoir en moi toute la nuit. Il s'est rendu dans la salle de bain et j'ai alors ramassé mon soutien gorge et l'ai mis, de même que ma chemise que je commençais à boutonner.

« Que fais-tu ? » l'ai-je entendu dire, me faisant sursauter.

« Je me rhabille. » ai-je répondu, avec évidence.

« Nous n'avons pas encore fini ou tu dois déjà y aller ? »

« Non, c'est juste que... Eh bien, entre les règles et ton attitude, je ne sais pas quand cela se termine. »

« Quand tu vois que je m'habille, c'est ça le signal. » a-t-il dit froidement.

Je devais être en train de devenir folle. Cette froideur, cette indifférence, ces règles étranges, loin de me faire partir en courant, me retenaient dans cette chambre, comme un arbre plantant ses racines. Il exerçait une étrange fascination sur moi. J'étais en train de devenir dépendante. C'était le mot adéquat pour décrire ce que je ressentais. Jamais auparavant je n'avais expérimenté cette sensation. Je buvais de l'alcool aux fêtes mais je n'avais jamais éprouvé le besoin de le consommer sans raison. J'avais essayé le cigare une seule fois et ça ne m'avait pas plu. Mais le voir là, immobile en face de moi, me regardant comme s'il m'analysait, me faisait le désirer, avoir besoin de lui et vouloir le sentir en moi et c'est cela que devait ressentir un alcoolique quand il avait une bouteille devant lui.

Il a réduit la distance qui nous séparait. Du bout de la langue, il a léché mes lèvres tandis que ses doigts défaisaient les quelques boutons de ma chemise que j'avais réussi à remettre. Il l'a entrouverte et a placé ses mains sur ma taille me rapprochant de son corps tout en introduisant sa langue dans ma bouche pour venir caresser la mienne. Mes mains ont agrippé son cou. J'ai senti comme il dégrafait mon soutien-gorge caressant au passage la peau de mon dos. Je me suis un peu éloignée tandis qu'il me laissait de nouveau complètement nue, sans cesser de nous embrasser. Il m'a fait reculer, nous dirigeant vers le lit. Quand j'ai senti le bord du lit derrière mes jambes, je me suis assise. Il est allé cherché un autre préservatif pendant que je montais sur le lit et m'allongeais.

Il s'est allongé sur moi et a léché mes seins alternativement pendant que sa main caressait ma hanche et que la mienne caressait ses cheveux. Il a continué de m'embrasser jusqu'à mon cou, auquel il prodiguait de légers mordillements. Il nous a fait nous retourner et je me suis alors retrouvée au dessus de lui. J'ai embrassé et léché son cou, lui prenant le préservatif des mains. Je me suis immobilisée sur ses jambes et ai placé le préservatif faisant glisser le bout de mes doigts sur son érection. Il a haleté et aussitôt après je me suis empalée sur son membre et ai commencé à me mouvoir en cercles m'aidant en m'appuyant sur son torse. Il a gémi plus fort.

« Oh oui, comme ça. » s'est-il exclamé, la voix entrecoupée.

« Tu aimes ? » ai-je demandé avec un filet de voix.

« Oui, continue, ne t'arrête pas. » Il me suppliait.

J'ai continué de me mouvoir lentement, essayant de prolonger l'excitation. J'ai enfoui mes mains dans ses cheveux, me mouvant maintenant légèrement, de haut en bas, sentant ses mains serrer mes hanches. Je me suis arrêtée. D'un agile mouvement, il m'a fait me retrouver allongée, lui sur moi, et il m'a pénétrée avec force, entrant et sortant de mon corps me faisant crier. Nous nous regardions fixement, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes. Sa respiration conjuguée à ses mouvements me rendait folle. Il a augmenté la vitesse et j'ai serré ses hanches de mes jambes. J'ai senti qu'il était proche de l'orgasme tandis qu'il me pénétrait fortement une dernière fois et s'effondrait sur mon corps.

« Tu es fantastique. » a-t-il chuchoté à mon oreille.

« Et tu es unique. » lui ai-je répondu, ma voix toujours déformée par le plaisir.

Au loin, j'ai entendu sonner mon téléphone. J'ai levé ma main vers la petite table de nuit mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. J'ai donc ouvert les yeux et me suis un peu redressée. Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais encore dans la chambre d'hôtel. Je n'ai pas su à quel moment je m'étais endormie ni à quel moment il s'était levé du lit. J'ai quitté le lit puisque mon téléphone était encore dans mon sac à main et quand je suis arrivée jusqu'à lui, il a arrêté de sonner. Alors, j'ai remarqué un papier plié en deux sur la table. Je l'ai pris et l'ai ouvert. « J'espère que tu en as profité autant que moi. » C'était écrit à l'ordinateur. Un énorme sourire est apparu sur mes lèvres mais j'ai sursauté en entendant à nouveau la sonnerie de mon téléphone. C'était Audrey.

« Bella, où es-tu ? Il est dix heures et la réunion avec le nouveau client est à onze heures. Scott s'arrache les cheveux parce qu'il ne trouve pas la présentation et ça fait des heures que nous te cherchons, j'étais sur le point d'appeler la police. »

« Je vais bien. J'étais seulement endormie et je n'ai pas entendu le réveil. »

« Dépêche-toi pour que Scott ne fasse pas un infarctus et au passage pour moi qui doit subir ses cris. Prépare-toi parce qu'une forte réprimande t'attend. »

Je me suis habillée en toute hâte et je suis sortie en courant de là. Heureusement, un taxi passait juste devant l'hôtel et je l'ai immédiatement pris. J'ai indiqué au chauffeur l'adresse de mon appartement et quand il a démarré je me suis rendue compte que j'avais laissé la note sur la table. Je suis enfin arrivée et j'ai pris une douche en cinq minutes. J'ai passé les premiers vêtements qui me sont tombés sous la main, ai rapidement brossé mes cheveux après m'être habillée et suis partie. Dans le taxi, je me suis maquillée.

Je suis presque tombée dans les escaliers à l'entrée du bâtiment en raison de ma rapidité mais j'ai réussi à me rattraper au mur. J'ai pressé le bouton de l'ascenseur tandis que je regardais l'heure. Il était onze heures dix. Les portes se sont ouvertes et une marée humaine en ai sorti. Quand il fut vide, je suis montée et ai appuyé sur le bouton me menant au septième étage. Mais au deuxième, il s'est arrêté. Un homme est entré. Il s'est de nouveau arrêté au troisième étage et deux filles sont entrées. Au cinquième étage, l'homme est descendu et est entrée une femme de ménage. « Génial » me suis-je dis en mon for intérieur. C'est toujours quand tu es pressée. Je suis finalement arrivée à destination et je suis sortie rapidement, arrangeant mes cheveux encore mouillés.

« Le client est arrivé et Scott est furieux. »

« Pardon, c'est que je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit. »

Je suis entrée dans mon bureau et me suis emparée du CD pour la présentation. Je marchais d'un pas rapide jusqu'au bureau de mon patron. Au pas de la porte, mon coeur s'est arrêté quand j'ai vu un homme vêtu d'un costume noir. Grand, mince, des cheveux courts et un peu ébouriffés, il me tournait le dos. Et face à moi, mon chef.

**C'est discret mais leur relation évolue... Le repas, les caresses, le petit mot... Edward s'attache :p**

**Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires ! Je prends toujours autant de plaisir à les lire et l'auteur est plus que ravie :) En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu ! Bisous !!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPITRE 6 :**_

_**Repentirs.**_

« Ah voilà ma collaboratrice vedette. » s'est exclamé Scott lorsqu'il m'a vu passer la porte.

« Bonjour. Excusez mon retard. » ai-je dit nerveuse avec un filet de voix.

L'homme s'est retourné pour me regarder et j'ai senti un frisson parcourir mon dos.

« Monsieur Jackson, je vous présente Bella Swan, la personne chargée de votre dossier. »

« Enchanté. » a-t-il dit, me souriant et me présentant sa main.

« Pareillement. » ai-je répondu en la serrant.

Mon coeur a enfin pu recommencer à battre quand je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas mon inconnu. J'ai soufflé, soulagée. Et alors j'ai réalisé une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé. Serait-il possible qu'un jour je le rencontre en pleine rue avec les milliers d'habitants qu'il y a dans cette ville ? Son travail aurait-il à voir avec la publicité ? J'ai secoué la tête pour me débarrasser de ces pensées et me suis assise à côté du client.

La réunion s'est déroulée normalement. Monsieur Jackson semblait assez satisfait de la présentation et nous a indiqué qu'il avait besoin de la campagne pour vendredi après-midi. Dès qu'il est sorti du bureau, mon coeur a recommencé à s'accélérer parce qu'il n'y avait rien qui puisse me sauver de la réprimande de Scott. Et ça c'est confirmé quand il a fermé la porte. Elle reste toujours ouverte sauf quand il est avec un client ou quand il ne veut pas que d'autres entendent ce qu'il a à dire. Il m'a rejointe en silence et s'est assis face à moi, ses deux bras appuyés sur le bord du bureau.

« Félicitations Bella. La présentation était formidable comme d'habitude. »

« Merci. » ai-je timidement répondu tandis que je prenais une gorgée de mon verre d'eau.

« Mais cela ne te sauvera pas. Toi et moi devons avoir une discussion. Tu sais que je t'apprécie Bella. Tu es une grande fille et de plus tu es très impliquée dans ton travail. Et c'est précisément cela qui me préoccupe. Que se passe-t-il ? La semaine dernière, tu es arrivée en retard et je ne t'ai rien dit parce que c'était le lendemain de ton anniversaire, et bon c'est peut-être compréhensible. Mais aujourd'hui, tu étais en retard de plus de deux heures ! Tu ne m'as pas laissé la présentation, tu ne répondais pas au téléphone et tu n'as pas laissé de message pour au moins me dire que tu allais bien. »

« Pardon. Je pourrais te donner des milliers d'excuses mais à vrai dire c'est juste que je ne me suis pas réveillée. La nuit dernière, je n'ai pas bien dormi et mon téléphone était restée dans mon sac et je ne l'ai pas entendu. »

« J'apprécie ton honnêteté. C'est ce qui m'a toujours plu chez toi. Mais en plus de ça, je t'ai trouvée étrange, tu étais distraite, absente. Hier, tu as confondu les slogans de quelques marques qui n'ont rien à voir entre elles. Tu as des problèmes Bella ? Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. »

Je suis restée silencieuse. Qu'allais-je lui répondre ? Que j'ai perdu la raison pour un étranger qui me fait sienne de toutes les façons qui lui vienne à l'esprit ? Et que cela augmente de plus en plus mon envie de vouloir être auprès de lui, que mon esprit voyage et songe aux désirs les plus invraisemblables qui m'habite en sa présence. Que je trouve un côté sexuel à tout ce qui existe autour de moi et qui ne le possède surement pas. Que j'ai découvert une Bella sensuelle, espiègle, coquette et sans inhibitions alors que j'ignorais qu'elle existait et que seul cet inconnu fait surgir. Que ce même inconnu fait me sentir femme comme personne ne l'a jamais fait. J'ai pris une grande inspiration avant de parler.

« Je crois que c'est une crise post-anniversaire. » lui ai-je répondu, désirant qu'il me croît.

« Gamine, laisse dont ça pour moi qui suis sur le point d'avoir quarante ans. Tu as vingt-trois ans, tu pourrais être ma fille. »

« Oui, mais... Eh bien, à mon âge, mes parents étaient déjà mariés et j'étais déjà née. » Je ne désirais pas cela, mais c'est la seule chose convaincante que j'ai trouvé à dire.

« Et c'est pour cela qu'ils sont séparés. Tu as une longue vie devant toi Bella. Tu es une brillante femme d'affaire et tu as un avenir prometteur. Le mariage et les enfants viendront après. Au moment propice. »

« Je sais. Je suppose que je rentre un peu en dépression à cause du fait que j'ai seule à mon anniversaire. » ai-je dit alors que je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose qui avait pu m'arriver. « Mais je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant, je redeviendrai la femme responsable que j'ai toujours été, je n'arriverai plus en retard et il n'y aura plus aucun écart pendant les heures de travail. »

« Je ne veux pas non plus d'un robot Bella. Je voulais seulement m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

« Je vais bien, mieux que jamais. Puis-je retourner dans mon bureau ? »

« Bien sûr ! Tu as beaucoup de travail qui t'attend. »

Je me suis dirigée vers mon bureau et Audrey m'a suivie pour savoir le compte-rendu de la mini-discussion que je venais d'avoir avec mon chef. Nous sommes entrées et elle a fermé la porte. Elle s'est assise face à moi tandis que je faisais le tour de mon bureau pour m'y installer.

« Que t'a-dit Scott ? »

« Qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi parce que dernièrement j'arrive en retard et je suis distraite. »

« Et que lui as-tu dit ? »

« Que c'est une crise en rapport avec mon anniversaire. »

« Oui, bien sûr, mais à moi tu vas dire la vérité. »

« Je n'ai rien. Je suis seulement saturée de travail et en plus hier soir je n'ai pas pu dormir et je suis stressée pour le cocktail que nous aurons demain, des détails manquent encore. Au fait, nous devons aller au salon les vérifier. »

« Oui, il est vrai que l'évènement de demain est très important, mais tu es bizarre depuis ton anniversaire. Quelque chose est arrivée ce jour-là dont je ne suis pas au courant parce que tu ne veux pas me le dire. » Ses yeux se sont ouverts comme des soucoupes et elle a porté ses mains à sa bouche. « Jacob t'a enfin demandée en mariage ! C'est pour ça que tu es si nerveuse et anxieuse ! Il t'a laissée le temps d'y réfléchir et c'est pour ça que tu ne portes pas encore la bague ! Tu m'as cachée ça ! »

« Quelle bonne imagination tu as Audrey ! Jacob ne m'a donnée aucune bague et ne m'a rien demandée. Ne te rappelles-tu pas qu'il m'a plantée le jour de mon anniversaire ? »

« Eh bien, c'est juste que je ne trouve pas d'autre cause à ton soudain changement de comportement. Il ne s'agit évidemment pas d'un amant, tu n'oserais pas tromper Jacob et encore moins quand on sait quel... »

« ...homme parfait il est ! » l'ai-je interrompue, connaissant déjà de mémoire cette réplique. « Suis-je si ennuyeuse ? Comme pour ne pas me chercher un amant qui me distrait pendant que mon fiancé n'est pas là. » Était-ce ce que représentait en réalité mon étranger pour moi ? Seulement un passe-temps pour calmer ma solitude ? Et si c'était cela, pourquoi, jour après jour, je rêvais et désirais de plus en plus être avec lui sans plus me préoccuper du reste ?

« Tu n'es pas ennuyeuse Bella. Tu es simplement une fille avec des valeurs, qui aime son fiancé et qui jamais ne ferait quelque chose qui puisse le blesser. » Elle s'est levée de sa chaise. « À quelle heure allons-nous au salon ? »

« Après le déjeuner. »

« Ok. J'irais donc par mes propres moyens parce qu'il est déjà une heure moins cinq. »

J'ai acquiescé tandis que je regardais l'écran de mon ordinateur qui s'allumait à peine pendant que je rejouais les paroles d'Audrey dans ma tête. Qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'étaient devenues mes valeurs ? Que se passerait-il si Jacob finissait par l'apprendre ? Que ferait-il ? Ça le blesserait profondément, lui causerait un énorme dommage et il n'était pas mérité. Non. Parce qu'avant d'être fiancés nous étions amis. Il est celui qui m'a soutenue quand mes parents ont divorcé, qui m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas ma faute, qui a séché mes larmes en d'innombrables occasions, qui m'a serrée dans ses bras pendant les nuits d'orages où j'étais transie de peur, celui qui m'a emmené au bal de fin d'année. Il a été mon premier baiser, ma première fois. Il me connait mieux que personne. Et il ne méritait pas ce que j'étais en train de lui faire, il n'y avait aucune justification à mon comportement. Comment ai-je pu oublier tout ça et l'échanger pour quelques moments de plaisir avec quelqu'un pour qui je ne signifie rien, pour qui je suis seulement un numéro, une conquête de plus ? Je suis seulement une fille de plus dans son lit. Et alors je me suis sentie si misérable et vile. Comment ai-je été capable de me laisser porter par les basses passions au lieu de penser avec ma tête ? J'ai alors pris une décision. Je ne l'appellerai plus. Je n'allais pas ruiner ma vie pour quelqu'un dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait exactement trois semaines depuis mon dernier faux pas. Ça m'avait demandé beaucoup de travail pour résister, je dois le reconnaître. Certaines nuits, je faiblissais et je prenais mon téléphone mais je m'obligeais à regarder la photographie que nous avions prise Jacob et moi à Disneyland pour reprendre courage et éviter d'appeler l'étranger. Curieusement, Jacob a eu plus de temps à me consacrer. Nous avons dîner ensemble trois fois par semaine et tous les dimanches nous étions allés au cinéma. Et je me suis alors sentie encore plus coupable parce que si il avait ce genre de comportement c'est parce qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose de bizarre chez moi.

Ce soir, je regardais la télévision dans ma chambre. Il était vendredi et malgré le fait qu'il ne soit que vingt heures, j'étais déjà en pyjama. Mon téléphone, posé sur ma table de nuit, a sonné et je l'ai pris. C'était un numéro inconnu et ceci a attiré mon attention, mais j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être un quelconque client de l'agence appelant d'un portable. J'ai donc répondu. « Bonsoir. » ai-je aimablement dit et le silence m'a répondu. Je n'ai perçu aucun bruit. « Bonsoir, il y a quelqu'un ? » ai-je sottement demandé parce que évidemment quelqu'un avait bien composer mon numéro et devait tenir un téléphone de l'autre côté. Et soudain, j'ai entendu un soupir qui m'a hérissée jusqu'à la pointe de mon dernier cheveux suivi par le ''tut, tut, tut'' qui indiquait qu'il avait raccroché.

Mon coeur battait la chamade. Je restais là comme une idiote à regarder fixement mon téléphone, attendant qu'il sonne à nouveau mais rien. Je me suis levée du lit, assez inquiète et j'ai commencé à arpenter ma chambre de long en large, comme un lion en cage. Serait-ce possible que ce soit _lui_ qui me cherche ? Lui aurais-je manqué ? Signifiais-je quelque chose pour lui ? Quinze minutes étaient passées et j'étais toujours en train de marcher, le téléphone à la main. J'ai regardé l'écran de télévion auquel je n'avais pas prêté attention depuis un moment et un couple s'embrassait intensément dans une série télé. Et j'ai alors permis à ma faiblesse de gagner la bataille. Nerveuse, j'ai cherché son numéro de téléphone et l'ai appelé. Après quatre sonneries, j'ai de nouveau entendu cette voix qui me faisait perdre toute notion.

« Bonsoir. » a-t-il dit sensuellement, troublant tout mon être.

« Es-tu libre cette nuit ? » ai-je demandé, hésitante.

« L'es-tu ? » m'a-t-il alors demandée, me perturbant.

« C'est une invitation ? » ai-je répondu, sérieuse.

« En aucune façon, tu sais que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. »

« Alors pouvons-nous nous voir ? »

« Oui, dans une heure à l'endroit habituel. » Il a répondu après quelques secondes de silence.

J'ai raccroché et j'ai immédiatement retiré mon pyjama. Je suis allée dans ma penderie et comme il faisait froid j'ai pris un quelconque jean, un tee-shirt moulant et un blouson noir. Je me suis attachée les cheveux en une queue haute, me suis légèrement maquillée et parfumée. J'ai pris mon sac à main et suis sortie de mon appartement.

J'ai traversé le hall et l'ai vu, debout à côté des ascenseurs. Il était également habillé d'un jean et d'un pull bleu. Je lui ai souri nerveuse et il m'a rendue mon sourire. Comme il en avait l'habitude, il m'a offert son bras et dès que je l'ai pris, il a pressé le bouton de l'ascenseur.

« Bonsoir. » a-t-il dit de cette belle voix veloutée.

« Bonsoir. » ai-je répondu, sentant comme mon corps tremblait.

Nous sommes montés et l'ascenseur s'est arrêté au deuxième étage. Il est monté une telle quantité de personnes que l'ascenseur était plein. J'étais devant lui. Je sentais son corps collé au mien et ajouté à ça son délicieux parfum et le mouvement propre de l'ascenseur , mon corps commençait à réagir. Il a légèrement penché la tête pour exhaler juste dans mon oreille et à cet instant, l'excitation était à son maximum. Comment osait-il me tenter de cette façon ? Dans un ascenseur bondé avec une caméra qui enregistrait tout.

Nous sommes finalement descendu au quinzième étage et il semblait disposé à me torturer parce qu'il a lentement marché tout le long du couloir, les mains dans les poches de son jean, pour ainsi m'offrir son bras que je caressais doucement pendant que nous marchions.

« Excuse-moi quelques minutes, j'ai d'abord besoin de passer à la salle de bain. » m'a-t-il indiqué tandis qu'il glissait la carte pour que la porte s'ouvre.

J'ai acquiescé tout en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je suis alors restée immobile au milieu de la chambre, l'attendant. Cinq minutes se sont écoulées et il ne sortait pas. Il était certainement en train de me torturer, j'ai donc décidé de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Dès qu'il est sorti, il m'a offert le sourire en coin que j'adore et s'est approché. Il a porté ses mains à mon visage mais j'ai saisi ses poignets , l'en empêchant. Il m'a regardée, confus et alors je l'ai embrassé avec avidité, le dévorant pratiquement. Son goût m'avait tellement manquée. Sa langue effrénée se mouvait et se frottait à la mienne avec le même désespoir que je ressentais. Il a voulu se libérer et j'ai alors rompu le baiser.

« Cette nuit sera à ma façon. » J'ai sensuellement chuchoté à son oreille.

« Ah oui ? Et qu'as-tu en tête ? » m'a-t-il demandée, me fixant dans les yeux.

Je lui ai souri et je me suis mise à lui lécher le cou. Il était plus fort que moi mais j'ai réussi à me libérer et je lui ai écarté les bras pour éviter qu'il me touche pendant que je mordillais légèrement son cou. J'ai commencé à soulever son pull et il a levé les bras, me permettant de lui retirer. Il portait un tee-shirt moulant qui dessinait parfaitement son torse. Je l'ai un peu soulevé et j'ai commencé à lui lécher l'abdomen. Il a posé ses mains sur mes épaules et je les ai à nouveau ôtées. Un halètement lui a échappé. Le jeu fonctionnait et j'ai souri tout en continuant de lécher son torse alors que je soulevais son tee-shirt jusqu'à l'ôter complètement.

Je lui ai à nouveau souri et l'ai attiré jusqu'au lit. Il s'est mordu la lèvre et je me suis stoppée. J'ai retiré ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Ensuite, je lui ai défait sa ceinture et son pantalon qui a fini par terre tout comme ses sous-vêtements. Je me suis léchée les lèvres en voyant son érection. Je l'ai pris avec une main et j'ai commencé à lui donner du plaisir avec ma bouche. Ses gémissements se sont intensifiés. J'ai continué à l'empêcher de me toucher et vaincu, il s'est couché sur le lit tandis que mes lèvres voyageaient le long de son érection jusqu'à ce que je sente qu'il était sur le point de venir. Je me suis arrêtée et me suis approchée de ses lèvres que j'ai frénétiquement embrassées tandis que ma main caressait sa masculinité jusqu'à le faire arriver à son paroxysme quelques secondes après.

**Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires !! **

**Le client n'était donc pas Edward ! Dans le prochain chapitre, ça bouge et ça se complique les filles :p:p:p Je vous dis à bientôt et passez une bonne semaine ! Bisous !!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir les filles ! **

**Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Cette traduction connait un vrai petit succès et ce grâce à vous ! En espérant que vous continuerez à aimer la fiction et surtout à me donner vos impressions , je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre ! **

**Encore merci et bonne lecture ! Bisous !!!**

_**CHAPITRE 7 :**_

_**Que la nuit ne finisse jamais.**_

Je me suis un peu séparé de lui, mon nez frôlant le sien. Il avait sur le visage une expression de pur plaisir qui me fascinait. J'étais satisfaite d'être responsable de ce genre d'expressions chez lui. Il a voulu m'embrasser et j'ai prestement reculé ma tête mais il a réussi à lécher mes lèvres. Soudain, il m'a enveloppée de ses bras et m'a fait me coucher sur le lit. Il a saisi mes poignets et les a plaqués de chaque côté de ma tête. J'ai voulu me libérer de sa poigne mais je n'ai pas pu. Il m'a souri une fois de plus.

« Maintenant, c'est mon tour. » m'a-t-il chuchoté, me regardant fixement dans les yeux.

« Mais... » Sa bouche sur la mienne a étouffé ma protestation.

« C'était ton idée de jouer brutalement cette fois. » a-t-il dit sur mes lèvres, son souffle inondant mon nez. « Défense de toucher sinon je prolongerai d'autant plus la torture. » Son ordre a claqué tandis qu'il s'installait sur le lit, moi me mordillant les lèvres.

De ses mains, il a lentement soulevé mon tee-shirt tout en caressant ma peau à présent nue. Il a embrassé et léché mon abdomen, descendant jusqu'à ma taille. Il a continué de relever mon haut jusqu'à découvrir mon soutien-gorge de dentelle noire. Il a souri en voyant la pièce et m'a donnée de petits baisers à la naissance des seins. Je me suis un peu redressée et il m'a ainsi complètement retirée mon tee-shirt. Il s'est approché de mes lèvres et les a frôlées des siennes. J'ai fermé les yeux espérant recevoir sa langue mais il n'en a rien fait. J'ai alors voulu prendre l'initiative mais il s'est reculé. Il a parcouru mon oreille de sa langue et a joué un moment avec mon lobe tandis qu'il immobilisait toujours mes mains pour éviter que je ne le touche. Il a ensuite retiré mes chaussures et mon pantalon et a lentement fait glisser mon sous-vêtement avec ses dents, d'abord d'un côté et ensuite l'autre. J'étais complètement excitée. Ma respiration était lourde et je haletais sous ses caresses. J'avais déjà besoin de lui en moi. Et il le savait mais il était en train de me pousser à l'extrême. Il a fini par me retirer mon string suivi de mon soutien-gorge.

Il m'a fait m'allonger sur le ventre. Il a écarté mes cheveux sur le côté et a embrassé une de mes épaules. Il a abandonné quelques baisers jusqu'à arriver à l'autre épaule pour ensuite descendre, embrassant et léchant ma colonne vertébrale tandis que ses doigts caressaient doucement mon dos et ma taille. J'étais complètement humide. Je devenais folle, je voulais le sentir en moi. Il m'a embrassé la taille et du bout des doigts a lentement caressé mes fesses et mes cuisses.

« S'il te plait. » ai-je chuchoté, d'une voix suppliante.

« S'il te plait, quoi ? » a-t-il murmuré à mon oreille tandis que ses doigts caressaient mes bras.

« Tu m'as suffisamment torturée. » ai-je répondu avec un filet de voix.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » m'a-t-il demandé, sa bouche près de mon oreille, tandis qu'il frottait son sexe contre mes fesses. « Dis-le-moi. » a-t-il ajouté, exhalant dans mon oreille.

« Arrête de jouer, fais-moi tienne. »

« Tu veux que je te fasse mienne maintenant ? »

« Oui... Je t'en supplie. »

J'ai senti comme il se levait du lit. J'ai alors été prise de panique. Je me suis retournée et me suis redressée. Je l'ai vu tirer un préservatif de la poche de son pantalon et se le mettre tandis que je me recouchais sur le dos. Il a grimpé sur le lit. J'ai écarté les jambes, lui souhaitant la bienvenue pour jouir de mon corps. Mais il a recommencé à me torturer, se contentant de me caresser très légèrement alors que je me tortillais pour qu'il me pénètre une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Finis les jeux, je n'en peux plus. » l'ai-je presque suppliée, avec des larmes dans les yeux.

« Que ne supportes-tu pas ? » a-t-il demandé en plaçant son corps sur le mien.

« Ce que tu fais. J'ai besoin de t'avoir en moi maintenant. » ai-je ordonné.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » a-t-il demandé tout en entrant finalement en moi d'un trait.

« Oui. » ai-je crié quand sa masculinité a inondé tout mon intérieur.

« À quel point ? » a-t-il demandé, la voix déformée, s'en cesser de me pénétrer.

« Beaucoup. » C'est à peine si j'ai pu répondre entre mes gémissements.

« Beaucoup ? » a-t-il répété alors qu'il diminuait le rythme de ses mouvements.

« Beaucoup trop. » me suis-je exclamée essayant d'atteindre son visage pour l'embrasser.

« Montre moi. »

Je l'ai alors emprisonné de mes jambes et ai rapidement commencé à me mouvoir. Ses mains étaient appuyées à mes côtés sur le lit. J'ai remonté les miennes et les ai placées sur son dos, l'étreignant à chaque mouvement qui allait s'intensifiant. Je ne savais pas comment définir les sons qui s'échappaient de ma bouche. L'intense excitation de le sentir en moi, entrant et sortant, me faisait grogner. Il avait les mêmes envies et besoins que moi. Il a entamé les mouvements finaux pour arriver à l'orgasme en même temps que moi et nous avons crié ensemble. Il s'est laissé tomber sur moi et il est ainsi resté un bon moment sans retirer son membre de mon intérieur, ce dont je l'ai infiniment remercié.

Cette nuit-là, nous l'avons fait de différentes façons, avec un besoin urgent. Il n'y a pas un seul centimètre de mon corps qui n'ait pas été couvert par ses baisers et ses caresses et alors j'ai compris : qu'importe combien je lutterai, j'avais besoin de ça et je ne pouvais pas le laisser quand il m'offrait tout cet univers de possibilités que même mon esprit tordu ne pouvait pas créer. J'étais complètement dépendante de lui et je me fichais même d'aller en enfer si je pouvais continuer de jouir de son corps, de ses baisers et de ses doigts me caressant. Je me déclarais vaincue. Je n'allais plus recommencer à m'éloigner de lui.

Encore une fois, nous nous sommes effondrés ensemble. Nos corps étaient couverts de sueur, nos respirations erratiques et notre pouls battait des records de vitesses. Il s'est couché à côté de moi pendant que son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration revenait à la normale comme les miens. Nous sommes restées silencieux, regardant le plafond. J'étais en train de chercher la manière de lui demander si c'était bien lui qui m'avait appelée quand un fort coup de tonnerre s'est fait entendre suivi d'une pluie intense. Je me suis serrée contre lui sans pouvoir l'éviter.

« Les orages t'effraient ? » a-t-il demandé, étonné.

« Oui, depuis toute petite. » ai-je répondu avec toute la honte du monde. C'était complètement absurde après tout ce que nous avions fait, peut-être pour cela que je me suis sentie bête en admettant ma crainte.

« Ce n'est rien, la pluie est quelque chose de très normal, vital pour la vie. De plus, tu n'es pas seule. »

« Je sais, c'est juste que... » Je me suis rappelée des fameuses règles et j'ai gardé le silence. « Ça ne fait rien. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste ici jusqu'à ce que l'orage passe. » a-t-il dit, caressant doucement mon épaule.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, je ne suis pas venu en voiture et je ne veux pas me mouiller. »

Mon illusion s'est évanouie dans les airs. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru qu'il restait seulement pour me tenir compagnie mais j'ai supposé que cela briserait la règle concernant les sentiments. Je me suis alors éloignée de lui, lui ai tourné le dos et j'ai enlacé mon oreiller jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme profondément.

Un bruit m'a réveillée. Il m'a semblée que c'était la porte qui se fermait mais en dirigeant mon regard vers elle, il n'y avait personne. J'ai regardé l'heure et il était dix heures quarante-cinq. Je me suis alors levée du lit en toute hâte et quand j'ai fini de m'habiller, je me suis rendue compte qu'on était samedi. Je me suis mise à rire toute seule, secouant la tête. J'ai pris mon sac posé sur la table et j'ai trouvé une autre note écrite à l'ordinateur. « Rappelle-toi qu'après la tempête vient le calme, la vie est un équilibre et nous ne pouvons pas aller contre cela. » Je l'ai relu plusieurs fois. Je n'ai pas compris le message caché si toutefois il existait. Je l'ai gardée dans mon sac à main et suis sortie de la chambre non sans être avant retournée jusqu'au lit et m'être rappelée ce qui s'y était passé. Le désordre était une preuve fidèle de la nuit la plus déchainée et plaisante de toute ma vie. Un ample sourire est apparu sur mes lèvres et je suis sortie, direction mon appartement.

J'ai pris un long bain, alors que des flashs de la nuit dernière affluaient dans mon esprit. Ses baisers, ses gémissements, ses caresses, tout était marqué au fer rouge dans mon esprit et sur ma peau. Je me sentais satisfaite comme jamais auparavant et j'étais décidée à poursuivre avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas renoncer à tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir. Peut-être qu'avec le temps il oublierait les règles et me montrerait qui il est réellement mais étrangement, je n'étais pas très sûre de vouloir qu'il sache qui moi je suis en réalité. L'idée que Bella Swan, la fille correcte avec un avenir prometteur dans le monde de la publicité, ne lui plaise pas me faisait peur. Cette pensée m'a menée à Jacob. Je l'aimais encore, il me complétait de manière très différente, mais à cet instant je ne voulais pas penser davantage. Je me suis souvenue des paroles de Kate : « Profite du moment présent sans penser à l'après . » et c'est ce que je comptais faire.

Après avoir laver mes vêtements et plus ou moins ranger mon appartement, je me suis allongée dans mon canapé pour regarder la télévision. Il me restait quelques heures avant de devoir me pomponner pour aller dîner avec Jacob, Kate et son époux. J'étais en train de zapper quand je suis tombée sur la publicité d'une nouvelle marque de vêtements pour jeunes qu'ils lanceront prochainement et que nous avions été chargés de promouvoir. Il me plaisait toujours de voir ce que nous faisions. Mais alors, la fatigue m'a vaincue et je me suis endormie. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux , je me suis rendue compte qu'il était passé dix-huit heures. J'avais juste le temps de me préparer. Me levant du canapé, le téléphone a sonné. Je me suis laissée tomber à la place que j'occupais précédemment et j'ai répondu.

« Allô ? »

« Bonsoir mon amour, comment vas-tu ? » s'est exclamé un Jacob des plus amoureux.

« Bien et toi ? »

« Tu m'as manquée. »

« Toi aussi. » ai-je répondu, essayant d'avoir l'air sincère.

« Bébé, j'ai deux nouvelles, une bonne et une mauvaise. Laquelle veux-tu en premier ? »

« Allez, commençons avec la bonne. »

« J'ai deux passes pour le match des Giants de New York, lundi prochain, en loge préférentiel ! Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Grandiose, tu sais que j'adore le football américain. » me suis-je exclamée, sarcastique.

« Tu aimais quand nous étions au lycée, chérie. »

« Mais seulement parce que toi tu jouais. » Il faisait partie de la ligne offensive.

« Allez, ce sera amusant. En plus, ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas allés voir un match. »

« Si une certaine personne n'était pas accro au travail, nous pourrions y aller plus souvent. »

« Maintenant que nous en avons l'opportunité, je t'invite. »

« C'est bon, allons au match. Quelle est la mauvaise nouvelle ? »

« J'ai loupé mon vol et donc je ne pourrais pas venir dîner. Pardon et présente mes excuses à Kate et Steve. »

« C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. » ai-je dit. Je me disais bien que cette invitation pour assister au match n'était pas pour rien, il savait déjà qu'il nous laisserait tomber pour le dîner.

« Je t'envoie pleins de baisers, je t'appelle quand j'arrive demain, je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, prends soin de toi. »

J'ai secoué la tête tandis que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Je ne savais quoi penser. Peut-être était-ce de ma faute mais je commençais à avoir des doutes sur le fait que Jacob travaille vraiment. Chaque fois, ses voyages pendant le week-end étaient plus fréquents. En fait, le mois dernier, il n'a passé aucun vendredi ni samedi avec moi. Toutefois si c'était vraiment le cas, je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher. J'ai pris des vêtements dans ma penderie et j'ai commencé à m'habiller.

Nous étions lundi, dix-sept heures, jour de match, quand Jacob m'a appelée pour me dire qu'il était à trois pâtés de maison de mon bureau. Je lui ai alors répondu que je le retrouvais à l'entrée de l'édifice. J'ai éteint l'ordinateur. J'étais sur le point de prendre mon sac à main quand mon téléphone a sonné et j'ai presque fait une crise cardiaque quand j'ai vu de qui il s'agissait. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pourquoi, justement aujourd'hui, le destin s'entêtait-il à jouer contre moi ?

« Bonsoir. » ai-je répondu, mon coeur battant la chamade.

« Tu es libre cette nuit ? » a-t-il dit de la manière la plus épouvantablement sexy, me faisant douter.

« Non... Désolé, j'ai... quelque chose de prévu. » Je ne pouvais pas annuler Jacob, il devait déjà être dehors en train de m'attendre et je n'avais aucun prétexte pour le faire. Ce serait trop m'exposer, il pourrait se rendre compte de quelque chose.

« Je comprends. » a-t-il dit, sérieux.

« On pourrait se voir demain ? » ai-je demandé, paniquée.

« Peut-être... Bonne après-midi. »

Et il a raccroché sans que je puisse ajouter quoique ce soit. Je me suis frappé le front avec mon téléphone. C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait et je n'étais pas disponible. Alors me sont revenus à l'esprit les paroles que Kate m'avait dit ce samedi quand Steve s'était absenté aux toilettes : « Qu'il ne sache pas qu'il t'a dans la poche, laisse-toi désirer et ne sois pas toujours disponible pour lui. » Bien sûr elle ignorait que c'était moi qui l'appelait. J'ai donc soupiré tandis que je marchais vers l'ascenseur. Après tout, Kate avait raison.

Sur le trajet nous menant au stade, nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé. Le téléphone de Jacob sonnait fréquemment pour des questions à propos de son travail. Je croisais les bras, pensant à ce que je pourrais être en train de faire en ce moment au lieu d'être coincé dans cette voiture. J'ai soupiré et j'ai regardé à travers la fenêtre, admirant le ciel.

Nous sommes arrivés au stade et après avoir garé la voiture, nous avons marchés jusqu'à nos places. C'était une loge privée et ça m'a donné une perspective complètement différente de ce que c'était que d'assister à un match en direct. Il y avait une longue table avec des amuse-gueules, des bouteilles, du soda, du jus de fruit et un énorme bac à glaçons rempli de bières. Plusieurs serveurs nous ont amenés jusqu'à nos places. Jacob a salué et m'a présentée aux personnes déjà présentes. Ils nous ont demandés ce que nous désirions et bien que je n'aimais pas vraiment ça, j'ai demandé une bière et Jacob un whisky avec de la glace. Nous avons pris place et le match a débuté.

« Impressionnant, pas vrai ? » m'a-t-il dit, très orgueilleux.

« Oui, c'est vrai que ça l'est, qui t'a obtenu les passes ? »

« Jacob ! Content que tu aies pu venir, vieux. » J'ai alors entendu cette voix familière qui m'a fait rester pétrifiée sur mon siège, sans pouvoir me retourner.

« Je ne pouvais pas louper cette opportunité. » a-t-il répondu tandis qu'il se mettait debout et lui donnait une accolade fraternelle. « Viens, je veux te présenter à ma fiancée. Mon amour ? »

J'ai lentement levé la tête. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un tour de mon esprit comme la dernière fois. J'ai difficilement dégluti et en pivotant complètement ma tête vers la droite, mes yeux sont tombés sur son regard topaze. L'inconnu était juste là, debout à côté de mon fiancé avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Tout commençait à me tourner. Jacob m'a tendue la main et grâce à cela, j'ai maladroitement réussi à me mettre debout.

« Chérie, je te présente Edward Cullen, un des investisseurs les plus jeunes et performants du pays. » Il me fixait, imperturbable. « Et voici Bella Swan, belle, intelligente et talentueuse femme du monde de la publicité et le meilleur, propriétaire de mes quinzaines. » a plaisanté Jacob tandis qu'il me serrait contre lui, me soutenant d'une épaule. Alors, je me sentais défaillir.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPITRE 8 :**_

_**La vie te réserve des surprises.**_

« Enchanté. » a-t-il dit d'un ton neutre et m'a tendue la main.

Mais je ne voulais pas la lui serrer parce que je connaissais les sensations qu'il suscitait chez moi quand il me touchait. Bien que cette situation soit complètement différente, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque. Je ne pouvais même pas parler à cause de l'énorme état de choc dans lequel je me trouvais. Je sentais mes genoux flageoler et une sueur froide parcourir mon corps. Si Jacob n'était pas en train de me tenir par la taille, je me serais déjà évanouie. Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si c'était vraiment la première fois de sa vie qu'il me voyait. J'ai désiré avoir la même force ou le même toupet que lui. Je ne savais comment qualifier son attitude. J'ai respiré profondément et j'ai empoigné la main de Jacob, plantant presque mes ongles dans sa peau.

« Pareillement. » ai-je répondu, serrant sa main mais la retirant rapidement.

« Ne le prends pas mal Jacob mais tu as une très jolie fiancée. » Comment osait-il ?

« Oh je le sais, merci. En plus, c'est une fille extraordinaire, la seule qui supporte mon rythme de travail et qui ne se plaint presque pas. C'est pour cela que j'essaie de la rendre heureuse autant que je le peux. » a-t-il répondu, amoureusement, tandis qu'il glissait un doigt sur mon nez.

« Oui, on voit qu'ils sont très amoureux. » a-t-il proféré sur un ton froid.

« Tu te sens bien Bells ? » a demandé Jacob, me regardant préoccupé.

« J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne. Je crois que la bière m'est déjà montée à la tête. Pardon, j'ai besoin de me rafraîchir. »

Je suis pratiquement partie aux toilettes en courant et une fois à l'intérieur, je me suis appuyée contre la porte et j'ai porté mes mains à mon visage. Pourquoi cela m'arrivait-il à moi ? Aujourd'hui, le destin me jouait une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût. De toutes les possibilités que j'avais de le rencontrer, jamais je ne me serais imaginée que je serais accompagnée de mon fiancé et encore moins qu'ils se connaîtraient. Mais d'où ? Je connaissais tous les amis et collègues de Jacob. Il devait s'agir d'un de ses clients.

Et le pire consistait à ne pas avoir la moindre idée de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. En plus d'être chef d'entreprise, serait-il acteur ? Comment pouvait-il arborer un visage sans aucune expression ? Peut-être savait-il que je me trouvais ici ? Non, bien sûr que non. Bien qu'il connaisse Jacob et sache qu'il a une fiancée, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que j'étais précisément cette fiancée. De plus, il ne m'aurait pas appelée si il avait su que je serais ici.

Je me suis approchée du lavabo et ai laissé couler l'eau. J'ai passé mes mains sous l'eau et les ai portées à ma nuque pour ensuite mouiller mon visage. J'ai pris plusieurs lingettes en papier pour me sécher les mains. J'étais pâle comme un linge. Comment ai-je pu être assez sotte pour croire que ce petit jeu allait continuer indéfiniment ? C'est tellement typique : quand tu as l'habitude de toujours te conduire correctement, le jour où tu fais quelque chose d'interdit, tu échoues lamentablement. Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte et m'a fait sortir de mes pensées. J'ai jeté les lingettes à la poubelle.

« Bella, tu vas bien ? » m'a demandée Jacob, de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Oui, tout va bien. »

« Veux-tu que nous partions ? »

« Non, je t'ai dis que c'était à cause de la bière, mais c'est déjà passé. » ai-je répondu en ouvrant la porte.

« Tu es très pâle, tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ? »

« Oui, je crois que c'est à cause de toute la pression accumulait cette semaine, mais je ne te ruinerais pas cette soirée. » ai-je dit, mettant ma main sur sa joue et cachant le sens profond de ce commentaire.

Il a souri, m'a donné un léger baiser sur les lèvres, m'a saisi la main et nous nous sommes dirigées vers nos places. Edward était debout, face à la table, et préparait quelques boissons. Une fille était à ses côtés lui parlant avec un grand enthousiasme. Elle était assez petite, un teint légèrement foncé, des yeux cafés, des cheveux châtain qui lui arrivaient sous les épaules et un grand sourire fendait son visage. Elle portait un jean et un sweat des Giants, elle était apparemment une fan de l'équipe. J'ai vu comme elle lui caressait les cheveux et la jalousie m'a submergée. Mais comment pouvais-je être jalouse ? J'étais certaine qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Nous nous sommes approchés et la fille a salué Jacob.

« Salut ! C'est bien que tu sois venu. » s'est-elle exclamée, enthousiaste, le saluant d'un baiser sur la joue.

« Salut ! Tiens, je te présente ma fiancée Bella, mon amour, c'est Jennifer. »

« Enchantée Bella, je mourais d'envie de te connaître. Tu ne sais pas tout le bien que cet homme dit sur toi, il te met sur un piédestal. » a-t-elle dit, me prenant dans ses bras comme si nous étions de grandes amies.

« Enchantée. » ai-je répondu, me sentant oppressée.

« Je vous sers quelque chose ? » a demandé Edward tout en présentant un verre à Jennifer, l'obligeant finalement à me lâcher.

« Moi je veux un whisky avec glaçons. » a immédiatement répondu Jacob.

« Pour moi, un jus d'orange, s'il te plaît. »

J'ai regardé comme il préparait le whisky et il a ensuite pris un autre verre et le jus d'orange.

« Glaçons ? » m'a-t-il demandé, me regardant.

« Non, merci. » lui ai-je répondu, évitant son regard.

Il a servi le jus et s'est saisi des deux verres. Il a remis à Jacob son verre et à moi, le mien, frôlant mes doigts quand je m'en suis saisi, me provoquant ainsi un frisson. J'ai vu qu'il ébauchait un sourire en coin. Il savait parfaitement l'effet qu'il provoquait chez moi.

Il a pris Jennifer par la main et ils ont marché jusqu'à leurs sièges. J'ai attendu que Jacob en fasse de même et nous avons marché derrière eux. Nous nous sommes assis à leurs côtés, Jacob et Edward côte à côte. Je me suis dons concentrée sur le terrain de jeu. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de s'y passer mais je devais essayer de distraire mon esprit. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait advenir maintenant. Il était clair que pour lui le jeu était terminé. Les deux premières règles venaient d'être totalement enfreintes. La troisième n'importait pas, c'était la plus difficile à briser.

Les minutes passaient lentement. Chaque fois qu'il y avait un arrêt de jeu, mon coeur s'arrêtait à son tour parce que cela ne faisait que prolonger mon agonie d'être là, à seulement un siège de distance. J'étais sur le point de demander à Jacob de partir, mais la partie masochiste de mon être ne voulait pas partir. Il était très probable que ce soit la dernière fois que je le voyais et je voulais garder ces souvenirs, son sourire naturel, son si charmant sourire en coin, ses cris sous l'émotion du match. C'était un garçon normal qui profitait de la vie.

Quand les Giants marquaient, Jennifer le serrait dans ses bras, exaltée. Je sentais une connexion spéciale entre eux et pour un instant, j'ai désiré être elle. Moi je connaissais l'amant mais elle, elle connaissait l'homme et pour cela, elle était très chanceuse. Elle n'était limitée à aucune règle et jouissait des deux facettes, le sourire sur son visage me le démontrait et je savais parfaitement ce qu'Edward te faisait ressentir dans un lit. Je sentais que j'étais sur le point de fondre en larmes et je suis allée aux toilettes de nouveau.

Je me suis une fois de plus aspergée le visage d'eau. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer, je ne devais pas pleurer. C'était une aventure qui ne pouvait pas avoir de fin heureuse. J'ai voulu jouer avec le feu et je me suis brûlée. Pourquoi le fait qu'il ait une fiancée m'affectait-il autant ? J'avais Jacob et ça ne semblait pas importer à Edward. Nous étions sous les mêmes conditions. « La vie est un équilibre et nous ne pouvons pas aller contre cela. » Peut-être parlait-il de cela ? Lui et moi cherchions un équilibre dans nos vies amoureuses ? J'ai soupiré, appuyée sur le lavabo. Je suis ensuite sortie des toilettes et me suis dirigée vers la table pour me servir un autre jus de fruit.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? » a-t-il chuchoté à mon oreille, me faisant frissonner. Mais que cherchait-il à faire ?

« Pas autant que toi. » ai-je répondu sans le regarder, essayant de calmer les battements de mon coeur.

« C'est parce que ton fiancé n'est pas sur le terrain ? » J'ai tourné la tête pour le regarder, plus que surprise. « Il m'a raconté qu'il jouait quand il allait au lycée. »

« D'où le connais-tu ? Je suppose qu'étant donné les circonstances, je peux te demander ce que je veux. » ai-je dit me tournant pour lui faire face mais laissant une main sur la table tandis que je plaçais l'autre sur ma taille.

« Nous avons conclu une affaire il y a quelques semaines. » a-t-il répondu en souriant, peut-être pour mon commentaire antérieur. « Il est, certes, très talentueux avec les nombres... et je vois qu'il l'est aussi pour autre chose. » a-t-il ajouté, posant sa main sur la table et frôlant ainsi la mienne mais je l'ai retirée, nerveuse.

« Pourquoi m'avoir appelée dans l'après-midi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas que tu viendrais ici. »

« Je ne pensais pas le faire. » Son pieds était maintenant collé au mien. « Mais étant donné que tu n'étais pas disponible, je n'ai pas eu d'autre option. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ton projet pour ce soir était ceci. »

« La vie est un équilibre. » ai-je dit, ironique. « Je ne la passe pas à faire l'amour toute la journée. » ai-je ajouté, plus sérieuse.

« Moi non plus... » a-t-il dit très souriant. « Bien que... avec une certaine '' inconnue '' aux yeux marron, je l'ai fait toute la nuit de vendredi. » Il s'est approché de mon oreille. « Alors, oui, nous pourrions. » a-t-il ajouté sur un ton sensuel, réveillant tous mes sens.

« Ça suffit les jeux... Ça ne peut pas continuer, tes règles sont brisées. » ai-je assuré, me reculant.

« Dans ce cas... profite de cet autre jeu. » Un rire lui a échappé. « Je veux dire, du match. » Il m'a fait un clin d'œil et a ensuite marché jusqu'à son siège.

Je suis restée là, immobile, en me soutenant au bord de la table, essayant de contrôler ma respiration. Que manigançait-il ? Comment pouvait-il être assez cynique pour flirter avec moi de cette manière quand sa fiancée était ici ainsi que Jacob ? Peut-être qu'il se fichait qu'ils s'en rendent compte ? C'était son nouveau jeu ? J'ai secoué la tête et ai retrouvé ma place.

Le match s'est terminé. Les Giants ont gagné et Jennifer a proposé d'aller dîner pour célébrer cette victoire mais je leur ai dit que ma tête me faisait toujours souffrir et que demain, je devais être présente très tôt au bureau pour travailler sur une nouvelle campagne.

« Ok, tant pis pour toi. » a répondu Jennifer, en souriant. « C'était vraiment un plaisir de te rencontrer. » a-t-elle ajouté tandis que je me demandais si ça lui ferait autant plaisir de savoir que je m'étais envoyée en l'air avec son fiancé et ce en plusieurs occasions.

« Le travail est primordial. On aura l'opportunité de sortir une autre fois. » est intervenu Jacob me faisant entrer en panique. Non, je ne pouvais pas à nouveau les fréquenter.

« Mon vieux, c'est bien de travailler, mais il ne faut pas oublier de se divertir. » a dit Edward en me regardant.

« Toi parce que tu es millionnaire mais un simple mortel doit parfois mettre de côté ses envies pour le travail et ainsi obtenir ce qu'il veut. » a réfuté Jacob.

« L'argent, ce n'est pas tout Jacob, il faut profiter des plaisirs que la vie nous offre. Et toi qu'en penses-tu... Bella ? »

« Que la vie est un équilibre. » ai-je répété, détournant le regard.

« Tu vois Jacob, tout ne peut être travail. »

« Tu as raison Edward, tu as raison. Nous irons dîner un autre jour. »

« Un vendredi par exemple, pour ainsi ne pas devoir se lever tôt le lendemain. » a proposé Jennifer qui soutenait Edward d'un bras.

« Bien sûr. » a répondu Jacob, hésitant.

Nous nous sommes dits au revoir, Jennifer me prenant de nouveau dans ses bras tandis que Jacob et Edward faisaient de même. Je devais définitivement quelque chose à la vie et maintenant je le payais très cher. Je me suis contentée de saluer Edward d'un geste de la main qui lui m'a offert un autre de ses sourires et j'ai enlacé Jacob tandis que nous marchions jusqu'à la voiture. J'étais reconnaissante qu'enfin nous pouvions être seuls parce que ainsi je pouvais chercher les réponses que Edward ne me donnerait pas.

« Ils sont géniaux, n'est-ce pas ? » s'est exclamé Jacob en montant dans l'auto. J'étais heureuse qu'il ait de lui même aborder le sujet, ainsi je ne paraîtrais pas trop transparente dans mes questions.

« Oui, comment les as-tu connus ? »

« Cela fait quelques semaines, Edward est venu à la Bourse et tu sais comment est Sam, il me l'a immédiatement envoyé. Nous avons parlé affaires et le jour où nous avons signé le contrat, nous sommes allés dîner et il a emmené Jennifer. »

« C'est sa fiancée ? »

« Eh bien, il me l'a présentée comme son amie. Je crois qu'ils se connaissent depuis des années, mais peut-être sont-ils amis avec certains privilèges... »

« Peut-être. » ai-je répondu tandis que j'admirais la nuit.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à mon appartement, je me suis endormie. Jacob m'a doucement réveillée quand nous sommes arrivés. Somnolente, je lui ai donné un baiser et ai quitté sa voiture. Après être entrée dans mon appartement, ma curiosité a pris le dessus sur ma fatigue. J'ai donc allumé mon ordinateur et me suis mise en pyjama en attendant. Une fois connectée à Internet, j'ai ouvert la page de recherche Google. Peut-être trouverais-je des informations sur lui. Avec les doigts un peu tremblants, j'ai tapé son nom. Plusieurs pages sont apparues. J'ai cliqué sur l'une d'elles où il semblait y avoir une espèce de biographie.

_Edward Cullen._

_Né le 20 juin 1982 dans la ville de Chicago, Illinois. Second fils du célèbre couple Carlisle Cullen, un des meilleurs et des plus prestigieux neurochirurgiens des __É__tats-Unis, et Esmée Cullen, une artiste peintre reconnue __dans ce même pays__. Son grand frère, Emmett, est joueur professionnel de football américain et fait parti de l'équipe des « Redskins » de Washington. Sa petite s__œ__ur, Alice, vient d'être diplômée d'une prestigieuse école de mode et design de Paris._

_Enfant, il a pris des cours de piano mais a toujours montré son obsession pour les affaires. Il a étudié dans les écoles les plus prestigieuses du pays et a toujours obtenu les meilleurs résultats. Diplômé de l'université de Harvard où il a suivi des études d'Administration d'entreprises, il possède également une maîtrise en Économie de la même université. _

_Il est actuellement propriétaire d'une petite chaîne d'hôtel qui a commencé avec l'hôtel Rose Impériale dans la petite ville du New Jersey où il réside selon les saisons. Sa résidence officielle est à Seattle, très proche de celle de ses parents, et il possède également une maison secondaire à Las Vegas. _

_Depuis son plus jeune âge, il a montré son penchant pour les filles, décrochant ainsi au lycée et à l'université, la réputation de séducteur qui l'a amené à être considéré aujourd'hui comme le célibataire le plus convoité du milieu dans lequel il évolue._

_Il est membre et vice-président de la fondation qu'a fondé son père il y a quinze ans, laquelle se consacre à aider les personnes atteintes de maladies terminales._

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux autres pages et sur l'une d'elle, il y avait des photographies du mariage de son frère. J'ai été surprise de voir qu'il était marié avec un des plus importants mannequins du pays, Rosalie Hale, qui est l'image exclusive du nouveau parfum pour lequel j'avais choisi les photographies il y a de ça quelques semaines.

Et alors je suis presque tombée de ma chaise quand mon cerveau a réalisé que sa sœur est ni plus ni moins que Alice Cullen, la nouvelle créatrice pour laquelle nous organisions la soirée de lancement pour sa nouvelle ligne de vêtements et que cette même soirée se déroulera jeudi prochain précisément dans un des salons de l'hôtel Rose Impériale.

**Toujours un grand merci pour vos commentaires et vos nombreuses théories ! Et je souhaite également la bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices ! L'auteur est vraiment heureuse du succès que rencontre sa fiction ! **

**Bon week-end à vous et gros bisous !**

**P.S. : Je tiens à faire un petit clin d'oeil à mel031 ! Tu avais raison : Edward est bien le propriétaire de l'hôtel :p**


	9. Chapter 9

**Un nouveau chapitre avant les fêtes ! ! !**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles (ceux ? ) qui m'ont envoyé des commentaires ! J'ai eu de nouvelles lectrices également et je leur souhaite la bienvenue ! **

**Je vous souhaite aussi une agréable lecture et surtout un joyeux Noël ! Gros bisous :D**

_**CHAPITRE 9 :**_

_**Rompant les règles.**_

Il semblait être un garçon exemplaire, à l'exception de sa réputation de playboy. « Il devait bien avoir un défaut, personne n'est parfait. » me suis-je dit à haute voix. J'ai porté mes mains à ma figure sans pouvoir croire au fait qu'il soit le propriétaire de l'hôtel où il me donnait rendez-vous. Je comprenais aujourd'hui beaucoup de choses : pourquoi nous allions toujours dans la même chambre, pourquoi il savait qu'il y avait des caméras dans les ascenseurs et que le service d'étage était disponible vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Je n'étais pas sûre de ce qui était en train de m'arriver. Mon inconnu se trouvait avoir plus de liens avec moi que ce que je n'avais jamais imaginé. Il était non seulement un client de mon fiancé mais en plus sa soeur était cliente de l'agence et bien qu'Audrey était celle qui gérer son compte, je devais moi aussi participer à l'évènement du jeudi. Il semblait que le destin s'entêtait à me compliquer la vie.

Cette nuit-là, je n'ai presque pas dormi. J'avais trop de doutes en tête et je devais reconnaître qu'une grande partie de moi allait regretter ces rencontres mais il était devenu clair qu'elles ne pouvaient plus avoir lieu. Pas quand il connaissait Jacob et quand j'avais eu la preuve qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, quelque soit la relation qui les liaient. C'était une chose d'avoir des soupçons et une autre très différente d'en avoir la confirmation directe. De plus, c'était une fille bien, nous pourrions même être amies.

Le jour suivant, je suis arrivée très tôt au bureau. Je devais garder mon esprit occupé le plus que je le pouvais ou j'allais devenir complètement folle. Une demi-heure plus tard, Audrey est arrivée et elle fut étonnée de me voir là à cette heure.

À midi, Kate m'a appelée pour me raconter qu'elle s'était disputée avec Steve. Apparemment, sa relation s'essoufflait un peu. Une chose qu'elle m'a dite a attiré mon attention : « Maintenant, je comprends que tout doit être équilibré, ni l'amour pur ni le sexe pur, l'idéal est une combinaison des deux. Prends-ça en compte pour quand tu te marieras Bella, le désir n'est pas suffisant, s'il n'y a pas d'amour à un certain moment, la passion s'effrite. » Je suis restée à réfléchir à ses paroles et elle avait raison. J'avais l'amour de Jacob et la passion d'Edward, les deux participaient à mon équilibre mais séparés, la balance penchait vers un des côtés. Que sont difficiles les relations humaines.

Les jours me semblaient passer en volant malgré le fait que je ne dormais pas beaucoup et que je ressentais la nécessité d'appeler Edward mais je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée de tomber sur la boîte vocale de son téléphone. De plus, rien ne me laissait croire qu'il voulait être avec moi et je n'allais pas me mettre à l'espérer, maintenant que nous savions tous les deux qui nous étions en réalité.

Je me suis regardée dans le miroir après avoir fini de me préparer. Aujourd'hui, c'était la soirée de lancement de la nouvelle ligne de vêtements d'Alice Cullen et celle-ci s'était engagée à nous faire porter Audrey et moi l'un de ses modèles. Mon amie avait choisi le plus osé. De mon côté, j'ai préféré la robe de couleur vert, dos nu, qui m'arrivait juste au dessus du genou et se nouait dans le cou, me faisant un assez joli décolleté. Elle était légèrement vaporeuse et de tissu très fin. Je me suis couverte de l'étole assortie, j'ai pris mon sac à main et suis sortie direction l'hôtel maintenant bien connu où je n'avais pas mis les pieds depuis deux semaines. Bien sûr, le but de cette visite était très différent.

Je fus la première arrivée. Je me suis assurée que tout était en ordre. La plate-forme pour le défilé était prête, les chaises installées, l'énorme table avec les canapés et boissons dressée, les serveurs parfaitement vêtus et un homme était en train de tester le son. Nous avions même prévu un emplacement où se regrouperait le peu de presse qu'il y aurait. Tout était en train de se dérouler conformément au plan. Quelques minutes plus tard, Audrey est arrivée et nous avons donné les dernières indications aux hôtesses qui recevraient les invités.

« Jacob ne vient pas ? » m'a demandé Audrey tandis qu'elle retouchait son maquillage.

« Non, il a dû voyager à San Francisco, je crois qu'il revient samedi. »

« Ah ok, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. »

« Moi aussi. Depuis, eh bien, dimanche où nous sommes allés au cinéma et toi pourquoi n'as-tu pas invité Nick ? »

« Il avait autre chose de prévu. »

Au environ de dix-neuf heures, les spectateurs ont commencé à affluer et mes jambes se sont mises à trembler en voyant entrer Emmet et Rosalie, signe qu'Edward se présenterait d'un instant à l'autre. Il était logique que toute la famille soit présente. Je me livrais un combat intérieur, une partie de moi avait peur de le revoir mais l'autre partie mourrait d'envie de le regarder bien qu'il soit au loin. Quelques minutes plus tard sont apparus le Docteur Cullen et son épouse Esmée et ça m'a rendue un peu triste de les voir se tenir par la main, souriants, heureux et fiers. J'ai souhaité que Renée et Charlie se retrouvent un jour, mais ils ne pouvaient même pas se parler au téléphone.

Un serveur est passé avec son plateau et je me suis emparée d'une coupe de champagne que j'ai bu d'une seule traite. J'avais besoin de courage pour faire face à ce qui inévitablement arriverait. La prochaine à passer la porte fut précisément Alice, accompagnée de son fiancé, dont je ne me rappelais pas le nom mais étrangement son visage me semblait familier. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un que je connaissais mais je ne savais pas à qui. Immédiatement, les photographes se sont approchés d'eux et ils ont posé ensemble, elle avec un grand sourire et lui un peu plus timide. On voyait qu'il n'était pas habitué.

D'autres invités sont arrivés en abondance, dont Scott qui était venu avec son épouse. Je me suis aussitôt approchée pour les saluer et il m'a félicité pour la décoration de la salle et pour toute l'organisation de la soirée. J'ai dû lui rappeler que je l'avais organisée conjointement avec Audrey mais il m'a souri et m'a donnée une petite tape sur l'épaule. J'ai continué à discuter un bon moment avec eux tout en sirotant une autre coupe de champagne.

Ensuite, Alice s'est approchée d'Audrey et moi et nous a saluées très affectueusement. J'ai tout de suite remarqué le bel anneau en or orné d'un diamant en son centre qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche. Elle était sans aucun doute fiancée.

« Merci beaucoup les filles, tout est spectaculaire. »

« Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, c'est notre travail et nous le faisons avec plaisir. » a répondu Audrey.

« Et les robes vous vont parfaitement. Allez-vous vous mettre à défiler également, hum ? »

« Non Alice, en aucune façon ! Je te remercie mais il est hors de question que je monte sur cette plate-forme. » ai-je dit sérieuse et avec une pointe de peur.

« Mais je te trouve magnifique Bella, bien que je pensais que tu mettrais la robe rouge. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne te va pas Audrey, ce n'est pas du tout ça, mais je les ai choisies en pensant à vos personnalités respectives. »

« C'est pour ça que je porte la rouge, Bella est très timide et veut passer inaperçue. »

« Eh bien moi je perçois chez elle un côté très sensuel qui devrait être exploité. » a-t-elle assuré, me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Alice, ne dis pas de sottises ! » me suis-je exclamée, morte de honte, le visage rouge carmin. Si elle savait combien j'avais exploité cette partie avec son frère.

J'ai alors vu les photographes courir vers la porte et je me suis retournée, curieuse. Et je l'ai vu entré. Edward Cullen, dans toute sa splendeur, vêtu d'un smoking et d'une cravate noire et d'une chemise blanche, les cheveux un peu plus coiffé que de coutume. C'était un monument de la beauté masculine. Mon coeur a commencé à battre frénétiquement. Je le voyais poser à côté de Jennifer qui lui tenait le bras. Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait avec elle mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas non plus venir seul.

Je me suis excusée auprès d'Alice, les voyant marcher directement vers celle-ci, et je suis partie en cuisine sous prétexte de voir si ils avaient préparés plus de toasts. J'y suis restée quelques minutes jusqu'à entendre le maître de cérémonie demandait à l'audience de prendre un siège parce que le défilé était sur le point de commencer. Je suis sortie pour moi-même prendre place quand Jennifer s'est retrouvée sur mon chemin.

« Bella, quelle surprise de te voir ici ! Et Jacob ? » s'est-elle exclamée, m'étreignant.

« Il n'a pas pu venir, il est en voyage d'affaire. » ai-je répondu après nous être séparés.

« Cet homme ne changera jamais. Je ne savais pas que tu étais une amie d'Alice. »

« Je ne le suis pas, je travaille dans l'agence de publicité qui a organisé toute la promotion de cette soirée et de la ligne de vêtements. »

« Vraiment ? Tu es la responsable des panneaux publicitaires qu'il y a dans la rue ? Je te félicite, ils sont géniaux. »

« Eh bien, en réalité ma collègue Audrey est celle qui gère ce dossier, je suis seulement là comme soutien. »

« Bonsoir. » a dit Edward s'arrêtant à ses côtés. J'ai dégluti en le voyant.

« Bonsoir. » ai-je répondu, ma voix étrangement rauque.

« Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici. » a-t-il ajouté, me tendant la main pour me saluer.

« Je suis une des responsables de la logistique de la soirée. » ai-je dit, lui serrant la main. Il a subtilement caresser la mienne de son pouce.

« Félicitations, la salle est stupéfiante. » a-t-il dit, m'observant des pieds à la tête.

« Merci. Prenons un siège, le défilé va bientôt commencer. » ai-je ajouté, nerveuse, libérant ma main de la sienne.

Je me suis assise un rang devant eux, en diagonale. Le présentateur a annoncé Alice et elle l'a rejoint. Elle a souhaité la bienvenue et a remercié toutes les personnes présentes, incluant sa famille et son fiancé Jasper Hale. J'ai alors su pourquoi son visage m'était familier, c'est le frère de Rosalie. Je supposais donc qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés via cette dernière.

Le défilé a commencé et je sentais les regards insistants d'Edward. Ça me rendait encore plus nerveuse et quand je me tournais pour le regarder, il me souriais de manière séductrice. Mais il y a eu ce moment au cours duquel j'ai craqué. J'ai fui. Je suis entrée dans le bar de l'hôtel qui s'était transformé en véritable dressing pour les mannequins et où il régnait un véritable chaos avec les gens qui entraient et sortaient. Je me suis assise sur un canapé essayant de me reprendre. Mes coudes sur mes genoux, j'ai porté mes mains à mon visage me couvrant les yeux.

« Fatiguée ou nerveuse ? » l'ai-je entendu me dire de sa belle voix.

« Fatiguée, ça était une semaine très pénible. » ai-je répondu après m'être éclaircie la gorge en levant mon visage. Il était immobile face à moi, me souriant.

« Tu as besoin de te détendre. » a-t-il dit, mettant sa main sur mon épaule et la serrant doucement. Pourquoi continuait-il à me torturer ?

« Merci pour le conseil, j'y penserai. » ai-je dit fixant le sol, retenant ma respiration.

« Ce n'est pas un conseil. » Sa main glissait sur mon bras. « C'est une invitation. » a-t-il ajouté et sa main est venue saisir la mienne.

« Es-tu devenu fou ? C'est bondé de gens dehors et ta famille et ta fiancée sont présents. Je ne vais pas aller dans cette chambre en risquant que quelqu'un nous voit. » me suis-je exclamée, essayant de me libérer mais je n'y suis pas parvenue.

« Les gens sont très distraits par le défilé, y compris ma famille et mon amie. De plus, je n'ai jamais mentionné que je voulais monter dans la chambre. » a-t-il dit tandis qu'il me faisait me mettre debout. « Il y a d'autres endroits, soyons créatifs. » a-t-il ajouté en serrant ma main.

« Et que deviennent tes règles ? » ai-je demandé, essayant de me contrôler.

« Elles sont déjà obsolètes. Bien sûr, si tu veux on peut en créer de nouvelles. »

Il s'est mis à marcher. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue qu'il existait, au fond de la salle, une petite porte. Il l'a ouverte et m'a fait entrer. Je me suis rendue compte que c'était un petit débarras où étaient entreposées des choses pour le ménage. Je suis entrée et il a refermé la porte derrière nous. Nous sommes restés dans le noir, seul un peu de lumière filtrait par dessous la porte. J'ai ressenti de la peur, l'adrénaline me montait à la tête mais je craignais que quelqu'un puisse ouvrir la porte.

J'ai senti ses mains sur ma taille m'attiraient contre son corps et il m'a alors embrassé passionnément, avec avidité et je lui ai répondu de la même manière. Ses baisers m'avaient tellement manqué. Mon corps s'est immédiatement enflammé. Cet homme était ma perte. Il s'est mis à lécher le lobe de mon oreille pendant que l'une de ses mains empoignait ma fesse par dessus ma robe. Un halètement m'a échappé. Son corps réagissait de la même façon que le mien. Mes mains se dirigeaient vers son pantalon pour l'enlever. Les siennes, pressées, ont rejoint mes cuisses et se sont faufilées sous ma robe. Il a atteint mon sous-vêtement et a commencé à le faire glisser le long de mes jambes, moi l'aidant à m'en défaire.

Il m'a assise sur une espèce d'étagère et ses doigts se sont dirigées vers mon intimité qu'il a commencé à caresser pendant que je réussissais enfin à défaire la fermeture de son pantalon. Je l'ai abaissé légèrement ainsi que son boxer et j'ai caressé son érection. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'est un peu éloigné pour se saisir d'un préservatif tandis que résonnait ma respiration devenue irrégulière. J'ai senti son membre effleurait mon entrée et j'ai relevé ma jambe et l'ai placée sur sa hanche. Il m'a aidée, agrippant ma cuisse de sa main alors que je le sentais entrer en moi avec force. Je me suis mordue la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Il me pénétrait vigoureusement tout en m'embrassant pour étouffer les gémissements que nous ne pouvions réprimer. Mes mains étaient accrochées à son dos par dessous sa chemise que j'avais à moitié déboutonné. Nous rompions le baiser pour respirer.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » ai-je chuchoté, la voix entrecoupée.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. » a-t-il chuchoté à mon oreille de sa voix déformée par le plaisir.

« Montre-moi. »

Il a accéléré ses mouvements, sa tête dans mon cou. Je restais accrochée à son dos, le caressant, et lui serrait ma cuisse, son autre main sur ma taille. Nous avons recommencé à nous embrasser passionnément jusqu'à devoir nous séparer et j'ai plongé ma tête dans son cou, le léchant.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Bella. » a-t-il susurré à mon oreille sans cesser de se mouvoir en moi.

« Répète-le. » lui ai-je demandé. Le fait qu'il ait prononcé mon nom m'a rendue folle.

« Tu m'as énormément manqué... Isabella. »

Je détestais que l'on m'appelle ainsi mais dans sa bouche c'était comme une musique pour mes oreilles. J'ai senti un intense courant électrique parcourir mon corps entier en arrivant à l'extase totale et j'ai étouffé mon gémissement dans son cou.

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué... Edward. » Et à cet instant, j'ai senti comme il arrivait à l'orgasme. Il m'a embrassé avec violence pour éviter de crier.

Il a ensuite quitté mes lèvres et a posé sa tête sur mon épaule. Je sentais sa respiration tiède sur ma peau et je l'ai étreint avec plus de force. Il était toujours en moi et il m'a alors serré étroitement dans ses bras essayant de contrôler sa respiration comme moi j'essayais de contrôler la mienne.


	10. Chapter 10

**Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Je prends toujours autant de plaisir à les lire et l'auteur ****est vraiment heureuse de constater que sa fiction rencontre un si franc succès !**** De plus, je tiens, une fois de plus, à souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices ! **

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous dis à bientôt. Bisous !!  
**

_**CHAPITRE 10 :**_

_**Une invitation inimaginable.**_

« Nous devons retourner au défilé. » ai-je dit à voix basse.

« Es-tu toujours aussi responsable ? » a-t-il répliqué, sérieusement.

« Même plus. »

« Éclipsons-nous. Je t'assure que personne ne s'en rendra compte. »

« N'y pense même pas. C'est une soirée très importante pour ta soeur. »

« Elle me pardonnera. »

« Es-tu toujours aussi têtu ? »

« Même plus. »

« Nous devons vraiment y retourner. En ce qui me concerne, je travaille et mon chef est là. » ai-je insisté, mettant mes mains sur son torse, l'obligeant à se reculer, même si j'ai ressenti un énorme vide quand il s'est finalement retiré.

« C'est bon, tu gagnes cette fois. » a-t-il dit, me remettant mon sous-vêtement.

Nous nous sommes rhabillés en silence et je lui ai dit que je sortais la première. Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord mais il a tout de même accepté. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était si éhonté. J'ai ouvert la porte et ai discrètement jeté un coup d'oeil dehors. Je m'apprêtais à sortir quand Edward m'a donné une petite fessée affectueuse qui m'a fait rougir. Je n'ai pas voulu me retourner parce que j'étais certaine d'accepter de m'enfuir avec lui dans ce cas. Je devais me rappeler que j'étais dans mes heures de travail. Je suis partie directement aux toilettes pour retoucher mon maquillage et me remettre un peu de parfum. Un ample sourire illuminait mon visage. Il avait dit mon prénom et j'avais dit le sien. Il n'y avait plus de règle et cela m'exaltait d'une certaine manière, bien qu'en réalité, je ne savais pas ce qu'il arriverait désormais.

Je suis retournée dans la salle où avait lieu le défilé et ai occupé de nouveau mon siège. Quelques minutes plus tard, un Edward très souriant est arrivé et s'est assis aux côtés de Jennifer. Elle s'est appuyée sur son épaule. Ça ne m'était pas très agréable. Ces deux-là ont quelque chose, ils sont beaucoup trop intimes. De plus, il venait avec elle à un événement familial. On n'invite pas n'importe qui à ce genre de soirée. Alors, j'ai compris que je ne devais plus m'émouvoir de la sorte et si nous continuions d'avoir une relation lui et moi, elle serait clandestine, sans que personne ne le sache.

Le défilé s'est terminé et Alice nous a remercié Audrey et moi. Nous nous sommes mises debout et tous nous ont offert de vifs applaudissements. Edward s'est même mis debout, très enthousiaste. Scott était extrêmement fier, applaudissant lui aussi. La fête a débuté et tout le monde s'est dirigé vers la table où était disposé les amuse-bouches.

« Où étais-tu Bella ? » m'a demandé Audrey, inquisitrice.

« Je suis allée voir les mannequins. »

« C'est bizarre, j'y suis allée et je ne t'ai pas vu. »

« J'ai également été aux toilettes. »

« Ah ok. » a-t-elle répondu, pas vraiment convaincue.

J'ai secoué la tête quand je l'ai vue aller saluer un garçon qui la regardait. De mon côté, je me suis approchée de la table et j'ai cherché un toast à mon goût, mais comme je n'en ai trouvé aucun, j'ai choisi un morceau de fromage dans lequel j'ai croqué.

« Oh là... Ne fais pas ça en ma présence... Ça me rappelle de très agréables souvenirs. » Edward était derrière moi et j'ai failli m'étrangler. J'ai saisi une coupe de champagne et j'ai bu.

« Tu veux vraiment me provoquer un infarctus ? » me suis-je exclamée, me retournant pour lui faire face.

« Toi aussi, tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es sensuelle quand tu manges. »

« Tu es fou. » ai-je dit, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Peut-être bien, mais ça t'a toujours plu jusqu'ici. » s'est-il exclamé, me faisant un clin d'oeil.

« Mais vous vous connaissez ? » a dit Alice, apparaissant soudain en face de nous. Je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre. Je suis entrée en panique à l'idée qu'elle ait entendu le commentaire d'Edward mais j'ai pensé que si c'était le cas elle n'aurait pas ce genre de sourire sur le visage.

« Oui, nous avons été ensemble pendant un semestre à l'université. » a-t-il répondu, sûr de lui.

« Je dis toujours que le monde est petit ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu étais amie avec Edward ! Ne te vexe pas petit frère mais tu as de ces relations... » a-t-elle dit en lui donnant des petites tapes sur l'épaule. « Je ne parle pas de Jennifer, elle est à part, mais j'ai connu chacune de tes '' petites amies '' » a-t-elle ajouté, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Eh bien, en réalité, nous ne sommes pas amis, nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis ce temps-là. » ai-je dit, jouant le jeu.

« Mais on peut renouer une relation, pas vrai petite soeur ? » a-t-il dit, l'étreignant affectueusement. « En plus, entre nous Alice, si je ne l'avais pas aidé en mathématiques, Bella ne serait pas encore diplômée. »

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle est celle qui t'offrait ces délicieux chocolats ? »

« Elle même. » a-t-il répondu, avec assurance, me gratifiant d'un regard complice.

« Oui, c'est que ma mère travaillait dans ce secteur et elle m'en donnait toujours mais comme je ne les aimais pas, je préférais les lui donner en guise de remerciement pour ses cours, au lieu de... »

« Je t'ai dit dès le début que je n'acceptais jamais d'argent des femmes, je ne pensais même pas te faire payer, tu as insisté pour me les offrir. » m'a-t-il interrompu en me regardant sérieusement.

« Oh oui Edward, comme si j'ignorais la manière dont tu te payais ! J'ai été dans le même lycée que toi, tu te rappelles ? Je crois que ta réputation te suit encore ! C'est pour cela que je l'aime bien, elle au moins n'a jamais succombé à ton charme. »

« Dis plutôt que tu adorais les chocolats. »

« Aussi, mais c'est un détail. Bella, tu dois absolument venir à mon mariage. Je ne vais pas permettre à mon frère d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. »

Je suis restée paralysée, les yeux écarquillés. Aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche. C'était une chose de jouer le jeu selon lequel nous nous étions connu par le passé et ce afin de cacher la vérité à sa famille et une autre très différente de se livrer à de telles extrémités. Je ne pouvais pas aller à ce mariage et je crois que lui non plus ne le voudrait pas. Le plus probable était qu'il avait déjà invité quelqu'un pour l'accompagner.

« Merveilleuse idée, petite soeur ! Comme tu me l'as si gentiment conseillé, je n'ai invité personne. »

« C'est le mariage de ta soeur unique et je ne veux pas de scandale comme à celui d'Emmett. » Elle a posé sa main sur mon bras. « Bella, tu ne sais pas la honte dont nous a couvert la nana avec laquelle il est venu au mariage de mon grand-frère. Elle s'est mise à danser comme les danseuses exotiques au milieu de la fête et à retirer ses vêtements ! Évidement, les hommes étaient enchantés mais les parents de Rosalie, autrement dit, ma belle-soeur, ont presque demandé l'annulation du mariage ! Mon père a dû parler avec eux et les rassurer, bien sûr après qu'ils aient réussi à mettre dehors mademoiselle, qui au fait, était complètement saoule. »

« Tu exagères Alice, ce n'était pas à ce point. »

« Ah non ? Tu veux que j'aille tout de suite chercher Emmett et Rosalie pour qu'ils le confirment ? »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire Alice, ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu. »

« Donc, tu comprendras, Bella, que je ne vais évidement pas lui permettre de venir à mon mariage avec n'importe qui. C'est bien mieux qu'il y assiste avec une vieille amie. De plus, tu es une fille jolie, responsable et très respectable. »

Je ne pouvais toujours pas parler. Si Alice savait comment j'ai en réalité connu son frère et ce que nous venions de faire il y a peu, elle n'aurait pas une si bonne opinion de moi et elle ne m'inviterait surement pas à son mariage. Peut-être devrais-je lui dire la vérité pour que cette idée lui sorte de la tête ? Et le pire c'est que Edward me regardait, amusé et avec un sourire triomphant. En définitive, cet homme s'amusait de me voir souffrir. J'ai bu une autre gorgée de champagne avant de parler.

« Merci Alice, mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, je n'accepterai pas un refus de ta part. Le mariage est dans deux mois et je veux t'y voir ! Au fait, je ne vois pas mon fiancé... Je vais le chercher. » Elle a fait deux pas et s'est retournée pour me regarder. « Pas d'excuses Bella. » a-t-elle ajouté et elle m'a fait un clin d'oeil.

« C'est dommage que tu n'aimes pas le chocolat, une idée géniale m'est venue à l'esprit. » a-t-il dit me gratifiant d'un regard coquin et prenant ensuite un toast.

« Mais comment peux-tu me dire ça après ce que vient de me dire ta soeur ? » ai-je demandé, angoissée. Peut-être ne pouvait-il pas penser à autre chose qu'au sexe ?

« Il n'y a rien à dire à ce sujet. » Il a mis le toast entier dans sa bouche.

« Pardon ? Ta soeur croit que nous nous connaissons depuis des années, que je suis presque un modèle à suivre et en plus elle s'obstine à me faire aller à son mariage a.v.e.c t.o.i ! »

« Alice est comme ça, quand elle a une idée en tête, personne ne peut l'arrêter. Mais je ne vois pas où est le problème, c'est mieux qu'elle continue de croire que tu es un modèle à suivre et en ce qui concerne le mariage, nous y allons, c'est tout. »

« Tout simplement ?! Tu oublies un petit détail, j'ai un fiancé. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème, ton fiancé aura sûrement une affaire à conclure ce week-end là. » a-t-il assuré, narquois, avec une expression sur le visage que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

« Et Jennifer ? »

« Elle n'est pas ma fiancée. » a-t-il dit, gêné. Il a pris une coupe de champagne qu'il a bu d'une traite.

« Non, bien sûr que non. » lui ai-je dit, sarcastique.

« Pense ce que tu veux. »

« Parfait, alors va avec elle au mariage parce que je n'irais pas. » ai-je assuré.

« Tu es jalouse ? » m'a-t-il demandé, me regardant dans les yeux.

« Et toi, tu as honte de la vérité ! » me suis-je exclamée, exaspérée.

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question. »

« Je suis aussi jalouse de Jennifer que tu l'es de Jacob, satisfait ? » lui ai-je répondu, ironique.

« Quelqu'un a dit mon nom ? » s'est-elle exclamée, s'approchant de lui et en le prenant par le bras. Le pire c'est qu'elle n'est pas sa fiancée, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui ferait si en réalité elle l'était.

« Excusez-moi, je dois vérifier des choses en cuisine. » ai-je dit et je me suis éloignée.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » ai-je entendu Jennifer lui demandé.

« Rien bébé, je suis sûr qu'elle est stressée par toute cette soirée. »

Je suis entrée en cuisine avec l'envie de tout casser. Je n'avais jamais connu un homme aussi cynique de toute ma vie. Il renie et trompe sa copine qui ne se trouve qu'à quelques mètres de lui. J'ai porté une main à mon visage. Je ne pouvais pas être plus idiote. Que me donnait cet homme qui me faisait perdre la raison ? Eh bien oui, je le savais. Le meilleur sexe que je n'avais jamais eu, mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser avoir par ça, je devais trouver une façon de recouvrer mon bon-sens.

C'était un lundi soir et j'étais encore à mon bureau. Comme j'allais prendre quelques jours de congé puisque finalement Jacob et moi partirions en vacances, je devais laisser tout en ordre dans le bureau. J'étais concentrée, répondant à quelques e-mails quand j'ai entendu qu'on frappait à ma porte. J'ai tourné la tête et j'ai presque eu un arrêt cardiaque quand j'ai vu que c'était Edward.

« Toi ? Que fais-tu ici ? » ai-je demandé, plus que surprise.

« Bonsoir, moi très bien, bien que pas autant que toi. » s'est-il exclamé avec un grand sourire, en entrant et restant debout de l'autre côté du bureau.

« Bonsoir Edward, comment vas-tu ? »

« Quelle différence ! D'abord les salutations et ensuite ce que tu veux. »

« Maintenant si tu pouvais me dire à quoi dois-je l'honneur de ta visite ? »

« Alice m'a demandé de te remettre ceci. » a-t-il répondu, me remettant une enveloppe blanche sur laquelle était écrit mon nom d'une très belle écriture. « Elle a été très sélective avec les invités. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais elle t'aime bien. »

« Edward, mais je... Tu veux que je vienne ? »

« Ce sera amusant. On va être à Miami... Imagine... La mer, la plage, le soleil, le sable, toi et moi nus à la tombée de la nuit... » a-t-il répondu tandis qu'il marchait et s'arrêtait à côté de moi, s'appuyant contre le bureau. J'ai un peu reculé ma chaise, nerveuse. « En plus, Alice ne te pardonnerait pas ton absence. Elle sait où te trouver et tu ne veux pas la connaître fâchée, crois-moi ! Elle fait même peur à Emmett, alors imagine. »

« J'essayerai mais je ne te garantis rien. »

Il m'a fait un de ces fascinants sourires qui a le don d'augmenter mon rythme cardiaque et alors je me suis rappelée de ce que j'avais rêvé de faire avec lui à plusieurs occasions. Mon coeur s'est d'autant plus accéléré face à une telle idée. Je ne m'imaginais pas pouvoir l'accomplir. Le meilleur c'est qu'il était passé vingt heures et qu'il n'y avait plus personne au bureau, excepté les veilleurs de nuit mais ils se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée. J'ai donc décidé de prendre le risque.

« J'ai besoin d'aller au bureau de mon chef pour de la paperasse. » ai-je dit pour le dérouter. Je voulais le prendre par surprise.

« D'accord, je t'attends. »

Je lui ai fait un petit sourire et suis sortie. Je suis entrée dans le bureau d'Audrey et j'ai remercié sa vanité comme jamais auparavant. Je me suis regardée dans le miroir qu'elle avait installé derrière la porte et ai arrangé un peu mes cheveux, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi vu ce que j'avais prévu de faire. J'ai discrètement marché jusqu'à mon bureau et je l'ai vu assis, tenant et regardant une photographie de moi et Jacob. J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle était là. J'ai lentement fermé la porte du bureau et prenant de l'assurance, j'ai marché en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Quand je me suis retrouvée à ses côtés, je lui ai pris le cadre des mains et l'ai posé à plat contre le bureau.

Il m'a regardé et alors je me suis assise sur lui, mes jambes de chaque côté de sa taille. Il m'a souri, tendrement. J'adorais ces sourires. J'ai placé mes mains sur le dossier et je l'ai embrassé passionnément. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et a commencé à caresser mon dos, savourant ma langue. J'ai commencé à déboutonner sa chemise sans cesser de l'embrasser et lui a dégagé mon chemisier de ma jupe et quand il a eu fini, il s'est mis a caressé la peau de mon dos. Ses doigts étaient prêts à déboutonner mon corsage mais je l'ai modéré. Je me suis un peu reculée et je l'ai moi-même lentement déboutonné. Il me regardait fasciné avec son sourire en coin. J'ai écarté les pans de mon chemisier et ai dégrafé mon soutien-gorge. Par un heureux hasard, j'en avais mis un qui se dégrafait par devant. Quand mes seins se sont retrouvés découverts, il a commencé à les embrasser, passant sa langue sur mes mamelons. Un doux halètement m'a échappé et j'ai rejeté ma tête en arrière assaillie par les sensations que me provoquaient ses lèvres. Il a relevé ma jupe et a commencé à retirer mon sous-vêtement. Je me suis mise debout et m'en suis débarrassée pendant qu'il prenait un préservatif dans la poche de son pantalon. J'étais à chaque fois étonnée qu'il en ait toujours un sur lui. Je ne voulais pas penser à ça, je voulais juste profiter de l'instant. Je lui ai pris le préservatif des mains, ai défait son pantalon et me suis agenouillée. J'ai porté son érection à ma bouche et il a émis un délicieux grognement. J'ai ainsi continué à lui faire plaisir avec délicatesse. Il a rejeté la tête en arrière et se léchait les lèvres, gémissant, ses doigts enterrés dans mes cheveux.

Quand je n'ai plus résisté, j'ai placé le préservatif et suis montée sur lui, émettant un gémissement quand je l'ai enfin senti en moi. Il a relevé la tête, m'a empoigné les fesses et m'a aidé à me mouvoir alors que nous nous embrassions frénétiquement. J'avais les yeux fermés, uniquement concentrée sur les merveilleuses sensations qu'il me faisait ressentir. La manière dont il me pénétrait me fascinait. Nous nous sommes séparés pour respirer mais nos lèvres continuaient de se frôler. Haletants, nous inondions nos bouches de notre souffle tiède. J'ai maîtrisé ses mains, les plaçant de chaque côté de sa tête et ai entremêlé mes doigts aux siens.

« Ça me fascine quand tu prends le contrôle. » a-t-il susurré, d'une voix entrecoupée.

« Alors, je ferai de toi mon esclave. »

« Fais de moi ce que tu veux... Mais ne me laisse pas. »

Je lui ai souri et j'ai continué de me mouvoir. Je ne voulais pas accorder d'importance à ses paroles, pas quand nous étions en train de faire l'amour. Dans cet état, on dit beaucoup de choses mais elles n'ont pas la même valeur que quand on les dit avec les cinq sens en éveil. J'ai violemment serré ses mains quand j'ai senti qu'ensemble nous arrivions à l'orgasme. Je reposais ma tête sur le dossier du siège tandis qu'il se libérait et me serrait étroitement dans ses bras.

« Tu es vraiment merveilleuse. » a-t-il chuchoté à mon oreille et un sourire est apparu sur mon visage.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour les filles !!! **

**Encore et toujours un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires et votre soutien ! Je voudrais également remercier les lectrices qui ne sont pas enregistrées mais qui me laissent tout de même des commentaires ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, un petit lemon pour commencer et une fin de chapitre assez étonnante ! Le prochain chapitre s'annonce très intéressant, vous verrez :p **

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Gros bisous et bon week-end ! :D**

_**CHAPITRE 11 :**_

_**Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?**_

Un bruit soudain nous a brusquement fait revenir à la réalité. Je me suis levée en toute hâte et, les doigts tremblants, j'ai rattaché mon soutien-gorge et ai reboutonné mon chemisier. Lentement, j'ai ouvert la porte et me suis penchée, ne laissant apparaître que le haut de mon corps. C'était un des vigiles qui était monté pour faire sa ronde habituelle.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle Swan, encore ici ? » a-t-il aimablement demandé.

« Oui, je suis en train de terminer un dossier, mais je m'en vais bientôt. »

« Voulez-vous que j'appelle un taxi ? »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, merci. »

Il m'a souri et s'est ensuite dirigé vers les ascenseurs. J'ai soufflé, apaisé et ai refermé la porte. Je me suis retournée et me suis retrouvée juste à quelques centimètres d'Edward. De son pouce, il a dessiné mes lèvres et a ensuite caressé ma joue, sa main descendant sur mon cou, l'effleurant du bout des doigts.

« Nous devons partir, les vigiles attendent que je m'en aille. En plus, ils doivent savoir que tu es ici. »

« J'ai dit que j'allais à un autre étage, ils ne savent pas que je suis ici avec toi. C'est un grand avantage que les fenêtres de ton bureau aient des stores, il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ma présence. » a-t-il dit tandis qu'il embrassait suavement mon cou et caressait mes hanches.

« Edward, s'il te plait. » ai-je dit avec un filet de voix. Mon corps était de nouveau en train de réagir à ses caresses me faisant complètement perdre toute notion de lieu.

« Juste encore une fois. J'ai un voyage d'affaires et je ne sais pas quand je serais de retour dans le New Jersey. On ne se reverra peut-être que le jour du mariage. » a-t-il annoncé, mordillant le lobe de mon oreille pendant que ses mains caressaient ma poitrine par-dessus mon chemisier.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore confirmé ma venue. »

« Raison de plus. J'ai besoin de te faire mienne encore une fois cette nuit. »

Il m'a alors passionnément embrassé tandis qu'il déboutonnait mon chemisier et en écartait les pans, laissant mes épaules découvertes. Il a déposé de petits baisers sur l'une d'elles, passant par mon cou pour atteindre mon autre épaule tandis que mes mains étaient enfouies dans ses cheveux. Il m'a soulevé et m'a fait asseoir sur le bureau. J'ai débarrassé ce-dernier comme j'ai pu, faisant valser le cadre photo au sol. Il a ri et j'ai senti comme il écartait doucement mes jambes pour enfouir sa tête et embrasser ma féminité. Je n'ai pas pu réprimer un gémissement quand j'ai senti sa langue tiède se mouvoir en moi. Il a mis un doigt dans ma bouche et j'ai commençais à le sucer pour ne pas crier. J'étais totalement submergée par les magnifiques sensations qu'étaient en train de me provoquer ses baisers sur cette partie si sensible de mon anatomie. Je sentais que j'étais sur le point d'exploser quand il s'est arrêté. Je l'ai regardé presque avec fureur et il m'a juste souri. Il a placé un nouveau préservatif, a saisi mes cuisses et est entré profondément en moi, se mouvant alors avec désespoir. Nous gémissions à l'unisson. Je le voyais se mordre la lèvre inférieure totalement perdu dans l'excitation et la luxure du moment. Il a grogné quand il a atteint l'orgasme me faisant ainsi atteindre le mien quelques secondes après.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone m'a fait pousser un cri de frayeur et j'ai même porté la main à ma poitrine. Edward a éclaté de rire et je lui ai lancé un regard haineux. J'ai attrapé mon portable et j'ai blêmi quand j'ai vu qu'il s'agissait d'un appel de Jacob. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si il avait appelé deux minutes avant. Pas très sûre, j'ai répondu. Je savais qu'il insisterait.

« Allô ! » ai-je dit, retenant ma respiration.

« Salut Bells, devine où je suis ! »

« Aucune idée. » Je n'étais pas en état de réfléchir et encore moins de deviner.

« Devant ton bureau ! Je suis passé chez toi et comme tu ne m'as pas répondu, j'ai supposé que tu étais ici. Je t'invite à dîner. »

« Quelle surprise ! Accorde-moi quelques minutes, je descends. » ai-je dit, nerveuse et j'ai raccroché.

J'ai regardé Edward, paniquée. J'ai commencé à boutonner mon chemisier et à le mettre dans ma jupe tout en cherchant ma culotte mais je ne la voyais nulle part. Edward restait immobile, les bras croisés sur son torse et il me regardait. Je crois qu'il avait deviné de qui il s'agissait. J'ai haussé les épaules et il a secoué la tête. Il connaissait parfaitement l'existence de Jacob. De plus, ce qu'il y avait entre nous n'était rien d'autre que du sexe. Même si les règles n'existaient plus, à la fin de la journée, l'unique chose qui nous liait, c'était ça. Du sexe sans engagement et sans sentiment.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » m'a-t-il demandé, me montrant ma petite culotte bleu.

« Tu prends vraiment plaisir à me faire souffrir. » me suis-je exclamée et j'ai tendu la main pour la lui reprendre mais il a reculé la sienne derrière son épaule. « Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer, je dois partir. »

« Eh bien vas-y, je ne te retiens pas. »

« Donne-moi ça tout de suite. »

« Non, je veux garder quelque chose de toi jusqu'à ce que je te revois. »

« Mais pas ça. » ai-je crié entre sérieux et peur.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Pour des raisons évidentes que je ne veux pas te répéter. Donne-moi cette culotte et je parle sérieusement. »

« Ou quoi ? Tu vas appeler la police ? »

« Rah, tu es vraiment désespérant ! Arrête de jouer ! »

« Au revoir Isabella, passe une bonne soirée. »

Il a commencé à marcher et je l'ai stoppé à la porte, le précipitant presque contre elle.

« S'il te plait Edward. » ai-je dit, sur un ton suppliant. J'étais au bord des larmes.

« Il te possède entièrement, je peux bien garder ça, non ?»

« Non, il ne me possède pas entièrement et tu le sais. Je ne peux pas te laisser ça, du moins pas aujourd'hui, un autre jour, je te le promets, quand nous nous reverrons. Je vais te donner autre chose aujourd'hui, s'il te plait. »

« Et que me donnerais-tu en échange ? »

Je l'ai pris par la main, l'obligeant ainsi à marcher avec moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'échappe. Il semblait fâché et il pourrait être capable de commettre une folie. J'ai ouvert le tiroir de mon bureau avec mon autre main sans le lâcher. J'avais là un foulard. Je l'ai pris et je l'ai posé sur le bureau. Je me suis saisi du petit flacon de parfum qui se trouvait également dans le tiroir et je m'en suis servi pour asperger le tissu et je lui ai donné. Il m'a souri et m'a remis mon sous-vêtement.

« Ah, j'allais oublier... Ne porte pas de vêtement rose ou lilas pour le mariage. » a-t-il dit, s'arrêtant sur le seuil de la porte.

« Je ne t'ai pas confirmé ma venue. »

« Bonne soirée Bella. »

Il est sorti et j'ai rapidement enfilé ma culotte. Jacob m'a appelé une nouvelle fois et je lui ai assuré que j'étais déjà en train de descendre. Je me suis rendue aux toilettes et j'ai un peu arrangé mes cheveux et mon maquillage et me suis remis un peu de parfum. Quand je suis montée dans la voiture, Jacob m'a lancé un regard de reproche.

« Désolé, un problème avec l'imprimante et je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. »

« C'est bon. Où veux-tu aller dîner ? »

« Je ne sais pas, de quoi as-tu envie ? »

« Chinois, ça te dit ? »

« Oui, allons-y. »

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé sur le chemin nous menant au restaurant ni même pendant le repas. Jacob envoyait des messages à un de ses clients selon ses dires, mais les quelques petits sourires qui lui échappaient me faisaient douter de l'identité de son correspondant. Peut-être était-ce juste ce que je voulais voir histoire de me sentir moins coupable de le tromper. Après tout, il allait tenir sa promesse de partir en voyage rien que tous les deux, sans travail pour nous déranger. Ou peut-être a-t-il juste l'intention d'apaiser sa conscience lui aussi ?

Je me suis rendue aux toilettes et je me suis regardée dans le miroir. J'ai pensé que peut-être je devrais laisser tomber Jacob, il ne méritait pas ce que j'étais en train de lui faire. De plus, j'avais déjà essayé de ne plus m'intéresser à Edward et ça n'avait pas fonctionné. C'était donc maintenant à moi de faire le point avec mon fiancé. J'ai soupiré, résignée. Ce voyage serait la dernière occasion pour essayer de sauver ma relation avec Jacob. Il m'a ramené à mon appartement et il m'a dit que nous nous verrions jeudi quand nous partirions en voyage.

Les jours qui suivirent, j'eus beaucoup de travail mais je ne pouvais plus voir mon bureau de la même manière. Par moment, je restais là à regarder la chaise où Edward m'avait fait sienne et où il m'avait demandé de ne pas le laisser. Et alors un stupide sourire apparaissait inévitablement sur mon visage. Comme je désirais que ses paroles soient vraies mais c'est tout ce qu'elles étaient. Des paroles. Des paroles que le vent emportait puisqu'il ne m'avait donné aucun autre signe. Si en réalité il voulait que je fasse partie de sa vie, il me montrerait un quelconque intérêt, que ce soit un appel ou un message. Mais là rien, le silence total. J'ai ouvert mon tiroir et je suis tombée sur l'invitation d'Alice. Je m'en suis saisi et me suis mise à la lire. Le papier était très fin, de couleur crème et l'écriture était ravissante.

_Alice Cullen & Jasper Hale_

_En compagnie de nos parents :_

_Esmée & Carlisle Cullen_

_Elizabeth & Peter Hale_

_Désirons partager avec vous notre union,_

_Qui se déroulera le Samedi 13 Décembre, rue MacArthur #395, Miami South Beach, à 18 heures._

_La réception aura lieu au même endroit une fois la cérémonie terminée._

_Nous apprécierons votre présence._

J'ai soupiré après l'avoir lu. Bien que le mariage ne soit pas mon grand rêve, je m'étais faite à l'idée qu'un jour je sauterais le pas avec Jacob, même si à l'heure actuelle je n'étais plus sûre de rien . Mais je ne me l'imaginais toutefois pas avec Edward ; il ne semblait pas être du genre de ceux qui se marient. J'ai secoué la tête. Mais à quoi étais-je en train de penser ? C'est incroyable à quel point nous sommes vulnérables nous les femmes et comment de simples mots nous font perdre la tête. « Ne me laisse pas ». C'était comme si j'étais en train de l'entendre me le dire à cet instant précis, de sa voix déformée par le plaisir. J'ai de nouveau soupiré. J'ai remis l'invitation à sa place et j'ai continué mon travail.

À dix heures pile, Jacob est arrivé chez moi pour que nous partions à l'aéroport. Il est monté à mon appartement pour ma valise et une fois dans la rue, le chauffeur de taxi l'a mise dans le coffre. À peine nous étions monté dans la voiture que son téléphone a sonné. Il a regardé l'identifiant mais il n'a pas pris l'appel, il a envoyé un message.

« Excuse-moi mon amour, il semblerait que certaines personnes du bureau n'aient pas encore compris que je suis en vacances. » s'est-il justifié tandis qu'il pianotait.

« Ne t'en fais pas. »

Nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport et il s'est un peu éloigné de moi pour parler au téléphone. N'allaient-ils même pas le laisser en paix ce week-end ? Je commençais à détester son travail. Après avoir enregistré les bagages, je me suis assise dans la salle d'attente alors qu'il était toujours pendu à son téléphone, appuyé contre un mur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il a pris place à côté de moi et m'a donné un baiser sur le front avant de commencer à lire le journal. J'allais passer de fantastiques vacances... J'étais sur le point de rentrer chez moi quand ils ont annoncé que nous pouvions embarquer.

Heureusement, à la dernière minute, j'avais décidé d'emporter mon Ipod. Ainsi, quand ils ont annoncé que l'on pouvait l'utiliser, j'ai allumé le mien alors que je voyais que Jacob avait déjà les yeux fermés. Bien sûr, il était extrêmement habitué aux avions.

Nous sommes finalement arrivés à destination. Après être montés dans le taxi, il a remis au chauffeur un papier où était inscrite une adresse. De mon côté, j'ai baissé la fenêtre de la voiture pour laisser le vent caresser mon visage. Quelques minutes se sont écoulées et nous sommes arrivés dans un très joli quartier, le taxi se stationnant devant une magnifique maison. Le chauffeur s'est occupé de nos bagages et les a déposées juste devant la porte. Jacob l'a payé et m'a ensuite invité à le suivre. Il a sorti des clés de la poche de son pantalon, a ouvert la porte et s'est emparé de nos deux valises pour les laisser au milieu du séjour. La maison était relativement petite mais néanmoins spacieuse et décorée de meubles rustiques en bois.

« Jacob, à qui appartient cette maison ? » ai-je demandé, m'asseyant dans un confortable fauteuil.

« À un client, il me la prête pour ce week-end. Apparemment, il veut la vendre et il est en train de la promouvoir pour voir si quelqu'un est intéressé. »

« Tu es un acheteur potentiel ? »

« C'est ce que je lui ai fait croire pour qu'il me la prête. Ainsi, nous économisons pour le logement et nous pouvons dépenser l'argent pour autre chose. Il ne me reste plus qu'à lui dire que la maison ne me plaît pas. »

« Elle est franchement très jolie. » ai-je répondu en entrant dans la cuisine. « Mais nous ne pourrions pas la payer, elle semble très chère. »

« Elle l'est, il vaut donc mieux que nous profitions de la maison pour ces quelques jours. Je vais monter les valises, ensuite nous irons manger et ferons une promenade dans les environs. »

Je suis sortie de la cuisine pour continuer d'explorer la maison. Au fond se dressait un somptueux bar, avec des verres suspendus au dessus et de nombreuses bouteilles sur les étagères. Curieuse, je me suis approchée et j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait pratiquement de tout, brandy, rhum, whisky, vodka, téquila, mais toutes les bouteilles étaient scellées. Il semblait qu'elles faisaient seulement parties de la décoration.

Jacob est rapidement réapparu et nous sommes sortis. Nous avons un peu marché jusqu'à l'avenue principale et là nous avons pris un taxi. Nous avons mangé dans un joli restaurant et avons discuté pendant des heures comme au bon vieux temps quand nous en faisions de même dans le garage de sa maison de la réserve de Forks. Garage qui avait connu notre première fois, un jour où Billy était allé chez Charlie voir un match à la télévision. Ça semblait si lointain.

Au retour, nous avons demandé au chauffeur de taxi de nous déposer dans l'avenue principale et nous sommes rentrés à pieds en passant par le sentier, jouant et faisant des plaisanteries. J'avais oublié tout cela. Jacob avait l'habitude d'être très joyeux et jovial avant de commencer à travailler à la Bourse, qui elle l'avait changé en véritable accro au travail. Et alors je n'ai pas pu éviter de ressentir des remords pour ma conduite. Lui se tuait au travail et moi je couchais avec un autre homme qui pour compléter le tableau était son client. Je me demandais depuis combien de temps il se connaissaient mais je décidais de ne pas exprimer cette question à haute voix.

Après avoir franchi le petit chemin qui menait à l'entrée principale de la maison, une délicieuse odeur de nourriture est venue titiller mes narines. Cela m'a rappelé qu'il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas cuisiné. Jacob a ouvert la porte et après être entrés dans le séjour, nous avons entendu une musique en provenance de la cuisine. D'un même mouvement, nous nous sommes regardés et je lui ai montré mon Ipod qui se trouvait dans la poche de mon blouson. Alors, discrets et certainement avec un peu de peur me concernant, nous avons lentement marché jusqu'à la cuisine dont la porte était fermée. Jacob l'a poussée avec le plus grand soin et j'ai presque eu une attaque en voyant Jennifer et Edward, cuisinant et chantant tels de jeunes mariés. Complètement abasourdie, je me suis retournée pour regarder Jacob et il a juste haussé les épaules, surpris de les voir là aussi. Un raclement de gorge et Jennifer s'est retournée et nous a regardés, étonnée, mais elle nous a souris. Edward s'est à son tour retourné et l'expression sur son visage était insondable, elle ne me donnait pas le moindre indice sur ce qui était en train de se passait dans sa tête.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPITRE 12 :**_

_**Perdant le contrôle.**_

« Jacob, Bella, quel plaisir de vous voir. » s'est gaiement exclamée Jennifer. « Petit cachotier, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu les avais invités. » a-t-elle dit à Edward, lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« En réalité, nous ne savions pas que vous seriez ici, Edward m'a prêté la maison pour le week-end. » a répondu Jacob en le regardant comme pour lui demander une explication.

« Ce n'était pas le week-end prochain ? » s'est exclamé un Edward sérieux et confus.

« Eh bien, il y a suffisamment de place pour nous quatre et en plus ce sera beaucoup plus amusant. » a ajouté Jennifer, enthousiaste, sautillant presque.

Je ne pouvais simplement rien faire, rien dire. J'étais stupéfaite, essayant de traiter l'information. Le choc avait été plus violent que celui qui m'avait frappé lors de notre rencontre au stade. Ce qui m'a en fait le plus dérangé ici est de l'avoir vu si heureux avec Jennifer. Comment pouvait-il dire qu'elle n'était pas sa fiancée alors que ça semblait être tout le contraire ? L'unique chose que je réussis à faire fut d'agripper Jacob par le bras pour le tirer hors de la maison tandis que je gratifiais d'un regard haineux Edward qui lui nous regardait toujours sérieusement.

« C'est lui qui t'a prêté la maison ? » ai-je demandé, en colère.

« Oui. » a-t-il répondu, me faisant face.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, cherchons un hôtel, nous ne sommes qu'à dix minutes du centre de Las Vegas. »

« Mais bébé, depuis quand es-tu antisociale ? »

« Bébé ? » ai-je demandé, étonnée, oubliant presque pendant une seconde l'origine de la dispute.

« J'ai dit Bella, tu es tellement en colère que tu n'entends même plus ce que je dis. »

« Je t'entends parfaitement bien et tu m'as dit bébé, depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça ? »

« Je sais ce qui s'est passé. » a-t-il dit, ignorant ma question. « Je lui avais tout d'abord dit que nous viendrions le week-end prochain mais comme je dois aller à... San Francisco à cette date, j'ai modifié nos plans à la dernière minute, c'est ma faute Bella, pardon. » Il s'est approché et a mis une main sous mon menton. « Mais nous ne pouvons pas lui faire un affront chérie, Edward a été très aimable avec moi. En plus qu'il soit là avec Jennifer tombe très bien, ce sera comme ce voyage que nous avons fait avec Quil et Claire, souviens-toi comme c'était génial. »

« Mais je croyais que la raison de ce voyage était justement d'être seuls toi et moi. »

« Et nous le serons chérie, ne crois-tu pas qu'ils voudront eux aussi être un peu seuls ? » a-t-il répondu, me faisant un clin d'oeil. « Allez, ne sois pas comme ça, ce n'est que pour trois jours. »

J'ai senti mon estomac se soulever à l'insinuation. La scène de la cuisine était encore très fraîche dans mon esprit et je ne voulais pas penser à ce qu'il se serait passé si nous ne les avions pas interrompus. Jacob m'a donné un léger baiser sur les lèvres et nous avons entendu quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Nous nous sommes retournés, sa main soutenant toujours mon menton.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, le dîner est presque prêt, mangeons et ensuite nous verrons comment nous allons nous arranger. » s'est exclamée Jennifer depuis le seuil de la porte. Edward était derrière elle, le regard courroucé.

« Merci Jennifer, mais nous venons de manger. De plus, je suppose que vous voudrez être seuls, je crois qu'il serait préférable que Jacob et moi allions à l'hôtel. » ai-je dit. Je me suis un peu éloigné de Jacob, entrelaçant toutefois nos doigts.

« Jamais de la vie, c'est moi qui me suis trompé, c'est à nous de partir. » a dit Edward, étreignant Jennifer par la taille.

« Non Edward, bien sûr que non, c'est ta maison. En plus, c'est de ma faute, je t'ai d'abord dit que nous viendrions le week-end prochain et je t'ai prévenu seulement mardi que nous arriverions toujours aujourd'hui, c'est moi le responsable. »

« Personne ne va partir. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais il serait vraiment fabuleux de cohabiter pendant ce week-end et ainsi faire davantage connaissance, pas vrai ? » a dit Jennifer, se retournant pour regarder Edward.

« Jen a raison, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal. » a-t-il répondu alors qu'il entrechoquait délicatement sa tête avec la sienne et qu'elle lui souriait.

« Ça ne me pose pas non plus problème, c'est juste que Bella avait l'espoir que nous soyons seuls elle et moi. » est intervenu Jacob en me donnant un baiser à la commissure des lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Bella, vous partagerez une chambre, et Edward et moi pouvons utiliser des boules Quies pour le bruit. »

« Jennifer mais tu as de ces idées ! »

« Oh Bella, nous sommes tous adultes ici, il n'y a rien de mal. Allez viens, accompagne-moi à la cuisine pour terminer le repas. » s'est-elle exclamée en se saisissant de ma main libre, m'obligeant à la suivre.

Avec difficulté, j'ai lâché Jacob. Je l'ai suivi, mon estomac encore noué à cause des démonstrations d'affections entre elle et Edward et quand je suis passée à côté de ce dernier, je lui ai renvoyé son regard furieux. Il a détourné le sien. Je me suis excusée auprès de Jennifer en lui disant que j'étais très fatiguée et que je préférais en profiter pour monter et ranger mes affaires. Quand je suis sortie de la cuisine, Edward et Jacob regardaient la télévision et avaient tous deux un verre à la main. Je me suis juste excusée auprès d'eux et j'ai monté les escaliers en courant.

J'ai ouvert la porte de la première chambre et il y avait seulement une valise que j'ai supposé être celle d'Edward et Jennnifer. J'avais une légère envie de la jeter dans les escaliers, mais je savais que ça ne serait pas vraiment convenable. Trois longs et tortueux jours... Je ne savais pas comment j'allais les supporter. Dans la chambre voisine se trouvait ma valise et celle de Jacob. J'ai pris la mienne et j'ai commencé à la défaire. Il était encore tôt mais je me suis mise en pyjama et me suis couchée. Je n'étais pas prête à descendre et à continuer d'être témoin des démonstrations d'affection entre Jennifer et Edward, je ne savais pas si je pourrais éviter de faire une scène de jalousie qui ne serait pas la bienvenue du fait de la présence de mon fiancé.

Je ne sais pas à quel moment je me suis endormie, mais alors j'ai senti comme le matelas s'affaissait sous le poids d'une personne s'asseyant sur le lit et une main douce qui commençait à me caresser le dos. J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai tourné la tête. C'était Jacob qui me regardait avec désir et bien que je crevais de jalousie je n'allais pas avoir des relations avec lui seulement par vengeance.

« Jacob, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, j'ai mal à la tête et je suis fatiguée par le voyage. »

« C'est bon, comme tu veux. Tu réclames et ensuite tu me sors que tu te sens mal. » a-t-il dit, vexé, en se levant du lit.

« Bien sûr, moi je dois faire avec quand tu préfères travailler plutôt que me faire l'amour et là pour une fois que je refuse tu me le jettes à la figure. »

« Je ne veux pas discuter de nouveau avec toi Bella, j'ai déjà eu suffisamment de récriminations pour aujourd'hui. Ta tête ne te fait-elle pas mal ? »

« Eh bien si et beaucoup. Bonne nuit. » ai-je répondu, en colère et je me suis mis l'oreiller sur la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'est couché à mes côtés, a éteint la lumière de la table de nuit et m'a tourné le dos sans rien dire. J'ai serré l'oreiller d'irritation. J'étais sur le point de me lever pour aller dormir sur le canapé quand mon téléphone a sonné. Le numéro était caché.

« Allô. » ai-je répondu, troublée.

« Tu as cinq minutes pour descendre à la cuisine ou je monte et je raconte tout à Jacob. Je te rappelle que j'ai un vêtement qui t'appartient. » a dit Edward et il a raccroché.

La colère que je ressentais s'est transformé en panique. Au ton de sa voix, j'ai su que sa menace n'était pas vaine et je ne pouvais pas permettre que cela arrive. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quelle serait la réaction de Jacob et franchement je ne voulais pas la découvrir, encore moins après la mini-dicussion que nous venions d'avoir.

« Qui était-ce ? » a demandé Jacob sans pour autant se retourner pour me regarder.

« Personne, ça a raccroché. Je vais chercher un verre d'eau pour prendre un cachet. » ai-je répondu, mettant mes pantoufles et me levant du lit.

Jacob ne m'a rien dit de plus et je suis sortie de la chambre, le coeur battant la chamade. Pour qui se prenait Edward pour me menacer de cette façon ? J'allais l'écouter mais qu'il se méfie, j'avais également différentes choses à raconter à Jennifer qui ne lui plairait sûrement pas.

Depuis le séjour, je pouvais distinguer de la lumière en provenance de la cuisine. J'ai pris une grande inspiration et je suis entrée. Edward était appuyé contre le meuble près de l'évier, tenant mon foulard entre ses mains. Mes yeux se sont écarquillés en le voyant. Il ne plaisantait définitivement pas, il était prêt à tout dire à Jacob et à lui fournir des preuves indiscutables.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » ai-je demandé, en colère, croisant les bras.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il te touche. » m'a-t-il répondu, employant le même ton que moi.

« C'est mon fiancé, l'as-tu oublié ? T'ai-je défendu de le faire avec ta fiancée, moi ? »

« Combien de fois dois-je te répéter que Jennifer n'est pas ma fiancée ? »

« Comme tu es cynique ! Comment oses-tu encore nier après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui ? »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas comparable avec ce que moi j'ai vu. » s'est-il exclamé en s'approchant de moi.

« Moi, je ne renie pas Jacob, tu sais parfaitement qu'il est mon fiancé. » ai-je dit tout en reculant.

« Ne me le rappelle pas ! » a-t-il dit, se rapprochant d'autant plus. « Ne me fais pas me rappeler que je l'ai vu t'embrasser. »

« Eh bien, c'est ce que font les fiancés, non ? Ils ne font pas que cuisiner et chanter ensemble ou encore se tripoter devant les autres ! » Je reculais toujours et alors j'ai heurté le réfrigérateur.

« Bon sang ! » s'est-il exclamé, exaspéré. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de moi. « Jennifer n'est pas ma fiancée, c'est mon amie d'enfance. »

« Tiens, quel hasard ! Jacob et moi, nous nous connaissons aussi depuis que nous sommes enfants. »

« Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu fais appel à moi. » a-t-il dit, sarcastiquement, mettant ses mains de chaque côté de mes épaules, me bloquant le passage.

« Comment oses-tu ! » me suis-je exclamée. J'ai voulu lui donner une gifle mais il m'a maîtrisé.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison, s'il s'acquittait de ses obligations tu n'aurais en aucun cas eu le besoin d'avoir un rendez-vous avec un étranger. »

« C'était une bêtise que je regrette aujourd'hui. » ai-je dit, me libérant mais il m'a rapidement empoigné le bras et m'a de nouveau fait prisonnière.

« Vraiment, tu regrettes ? » a-t-il dit, juste à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres et j'ai respiré son enivrante haleine. « Tu es sûre ? » a-t-il ajouté, caressant doucement mon cou pour ensuite descendre sa main jusqu'à un de mes seins qu'il a massé par-dessus mon vêtement, me regardant fixement dans les yeux.

« Ça suffit, s'il te plait. » ai-je dit avec un filet de voix. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler mon corps quand il était en train de me toucher et que son souffle balayait mon visage.

« Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? » a-t-il chuchoté sur mes lèvres tandis que sa main parcourait mes flancs jusqu'à atteindre ma fesse qu'il a empoigné. Il a alors collé son corps au mien, rapprochant ainsi nos sexes uniquement séparés par le fin tissu de nos pyjamas.

« Quelqu'un pourrait descendre. » ai-je dit, avec difficulté, oubliant toute colère.

Sa réponse fut de frôler légèrement mes lèvres de sa langue et de lever ma jambe pour d'autant plus coller son corps au mien et ainsi frotter nos sexes à l'aide de suaves mouvements, le tout sans cesser de me regarder. Un halètement m'a échappé, je n'ai pas pu l'éviter. Il me faisait complètement perdre la tête et bien que mon cerveau me criait de mettre fin à cette folie, mon corps entier le réclamait. Je n'avais pas de forces suffisantes pour le repousser.

Il a introduit son impétueuse langue dans ma bouche et la mienne l'a accueilli avec la même impatience. Les mains sur mes fesses, il m'a soulevé me permettant ainsi d'enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille et il a commencé à marcher pendant que je lui mordillais le cou. J'ai senti comme mon dos heurtait une porte. Je l'ai ouverte comme j'ai pu tout en recommençant à l'embrasser et nous sommes entrés. Il m'a fait asseoir sur une surface froide, s'est éloigné, une faible lumière nous a éclairé et il a refermé la porte. Je me suis alors rendue compte que j'étais assise sur un lave-linge, dans une petite pièce.

Il est revenu à mes côtés et m'a embrassé avec violence alors que ses mains étaient occupées à me défaire de mon pantalon. Je l'y ai aidé, en profitant pour me débarrasser également de mon sous-vêtement et je lui ai retiré son haut de pyjama. Je l'ai ensuite embrassé et j'ai léché son torse nu oubliant complètement où nous étions. Il a achevé de me déshabiller et m'a embrassé la poitrine pendant que j'abaissais son pantalon et son boxer. Il s'est saisi d'un préservatif, l'a placé et m'a pénétré avec urgence. Il m'a embrassé pour étouffer mon gémissement et s'est mis à se mouvoir avec fougue alors que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, l'emprisonnant. Il a relâché mes lèvres restant assez prêts pour que nos nez se frôlent. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux tandis qu'il continuait de me pénétrer. Nos gémissements se mariaient et nous nous souriions, submergés par le plaisir colossal que nous ressentions. Rien de plus n'existait à cet instant, seulement lui, moi et le feu de la passion. J'ai senti comme j'arrivais à l'orgasme et il m'a embrassé pour taire le cri que j'allais émettre. Quelques mouvements supplémentaires et il a atteint l'extase sans cesser de m'embrasser. Nous nous sommes enlacés et j'ai senti son torse agité contre ma poitrine.

« Personne ne te fait vibrer comme moi et personne ne pourra jamais le faire. Je suis le seul qui connaisse vraiment ton corps et je sais exactement quelles régions toucher et comment le faire. » a-t-il dit alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras et caressait mon dos.

« Je sais. Je le sais et ça m'effraie. » ai-je accepté, honteuse.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Bella. » m'a-t-il répondu, se reculant juste assez pour me regarder.

« C'est une folie Edward. »

« Oui, la plus merveilleuse que j'ai commis de toute ma vie. »

J'ai mis mes mains sur son visage et je l'ai délicatement embrassé. Il m'a rendu mon baiser. Après quelques minutes, nous nous sommes séparés et nous avons commencé à nous rhabiller en silence. Quand j'allais ouvrir la porte, il m'a saisi le bras, me faisant me retourner.

« Ne le laisse pas te toucher, s'il te plait. »

« Et toi, promets-moi que tu ne la toucheras pas. »

« Nous ne sommes pas dans la même chambre et je te répète que nous sommes seulement amis. Par contre, je ne pourrai pas dormir en sachant que tu partages ton lit avec lui. »

« Ce sera seulement pour dormir, je te le promets. » Je lui ai donné un léger baiser et je suis sortie.

J'ai lentement traversé la cuisine et le salon, complètement dans les nuages. Jamais je ne me serais imaginé que cette fugace aventure irait si loin et j'avouais avoir vraiment peur de ce que j'étais en train de ressentir. Pour moi, ce n'était plus seulement du sexe, mon coeur voulait réellement enfreindre la troisième règle. J'ai monté les escaliers avec soin et quand j'ai atteint la dernière marche, j'ai aperçu Jennifer qui sortait de ma chambre.

**Je tiens à tous vous rappeler que je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice et que tout le mérite de cette fabuleuse fiction revient à AnneHilldweller... Ainsi, que toute votre frustration ! C'est elle qui coupe toujours où il ne faut pas, je vous assure ! :p**

**Mes remerciements pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité et je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu... ****Maintenant reste à savoir ce que Jennifer fichait dans sa chambre... Elle s'est peut-être juste trompée de porte, non ? ;)  
**

**Gros bisous !!!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires !!! Le dernier chapitre a rencontré beaucoup de succès et j'espère que pour celui-ci, ce sera également le cas ! Je tiens bien sûr à souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices ! Je suis heureuse que cette fiction vous plaise tant :D**

**Je vous dis bonne lecture et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! **

_**CHAPITRE 13 :**_

_**Dépassant les limites.**_

« Jennifer ? » me suis-je exclamée, la regardant, déconcertée. « Que faisais-tu dans ma chambre ? »

« Oh Bella, tu m'as fait peur ! C'est juste que cette chambre est celle que j'occupe habituellement. Comme je suis très sensible à la lumière, j'ai besoin de dormir avec un masque et je suis donc entrée pour prendre celui que je garde toujours dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. » a-t-elle clarifié, exhibant son bien. « J'ai frappé mais comme personne ne m'a répondu, j'ai supposé que Jacob et toi étiez sortis faire une petite promenade nocturne. » a-t-elle ajouté avec un sourire coquin.

« Jacob n'est pas dans la chambre ? » ai-je demandé, surprise.

« Non, il n'y a personne. Où étais-tu, toi ? »

« Je suis descendue à la cuisine prendre un cachet pour mon mal de tête. »

« Ah okay. Eh bien, bonne nuit, dors bien. Non, mieux. Amuse-toi bien... » a-t-elle dit, plus qu'amusée et j'ai remarqué comme elle s'engageait dans la chambre d'en face.

Je suis entrée dans la mienne et en effet, Jacob n'était pas là. La panique m'a de nouveau submergé et mon coeur s'est accéléré en pensant à la possibilité qu'il se soit rendu compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire. J'allais prendre mon téléphone pour l'appeler quand je l'ai vu sortir de la salle de bain. M'apercevant immobile au milieu de la chambre, il a pris peur et en a même lâché son téléphone portable qui est tombé sur le tapis. Il s'est rapidement baissé pour le ramasser.

« Bella, tu en as mis du temps. » a-t-il dit, nerveux. Il a posé son portable sur la table de nuit et s'est assis sur le lit.

« Je suis sortie prendre l'air espérant me sentir mieux. »

« Et ça a fonctionné ? » a-t-il demandé tandis qu'il se couchait, me tournant le dos.

« Oui, je vais déjà mieux. »

« Bien. À demain chérie, dors bien. »

« À demain Jacob. »

Je me suis couchée à ses côtés, au bord du lit, et j'ai éteint la lumière. Je n'ai pas pu éviter de me sentir mal pour ce que je venais de faire avec Edward alors que mon fiancé était sous le même toit mais je n'ai pas non plus pu éviter de ressentir de l'incertitude face à l'attitude de celui-ci. Que faisait-il au téléphone dans la salle de bain ? Et ce, comme l'indiquait le réveil sur la table de nuit, à un peu plus d'une heure du matin.

Je n'étais pas encore complètement réveillée quand j'ai senti qu'on me caressait le bras. La manche de mon pyjama a ensuite été relevée et des doigts ont glissé jusque mon épaule, y réalisant de petits cercles. Ces mêmes doigts ont alors parcouru mon dos et se sont faufilés sous mon haut pour venir caresser ma taille tandis que leur propriétaire se collait tout contre moi. J'ai ouvert les yeux en sentant sa main descendre au-delà de ma taille et je me suis alors retournée pour l'affronter.

« Edward, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » me suis-je exclamée, effrayée, en me levant du lit.

« Je vérifie si tu es capable de tenir ta promesse. » a-t-il répondu, tout à fait sérieux, se couchant sur le côté et posant nonchalamment la tête sur son poing.

« Tu es fou ! Jacob pourrait être dans la salle de bain. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il est sorti courir il y a quinze minutes. »

« Ça ne change rien, Jennifer est dans la maison. Va-t-en ! »

« Cette fille ne se réveille pas avant onze heures et il est à peine neuf heures. » a-t-il dit, toujours allongé dans le lit.

« S'il te plait, Edward, ne me rends pas les choses plus difficiles. »

« Toi ? Difficiles ? Et moi, comment dois-je qualifier le fait que tu ne l'empêches pas de te caresser ? » s'est-il exclamé, se rapprochant de moi, toujours debout près du lit.

« Edward, je dormais, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir beaucoup de contrôle sous cet état. »

« J'ai très bien senti quand tu t'es réveillée et tu ne m'as pas arrêté ! » Il m'a saisi par la taille et m'a fait tombé sur le lit, me surplombant. « Je ne veux pas t'imaginer dans ses bras. »

« Idiot, je savais parfaitement que c'était toi, mon corps te reconnaît. »

Enchanté, il me souriait tandis qu'il étudiait mon visage, faisant délicatement glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il m'a ensuite passionnément embrassé tout en m'invitant à plier une de mes jambes et sa main s'est alors faufilée sous mon pantalon pour venir caresser mon mollet.

« Bonjour Isabella. » a-t-il dit, souriant sur mes lèvres, son nez effleurant le mien.

« Sérieusement, tu es fou. Tu retombes en enfance ou tu t'es cogné la tête ? »

« Non, une belle inconnue m'a charmé une nuit, un certain mardi et c'est elle qui me rend fou. » a-t-il répondu, embrassant mon cou.

« Ainsi, tu deviens fou à cause d'une inconnue ? » ai-je demandé en souriant, les yeux fermés, jouant le jeu.

« Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a fait. Mais je crois qu'elle m'a ensorcelé. » a-t-il répondu, léchant et mordillant le lobe de mon oreille tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin entre mes jambes pour que nos sexes soient en contact.

« Tu devrais peut-être essayer de te libérer de cet envoûtement. » ai-je dit, lui caressant lentement le dos.

« Ça ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit, merci pour le conseil. »

Il m'a de nouveau embrassé alors que mes mains jouaient avec ses cheveux et que je faisais rouler mon bassin contre le sien. Il s'est alors attaqué à mon cou, y laissant de petits baisers. J'ai haleté, caressant du bout des doigts sa nuque.

« Edward, ça suffit. » ai-je dit avec un filet de voix en sentant comme ma température commençait à augmenter. « Nous ne pouvons pas continuer et encore moins ici. »

« Allons dans ma chambre alors. »

« Bien sûr que non, Jacob ne va pas tarder à revenir. »

« Tu devais me le rappeler. » a-t-il dit, contrarié. « C'est bon, tu gagnes cette fois. »

Il m'a donné un léger baiser sur les lèvres et s'est levé du lit avec réticence, alors que je lui souriais. Je me suis à mon tour levée et me suis dirigée vers la porte de la salle de bain. À peine avais-je posé ma main sur la poignée que j'ai senti qu'il m'attirait de nouveau contre lui. Il m'a fait me retourner et a recommencé à m'embrasser passionnément. Je lui ai rendu son baiser quelques instants mais j'ai dû y mettre fin.

« Edward, s'il te plait. » ai-je dit, mettant mes mains sur son torse pour l'éloigner.

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu m'envoûtes Bella. » a-t-il répondu, me regardant dans les yeux. « Mais tu gagnes encore et ça fait deux fois. Comment comptes-tu me dédommager ? »

« Te dédommager ? As-tu déjà oublier ta menace d'hier soir ? Tu m'as fait entrer en panique. »

« Excuse-moi, j'étais aveuglé et c'est la seule chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit pour te voir toute seule. »

« Je vais y réfléchir. Bien sûr, que tu t'en ailles maintenant m'aiderait à avoir les idées plus claires. »

« C'est du chantage ! »

« Vraiment ? »

Il m'a souri et m'a donné un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. J'ai cette fois patienté pour m'assurer qu'il quittait bien la chambre. Quand il l'a fait et que la porte fut fermée, je suis entrée dans la salle de bain. J'ai pris une douche et quand je terminais de m'habiller, Jacob entrait dans la chambre. Il m'a salué de loin et m'a dit qu'il allait prendre une douche.

Je suis descendue à la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner et Jennifer était là, une tasse fumante à la main, feuilletant une revue.

« Bonjour Jennifer. »

« Salut Bella ! » a-t-elle répondu et elle s'est levé pour me saluer d'un bisou sur la joue. « J'étais justement en train de penser à toi, j'ai vu une publicité pour les vêtements d'Alice. » a-t-elle ajouté, me montrant la revue et j'y ai jeté un rapide coup d'oeil.

« Au fait, maintenant que tu en parles... Une chose que tu m'as dit le jour de la présentation me rend perplexe. » ai-je dit, me servant une tasse de café.

« À quel propos ? »

« Quand je t'ai dit que Jacob était en voyage, tu m'as dit qu'il ne changeait pas, pourquoi ? »

« Ah, c'est parce que le jour où il a signé le contrat avec Edward, j'étais présente au dîner et ils ont parlé affaires toute la nuit et il a mentionné qu'il voyageait beaucoup. Ensuite, Edward m'a raconté que quand il l'appelle, il est toujours à des réunions, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit ça. Tu as cru que lui et moi entretenions une liaison ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, je ne te crois pas capable de tromper Edward. » ai-je dit, pour voir sa réaction.

« Jamais je ne ferais ça, je l'adore. » a-t-elle assuré.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. » s'est exclamé Edward en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour bébé. » a-t-elle répondu et elle l'a étreint avec effusion.

Je n'ai pas répondu mais je lui ai envoyé un regard irrité. Ils avaient l'air d'être des amis plutôt affectueux. Un des deux me mentait et je doutais qu'elle ait une quelconque raison de le faire. J'ai ouvert le réfrigérateur pour ne pas les voir. J'ai entendu que Jacob les saluait et il m'a alors serré contre lui, ses bras entourant ma taille. Je me suis retournée et nous avons échangé un baiser. Edward s'est raclé la gorge et il a suggéré d'aller déjeuner dans un petit restaurant, non loin d'ici. Nous avons tous accepté et nous sommes donc sortis tous les quatre.

Jacob et moi marchions, main dans la main et Jennifer agrippait le bras d'Edward. Il l'a ensuite fait grimpé sur son dos et j'ai, à ce moment-là, eu envie de le frapper et au passage, de me cogner la tête contre un arbre. Comment ai-je pu me laisser berner par cet embobineur de métier ? Ce n'est qu'un beau menteur comme le dit si bien une chanson et à mon grand regret, il m'a rendu folle, inéluctablement. Jamais je ne me serais imaginé perdre ainsi la tête pour quelqu'un. Peut-être devrais-je recourir à l'aide d'un psychiatre ?

Nous sommes arrivés au restaurant, nous nous sommes installés à une petite table, Jennifer en face de Jacob, Edward face à moi et la serveuse nous a apporté les menus. Pour être franche, je n'avais pas très faim. J'ai donc juste commandé un jus d'orange, des fruits et un yaourt, le tout dans des récipients séparés. Jennifer m'a regardé étrangement et Jacob a commencé à lui expliquer ma petite singularité concernant la nourriture tandis qu'elle se mettait à rire. Ils ont ensuite échangé de curieuses anecdotes. Je sentais les regards insistants d'Edward sur moi et j'essayais de les éviter le plus possible. Quelques minutes plus tard, nos plateaux ont été amenés et après avoir porté un morceau d'ananas à ma bouche, j'ai senti le pieds d'Edward frôler le mien et remonter le long de ma jambe. J'ai brusquement reculé la mienne, le regardant, sourcils froncés, alors qu'il souriait amusé. Nerveuse, j'ai regardé Jacob et il était encore en train de discuter avec animation avec Jennifer. Apparemment, aucun des deux ne s'était rendu compte de quoi que ce soit. Edward l'a également remarqué et a alors continué son petit jeu. Je ne savais plus où me mettre et j'ai dû me rendre aux toilettes pour me calmer. Cet homme me mettait vraiment les nerfs à fleur de peau. À mon retour, ils avaient déjà demandé la note et j'ai soupiré, soulagée.

Jennifer a proposé d'aller à un hôtel de Las Vegas jouer un peu et au passage voir un spectacle. Nous sommes ainsi revenus à la maison et Edward a sorti du garage une Volvo argenté qu'il avait au préalable loué. Jacob et moi nous sommes installés à l'arrière de la voiture et Jennifer a allumé la radio après être montée. Jacob m'a serré dans ses bras et j'ai remarqué le regard sévère d'Edward dans le rétroviseur mais je me suis détournée et j'ai posé ma tête sur l'épaule de Jacob. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Edward me lançait ce genre de regards quand lui ne se gênait pas pour s'amusait avec Jennifer.

Nous sommes arrivés devant un bel hôtel et nous sommes entrés au casino. Les hommes se sont dirigés jusqu'à une table de poker et Jennifer et moi vers quelques machines à sous. Malheureusement, avec ma chance la seule chose que je réussis à faire fût de perdre cent dollars. En revanche, elle en a gagné deux-cents cinquante. Puis, Jacob est venu m'étreindre, tout excité, il m'a soulevé et m'a fait tourner dans les airs parce qu'il venait de gagner deux milles dollars. Quand je fus de retour sur la terre ferme, Edward nous regardait, les sourcils froncés, mais je l'ai ignoré et j'ai saisi la main de mon fiancé. Nous avons mangé au restaurant de l'hôtel et j'ai, cette fois-ci, choisi de m'asseoir en face de Jennifer, ce qui a déclenché une nouvelle fois le rire amusé d'Edward. Après avoir fini notre repas, nous avons acheté des billets pour un spectacle musical et pendant que nous patientions, nous avons flâné dans différents magasins de souvenirs. J'ai été surprise que Jacob achète un ours en peluche où était inscrit « I love Las Vegas ». Il m'a alors dit que c'était pour la nièce de Sam, pour son anniversaire qui aurait lieu prochainement. Je ne me rappelais pas qu'il avait une nièce et Jacob m'a expliqué que c'était la fille d'un cousin qui venait de déménager dans le New Jersey et qui travaillait aussi à la Bourse.

Quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison, il était passé vingt-trois heures. Jacob a aussitôt enfilé son pyjama et s'est mis au lit tandis que je décidais de prendre une douche. J'étais très fatiguée et j'espérais qu'il s'endorme rapidement pour ainsi éviter qu'il ne devienne trop « romantique ». Je ne le faisais pas pour Edward mais pour moi. Bien que je trompe mon fiancé, je n'étais pas non plus une traînée qui allait coucher avec les deux et ce dans la même maison.

Je suis entrée dans la salle de bain, me suis démaquillée et me suis brossée les dents, le tout très lentement, afin de mettre le plus de temps possible. Portant encore mon peignoir, j'ai ouvert le robinet de la douche. Je me suis retournée pour le retirer et le pendre mais je suis entrée en collision avec Edward qui a réussi à couvrir ma bouche de sa main avant que je ne crie. Il a porté l'index de son autre main devant sa bouche m'indiquant de garder le silence. J'ai opiné et il m'a lâché.

« Comment diable es-tu entré ? » ai-je demandé dans un chuchotement. Je me demandais où se trouvait en ce moment même Jacob pour qu'Edward ai pu se faufiler ainsi dans la salle de bain sans aucun problème.

« Tu es distraite, on dirait. Cette salle de bain communique avec les deux chambres. » m'a-t-il répondu tout en me montrant la porte dont je n'avais même pas noté la présence. « Quand j'ai entendu l'eau couler, j'ai voulu voir si c'était toi et il faut croire que j'ai de la chance. » a-t-il ajouté alors qu'il dénouait mon peignoir, révélant ainsi mon corps nu.

« Tu es devenu complètement fou, ma parole. Jacob est dans la chambre, juste à côté. »

« N'est-ce pas d'autant plus excitant ? » a-t-il chuchoté, me regardant avec passion.

J'étais paralysée. Il s'est approché et a retiré complètement mon peignoir. Il m'a coincé contre le mur, près du lavabo, et mon corps s'est arqué en réponse aux carreaux froids. L'adrénaline a commencé à parcourir mes veines tandis qu'il collait son corps au mien et j'ai senti son érection. Il déposait des baisers humides dans mon cou remontant vers ma mâchoire, son corps se collant de plus en plus au mien. Mes mains ont saisi sa nuque et j'ai voulu l'embrasser mais il a reculé la tête, souriant et j'ai seulement pu frôler ses lèvres. J'ai les ai donc effleurées de ma langue, d'abord la lèvre inférieure, d'un côté à l'autre puis la supérieure. Ses mains s'appliquaient à masser mes fesses quand je l'ai débarrassé de son boxer et que j'ai caressé son sexe. Il a répondu de la même manière, deux de ses doigts caressant ma féminité. Nous nous sommes alors embrassés, désespérément, et ses doigts ont tout de suite été remplacés par son membre, mais il ne m'a pas pénétré. Il se contentait juste de caresser doucement mon entrée.

Il s'est alors écarté pour mettre un préservatif. Il m'a fait me retourner, a saisi mes mains et les a posées de chaque côté du lavabo. Je l'ai serré avec force. Il s'est alors placé derrière moi et m'a pénétré. Je me suis mordue la lèvre pour ne pas crier et il a commencé à se mouvoir, empoignant fortement mes hanches. J'essayais de réprimer mes gémissements, bien qu'ils soient couverts par l'eau de la douche. Il sortait et entrait en moi sans cesse. Il a introduit deux de ses doigts dans ma bouche que j'ai sucé et son autre main s'est mis à caresser et serrer ma cuisse. J'ai fermé les yeux quand j'ai senti qu'il explosait en moi provoquant mon propre orgasme quelques secondes après.

« J'ai attendu toute la journée pour ça. » a-t-il susurré à mon oreille. « Tu me fais perdre la tête Bella. Chaque jour, mon désir d'être avec toi s'intensifie. » a-t-il ajouté. Sa main sur ma joue, j'ai tourné la tête pour le regarder et il m'a embrassé.

Quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin, Jacob n'était plus dans le lit. J'ai alors supposé qu'il était à nouveau parti courir. J'ai regardé l'heure et il était presque dix heures. Je me suis donc levé. Après m'être brossée les dents, la curiosité l'a emporté et je me suis faufilée jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward. Il n'était pas là, je suis alors descendue à la cuisine. J'allais ouvrir la porte quand j'ai entendu des chuchotements.

« Toi aussi tu me manques beaucoup princesse. Je te promets que la première chose que je ferai demain quand je serai de retour sera d'aller te voir. » C'était une voix masculine, une voix qui m'était plus que familière. Et alors une bouffée d'émotion est venue me nouer la gorge.

**Alors, c'est qui ? Jacob ou Edward ? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Toujours un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui nous font, à l'auteur et à moi-même, vraiment très plaisir ! Je suis heureuse que la fiction vous plaise à ce point !!! De plus, je n'ai pas la possibilité de leur répondre, mais je tiens également à remercier les personnes non inscrites qui me laissent tout de même des commentaires ! La bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices, heureuse de vous compter parmi nous :D**

**Vous m'avez fait l'honneur d'un grand nombre de théories plus intéressantes les unes que les autres... Je ne vous retiens donc pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Gros bisous les filles !!!**

_**CHAPITRE 14 :**_

_**Mettre les choses au clair.**_

J'ai dégluti, essayant de rassembler mes idées et de dénouer ma gorge et j'ai brusquement ouvert la porte. Il s'est retourné et m'a regardé, effrayé. Il est resté silencieux quelques secondes, s'est forcé à sourire et a continué de parler.

« Je dois te laisser, petite soeur. » Il a de nouveau gardé le silence et je supposais qu'il écoutait son interlocuteur. « Bella est là, je lui transmets ton bonjour. Oui, elle aussi te salue. Je t'embrasse, je t'appelle demain. » a-t-il ajouté et il a finalement raccroché. « Bonjour chérie. » m'a-t-il dit, voulant me donner un baiser mais j'ai tourné la tête et il a embrassé ma joue. « C'était Leah, elle est en vacances dans le New Jersey. »

Je ne lui ai rien répondu, j'ai seulement acquiescé d'un signe de tête. Depuis quand Jacob appelait-il sa soeur ''princesse'' ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal en l'entendant ? Après tout s'il me trompe, je fais exactement la même chose. Je crois que finalement ce qui en a pris un coup c'est mon orgueil ou peut-être est-ce seulement le poids de la faute qui continue de me tourmenter l'esprit. La vraie question est qu'est-ce que je ressens pour Jacob ? Je dois trouver une façon de le découvrir.

J'ai pris son visage en coupe et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. Il semblait nerveux. Il essayait d'éviter mon regard et alors je l'ai délicatement embrassé. Il a hésité mais il a finalement posé ses mains sur ma taille et j'ai fait courir les miennes jusqu'à son cou. Il a fini par me prendre complètement dans ses bras et le baiser s'est intensifié un peu. Mes mains ont parcouru son dos et soudain nous avons entendu un fort raclement de gorge qui nous a fait rompre le baiser mais nous sommes restés enlacés.

« Désolé de vous interrompre. » a dit Edward, visiblement mécontent. Sourcils froncés, immobile près de la porte, bras croisés et poings serrés.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, ce sera pour plus tard, pas vrai mon amour ? » a répondu Jacob sans me lâcher et il m'a donné un rapide baiser.

« Vous pourriez peut-être en profiter quand Jen et moi irons au supermarché. » s'est-il exclamé, sur un ton sarcastique et je pouvais remarquer comme il resserrait encore les poings.

« Je vais préparer du café. » ai-je dit, m'éloignant de Jacob et je pouvais sentir le regard assassin d'Edward même quand j'étais de dos.

« Jacob, peux-tu me donner les clefs de la Volvo, s'il te plait ? Tu es celui qui l'a rentrée au garage, je crois. »

« Bien sûr, je vais les chercher, je les ai laissées dans la chambre. »

Aussitôt que Jacob est sorti de la cuisine, Edward m'a agrippé fermement le bras et m'a fait me retourner pour le regarder.

« Quelle partie n'as-tu pas compris quand je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il te touche ? » m'a-t-il reproché, furieux.

« C'est mon fiancé, je ne peux pas tout le temps le repousser. »

« Tu es mienne Isabella, seulement mienne et si tu ne veux pas que je lui fracasse la mâchoire à cet imbécile, tu vas chercher un très bon prétexte pour qu'il ne t'adresse même pas un regard ! »

« Je déteste qu'on m'appelle Isabella et lâche-moi, tu me fais mal. Tu n'es personne pour exiger cela, je te rappelle qu'entre nous, c'est juste du sexe sans engagement. Il a été facile de l'obtenir et ça peut se terminer avec la même facilité. »

« Tu te trompes grandement si tu penses que je vais te laisser partir avec facilité, tu m'appartiens, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Je ne suis pas un objet Edward, je peux prendre mes propres décisions, ne l'oublie pas. »

Les pas de Jacob ont résonné et je me suis alors libérée. Je ne sais pas d'où me venait cette force pour lui dire de telles choses. Ce qu'il y a entre Edward et moi n'est pas seulement du sexe, du moins pour ma part. Et je devais reconnaître que d'un autre côté sa jalousie me réjouissait, bien que je ne sache pas si ce qui la provoquait était un sentiment affectif ou seulement son orgueil d'homme blessé.

Jacob et Jennifer sont entrés dans la cuisine. Elle a de nouveau enlacé Edward, très expansive et j'ai senti une douleur dans ma poitrine. Elle m'a ensuite salué, très enthousiaste comme toujours et je lui ai souri mais la tension était palpable.

Nous avons déjeuné là, dans un silence presque religieux, seuls Jennifer et Jacob parlaient de temps en temps. Aussitôt fini, je suis montée dans ma chambre me changer, revêtant un jean et un pull léger. Puis, jacob m'a rejoint et m'a enlacé, mon dos appuyé contre son torse, mais je me suis dégagée arguant que nous n'étions pas seuls et que ce n'était pas notre maison. Il a accepté sans protester et a commencé à se changer à son tour et je suis descendue. J'ai entendu les rires de Jennifer en provenance du jardin et j'ai marché jusque là-bas. Elle était en train de jouer au ping-pong avec Edward qui est devenu sérieux après avoir remarqué ma présence.

Quelques minutes après, Jacob est arrivé et Jennifer a alors proposé que nous jouions à quatre. Le jeu a commencé tranquillement mais tout à coup Edward s'est mis à frapper la balle avec tellement de force que Jacob était obligé de lui répondre de la même manière. Jennifer et moi nous sommes retirées, voyant avec quelle agressivité se déroulait cette manche. Edward regardait Jacob avec rage et je notais qu'il avait la ferme intention de le frapper avec la balle et si Jacob n'avait pas été aussi habile pour lui renvoyer, il y serait amplement parvenu.

Jennifer m'a suggéré de rentrer et moyennement convaincue je l'ai suivie puisqu'elle me traînait pratiquement à l'intérieur, mais j'étais extrêmement nerveuse à propos de ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre eux s'ils restaient seuls. Elle a allumé la télévision et a commencé à zapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur une chaîne qui a attiré son attention. C'était un match de hockey sur glace et elle a crié, exaltée parce que son équipe favorite jouait. Plus tard, Edward et Jacob ont fait leur apparition et ce-dernier fut également ravi en tant que grand amateur de ce sport. Il s'est ainsi installé dans le canapé, à côté de Jennifer.

« Alors comme ça, tu aimes le hockey ? » a-t-il demandé, surpris.

« Oh oui, depuis toute petite ! Mon père y jouait bien qu'il n'ait jamais été dans une équipe professionnelle. »

« Et quelle équipe soutiens-tu ? »

« Les Blackhawks de Chicago. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Moi aussi ! »

« Tope là mon ami ! » s'est-elle exclamée, enchantée et Jacob a tapé dans sa main tendue. « Pourvu qu'ils gagnent, la partie vient de commencer. »

« Jennifer, nous devons aller au magasin. » a dit Edward, sérieux.

« Mais bébé, tu sais que quand les Blackhawks jouent, plus rien ne compte pour moi. Nous irons quand ce sera terminé, ok ? »

« Et tu sais que moi ça m'ennuie. »

« Bella aussi. » est intervenu Jacob.

« Eh bien, vous, les ennuyés, allez faire les courses tandis que mon ami Jacob et moi regardons le match. »

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée et au passage, rapportez quelques bières. » a ajouté Jacob.

Edward m'a regardé et est entré dans la cuisine pour récupérer les clefs de la voiture qu'il avait laissé là quand Jacob les lui a remises. Je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir y aller. Ce que je voulais le moins c'était qu'il recommence avec ses reproches, mais en voyant Jennifer et Jacob absorbés par le match et ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire, je décidais d'accompagner Edward. Après tout, nous serions dans un lieu public.

J'ai marché jusqu'à la voiture et Edward m'a ouvert la porte pour que je monte. Il en a fait le tour et est entré. Sans rien dire, il a démarré et la radio s'est mise en route.

« Pardonne-moi, je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi ce matin. » a-t-il commencé à dire tandis qu'une musique se faisait toujours entendre. « Mais la simple pensée qu'il te touche me rend malade. Je sais qu'il est ton fiancé et que je suis seulement un étranger dans ta vie, que nous ne nous connaissons même pas bien. » Je restais silencieuse alors qu'il s'arrêtait à un feu rouge. « Je ne peux seulement pas me faire à cette idée. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir perdu les pédales Bella, s'il te plait, pardonne-moi. »

« Ça ne me plaît pas que tu me traites comme un objet. Je sais que notre... que ce qui nous lie a commencé d'une manière étrange mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de me traiter ainsi. »

« Je sais, je regrette vraiment. »

« Et puis, c'était quoi tout ce déploiement de virilité au ping-pong ? »

« Une manière très infantile de... démontrer qui est le meilleur. »

« Ça ne se démontre pas ainsi Edward, je n'ai pas besoin d'un super macho à mes côtés. »

« Tu me pardonnes ? » a-t-il demandé avec un visage repentant.

« Je vais y réfléchir et là je parle sérieusement. »

« Que dois-je faire pour que tu me pardonnes ? »

« Te comporter comme l'adulte que tu es et penser avec la tête. »

« J'essayerai. »

« Quand ce sera le cas, préviens-moi. » ai-je dit, autoritaire et j'ai regardé par la fenêtre.

Nous sommes arrivés au supermarché et il est descendu pour m'ouvrir la porte, me proposant sa main. Je n'ai pas pu refuser son geste et quand je suis sortie de la voiture, nous sommes restés proches, nous regardant longuement, mais j'ai détourné le regard et j'ai commencé à marcher sans même attendre qu'il ait refermé la portière. Il m'a ensuite rattrapé et nous sommes entrés. Il s'est saisi d'un panier et m'a guidé dans le magasin.

« Que venons-nous acheter ? » ai-je demandé, marchant à ses côtés.

« Tout le nécessaire pour le dîner, nous partons déjà demain, donc aujourd'hui nous allons faire un festin. »

« Et quel sera le menu ? »

« Pâtes et salade, sans oublier un bon vin. »

« Mais il manque le dessert. »

« Certes. Cela te revient. »

« Tu aimes le flan napolitain ? »

« Tu sais le préparer ? »

« Naturellement, je suis une grande cuisinière. »

« Je veux voir ça ! Ce sera donc du flan. »

Je lui ai souri et nous avons marché jusqu'au rayon approprié pour prendre les ingrédients pour le flan, incluant le moule puisqu'il m'avait appris qu'il n'en avait pas. Puis, nous avons rejoint l'espace des fruits et légumes. Nous avons choisi une laitue, de petites tomates, des raisins et nous sommes finalement allés chercher les pâtes, le fromage et le vin.

« Quel joli couple, je suis sûre qu'ils viennent de se marier. Et dire que nous le sommes depuis quarante ans déjà. »

J'ai entendu une vieille dame dire cela à ce qui devait être son époux. Il a acquiescé et lui a donné un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Mon coeur s'est serré et pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'imaginais âgée et il n'y avait qu'un homme avec lequel je voulais atteindre cet âge.

« J'ai tout ce qu'il faut, nous pouvons y aller. » a dit Edward, me sortant de mes réflexions. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. » ai-je tout juste pu répondre, sans pouvoir quitter des yeux le couple qui continuait de nous regarder.

« Tu les connais ? » m'a-t-il demandé, les regardant aussi et leur souriant.

« Non. »

Edward m'a souri mais d'une manière très différente de celle dont il le fait normalement, bien qu'à cet instant je n'ai pas su si c'était la réalité ou si mon esprit me jouait un tour. À ma grande surprise, il m'a pris par la main et m'a invité à le suivre.

Il a payé toutes les courses, refusant catégoriquement que je participe. Nous avons marché jusqu'au parking et il a mis les sacs dans le coffre. Il m'a de nouveau galamment ouvert la porte et il est monté. L'itinéraire était différent de celui que nous avions pris à l'allée. C'était un peu plus désert, il y avait seulement quelques maisons d'un côté de la rue et un petit bois de l'autre. La voiture fut alors prise de secousses et elle s'est arrêtée.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » ai-je demandé, étonnée.

« Je ne sais pas. » Il a essayé de redémarrer trois fois mais rien ne s'est passé.

« Je crois bien qu'on est en panne... Quelle barbe ! C'est ça quand tu loues des voitures, tu ne sais pas qui s'en sert avant toi ni si elles sont bien entretenues. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« On va attendre un peu, elle a peut-être juste besoin de refroidir. »

Je me suis mise à l'aise dans le siège et j'ai laissé tombé ma tête sur le dossier. Il a fait la même chose mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il jouait avec ses mains. Il s'est soudainement retourné et m'a regardé sans rien dire et je me suis moi aussi installée de côté pour l'observer. Il a caressé mon visage et a fait glissé une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne et il s'est alors approché de moi, m'embrassant lentement, sans rien tenter de plus. Je lui ai répondu de la même manière mais j'ai fait descendre sa main toujours accompagnée de la mienne et l'ai posée sur mon sein. Il a commencé à le caresser lentement. Ma main cherchait les boutons de sa chemise et j'ai commencé à les défaire et a caressé sa peau nouvellement découverte. Il s'est alors éloigné et a reculé son siège. Ses magnifiques yeux verts m'invitaient à m'asseoir sur lui et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Nous nous sommes de nouveau embrassés pendant que ses mains se faufilaient sous mon pull et caressaient ma peau. J'ai embrassé son cou et son torse, défait sa ceinture et ouvert son pantalon. Je me suis écartée et j'ai enlevé mon pull. Il s'est approché et a embrassé la partie dénudée de mes seins pendant que je caressais son membre. Il a déboutonné mon pantalon et m'a caressé par dessus ma culotte. J'ai haleté en sentant ses caresses.

« Bella, tu n'aurais pas dû mettre de pantalon. » s'est-il plaint, la voix entrecoupée.

« Je n'avais pas projeté de faire ça et encore moins ici. »

Il m'a souri et je me suis alors assise sur le siège passager et j'ai retiré mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtements tandis qu'il baissait les siens jusqu'aux genoux après avoir saisi un préservatif dans sa poche.

« Peut-être est-ce toi qui les fabrique ? » ai-je demandé pendant qu'il le plaçait.

« Non, mais j'aime être prévenant, on ne sait jamais à quel moment on peut en avoir besoin. » a-t-il répondu tandis qu'il m'attirait sur son corps.

Je me suis assise à califourchon sur lui et il m'a pénétré. J'ai lentement commencé à me mouvoir, mes mains agrippant le dossier du siège tandis que les siennes parcouraient mes cuisses et mes fesses. Nos visages étaient proches, nos nez se frôlant. Nous nous regardions, haletions de concert, et dans un même temps nos corps se fondaient en un. Le rythme s'est intensifié et il m'aidait en me soutenant par les hanches. Nous nous sommes passionnément embrassés alors que nos mouvements devenaient plus frénétiques, cherchant un seul objectif. J'ai mis fin au baiser, mes lèvres retrouvant son cou, et je me suis déplacée encore plus rapidement et quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai senti comme mon corps tremblait quand nous avons ensemble atteint l'extase.

Je suis restée ainsi quelques minutes pendant que nous essayions de recouvrer une respiration normale. Je l'ai une nouvelle fois embrassé pour ensuite m'éloigner. En rejoignant mon siège, je ne sais comment mais j'ai réussi à klaxonner, nous faisant sursauter. Il a éclaté de rire et je l'ai suivi. J'ai remis mes vêtements tandis qu'il en faisait de même. Il a essayé de démarrer et la voiture a répondu dès la première tentative. Je l'ai regardé surprise, arquant un sourcil.

« C'est bon, je plaide coupable... La voiture n'a jamais été en panne. » a-t-il avoué, un sourire aux lèvres.


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou les filles ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira ! **

**Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires, encouragements et surtout pour votre fidélité ! Merci également à « Lemon-fanfiction » pour sa publicité ! **

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Gros bisous !!! **

_**CHAPITRE 15 :**_

_**Cherchant la vérité.**_

« Tu t'es joué de moi ! Tu es un menteur et un tricheur ! » ai-je dit, croisant les bras.

« Tu es à l'origine de tout. Tu me rends fou, je ne pouvais pas attendre d'être à ce soir pour te tenir dans mes bras. »

« Vraiment ? » ai-je demandé, rougissant quelque peu.

« Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive quand je suis avec toi mais je perds tout contrôle. Tu es dangereuse Bella Swan, tu obscurcis mon esprit et tu ne me permets pas de regarder les choses avec lucidité. »

« Tu devrais peut-être me remettre aux autorités. » ai-je répondu, joueuse.

« Je vais le faire et tu seras condamnée à être enfermée avec moi dans une pièce, sans aucune possibilité de payer une caution ni de faire appel. »

« Oh, j'ai peur... » me suis-je exclamée, faisant mine de trembler.

« Eh bien, tu devrais. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas quelle autre folie je pourrais commettre ! Tu es une merveilleuse tentation. »

« On devrait définitivement m'enfermer, dans une grande tour sans accès. »

« Et moi j'irais te délivrer. » Il a tourné au coin de la rue. « Je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans toi, tu m'as irrévocablement envoûté. »

Mon coeur s'est accéléré à l'entente de ces mots et je n'ai plus su quoi dire. J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne sur le levier de vitesse et il m'a souri. À un feu rouge, il s'est approché et m'a doucement embrassé. Le reste du trajet s'est déroulé en silence. Je voulais lui demander tellement de choses mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Je ne voulais pas ruiner l'instant, il semblait magique. Nous sommes arrivés à la maison, Edward a rentré la voiture au garage, m'a aidé à descendre et m'a donné un baiser sur les lèvres. Je l'ai regardé, effrayée.

« Edward, ils peuvent nous voir. »

« Du calme, ils sont encore en train de regarder le match. » a-t-il répondu et il m'a de nouveau embrassé, mais après quelques secondes, je me suis écartée.

« Ça suffit, pas besoin de prendre des risques inutiles. »

Il m'a souri, a sorti les sacs du coffre et nous avons ensuite rejoint la cuisine pour y déposer les affaires. En effet, Jennifer et Jacob étaient encore en train de regarder le match. Ce dernier m'a demandé où étaient les bières et je lui ai répondu que nous avions oublié d'en prendre. J'espérais seulement qu'ils ne remarquent pas à quel point nous avions tardé, mais en les voyant si absorbés par le match, je découvrais qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

Je suis montée pour prendre une douche et quand je suis redescendue, le match était enfin terminé. Jennifer et Edward étaient en train de cuisiner et je n'ai pu éviter de ressentir de la jalousie face à cette scène. Mais quand il s'est rendu compte de ma présence, il m'a fait un clin d'oeil qui a fait accélérer mon coeur, me faisant oublier mon trouble. Jacob était à l'extérieur, parlant une fois de plus au téléphone donc je me suis mise à la préparation du flan.

C'était une situation tellement étrange. Edward hachait les laitues tandis que Jennifer préparait les pâtes et que moi je mettais les ingrédients dans le moule. Alors, je remarquais, étrangement, que l'attitude de cette dernière était un peu différente, elle n'était plus aussi expansive envers Edward et pour la première fois, j'ai entendu qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom au lieu de lui dire ''bébé'', ce que je détestais, soit dit en passant. Jacob est finalement rentré et s'est lui aussi mis à nous aider. Il a placé le vin au réfrigérateur et a commencé à séparer les raisins de leur grappe. Nous avions l'air de quatre vieux amis, partageant un agréable moment culinaire. Les choses entre Edward et Jacob étaient même plus décontractées, la partie de ping-pong passionnée vite oubliée et comme mon fiancé était distant avec moi, Edward restait calme. Comme à six heures le repas était prêt, Jennifer et moi avons mis la table et nous avons dîné tous les quatre ensembles tout en discutant.

« Pourquoi ne mélanges-tu pas les aliments Bella ? De tout manière, ils se mélangent dans ton estomac. » a demandé Jennifer, amusée.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est une manie que j'ai depuis toute petite. Je crois que c'est à la suite d'une fois où je suis tombée malade. »

« C'est curieux, jamais je n'ai connu quelqu'un qui faisait ça. »

« Je crois que nous avons tous une manie, celle de Jacob est de téléphoner. »

« Chérie, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui m'amuse, crois-moi, c'est seulement pour le travail. »

« Je travaille aussi beaucoup Jacob mais je ne suis pas esclave du téléphone. » a dit Edward tout en le foudroyant du regard parce qu'il venait de me saisir la main. Je l'ai doucement retirée pour qu'il ne remarque rien d'étrange.

Le commentaire d'Edward m'a fait repenser à la conversation que j'ai entendue le matin même et après l'avoir vu une nouvelle fois au téléphone, j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que Jacob cachait quelque chose. Ce n'est peut-être pas une maîtresse mais il se passe quelque chose dans sa vie qu'il ne veut pas que je sache. Je l'ai scruté quelques secondes essayant de le découvrir.

Après avoir fini de dîner, nous avons regardé un film d'action et nous avons ensuite joué au Jenga. Il y a eu un moment où je suis allée à la cuisine pour me chercher à boire et Edward est entré à ma suite.

« S'il te plait, reste avec moi cette nuit. C'est notre dernière nuit ici, lundi je pars très tôt pour Londres visiter un nouvel hôtel et je ne reviendrais que quelques jours avant le mariage d'Alice. » m'a-t-il demandé, se tenant face à moi avec une moue suppliante sur le visage.

« Mais Edward, comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Que veux-tu que je dise à Jacob ? »

« Je ne sais pas, provoque une dispute et dis-lui que tu dormiras dans l'autre chambre. S'il te plait. » m'a-t-il supplié, non seulement avec ses mots mais aussi avec son regard.

« Je ne sais pas Edward... Tu me mets dans une situation délicate. »

« Ce n'est pas pire que celle dans laquelle tu me places. Bella, nous n'allons pas nous voir pendant un mois et demi ! Offre-moi cette nuit, s'il te plait. » a-t-il insisté, tenant mes mains.

« Écoute, nous allons faire comme ça. Je monte et quand il sera endormi, je m'échappe. Jacob a le sommeil très lourd, je suis sûre qu'il ne se rendra compte de rien. »

« D'accord. » a-t-il accepté. Un grand sourire fendait son visage tandis qu'il entrelaçait nos mains.

« Les enfants, je vais me coucher. » a annoncé Jennifer en entrant dans la cuisine. Nous nous sommes instantanément séparés alors que nous la regardions, effrayés.

« À demain bébé. Fais de beaux rêves. » a affectueusement dit Edward. Je l'ai regardé, agacée et je suis sortie de la cuisine après avoir moi aussi souhaité bonne nuit à Jennifer.

Jacob était installé dans le fauteuil, zappant. Jennifer nous a rejoint, a salué Jacob et est montée. Edward est sorti de la cuisine et s'est assis dans l'autre fauteuil sans rien dire. Quelques minutes se sont écoulées avant que Jacob ne se lève et lui donne la télécommande.

« Il se fait tard, nous allons dormir chérie ? » s'est-il exclamé, se retournant pour me regarder.

Edward m'a lancé un regard suppliant que Jacob n'a bien sûr pas perçu puisqu'il lui tournait le dos et je me suis alors rappelée des mystérieux appels téléphoniques.

« Je n'ai pas sommeil. En plus, il faut que je fasse la vaisselle, je ne veux pas courir demain matin. »

« D'accord, mais ne tarde pas trop. » Il s'est penché pour m'embrasser mais j'ai baissé la tête et il a fini par me donner un baiser sur le front.

« Edward, tu ne vas pas te coucher ? »

« Si, mais je dois d'abord retirer certaines choses de la voiture pour la rendre demain. »

« Bien, à demain alors. » Il s'est retiré et a monté les escaliers.

Edward est resté immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Jacob fermer la porte de la chambre. Il m'a alors souri et s'est approché de moi.

« Merci, Mademoiselle Propreté. »

« Très drôle. Allez, accompagne-moi à la cuisine. »

Il a pris mon visage en coupe et m'a donné un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Je l'ai réprimandé d'un regard et il m'a prise par la main pour nous mener à la cuisine. J'ai mis le tablier et j'ai commencé à faire la vaisselle tandis qu'il la rangeait dans le meuble, à mes côtés.

« Parle-moi de toi. » a-t-il dit, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Ce que tu veux bien me dire. »

« D'accord, mais... » J'ai pris une grande inspiration. J'avais un doute depuis le premier jour où je l'ai connu et celui-ci, après ce week-end, n'avait fait qu'augmenter. « Pourrais-tu d'abord répondre à une question. »

« Bien sûr, demande-moi ce que tu veux, les règles n'existent plus. » Et il m'a fait un clin d'oeil.

« Pourquoi un garçon comme toi a-t-il un... passe-temps si... particulier ? »

« De quoi parles-tu? »

« De la manière dont nous nous sommes connus. » ai-je dit, fixant l'assiette que j'étais en train de laver pour éviter de le regarder. « Pourquoi fais-tu ça si ce n'est pas pour l'argent, parce qu'il est évident que tu n'en manques pas... Tu m'as dit que c'était pour le plaisir mais ne serait-ce pas plus facile d'avoir une copine ou de draguer quelqu'un dans un bar ? Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi ces règles ? »

« C'est compliqué Bella. » Il a soupiré. « Comme pour toi, un ami de l'université m'a donné le numéro de téléphone d'une fille et il m'a expliqué de quoi il était question. » Il regardait le sol, un peu honteux. Je crois que c'était la première fois qu'il parlait de cela à quelqu'un. « Il m'a dit que c'était une sorte de société secrète, d'un certain niveau économique, qui proposait ça pour sortir de la routine ou accomplir des fantaisies qu'on ne ferait pas avec son partenaire. Alors, un jour par curiosité, j'ai appelé la fille et... eh bien, ça a été bouleversant de ne rien savoir de l'autre personne et j'ai donc continué. Parfois j'appelais et parfois on m'appelait. » Il me regardait fixement tandis que je traitais l'information. Un sentiment de rage m'a envahit à la pensée qu'il ait appelé quelqu'un. « Maintenant toi dis-moi, qui t'a réellement donné mon numéro de téléphone ? Ne le prends pas mal mais tu ne corresponds pas vraiment au profil des filles qui sont impliquées. »

« Une fille me l'a donné dans un bar. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelait et je ne me souviens que vaguement d'elle. » C'était maintenant à mon tour d'être honteuse. Un petit rire lui a échappé et il a secoué la tête.

« Et pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? Tu seras d'accord sur le fait que c'était extrêmement risqué. »

« Je sais, je me suis imaginée un tas de choses mais... » J'ai soupiré. « Le jour où je t'ai appelé, c'était mon anniversaire. Mon père vit à Forks, ma mère à Los Angeles et pour changer, Jacob a dû travailler jusque très tard donc je me sentais très seule. Je suis tombée par hasard sur la serviette avec ton numéro et après avoir longuement hésité, je t'ai appelé. »

« Eh bien, je vois que la quatrième règle a été rompue bien avant les autres. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » ai-je demandé, surprise. Seulement trois me revenaient en mémoire.

« Règle numéro quatre, ne pas partager les numéros de téléphones avec n'importe qui et encore moins avec des inconnues. Je te le répète, c'est comme une secte. Il fallait être très sélectif au moment de donner un quelconque numéro. Tu n'imagines même pas quelles personnes y sont enrôlées. »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir. Rien que de m'imaginer le nombre de femmes avec lesquelles tu as couché me retourne l'estomac. »

« Maintenant comprends-tu ce que moi je ressens en sachant que Jacob peut te toucher ? » a-t-il répondu, se tenant derrière moi et me serrant contre lui, ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose, il est mon fiancé. »

« C'est précisément de ça dont je parle. Vous avez fait l'amour. Je sais que ça semble excessif mais moi j'ai seulement eu du sexe avec ces femmes, aucune d'entre elles n'a représenté quelque chose pour moi. » Il m'a embrassé dans le cou. « Jusqu'à ce que tu apparaisses une nuit et que tu changes ma vision des choses. » a-t-il ajouté, son menton reposant sur mon épaule.

« Alors je ne suis pas qu'une fille de plus ? » ai-je demandé, fébrile.

« Tu te poses encore la question ? Jamais je n'avais brisé les règles Bella. J'étais parfaitement conscient que ces femmes allaient avec d'autres hommes comme elles le faisaient avec moi, alors aucune n'en valait la peine. Mais avec toi ça a été très différent, c'est pour cela que je ne t'ai pas dit la dernière règle. Dès le début, j'ai su que tu ne donnerais mon numéro de téléphone à personne, il n'était donc pas nécessaire de la dire. »

« Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ? »

« Ce qui doit se passer. » Il m'a étreint avec plus de force. « La seule chose que tu dois savoir c'est que je ne permettrais pas que tu sortes de ma vie. » a-t-il soufflé à mon oreille. « Et j'espère que celui qui quittera, et vite, la tienne ce soit lui. Je ne veux pas te partager avec quelqu'un... et encore moins avec lui. »

« Pourquoi le dis-tu de cette façon ? Tu sais quelque chose à propos de Jacob que j'ignore ? »

« Non. J'aimerais bien pour qu'une fois pour toutes tu le quittes mais je ne sais rien. » Il m'a donné un autre baiser dans le cou. « Ne pensons pas à lui, profitons de ces quelques heures ensemble. »

Il a placé ses mains sur l'assiette que je tenais et m'a aidé à la nettoyer, de même pour les autres qui restaient. Personne ne parlait. Je sentais juste son corps collé au mien et son souffle sur ma nuque. Nos mains se frôlaient au milieu des plats et du savon, s'entrelaçant parfois. La sensation était merveilleuse. Je sentais peu à peu comme il me désirait, collant un peu plus son corps au mien qui par automatisme s'arquait et j'ai fermé les yeux en sentant aussi mon excitation. Il a fait couler l'eau pour retirer le savon de la vaisselle et nous l'avons ensuite disposée pour qu'elle sèche.

De ses mains toujours mouillées, il effleurait mon ventre sous mon pull et un délicieux frisson a parcouru mon corps alors qu'il me donnait de rapides baisers dans le cou. Je me suis retournée pour me retrouver face à lui et nous nous sommes passionnément embrassés. Alors que je lui caressais le torse par dessus son pull, il m'a serré contre lui, caressant mon dos. Sans qu'il me le demande, j'ai levé les bras et il m'a ôté mon haut, mon soutien-gorge le suivant de près. Il a dessiné mes seins du bout des doigts puis les a embrassés, mes mains se perdant dans ses cheveux. Il s'est légèrement écarté et m'a regardé avec un désir infini. Je lui ai alors retiré son pull avec empressement et l'ai laissé tomber au sol. J'ai embrassé son torse parfait, léché ses tétons et il haletait, pétrissant mes fesses par dessus mon pantalon qu'il a ensuite déboutonné.

Il m'a soulevé et m'a fait asseoir sur la table pour retirer le reste de mes vêtements. Ma respiration était plus qu'erratique et la seule chose que je désirais était de le sentir en moi. Qu'importe le nombre de fois qu'il me faisait sienne, le désir restait le même, seulement plus intense à chaque rencontre. Tandis qu'Edward retirait le préservatif de son emballage, je déboutonnais son pantalon et le baissais en même temps que son boxer. Tout en le plaçant, il m'embrassait passionnément et quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai senti comme il plongeait en moi. J'ai mis mes mains sur ses fesses pour l'aider à me pénétrer plus profondément. Ses mains étaient partout sur mon corps et nous nous regardions, gravant les expressions de plaisir que nous affichions tous deux sur nos visages, essayant de gémir le plus faiblement possible.

Sa bouche a retrouvé mon cou, sa langue le parcourant et ses lèvres le suçant. J'agrippais fortement son dos en sentant comme il entrait et sortait de moi suivant un rythme des plus exquis et je l'ai emprisonné de mes jambes pour intensifier la sensation. Il a grogné à mon oreille et j'ai alors pris son visage en coupe et je l'ai embrassé, désespérément. Mais j'ai fini par rompre le baiser ne pouvant réprimer un cri en atteignant l'orgasme en même temps que lui et il a tout juste réussi à plaquer sa main sur ma bouche pour l'étouffer. Il me couvait du regard, les yeux embués de larmes dû à l'intense plaisir que nous venions de connaître. Il a retiré sa main de ma bouche et m'a une nouvelle fois embrassé, mes mains caressant son cou et ses larges épaules. Puis, il m'a étreint avec force quelques secondes et a ensuite doucement frotté son nez contre le mien tout en caressant mes joues.

« Que m'as-tu fait Bella ? Je suis complètement envoûté. »

« La même chose que toi, parce que je le suis également. »

Il m'a gratifié de son magnifique sourire en coin, mon préféré, et il m'a embrassé. Nous nous sommes éloignés juste le nécessaire pour reprendre notre souffle quand soudain nous avons entendu un bruit. La lumière du salon s'est allumée et sur le sol, on pouvait apercevoir une ombre.


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou les filles ! **

**Encore et toujours un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires, votre soutien et votre fidélité ! Bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices ! **

**Je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

_**CHAPITRE 16 :**_

_**Mensonges découverts.**_

La panique me submergeait, empêchant tout mouvement. La scène de la partie de ping-pong s'est imposée à moi et ça ne serait rien comparé à ce qu'il s'ensuivrait si c'était Jacob derrière cette porte. Edward a réussi à remonter et à boutonner son pantalon et il s'est retourné pour affronter l'intrus. J'ai seulement pu enfouir ma tête dans son épaule alors qu'il essayait de couvrir mon corps nu.

« Je ne vois rien. » a dit Jennifer en passant à côté de la table, une main couvrant ses yeux.

« Jennifer... » a commencé Edward puis il s'est tu. Je supposais qu'il cherchait quoi lui dire.

« Économise ta salive, tu sais que ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis une trainée. » ai-je dit, morte de honte. La situation était très inconfortable et en outre, je n'étais pas encore certaine du lien qui les unissait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, jamais je ne penserais cela de toi et je ne suis pas là pour te juger. En plus, l'attraction qui existe entre vous est plus qu'évidente, je m'en suis aperçu dès le premier jour. »

« Et cela ne te gêne pas ? » ai-je demandé, étonnée.

« Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Attends, ne me dis pas que tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose entre Edward et moi. Ed, tu ne lui as pas dit que nous sommes seulement amis toi et moi ? » s'est-elle exclamée, plus qu'amusée.

« Si mais je me rends compte qu'elle ne m'a pas cru. »

« C'est juste que vu la manière dont vous vous comportez, n'importe qui penserait que vous êtes ensembles. »

« Nous nous connaissons depuis toujours Bella, le ''bébé'' c'est plus parce que je le considère comme mon frère. Bon, je vais me recoucher. Désolé de vous avoir interrompu mais il valait tout de même mieux que ce soit moi... Et ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je te le répète, je n'ai rien vu. Bonne nuit. » Elle s'est emparée du verre d'eau qu'elle venait de se servir et elle est sortie de la cuisine nous souriant, complice.

« La honte, je ne pourrais plus la regarder dans les yeux maintenant. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Jen est très cool. En plus, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me surprend dans une situation compromettante. » Je l'ai fusillé du regard. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne te connaissais pas. »

« Il serait préférable que je me rhabille et que je monte dans ma chambre. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si ça n'avait pas été elle qui nous avait surpris. »

« Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu pour qu'une fois pour toutes Jacob te laisse tranquille. »

« Non Edward, pas comme ça, je ne veux pas le blesser de cette manière. En plus, de quoi aurais-je l'air ? Nous aussi nous connaissons depuis toujours et mon père l'adore. »

« Vu comme ça, tu as certainement raison mais je ne veux pas que tu dormes avec lui, allons dans ma chambre, s'il te plait. »

« Non Edward. Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas tenter le diable et regarde, Jennifer nous surprend. Il vaudrait donc mieux ne plus prendre de risques. »

« D'accord, mais promets-moi quelque chose. » Il tenait mes mains. « Tu vas rompre avec lui le plus tôt possible. Quand je serais de retour d'Europe, je ne veux plus qu'il soit ton fiancé. »

« Je le ferai, je te le promets. Dès que nous rentrons, je cherche la manière de mettre fin à notre relation. » Je me suis libérée pour lui caresser tendrement les joues et je lui ai ensuite donné un léger baiser.

Je suis descendue de la table et me suis habillée. Il a remis son pull puis m'a enlacé avec force.

« Tu vas beaucoup me manquer Bella. » a-t-il chuchoté à mon oreille.

« Toi aussi, je vais compter les jours jusqu'à ton retour. »

« Et moi les heures. » a-t-il dit et il m'a embrassé avant de me serrer à nouveau dans ses bras.

Le jour suivant, nous nous sommes séparés à l'aéroport puisqu'ils allaient à New York. J'ai senti un grand vide dans ma poitrine. Nous avons seulement pu échanger un baiser sur la joue alors que nos mains se frôlaient discrètement et il m'a tendrement souri lorsque nous nous sommes éloignés. Jennifer m'a enlacé avec force et chaleur. Elle m'a gratifié d'un autre sourire complice et a ensuite dit au revoir à Jacob.

J'ai dormi durant le vol puisque je n'avais pas pu le faire cette nuit. Ce week-end avait été riche en émotion. J'avais découvert que pour Edward, je n'étais pas qu'une fille de plus dans son lit, qu'apparement il ressentait la même chose que moi. Je ne savais pas si c'était avec la même intensité mais j'étais certaine que, pour lui non plus, ce n'était pas seulement du sexe, que tous les deux avions complètement enfreint la troisième règle. Cela remplissait de joie mon coeur, bien que je ne sache pas comment j'allais survivre tout ce temps sans le voir.

Jacob m'a accompagné jusqu'à mon appartement pour tout de suite repartir dans le même taxi. Bien sûr, il devait aller voir Leah. Pour être franche, je me fichais de l'endroit où il allait en réalité. J'étais décidé à rompre avec lui, je devais juste trouver le moment opportun pour ainsi essayer de lui faire le moins de mal possible et le plus important, il fallait qu'il trouve le temps de me voir.

Le matin suivant, je suis arrivée au bureau et Audrey est immédiatement entrée après moi.

« Salut Bella ! Tu rayonnes ce matin, j'en conclus que le voyage à Las Vegas s'est bien passé. »

« Oui, c'était bien. » ai-je dit, étonnée. Je ne me souvenais pas lui avoir dit que j'allais à Vegas.

« Tu m'en vois ravie. C'était justement ce qu'il vous fallait. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

« Toujours aussi responsable. À ta place, je n'aurais pas envie de travailler après des vacances aussi merveilleuses que celles que tu viens de passer. »

« La vie est un équilibre. » ai-je répondu en souriant, repensant à ce que m'avait dit Edward.

Nous étions mercredi après-midi et je n'avais pas encore eu de nouvelles d'Edward, ce qui me rendait très nerveuse. Et si il n'était pas en voyage d'affaires ? Et si tout ce qu'il m'avait dit n'était que mensonge dans le seul but de continuer à coucher avec moi ? Et si je n'étais qu'un divertissement pour lui ? La secte existait-elle seulement aux États-Unis ou également en Europe ? Mon coeur s'est serré à cette simple idée. Je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer dans les bras d'une autre. J'ai été ramenée à la réalité quand on a frappé à la porte. J'ai levé les yeux et c'était un coursier avec un paquet. Je l'ai fait entrer, il me l'a remis et j'ai signé les feuilles de reçu.

Curieuse, je l'ai ouvert. L'expéditeur n'y figurait pas. Je me suis retrouvée devant un écrin carré et je l'ai ouvert. C'était un magnifique collier en argent avec un pendentif en forme de coeur et des boucles d'oreille l'accompagnaient, elles aussi en forme de coeur. J'ai pris la note à l'intérieur et anxieuse, je l'ai lue.

_« Joyeux anniversaire jolie Bella !!!_

_Je sais que le cadeau arrive avec du retard mais j'ignorais que le jour où nous nous sommes connus était cette date si spéciale et maintenant que je le sais, j'ai voulu souligner son importance. J'espère que le cadeau te plait, c'est une représentation matérielle d'une partie de mon corps qui se languit de toi. Je n'ai rien trouver qui ne soit pas grossier pour représenter l'autre partie à laquelle tu manques aussi..._

_Je continue de compter les heures qui séparent nos retrouvailles, elles s'avèrent interminables. Je t'envoie mille baisers, repartis-les sur ton corps comme tu le souhaites. _

_Tien, Edward Cullen. »_

Un énorme sourire fendait mon visage. Jamais je ne me serais imaginé pareille surprise et ses mots m'ont arraché un petit rire. Ils étaient un parfait mélange de lui, tendres mais avec une touche de sensualité. C'est ce qui me plaisait le plus chez lui, cette combinaison de tendresse et de sexualité le rendait simplement irrésistible et au passage, me rendait folle.

Le jour suivant, en ouvrant mon courrier électronique, je suis tombée avec surprise sur un de ses e-mails et mon coeur s'est mis à battre à toute vitesse. L'intitulé disait « Bonjour jolie Bella. » et je l'ai immédiatement ouvert.

_« Je suis sûr que tu as pensé que je t'avais déjà oublié et que tout ce que je t'avais dit n'était que mensonge, mais permets-moi de te signaler que tu t'es trompée. Primo, je voulais que ton cadeau soit une surprise, t'a-t-il plu ?, et secundo, j'ai dû écrire quelques mails à Alice avant qu'elle ne me donne enfin ton adresse parce que je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle ne l'ait pas._

_Désormais, tu ne pourras plus te débarrasser de moi parce que tous les jours, je t'enverrai au moins un message et j'espère également que nous pourrons discuter. As-tu une webcam chez toi ?_

_Tu me manques. Je t'envoie de nombreux baisers._

_Tien, Edward Cullen. »_

J'ai souri face à ses affirmations. Peut-être pouvait-il lire dans les pensées ? Comment pouvait-il savoir que c'était exactement ce que j'avais pensé ? J'ai souri à nouveau et je lui ai répondu.

_« Comment peux-tu croire que je pense cela de toi ? À mon tour, permets-moi de te dire que j'ai eu beaucoup trop de travail pour penser à une certaine personne qui apparemment croit être le centre de l'univers. _

_Mensonge, tu me manques énormément et je pense toute la journée à toi. J'ai adoré ton cadeau, cette partie de mon corps se languit aussi de toi, mais comme je n'ai pas l'adresse de l'endroit où tu te trouves, tu devras te contenter d'une photo. _

_Pourquoi me demandes-tu si j'ai une webcam ?_

_Tu me manques aussi et je t'envoie le double de baisers._

_Tienne, Bella. »_

Nous étions vendredi après-midi. Après être sortie du bureau, je me suis dirigée vers le centre commercial. Étant donnée l'insistance dont Edward faisait preuve pour me voir et parce qu'il ne se contentait pas des photographies que je lui avais envoyées, j'allais m'acheter une webcam et j'en profiterais pour faire les boutiques et ainsi voir si je trouvais quelque chose de convenable pour le mariage d'Alice. Je suis sortie du magasin d'électroniques et j'ai arpenté ceux de vêtements mais je ne trouvais rien d'approprié pour la plage. Je décidais de monter à l'étage supérieur et j'ai pris l'escalator. Arrivée en haut, je me suis arrêtée devant un magasin de chaussures, je devais aussi m'en acheter.

Soudain, j'ai entendu une voix d'enfant qui criait mon prénom. Je me suis retournée et c'était Lauren qui courrait à ma rencontre, tenant dans une de ses mains un ours en peluche qui me semblait familier. J'ai levé la tête et là, je les ai vus. À trois mètres de moi à peine, se tenant par la main, Audrey et Jacob. Lui affichait une mine surprise et elle, un regard de défi.

« Tatie Bella, tatie Bella ! » s'est exclamée la petite, enlaçant mes jambes.

« Coucou Lauren, comment vas-tu ? » ai-je dit, me baissant pour la regarder.

« Bien ! Regarde, mon nouveau papa me l'a donné. » a-t-elle dit en me montrant l'ours de Las Vegas.

« Il est très beau. » me suis-je exclamée, lui caressant les cheveux.

« Salut Bella, quelle surprise ! Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais. » a dit Audrey sur un ton sarcastique. « En fait, je me rappelle que tu l'as mentionné, je crois que j'ai oublié, tu sais, beaucoup de travail... Mais c'est une bonne chose que nous nous sommes croisés, j'étais fatiguée de te mentir. »

« Bella, laisse-moi t'expliquer. » est intervenu Jacob, lui lâchant la main et je me suis redressée.

« Non, tu ne vas rien lui expliquer, je vais le faire moi. Il est plus que temps qu'elle sache la vérité mon amour, dix mois que ça dure, c'est assez, tu ne crois pas ? Et comme tu ne te décidais pas à rompre avec elle, j'ai ''planifié'' cette rencontre ''fortuite''. »

« Comment as-tu pu ? » s'est-il exclamé, en colère. Moi, je ne pouvais simplement pas parler.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix mon amour, tu m'as dit que tu romprais avec elle pendant les vacances et tu ne l'as pas fait. J'étais fatiguée de te partager, d'être l'autre, de nous voir en cachette les week-ends ! Oui Bella, ces supposés voyages d'affaires étaient chez moi, c'est chez moi qu'il dormait les vendredis et les samedis. » a-t-elle ajouté, se tournant pour me regarder.

« Tais-toi Audrey. »

« Non Jacob, je ne vais pas me taire, qu'elle se rende compte de tout une bonne fois. C'est ainsi Bella, cette supposée addiction au travail s'appelle Audrey, autrement dit, moi. Au fait, tu te rappelles cette fois où je t'ai dit que j'étais déprimée et que j'étais tombée sur un vieil ami dans ce même centre commercial ? Eh bien, c'était Jacob. Depuis que tu me l'as présenté, il me plait et à cette occasion, j'ai eu l'opportunité de le connaître un peu plus et je suis tombée amoureuse et lui aussi. Il y avait seulement un petit inconvénient : sa fiancée. Au début, ça m'était égal de le partager parce que cet ''amour'' que vous proclamez partager s'apparente plus à de l'amitié mais avec le temps, mon désir d'être avec lui a augmenté à un tel degré qu'il m'a fallu la preuve que je comptais pour lui. Et devine quoi ? Il a préféré être avec moi qu'avec toi à ton propre anniversaire ! C'est ça de l'amour Bella et non pas ce qu'il dit ressentir pour toi. »

« Tu m'as dit que tu étais malade Audrey, que tu ne pouvais pas prendre soin de Lauren, c'est pour ça que je suis restée avec toi. » s'est-il exclamé, surpris. Apparemment, il n'avait pas connaissance pas ce côté obscur chez elle.

« Jacob, maintenant ça suffit les mensonges ! Oui, je t'ai dit ça pour que tu viennes mais en arrivant à l'appartement, tu t'es rendue compte que j'allais bien et tu n'es pas parti, bien au contraire, tu es resté toute la nuit dans mon lit ! Je n'ai pas besoin de te donner les détails, n'est-ce pas Bella ? Je suppose que tu connais ses aptitudes dans ce domaine, tu comprendras donc pourquoi je ne voulais plus le partager avec toi. Même par téléphone, il le fait de manière sensationnelle ! Oui Bella, pendant vos vacances, c'était avec moi qu'il parlait et je lui manquais tellement que toutes les nuits, il m'appelait seulement pour que nous ayons du sexe par téléphone pendant que tu dormais. »

« Maintenant tu vas te taire ! Tu n'as pas être si acerbe, Lauren est présente. » a crié Jacob, l'agrippant par le bras avec force.

« J'en ai ras le bol Jacob ! Je ne veux pas être ta maîtresse, je veux être ta fiancée, je veux que Lauren ait enfin un père et tu me l'as promis ! Bon sang, pourquoi n'en as-tu pas fini avec elle ce week-end ? Tu m'as poussé à faire ça ! Tu crois peut-être que c'est facile pour moi de lui dire toutes ces choses alors que nous sommes amies depuis si longtemps ? Malgré tout, je t'estime Bella, je ne voulais pas que cela arrive. Mais tu ne sais pas comme je t'enviais quand je te voyais à son bras lors de soirées, comme ça me blessait de voir qu'il t'envoyait des fleurs dans le seul but de ressembler au parfait fiancé qu'il n'a jamais été. Je ne suis pas la seule femme avec qui il t'a trompé Bella. »

« Ça suffit Audrey ! On s'en va et tout de suite ! »

« Non, celle qui s'en va c'est moi. » Et je me suis retournée. Je n'ai pas su où je trouvais la force de parler.

« Bella, s'il te plait, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je sais que je me suis conduit comme une ordure mais... »

« Non Jacob, pas maintenant, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment. » l'ai-je interrompu.

« Laisse-la partir, Jacob. Je ne crois pas qu'elle t'aime, sa réaction n'est pas celle d'une femme amoureuse. Si ça avait été l'inverse, j'aurais fondu en larmes. »

« À dire vrai, je crois que toi non plus tu ne m'aimes pas. Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? »

Je me suis retournée pour emprunter les escaliers et j'ai cessé d'écouter leur conversation. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Ça me faisait mal bien sûr parce que malgré tout, j'avais de l'affection pour lui et ça me blessait de voir qu'il avait tirer un trait sur notre relation mais j'étais surtout en colère. J'avais éprouvé des remords et de la culpabilité pour avoir été avec Edward quand ça faisait des mois que Jacob se tapait une de mes meilleures amies, les deux me mentant effrontément. Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte avant ? Maintenant, je comprenais tellement de choses.

Je suis sortie du centre commercial et j'ai marché en direction de mon appartement. L'air frais me fit du bien. En arrivant, je me suis affalée sur le fauteuil pour réfléchir. À quel moment Jacob et moi avions-nous cessé de nous aimer ? Qu'est-ce qui nous a poussé à désirer quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi notre relation devait-elle finir ainsi ? Alors, quelqu'un a commencé à sonner à ma porte avec insistance et j'ai entendu la voix de Jacob, me priant de le laisser entrer. Je me suis levée pour lui ouvrir. Il valait mieux en finir avec ça, définitivement.

« Bella, s'il te plait, écoute-moi. » a-t-il dit suppliant, après être entré.

« Et que vas-tu me dire ? Que tu regrettes ? Que c'était une bêtise ? Un moment d'égarement ? Que tu pensais rompre avec moi mais que tu n'as pas su comment faire pour ne pas me blesser ? »

« Je mérite ta haine. Oui, je regrette énormément et oui, c'était une bêtise. Audrey a très bien su comment m'embobiner, jamais je ne me serais imaginé qu'elle était aussi vile. »

« Vas-tu rejeter toute la faute sur elle ? Je n'attendais pas cela de toi, je croyais mieux te connaître. »

« Non, tout n'est pas sa faute, elle ne m'a pas mis un revolver sur la tempe pour m'y obliger. Les choses se sont faites petit à petit et je n'y ai jamais mis le holà, j'ai laissé cette relation s'installer et je n'ai jamais pris en compte les dommages qu'elle allait occasionner. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne te déteste pas. Je ne peux pas te détester quand moi... » J'ai pris une grande inspiration. « ...j'ai fait la même chose. »

« Quoi ?! » s'est-il exclamé, plus que surpris et les remords qui envahissaient son visage se sont transformés en colère.

**Allez les filles, lâchez-vous ! Je veux tout savoir !!! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir les filles !!!**

**Je dois vous avouer que je suis agréablement surprise du succès de la fiction et surtout du dernier chapitre qui a remporté le plus grand nombre de commentaires ! Je vous remercie donc de prendre le temps de nous écrire, à l'auteur et à moi-même. Je souhaite également la bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices ! **

**Je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre ! Gros bisous !**

_**CHAPITRE 17 : **_

_**Boucler la boucle.**_

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Jacob, tu es vraiment mal placé pour me faire la morale. » Il a détourné le regard et a fixé le sol, déconcerté. « C'est ainsi, la pudique Bella a couché avec un autre homme et ce plus d'une fois et je t'avoue aussi que j'ai eu des remords, je pensais que tu ne méritais pas une chose pareille. Jamais je ne me serais imaginé que notre relation était déjà terminée bien avant qu'il apparaisse dans ma vie, que notre amour s'était envolé sans même que nous nous en soyons rendu compte. »

« Qui est-ce ? Je le connais ? » a-t-il demandé, irrité, me regardant à nouveau.

« Je ne vais pas te le dire, je te confierais juste que ce n'est pas un de tes meilleurs amis. »

« Je sais que c'était une grave erreur de ma part de m'impliquer précisément avec elle, mais je peux te jurer que ce n'était pas prémédité. »

« Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un planifie de tromper sa partenaire, dans un tel cas oui, ce serait vraiment méprisable. Je n'avais rien prémédité non plus, ça s'est simplement fait. »

« Dis-moi au moins que tu l'aimes, je ne supporterais pas que tu l'aies seulement fait par dépit à cause de mon éloignement. »

« Toi, l'aimes-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ressens quelque chose. À dire vrai, je n'étais pas avec elle seulement pour le sexe mais après ce que j'ai découvert aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un comme ça, quelqu'un qui est capable de mentir à maintes reprises seulement pour arriver à ses fins, qui ne se préoccupe même pas de dire toutes ces atrocités devant sa fille. »

« De mon côté, oui, au début je l'ai fait par solitude mais aujourd'hui... je crois que je l'aime. »

« Et lui ? »

« Je crois qu'il m'aime aussi, je n'en suis pas très sûre, je le connais depuis peu. »

« Et pour que les choses soient claires, il n'y en a jamais eu d'autres, la rage l''aveuglait . »

« Ça n'a plus d'importance Jacob, qu'elle ait été la première ou la dixième, ça m'est égal. »

« Que nous est-il arrivé Bella ? »

« Je me suis posée la même question. Je ne sais pas, la routine peut-être. Notre avenir était tout tracé et nous n'avons pas envisagé d'autres possibilités, nous pensions que nous serions toujours ensembles et nous n'avons plus vraiment fait attention à l'autre. Nous n'imaginions pas que d'autres personnes entreraient dans nos vies et quand c'est arrivé, ça nous a fait peur. C'était nouveau, peut-être même qu'une passade alors que notre relation, elle, était quelque chose de réelle, une situation sûre. Je crois que nous sommes seulement restés ensemble par habitude et c'est parfois plus fort que l'amour. »

« Est-ce ce que tu pensais quand tu as fait sa connaissance ? »

« Oui. » Je suis restée silencieuse quelques secondes. « La solitude est mauvaise conseillère et finalement, nous avons toujours peur qu'elle soit la seule à nos côtés. »

« Tu sais, je ne te reproche pas d'être tombé dans les bras d'un autre, je l'ai amplement mérité et je crois que tu as entièrement raison, toi et moi, nous nous connaissions plutôt bien, nous savions qu'il serait simple d'être ensemble et nous nous en sommes contentés. J'espère seulement que tu me pardonneras un jour et que nous pourrons rester amis. »

« Moi aussi j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. Je crois que nous ne devons pas chercher de coupable, une relation implique deux personnes et qu'elle échoue ou triomphe, les deux sont responsables. Je crois avoir également permis à la passion de s'éteindre, j'ai laissé passer tellement de choses, je ne t'ai même pas reprocher tes absences ! Comment voulais-tu les éviter en voyant qu'elles m'étaient égales ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolé que notre relation se termine ainsi. »

« Je le regrette aussi. Mais ça vaut mieux, avant de nous faire irrémédiablement du mal. Je crois qu'avec le temps, nous pourrons redevenir amis mais pour le moment, il serait préférable que nous ne nous voyions pas, ce serait plus sain si nous voulons au moins sauver notre amitié. »

« Tu as raison, je crois qu'être seul un temps me fera du bien. »

« Je crois que moi aussi. »

« À bientôt Bella et vraiment, pardonne-moi. De mon côté, je te pardonne parce que je sais que si tout s'était bien passait entre nous, tu n'aurais pas fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Sincèrement, je ne sais pas Jacob et jamais nous ne le saurons. »

« J'espère que lui ne te décevra pas... Je connais bien ce regard Bella. » Je gardais le silence tandis qu'il me regardait dans les yeux. « J'espère sincèrement qu'il t'aime comme tu l'aimes, je n'aimerais pas te voir souffrir pour quelqu'un qui ne te mérite pas. »

« Merci Jacob mais je peux prendre soin de moi toute seule. Et ce qui doit arriver, arrivera. »

« Je pourrais te serrer dans mes bras ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Au moment de nous enlacer, tant de choses me sont revenues en mémoire. Je me suis rendue compte que l'affection que j'éprouvais pour lui était seulement de l'amitié. Ce baiser que je lui avais donné dans la cuisine de la maison de Las Vegas me l'avait fait comprendre, mais en égoïste que je suis et comme je le lui ai dit précédemment, j'avais peur. La possibilité que, pour Edward, ce que nous partagions ne soit que quelque chose de fugace m'effrayait et je ne voulais pas rester seule. Maintenant, j'espérais seulement que Edward ne me laisse pas sinon je ne saurais pas quoi faire... Je m'effondrerais certainement parce que je l'aimais de tout mon être, je finissais enfin par le comprendre.

Le lundi matin, je fus surprise de voir que Scott était déjà arrivé à l'agence et qu'il était enfermé dans son bureau avec Audrey. J'étais inquiète. Je pouvais supporter ma rupture avec Jacob, elle était de toute manière imminente mais je ne pouvais pas perdre mon travail, ça m'anéantirait. L'agence de Scott était une des plus reconnues du pays et il pourrait avec facilité m'ôter toute opportunité d'obtenir un autre travail. J'entrais dans mon bureau quand j'ai aperçu Audrey sortir en pleurant, notre patron sur ses talons. Elle s'est alors rendue compte de ma présence et furieuse, elle m'a emboité le pas.

« Tu es contente sainte-nitouche ?! Tu étais obligée de jouer les martyrs auprès du chef, pas vrai ? Par ta faute, je me retrouve sans travail et je ne pourrais pas en trouver un semblable dans tout le pays alors que j'ai une fille à nourrir. »

« Tu aurais dû y penser avant de faire un scandale dans un lieu public, avant de t'afficher ainsi devant tout le monde. Je n'ai même pas parlé à Bella donc maintenant cesse de faire ton petit numéro. Va-t-en s'il te plait, avant que j'appelle la sécurité pour qu'elle te mette dehors. » Scott a répondu à ma place, furieux.

« Cela ne se passera pas comme ça Bella, tu vas me le payer. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Accepte les conséquences de tes actes Audrey, tu es seule responsable de ce qui t'arrive. »

Le regard furieux, elle l'a toisé et est sortie de mon bureau. Je me suis laissée tomber sur mon fauteuil. Je ne désirais pas qu'il la renvoie, je connaissais parfaitement sa situation et je ne lui en voulais pas. Dans la vie, tout se paie. Elle allait l'apprendre en perdant ce qui lui importait le plus, Jacob. Elle ne pourra s'en prendre qu'à elle même.

« Scott, tu n'avais pas à faire ça, ça n'a rien à voir avec le travail. »

« Désolé Bella, je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, je t'estime mais j'avais d'autres raisons. Mon épouse vous a vu au centre commercial et elle a entendu tout ce qu'Audrey t'a crié. Si elle est capable de fréquenter le fiancé d'une amie et d'employer tous les artifices possibles pour y parvenir, en plus de laver son linge sale en public et ce en présence de sa propre fille, que pourrais-je attendre d'elle question travail ? Qu'un jour, elle nous quitte emportant avec elle ses clients et qu'elle fasse de la mauvaise publicité à l'agence, qu'elle nous salisse. Non Bella, je ne pouvais pas permettre cela. Me faire une place dans ce milieu si compétitif m'a beaucoup trop coûté pour laisser quelqu'un comme elle tout ruiner par son manque de scrupules. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Ne dis rien et poursuis ton travail. Nous avons quelques affaires en suspens et le temps que nous trouvions une autre personne pour la remplacer, tu te chargeras de ses contrats. »

J'ai acquiescé et Scott est sorti de mon bureau. J'ai allumé mon ordinateur et comme toujours, il y avait plusieurs courriels d'Edward mais je n'avais pas envie de les lire et encore moins après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je ne pouvais éviter de ressentir de la pitié pour Audrey, tout ce qu'elle avait fait ne lui avait servi à rien, elle venait de tout perdre. Dans l'après-midi, je suis sortie déjeuner avec Kate et je lui ai raconté ce qui était arrivé.

« Je le savais Bella. Ce n'est pas en vain qu'elle en faisait l'éloge, c'est parce qu'ils couchaient ensemble. »

« Je ne me suis jamais doutée de rien. Il m'est arrivé de penser qu'elle était attirée par lui en remarquant la manière dont elle s'exprimait mais je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'ils avaient une liaison. »

« Les relations humaines sont difficiles Bella et les hommes sont très faibles, le sexe leur fait facilement perdre la tête. C'est pour cette raison que maintenant, tu dois faire d'autant plus attention. »

« Et, au fait, comment ça se passe avec Steve ? »

« Nous avons engager la procédure de divorce, la première audience est pour demain. »

« Cela ne peut pas s'arranger ? »

« Non Bella, nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous nous étions mariés sans nous connaître, aveuglés par le feu de la passion et bien que celle-ci soit encore présente, elle seule ne peut maintenir une relation vivante. Un jour, le désir s'estompera et alors que nous restera-t-il ? Nous sommes complètement différents, nous n'avons rien en commun, alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous restions ensembles. »

Sur ce, mon téléphone a sonné. Je m'en suis saisie, notant qu'il s'agissait d'un numéro privé. Sans que je ne puisse l'éviter, les battements de mon cœur se sont intensifiés après avoir deviné l'identité de mon correspondant.

« Allô ! » ai-je répondu, le plus normalement possible.

« Bon sang Bella, tu me réponds enfin ! J'étais inquiet ! Sais-tu où je suis ? » l'ai-je entendu dire de sa voix veloutée. Il semblait préoccupé.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Vu l'heure et en considérant le décalage horaire, je suppose que tu es sur le point de dîner. »

« Eh bien non mon cœur, je suis à l'aéroport à la recherche d'un vol pour le New Jersey. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi de tout le week-end, tu n'as pas répondu à mes e-mails et je n'ai pas pu te joindre au téléphone, j'étais très inquiet. »

« Edward, tu n'as pas à faire ça, j'ai eu une fin de semaine difficile et j'ai eu beaucoup de travail au bureau, il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer. »

« C'est bon, je comprends, excuse-moi d'être si anxieux mais, je ne sais pas, j'ai eu un étrange pressentiment vendredi. Jure-moi que tu vas bien Bella, s'il te plait. »

« Je vais bien, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter... Au fait, j'ai acheté la webcam. »

« Ça c'est ma petite femme ! Je me connecterai quand il sera vingt-deux heures chez toi, d'accord ? »

« Mais Edward, chez toi il sera trois heures du matin ! Tu dois dormir. »

« Ne te préoccupe pas de ça. De toutes façons, je ne m'adapte pas encore bien au décalage horaire. »

« Je continue de penser que tu es fou. »

« Bien sûr que je le suis, mais de toi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Et pourquoi en doutes-tu ? Si je n'étais pas fou de toi, je ne t'écrirais pas tous les jours et je ne serais pas non plus sur le point de revenir aux États-Unis seulement pour m'assurer que tu vas bien. Tu dois me faire confiance mon cœur. »

« Je sais. » ai-je répondu dans un soupir.

« Sérieusement Bella, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. Allez, va dîner, il n'est pas nécessaire que tu viennes. »

« D'accord. On se retrouve à vingt-deux heures, okay ? »

« Okay, à tout à l'heure. »

« Ménage-toi mon cœur, s'il te plait. Je t'embrasse. »

« Moi aussi, bye. »

Je suis rentrée chez moi et j'ai dîné tout en regardant la télévision. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de me changer puisque je devais retrouver Edward et qu'il voudrait certainement me voir, ce qui me rendait nerveuse. J'ai installé la caméra et j'ai vérifié qu'elle fonctionnait. À vingt-deux heures pile, Edward s'est connecté et immédiatement, il m'a salué et m'a envoyé une invitation pour démarrer une conversation vidéo. J'ai souri et je l'ai acceptée.

« Bonsoir ma belle Bella, comment vas-tu ? » a-t-il demandé dès qu'il m'a vu.

« Bien et toi ? » ai-je répondu, lui faisant un signe de la main.

« Heureux de te voir, bien que je préférerais être avec toi. »

« Sérieusement, tu n'as pas sommeil ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, grâce à toi. Tu m'as manqué, te l'ai-je déjà dit ? »

« Oui, dans chaque courrier électronique que tu m'as écris. » ai-je répondu. J'ai posé ma main sur l'écran et il en a fait de même. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a le plus manqué chez moi ? »

« Par où commencer ? Ton sourire, tes yeux, la fragrance de tes cheveux, tes baisers, tes caresses, ta sensualité, la chaleur de ton corps, tes mains sur mon dos, ta respiration erratique, ta manière de perdre le contrôle. » Il est alors resté silencieux et un sourire espiègle est apparu sur ses lèvres. « Que dirais-tu de jouer à un petit jeu Bella ? »

« Jouer ? À quoi ? » ai-je demandé, faisant l'idiote parce que, évidement, je savais à quoi il faisait allusion.

« À faire ce que l'autre nous dicte. » a-t-il répondu et il m'a fait un clin d'œil, se léchant les lèvres.

« D'accord, mais tu commences et je te suis, okay ? »

« Okay. Détache tes cheveux et mets-toi à l'aise sur ta chaise. Très bien. Maintenant, ferme les yeux et concentre-toi sur ma voix. Imagine que je suis juste là, face à toi. Commence à caresser doucement ton cou du bout des doigts et imagine que c'est ma main. J'effleure ta peau jusqu'à arriver au premier bouton de ton chemisier et je le défais. Je descends, déboutonnant les autres. Après avoir fini, je caresse ta poitrine, oui comme ça, doucement, en cercle. Très bien ma belle. Maintenant, avec l'autre main, imagine qu'elle se faufile vers l'intérieur de ta cuisse, sous ta jupe. Juste comme ça, je te caresse par dessus ton sous-vêtement et je sens ton humidité. Mes doigts se frayent un chemin et finalement atteignent ta féminité. Je commence à te caresser lentement, doucement, délicieusement. C'est ça ma belle, laisse-toi aller, ressens-moi. Oh oui, tes halètements me fascinent. Continue comme ça, un peu plus fort. Oh Bella, tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'aimerais que ce soit mes mains sur ton corps, mes mains qui te donnent du plaisir. »

« Moi aussi Edward. » J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu qu'il était également en train de se caresser. Je me suis léchée les lèvres. « Je te couvre le torse de baisers, descendant jusque sur ton abdomen et plus bas encore. Quand je te sentirais au bord de la jouissance, j'arrêterais et je te laisserais me pénétrer, lentement, profondément, comme toi seul sait le faire. Oh Edward, oui comme ça, continue, fais-moi tienne, ne t'arrête pas, j'y suis presque. »

Je ne pouvais plus prononcer le moindre mot. Un intense gémissement a franchi mes lèvres et j'ai fermé les yeux en sentant comme j'arrivais à mon paroxysme, mon cœur battant la chamade. Comment pouvait-il me faire ressentir ce genre de choses alors que plusieurs kilomètres nous séparaient ? Je refusais d'ouvrir les yeux tellement j'avais honte de le regarder. Je n'étais plus cette inconnue dévergondée, j'étais aujourd'hui cette femme foncièrement amoureuse de lui.

« Tu es extraordinaire Bella, jamais je ne me lasserais de le dire. »

« Toi aussi, tu me fais faire des folies que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. » ai-je dit en ouvrant les yeux.

« Bénie soit la technologie. »

« Tu m'attends, je vais me laver les mains. »

« Bien sûr mais ne tarde pas. »

J'étais de retour au bout de cinq minutes et il avait déjà revêtu son bas de pyjama.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » a-t-il demandé, souriant.

« Détendue. »

« Tu me vois ravi d'y avoir contribué. » Il est alors devenu sérieux et il a soupiré. « Bella, je ne veux pas ruiner l'instant mais j'ai besoin de savoir... En as-tu fini avec lui ? » a-t-il ajouté.

« Oui, j'ai découvert qu'il couchait avec une autre femme. Curieux, non ? Tous deux vivions dans le mensonge. »

« J'étais au courant, c'est pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas qu'il te touche. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Tu savais que Jacob avait une maîtresse ?! » me suis-je exclamée, plus que surprise.

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Je tiens à vous faire partager un commentaire de l'auteur qui accompagnait ce chapitre... Plusieurs de ces lectrices lui ont demandé comment lui était venue l'idée d'écrire cette fiction. Voici sa réponse : « L'idée de la société secrète dans laquelle évolue Edward, la question '' Es-tu libre cette nuit ?'' ainsi que les règles ont été inspirées du film **_**Manipulation, **_**réalisé par **_**Marcel Langenegger**_** et avec comme acteurs principaux **_**Hugh Jackman **_**et **_**Ewan McGregor**_**. Toute la trame de la fiction est toutefois mon idée et elle n'a rien à voir avec celle du film ni avec son dénouement. »**

**Voilà les filles, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! Gros bisous !!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou les filles ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira !**

**Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour tous vos commentaires, votre fidélité et soutien !**

**Comme beaucoup m'ont posé la question, je tiens à vous informer que cette fiction compte 25 chapitres et que tous seront du point de vue de Bella... Le point de vue d'Edward sera lui présent dans une autre fiction que j'ai l'intention de traduire, avec la permission de l'auteur.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Passez une bonne semaine ! Gros bisous !!!**

_**CHAPITRE 18 :**_

_**Arguments.**_

« Comment l'as-tu su ? » ai-je ajouté, quelque peu contrariée.

« Un jour, je l'ai aperçu au restaurant mais lui ne m'a pas vu. »

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit quand je te l'ai demandé ? »

« Parce que je ne savais pas si tu allais me croire, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air suspect. »

« Quelle sorte d'excuse est-ce ? » ai-je demandé, exaspérée. « Moi qui pensais que tu ne voulais pas qu'il me touche parce que tu étais jaloux et il se trouve que c'était seulement parce que tu savais qu'il couchait avec une autre femme. »

« Bien sûr que j'étais jaloux et encore plus en sachant ce qu'il te cachait. »

« Qui cache des choses aujourd'hui ? D'abord la voiture et maintenant ça ! Comment peux-tu me demander d'avoir confiance en toi ? Et sur quoi d'autres m'as-tu menti, hein ? Outre ceci et que tu m'aies dit que tu partais en voyage d'affaires quand en réalité tu étais en train de te reposer à Vegas ! Jennifer n'est-elle vraiment que ton amie ? Ou est-elle aussi douée que toi pour les mensonges ? Quelle genre de relation tordue entretenez-vous ? »

« Comment peux-tu me dire cela Bella ? Bien sûr que Jennifer est seulement mon amie et si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Alice. »

« Oh je t'en pris ! Comme si ta sœur est au courant de ce qui existe réellement entre vous ! »

« Là, tu exagères Bella. Je le reconnais, je ne t'ai rien dit pour Jacob mais c'est parce que j'avais parfaitement conscience de l'affection que tu lui portais et je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'ai eu plus d'une occasion de te l'avouer et j'étais même sur le point de le faire quand je vous ai vu dans la cuisine en train de vous embrasser mais malgré ma rage et ma jalousie, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas à moi de te l'apprendre. En plus, je ne tenais pas à avoir un affrontement avec lui en ta présence parce que je savais que ça te blesserait et je ne voulais pas te mettre le couteau sous la gorge, je ne suis pas comme ça, Bella. J'étais certain qu'un jour, tu l'apprendrais. »

« Oh, alors tu as fait tout ça pour me protéger ! » me suis-je exclamée, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Eh bien oui, je suis comme ça. Et si je t'ai menti pour la voiture, c'était pour passer plus de temps avec toi, seul à seul, sans personne pour nous déranger. Et en ce qui concerne le voyage d'affaires, ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Si j'étais à Vegas, c'était parce que je savais que tu devais y aller avec Jacob, je voulais t'avoir près de moi et je voulais voir comment était ta relation avec lui. »

« Autrement dit, tout était prémédité ! Tu es vraiment incroyable et je serais bien idiote de continuer ainsi. » ai-je dit, furieuse. J'ai fermé la fenêtre de discussion et me suis déconnectée dans la foulée.

J'ai porté mes mains à mon visage. Quel genre d'homme était en réalité Edward Cullen et qu'attendait-il de moi ? Moi amoureuse de lui comme une imbécile et lui avec ses petits jeux idiots. Mon téléphone a sonné et j'ai remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'un numéro privé. Je ne voulais plus discuter avec lui et je l'ai donc éteint. J'avais besoin de réfléchir et d'analyser ce que j'allais faire. Avoir confiance en lui, facile à dire... Comment le pouvais-je avec ces attitudes ?

Quand je suis arrivée au bureau le lendemain, il y avait une page entière de mails venant de lui. Les intitulés disaient « Pardonne-moi et lis, s'il te plait. », mais je n'ai pas voulu consulter ses messages, je n'étais pas disposée à entreprendre une relation basée sur le mensonge. Avec Jacob, tout avait bien commencé et la fin fut un vrai désastre, alors que pourrais-je espérer d'une relation qui depuis le début allie mensonges et tromperies ? Je n'ai pas voulu plus m'appesantir sur le sujet et je me suis concentrée au maximum sur mon travail. J'avais des tas de choses à faire et les recherches pour trouver la personne qui remplacerait Audrey venaient juste de débuter.

Le jour suivant fut identique, j'ai travaillé sans même prendre la peine de sortir déjeuner. La bonne nouvelle était qu'aujourd'hui, une fille devait passer un entretien et j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle serait embauchée. J'étais concentrée sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, en train de faire des arrangements sur un logo quand on a frappé à ma porte. En me retournant, j'ai constaté la présence d'un énorme ours en peluche blanc avec une carte dans les bras. Curieuse, je me suis levée de ma chaise. Sur l'enveloppe était écrit « Lis-moi s'il te plait. ». Un sourire est né sur mes lèvres et je me suis saisie de l'enveloppe, l'ouvrant.

_« Tu as raison de penser ces choses de moi, je ne peux pas te demander de te fier à moi quand je suis le premier à trahir ta confiance, mais tu n'as pas idée de ce que je ressens pour toi. C'est plus fort que moi et ça m'effraie, parce que même sans te connaître davantage, tu as pris une place considérable dans mon cœur et je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendrait de moi si tu ne ressentais pas la même chose. Bella, il y a bien longtemps que la troisième règle est rompue, avant même les deux autres, tu es ce qui importe le plus pour moi et je suis prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour te le démontrer._

_À jamais tien, _

_Edward Cullen. »_

Je suis restée figée après la lecture de la note. Qu'était-il en train d'essayer de me dire ? Que lui aussi était amoureux de moi comme je l'étais de lui ?

« S'il te plait, pardonne-moi. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te blesser mais quand il s'agit de toi, je perds tout bon sens, je ne peux pas penser de façon cohérente, les plus étranges folies me viennent à l'esprit. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que je suis ici, je me fiche de manquer la réunion des associés si c'est pour venir clarifier la situation avec toi. » Il était sur le pas de la porte.

J'étais bouleversée. Entre l'ours, ce qu'il avait écrit sur la carte, ce qu'il venait de me dire de vive voix et le fait qu'il ait pris l'avion seulement pour essayer d'arranger les choses entre nous, plus aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma bouche. Mais alors, la partie cruelle de mon être s'est manifestée. Je voulais voir ce qu'il était prêt à dire ou à faire pour que je lui pardonne.

« En ce qui me concerne, tu peux retourner à ta réunion. » Je lui ai tourné le dos avant que le sourire sadique qui s'est alors peint sur mon visage ne me trahisse, parce qu'en réalité, la seule chose que je désirais était de me jeter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. « J'ai moi aussi beaucoup de travail. »

« Non Bella, ne me dit pas ça, s'il te plait. Si tu ne me pardonnes pas, le reste n'a pas d'importance. » Il m'a enlacé par derrière et j'ai fermé les yeux à la sensation de son corps collé au mien. Je percevais les battements précipités de son cœur et son parfum m'a complètement enveloppé. « Tu me pardonnes, mon cœur ? » a-t-il susurré à mon oreille. Il savait exactement comment me désarmer.

« Plus de mensonges ni de tromperies ? » ai-je demandé avec un filet de voix.

« Je te le promets. »

Je me suis alors retournée et nous nous sommes embrassés, frénétiquement. C'était comme si nous avions été séparés pendant des mois. Avides, nos bouches se dévoraient, ses mains parcouraient mon dos pendant que les miennes agrippaient son cou pour le maintenir près de moi. Mon corps était littéralement en train de s'enflammer. Soudain, un toussotement s'est fait entendre et nous nous sommes immédiatement séparés. C'était Scott et je n'ai souhaité alors qu'une seule chose : disparaître. Avec panique, je l'ai regardé. Il semblait contrarié.

« Bonjour. » a-t-il parlé d'un ton ferme.

« Bonjour, Edward Cullen. » a répondu mon voisin, la main tendue puisque je suis restée complètement pétrifiée, sans pouvoir parler.

« Oui, je me souviens. Tu es le frère d'Alice, n'est-ce pas ? » a-t-il demandé, lui serrant la main.

« Lui même. Je m'excuse pour ce à quoi tu viens d'assister... » a-t-il commencé à expliquer.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître les détails. » a interrompu mon patron. « Nous parlerons demain Bella, je vais voir un client. » a-t-il ajouté, me regardant et j'ai seulement pu acquiescer d'un signe de tête. « Heureux de t'avoir revu Edward, salue Alice de ma part, s'il te plait. »

« Bien sûr, avec plaisir. À bientôt. »

Et il est parti. Je sentais que j'étais sur le point de m'évanouir. Il avait renvoyé Audrey parce qu'elle avait fait un scandale dans un centre commercial alors, que pouvais-je espérer, moi qui venait de me faire surprendre dans mon bureau lors d'un acte peu convenable ? J'ai vu Edward se pencher dans l'encadrement de la porte et quelques secondes après, il entrait à nouveau dans mon bureau, fermant la porte derrière lui. Je supposais qu'il avait vu entrer Scott dans l'ascenseur. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé quand il s'est retrouvé face à moi.

« Où en étions-nous ? » a-t-il dit, me souriant tandis qu'il me prenait dans ses bras.

« Edward, arrête s'il te plait, il pourrait revenir. En plus, d'autres personnes travaillent encore. » ai-je répliqué, mettant mes mains sur son torse.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, ils travaillent et je ne crois pas que ton chef va revenir. » Il parsemait mon cou de baisers. « De plus, toi et moi n'avons pas fini de nous réconcilier et je ne peux pas attendre. » a-t-il ajouté, ses mains se posant sur mes fesses.

« J'ai des contrats à finaliser. » ai-je répondu, caressant son buste.

« Ceci est plus important, le reste peut attendre. »

Alors, nous avons recommencé à nous embrasser, désespérément, l'interruption ne faisant que renforcer notre désir. Il m'a fait reculer, nos bouches restant soudées tandis que, pressée, je déboutonnais sa chemise. J'ai senti comme mon dos heurtait la porte et alors je me suis mise à embrasser son torse pendant que ses mains se faufilaient sous ma jupe pour m'enlever mon sous-vêtements. J'ai rapidement défait sa ceinture et son pantalon, désireuse de le sentir en moi. D'un coup de pieds, je me suis complètement débarrassé du vêtement devenu gênant tandis qu'il relevait ma jupe quasiment jusque ma taille. Ses mains sur mes fesses m'ont permis d'enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille et il m'a pénétré. Je me suis mordue la lèvre pour m'empêcher de crier et j'ai agrippé ses épaules. Il a commencé à se mouvoir avec rapidité, le désir étant trop intense pour le faire lentement. Je sentais mon corps s'enflammer à chaque mouvement. Je me cramponnais à son dos tandis que je me perdais dans l'immense plaisir que j'étais en train d'éprouver. Il a cherché ma bouche et m'a embrassé avec impatience. Après quelques instants, il a rompu le baiser, nos lèvres s'effleurant juste et alors nous avons senti l'orgasme nous submerger.

« Ceci est une réconciliation complète et plus qu'agréable, je vais te mettre en colère plus souvent. » a-t-il dit. Il me regardait dans les yeux, ses mains encadrant mon visage.

« Ne t'habitue pas trop. La prochaine fois, tu risquerais de ne pas t'en sortir aussi facilement. »

« Je t'aime Bella, je t'aime. » a-t-il soufflé sur mes lèvres, me désarmant complètement.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Edward. » ai-je répondu, d'une voix à peine audible, sans cesser de le regarder dans les yeux et nous nous sommes de nouveau embrassés.

Puis, nous nous sommes étreints avec force sans rien dire mais un sourire niais se dessinait sur mon visage. Nous venions de faire l'amour, ce n'était pas juste du sexe et il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait ; mon cœur ne pouvait se sentir plus heureux. Mais soudain un détail m'a traversé l'esprit et je me suis écartée pour le regarder. Il a remarqué mon trouble et lui aussi m'a regardé, déconcerté.

« Que t'arrive-t-il mon cœur ? »

« Edward... » J'ai dégluti. « Tu n'as... Cette fois, tu n'as pas utilisé de préservatif. »

« Les choses ont changé, nous nous aimons, ce n'est plus nécessaire. » a-t-il répondu, frottant son nez contre le mien.

« Mais... » Je n'ai pu achever ma phrase. Cette idée, rien que d'y songer, me terrifiait.

« Il existe un quelconque risque ? » a-t-il demandé, se reculant légèrement pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« Hum, non. » ai-je dit, pas très sûre. J'avais besoin de bien faire les comptes.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, si ça peut te rassurer, je continuerais d'en utiliser, okay ? »

« Okay, juste quand il y a un risque. » ai-je répondu, lui souriant tandis que je notais devoir chercher un contraceptif pour moi.

« Comme tu veux mon cœur, je ferais ce que tu me demandes. » Il m'a donné un autre rapide baiser sur les lèvres et il m'a ensuite de nouveau serré dans ses bras.

« Eh bien, pour le moment, laisse-moi travailler, je dois régler plusieurs dossiers urgents, je ne peux pas m'en aller avant de les avoir terminer. » ai-je dit, m'éloignant.

« Bien, je vais rester avec toi, comme ça tout le monde pensera que je suis encore en Europe. » a-t-il répondu tout en se rhabillant.

« Sérieusement, tu n'auras pas de problèmes pour être venu ainsi à l'improviste ? » ai-je demandé, remettant mon sous-vêtements et abaissant ma jupe.

« Non, mais je vais devoir repartir. »

« Quand ? » ai-je demandé presque avec panique. Il me manquerai maintenant beaucoup plus.

« Après-demain, je voulais rester jusque dimanche mais ça m'est impossible. Vendredi j'ai un dîner que je ne peux pas manquer, c'est l'anniversaire d'un des associés ; je pourrais m'excuser de ne pas avoir été présent à la réunion mais pas d'avoir manquer les festivités. Et Alice doit aussi me rendre visite, il y aura une petite boutique dans l'hôtel et elle veut voir l'espace, elle arrive samedi après-midi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends, tu as une vie et beaucoup d'affaires dont tu dois t'occuper. »

ai-je dit, marchant vers mon fauteuil dans l'intention de m'asseoir.

« Bella, je ne vais pas te laisser seule, d'accord ? » s'est-il exclamé, me saisissant le bras et m'obligeant ainsi à lui faire face. « J'ai toujours su gérer mon temps et tu dois me croire quand je te dis que rien n'est plus important que toi. » a-t-il ajouté, entrelaçant ses mains avec les miennes. « Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais mes affaires ne sont passées avant les personnes que j'aime, j'ai tout planifié et organisé pour pouvoir passer le week-end entier à Miami pour le mariage d'Alice, auquel tu vas m'accompagner, bien sûr. »

« Je ne sais pas encore si je peux. » ai-je dit, joueuse.

« Eh bien, si tu ne peux pas, je te séquestre mais crois-moi tu iras à ce mariage avec moi. » a-t-il répondu, collant son front au mien.

« D'accord, mais maintenant laisse-moi travailler ou sinon jamais nous ne sortirons de ce bureau. »

« Je ne verrais pas d'inconvénient à rester enfermer ici avec toi. »

« Ça suffit Edward, je suis sérieuse. »

Il m'a donné un autre petit baiser sur les lèvres et nous nous sommes séparés. Comme un vrai gentleman, il a reculé ma chaise pour que je m'assoie et j'ai continué mon travail sur l'ordinateur. Il s'est assis en face de moi et s'est saisi de son blackberry. Il a passé de nombreux appels tandis que je continuais de travailler sur le logo, puis j'ai remarqué qu'il pianotait sur son appareil. Quand il en a terminé avec ses affaires, il a déplacé la chaise pour venir s'asseoir à mes côtés et je lui ai expliqué un peu ce que j'étais en train de faire et j'ai ensuite répondu à quelques e-mails. Finalement, il était vingt heures quand nous sommes sortis du bureau. Il a embarqué l'ours et est ensuite passé prendre le sac qu'il avait laissé à la réception. Alors que je riais, amusée, je me suis emparée de mon téléphone et je l'ai pris en photo, l'ours dans les mains.

« Nous pouvons aller à ton appartement mon cœur ? À l'heure actuelle, Jennifer est dans le mien et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un sache que je suis ici. » a-t-il dit, en sortant de l'immeuble.

« Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais rester dans une suite de l'Hôtel Rose Impérial. »

« Naturellement, du moment que tu restes avec moi, je te rappelle que je suis venu uniquement pour être avec toi. »

« Bien sûr que tu peux rester à mon appartement. » ai-je répondu, lui souriant.

Il a hélé un taxi et nous sommes tous les trois montés, l'ours occupant le siège avant, à côté du conducteur qui nous a regardé étrangement et nous lui avons souri depuis la banquette arrière. Nous sommes restés enlacés sans rien dire, écoutant la musique qui émanait du vieil autoradio. Au bout d'environ vingt minutes, nous sommes arrivés à mon appartement. Nous sommes entrés et je lui ai indiqué où était ma chambre pour qu'il y laisse la peluche pendant que je rejoignais la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il y avait pour dîner. Malheureusement, je n'avais rien de décent et je le lui ai dit. Il a alors proposé de se faire livrer une pizza et il s'est assis dans le canapé tandis que je lui servais un verre d'eau. Je le lui ai apporté et il m'a attiré sur ses genoux. Je me suis plains de ne pas pouvoir atteindre le téléphone et il me l'a passé. J'ai commandé une pizza pepperoni pendant qu'il m'embrassait l'épaule et je l'ai réprimandé d'un regard mais il continuait, riant de mes expressions.

« Voilà, le livreur sera là dans une demi-heure. » ai-je dit, remettant le téléphone sur son socle.

« Bien, ça nous laisse amplement le temps. » s'est-il exclamé et il m'a couché sur le canapé, me surplombant.

« Tu es insatiable Edward, tu prends quelque chose ? » lui ai-je demandé, caressant ses cheveux.

« Tu es mon meilleur stimulant et cette nuit, la seule chose que je souhaite est te faire plaisir, t'aimer comme tu le mérites. » a-t-il répondu pour ensuite m'embrasser passionnément tandis que ses mains exploraient mon corps.


	19. Chapter 19

_**CHAPITRE 19 : Amour de peau.**_

J'étais encore perdue dans l'ivresse de l'orgasme que je venais d'atteindre grâce à ses profonds baisers sur ma féminité, quand on a frappé à la porte. Effrayée, je regardais Edward. Il m'a fait un grand sourire et m'a donné un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

« Je vais ouvrir, ne t'inquiète pas. » a-t-il dit et il s'est levé du canapé.

Je suis restée allongée pour éviter que le livreur ne me voit et quand Edward a refermé la porte, je me suis redressée, j'ai pris ma blouse qui trainait au sol et je l'ai enfilée. Être nue devant Edward me causait encore une certaine gêne et encore plus si lui était complètement vêtu. Il a posé la pizza sur la table de la salle à manger tandis que je me levais.

« Où vas-tu, mon cœur ? »

« Me mettre quelque chose sur le dos. »

« Pour quelle raison si je vais te le retirer ? » s'est-il exclamé, amusé.

« Eh bien, je ne vais pas manger nue alors que tu es habillé. »

« Ça peut s'arranger, je vais tout de suite retirer mes vêtements. »

« Tu n'as pas intérêt, c'est quelque chose que je veux faire de mes propres mains. »

« Oh, eh bien dans ce cas, je t'en laisserais le privilège. »

Je lui ai souri et je suis entrée dans ma chambre. J'ai passé un pull long et ample et j'en ai profité pour regarder ce qui m'intéressait réellement, le calendrier. Je ne voulais pas avoir de surprises, je n'étais pas prête pour une si grande responsabilité et encore moins sans la planifier. De plus, je ne savais pas encore exactement la direction que prendrait ma relation avec Edward, donc pourquoi prendre des risques inutiles ? J'espérais seulement être assez préparé s'il résultait que j'étais dans l'un de ces jours dangereux pour avoir des relations sans protection. Heureusement, je ne l'étais pas et je me suis fait la note mentale d'appeler le lendemain mon gynécologue pour prendre un rendez-vous.

Je suis sortie et j'ai rejoint Edward qui était déjà installé dans le canapé en train de regarder la télévision. Il m'a donné une part de pizza et en a pris une autre. Est alors passée une publicité mettant en scène Emmett et Rosalie et présentant une marque de préservatif que j'ai immédiatement reconnu.

« Tu es certain de ne pas être le patron de l'entreprise ? »

« Non, quand ils ont fait le spot publicitaire, une partie du paiement était en nature et comme Emmett n'en avait pas besoin puisqu'il est marié, il me les a offerts. »

« Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu en avais tout le temps sur toi. »

« Et rends-toi compte de l'argent que j'économisais. » a-t-il répondu, amusé.

Nous avons terminé de manger et je suis allée nettoyer les assiettes pendant qu'il regardait les actualités. Je suis ensuite retournée dans le salon et je me suis à nouveau assise sur lui, ses bras autour de ma taille, ma tête reposant sur son épaule. J'ai commencé à couvrir son cou de petits baisers et il a soupiré. Je déboutonnais sa chemise quand il a alors éteint la télévision, s'est levé et m'a porté jusqu'à la chambre. Fermant la porte d'un coup de pieds, il m'a doucement déposé sur le lit. Me redressant, j'ai terminé de lui retirer sa chemise et j'ai embrassé son torse tout en défaisant sa ceinture et son pantalon et le baissant en même temps que son boxer. Mais il m'a alors stoppé.

« Je t'ai dit que je te ferais plaisir, cette nuit est seulement pour toi. » s'est-il exclamé, m'ôtant mon pull. Il s'est ensuite débarrassé de ses vêtements.

Il regardait mon corps complètement nu. Nous avons entrelacé nos mains et il a effleuré mes lèvres des siennes pour ensuite m'embrasser doucement et passionnément. Nos mains se serraient avec force comme si nous désirions fusionner. Il m'a fait me coucher sur le lit et a commencé à embrasser ma cheville, remontant le long de ma jambe tandis que d'une main, il l'a caressé tendrement. Sa bouche parcourait mon mollet et elle s'est ensuite attardée sur la partie derrière mon genou. Chaque baiser et chaque caresse augmentaient mon pouls et ma respiration. Il était si assuré, il savait exactement où et comment me toucher. Je le regardais effectuer son rituel et cela m'excitait encore plus, il était réellement en train de se délecter de la saveur de ma peau.

Il a alors atteint ma cuisse et il s'est appliqué à l'embrasser, la lécher et la sucer pour de suite s'arrêter au dessus de mon entrejambe. Je sentais son souffle sur ma peau et j'ai frissonné, toujours plus désireuse de le sentir en moi. Il s'est alors orienté vers mon bassin, s'arrêtant sur mon nombril. J'ai plié l'autre jambe et il l'a caressé du bout des doigts puis avec ses ongles, délicatement. Mon corps s'est arqué sous la sensation et il a réitéré son geste sur toute la longueur de ma jambe. À ce stade, ma respiration était totalement erratique et des halètements m'échappaient chaque fois plus fréquemment. Il est arrivé au niveau de ma poitrine et s'est mis à l'embrasser et la caresser alors que j'enfouissais mes mains dans ses cheveux fins et soyeux. Il continuait son ascension, parcourant mon cou de baisers, ses dents le mordillant parfois et j'ai agrippé ses épaules. Il a atteint le lobe de mon oreille, exhalant dans celle-ci et tout mon corps fut parcouru de frissons en sentant son souffle tiède. Il a baisé mon front, mes paupières, mon nez et finalement mes lèvres qui l'ont dévoré avec impatience. Il s'est reculé de quelques millimètres et m'a regardé avec passion et désir mais il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans son regard, quelque chose d'encore plus excitant, un éclat qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui de notre première rencontre.

« Edward, fais-moi l'amour. » ai-je murmuré, d'une voix à peine audible.

Un grand sourire éclairant son visage fut sa seule réponse. Il a saisi mes jambes, les a relevées de façon à ce qu'elles restent appuyées sur ses épaules et il m'a pénétré. Cette fois, un gémissement m'a échappé. Il a de nouveau souri tandis qu'il entrait et sortait de moi adoptant un rythme délicieux qui m'a fait agrippé le couvre-lit. Nous nous regardions fixement, nous étions tous les deux submergés par l'immense plaisir que nous procurait notre étreinte et ne pas pouvoir s'embrasser l'intensifiait d'autant plus. Nous pouvions pleinement observer les expressions de l'autre pendant que nos gémissements se mariaient dans la chaleur étouffante de la chambre. Edward a augmenté le rythme de ses pénétrations encore et encore, me rendant folle, me faisant me perdre complètement dans le délice que son corps me prodiguait. Et soudain une toute nouvelle et chaude sensation a parcouru mon intimité quand il a atteint l'orgasme et que ses fluides m'ont inondé, provoquant ma propre jouissance. L'intense cri que j'ai émis s'est alors mêlé au sien.

Nous avons recommencé à nous aimer de nombreuses fois, presque sans prendre la peine de se reposer. Nous nous sommes couverts de baisers et de caresses, nous répétions nos prénoms sans cesse, ponctués de paroles passionnées qu'avant nous ne disions pas et qui faisait que l'expérience était encore plus satisfaisante.

« À demain Edward. » ai-je dit, d'une voix endormie et les yeux quasiment clos.

« À demain mon cœur. » Il m'a donné un léger baiser sur la main. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Et nous nous sommes endormis, mains et jambes entrelacées. L'alarme incessante du réveille-matin a résonné et il m'a semblé que seulement cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que je m'étais endormie. J'ai tendu le bras pour l'éteindre et j'ai senti comme le sien serrait ma taille et son corps collait le mien. Un sourire s'est dessiné sur mon visage, inévitablement. J'ai pris sa main pour la retirer et ainsi me lever mais il m'a alors étreint avec plus de force.

« Edward, je dois aller travailler. » ai-je répliqué.

« N'y va pas. »

« Mon amour, je préfèrerais rester ici avec toi mais je ne peux vraiment pas. Je suis responsable de presque la moitié des comptes de l'agence et il y a beaucoup à faire. » ai-je dit, grimpant sur lui.

« Fais-toi porter malade, s'il te plait. »

« Je ne peux réellement pas. En plus, je te rappelle que Scott nous a vu ensemble hier, il est certain qu'il ne me croirait pas. » ai-je répondu, emmêlant encore plus ses cheveux.

« Bella, tu ne dois pas te préoccuper du fait de perdre ton travail, j'ai beaucoup de contacts, je pourrais te recommander dans la meilleure agence de New York. »

« Je te remercie Edward mais je préfère mériter ma place, je ne veux pas qu'il se dise que si j'ai un travail c'est grâce à toi et non pour mon talent. »

Il m'a souri, son pouce effleurant mes lèvres et m'a ensuite embrassé. Sa main en a alors profité pour se faufiler au-delà de ma taille faisant augmenter mon rythme cardiaque et j'ai senti comme son corps réagissait sous moi.

« Edward, s'il te plait, je dois aller me doucher. » ai-je objecté dans un murmure.

« Juste encore un baiser... » a-t-il répondu, nous renversant pour ainsi me dominer.

« Je ne veux pas arriver en retard. » ai-je dit tandis que je sentais comme il frottait son membre contre ma féminité et m'embrassait le cou, me troublant davantage.

« Je te promets d'être rapide. » a-t-il susurré à mon oreille avant de la lécher.

« Il nous reste encore cette nuit. » me suis-je exclamée, lui caressant le dos.

« Je ne peux pas attendre. » Et il m'a pénétré.

« Tu avais dit... Oh... Juste un baiser... » ai-je indiqué d'une voix entrecoupée, suivant son rythme

soutenu.

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... J'ai faim de toi... » a-t-il ajouté, se mouvant plus rapidement et m'embrassant frénétiquement alors que je griffais son dos.

« Sérieusement... tu ne prends rien ? » ai-je demandé, ressentant encore plus l'intensité de ses mouvements à l'intérieur de moi.

« Non mon cœur... Tu es mon unique drogue. »

Quelques pénétrations supplémentaires ont suffi pour que j'explose et un instant plus tard, il me rejoignait dans l'extase. Puis, nous avons à nouveau échangé un baiser.

« Bonjour mon cœur. » s'est-il exclamé en me regardant, un sourire éclairant son visage.

« Bonjour chéri, je peux aller me doucher maintenant ? »

« C'est nécessaire ? »

« Oui, je te l'ai déjà dit, je dois aller travailler. »

« D'accord. » Il a roulé sur le côté et j'ai quitté le lit. « Veux-tu que je te frotte le dos ? » a-t-il ajouté d'une voix sensuelle.

« Pas aujourd'hui, je dois prendre une douche rapide et je sais qu'avec toi, c'est impossible. » ai-je répondu, entrant dans la salle de bain et fermant la porte. J'étais heureuse comme jamais auparavant.

Ce fut le meilleur réveil de toute ma vie. Il me rendait folle quand il m'appelait ''mon cœur'' et plus encore quand il prononçait ces trois extraordinaires mots. ''Je t'aime''. Il ne se contentait pas simplement de me le dire, non, il me le montrait, Edward m'aimait comme moi je l'aimais, son comportement hier me l'avait clairement fait comprendre.

Enveloppée dans ma serviette, je suis sortie de la salle de bain et je l'ai vu allongé sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête. Dès qu'il a remarqué ma présence, un sourire a illuminé son visage et je le lui ai rendu avant d'ouvrir ma penderie pour choisir les vêtements que j'allais porter. J'ai alors senti ses bras enlacer ma taille tandis qu'il m'embrassait l'épaule.

« Tu chantes bien... » s'est-il exclamé, me faisant rougir.

« Oh seigneur, ne me dis pas que tu as écouté. »

« Bella, j'ai parcouru ton corps nu sans aucune pudeur je ne sais combien de fois et toi tu as honte parce que je t'ai entendu chanter ? » a-t-il dit, amusé alors que mes rougeurs s'accentuaient.

« C'est que je ne chante pas bien et je n'aime pas qu'on m'écoute. »

« Bien sûr que si tu chantes bien, tu as juste besoin d'un peu plus de confiance en toi. »

« Je crois que tu as besoin de faire vérifier tes oreilles ou de mieux te les laver. »

« J'adore ton sens de l'humour. »

« Laisse-moi m'habiller ou tu risques de me voir de mauvaises humeurs et crois-moi tu n'aimeras pas. »

« Ça ne fait rien, je sais déjà à quel point les réconciliations sont gratifiantes. »

« Edward, j'ai juste le temps d'arriver à l'heure. »

« Okay... » Il m'a donné un baiser dans les cheveux. « Nous déjeunons ensemble ? » a-t-il ajouté, me relâchant.

« Je dois d'abord consulter mon agenda pour voir si je n'ai pas d'autres engagements. » ai-je dit amusée tandis que j'ôtais ma serviette pour enfiler mes sous-vêtements.

« Bien Maîtresse, j'attendrais votre appel. » a-t-il répondu pendant que j'agrafais mon soutien-gorge.

« Tu vas rester ici toute la journée ? »

« Oui, si cela ne te gêne pas. »

« Bien sûr que non. »

J'ai fini de m'habiller, je me suis rapidement coiffée, j'ai enfilé mes chaussures et ai pris mon sac à main. Edward a mis les mêmes vêtements que la veille et m'a accompagné jusqu'au taxi. Il ne cessais de m'embrasser et j'ai presque dû le pousser pour pouvoir monter dans le taxi. « Je t'aime. » À présent dans le taxi, je me suis retournée et je lui ai envoyé un baiser et il a fait mine de l'attraper pour ensuite porter sa main sur sa bouche. « Moi aussi je t'aime. » ai-je réussi à lire sur ses lèvres avant de le perdre de vue.

Je suis arrivée à l'agence à neuf heures pile. Heureusement, Scott n'était pas encore là, ainsi je me suis mise immédiatement au travail et j'ai répondu à mes e-mails. Approximativement une heure plus tard, mon chef est arrivé. Il est entré dans mon bureau et a fermé la porte. Je commençais à trembler et j'ai senti un frisson parcourir mon corps. Il s'est assis face à moi, ses mains entrelacées sur le bureau.

« Bonjour Bella. » a-t-il dit, formel.

« Bonjour Scott, comment vas-tu ? » ai-je répondu, le regardant quelque peu apeurée.

« Bien, merci. Je ne te pose pas la question ... » s'est-il exclamé et j'ai baissé les yeux. « Bella, il est nécessaire que nous parlions de ce que j'ai vu hier dans ce bureau. »

« Je sais et je te demande de me pardonner. Je respecterais ta décision sans broncher. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je ne vais pas te renvoyer pour une chose pareille. Cependant si cela se reproduit, je serais dans l'obligation d'appliquer le règlement et de dresser un acte administratif. Puisque c'est la première fois et que tu es une employée de grande valeur et non moins dévouée , je ne te ferais qu'une réprimande verbale. »

« Merci Scott, je peux te jurer que ça n'arrivera plus. »

« D'un autre côté, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas me mêler des affaires des autres mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit en d'autres occasions, je t'estime beaucoup et je dois dire que je m'inquiète pour toi. C'est pour cette raison que je me sens dans l'obligation de te dire ce que je pense. »

« Continue Scott, je t'écoute. »

« J'entends bien que tu es en droit de refaire ta vie et je suis vraiment heureux de voir que tu n'es pas tombée en dépression à cause de ce que ton ex a fait mais, peut-être devrais-tu rester seule un temps, analyser toutes les erreurs de cette relation pour éviter de les répéter et... ne le prends pas mal, je ne cherche pas à t'alarmer, mais Edward Cullen n'est pas un bon parti. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu le connais ? » ai-je demandé, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je connaissais bien Scott et je savais que quand il disait ce genre de choses, il avait de bonnes raisons.

« Une nièce de mon épouse est sortie avec lui quand elle était à l'université. C'est le garçon pourri gâté typique qui ne prend pas les femmes aux sérieux et encore moins quand elles ne sont pas de son niveau social. Bella, je ne sais pas si il a changé et si il est resté le même, la seule chose que je ne veux pas c'est que tu souffres à nouveau. Je te prierais juste d'y aller doucement, il est sans nul doute bel homme, flatteur de surcroît mais vérifie qu'il souhaite vraiment une relation sérieuse avec toi... C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

« Je te remercie Scott. À dire vrai, parfois, tu es comme un père pour moi et crois-moi, j'apprécie vraiment tes conseils. »

« Et je te considère aussi comme ma fille. Maintenant, au travail jeune fille ! »

Scott a quitté mon bureau et j'ai réfléchi à ce qu'il venait de dire et qui n'était pas franchement nouveau pour moi. S'il savait dans quelles conditions je l'avais connu... Ce qui m'a fait me rendre compte que nous devrions inventer quelque chose, comme quoi nous avons été ensemble à l'université par exemple.

Edward m'a appelé pour qu'on se mette d'accord sur l'heure du déjeuner et nous avons alors convenu de se rejoindre directement au restaurant compte tenu du peu de temps dont je disposais. Je me suis libérée à treize heures et en arrivant, ma surprise ne pouvait pas être plus grande : une jolie fille vêtue de manière provocante était sur le point d'embrasser Edward et celui-ci lui souriait comme si de rien n'était. Et alors les paroles de Scott me sont revenues en mémoire.

**Qu'en dites-vous ? :D**

**Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires, c'est très gentil à vous de prendre le temps de m'écrire ! Je suis toujours agréablement surprise du succès de cette fiction et je suis vraiment heureuse de compter encore maintenant de nouvelles lectrices ! Bienvenue à ces dernières !**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne fin de semaine, gros bisous !!!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**CHAPITRE 20 : Jeux de l'amour.**_

« Bonjour. » ai-je dit, irritée. Tous deux se sont retournés pour me regarder.

« Mon cœur, te voilà enfin. » s'est exclamé Edward en me prenant la main et il m'a embrassé. La fille nous regardait maintenant avec des yeux ronds. « Je te présente Valérie, une vieille amie, Valérie, voici Isabella Swan, ma fiancée. »

« Enchantée. » a-t-elle dit, un sourire figé sur le visage alors qu'elle me foudroyait du regard. J'étais peut-être plus surprise qu'elle par la présentation.

« Pareillement. » ai-je répondu d'un ton sec.

« Ce fut un plaisir Eddy » a-t-elle souligné, le regardant et lui souriant, charmeuse. « Appelle-moi quand tu veux, tu sais où me trouver. » a-t-elle ajouté, lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

J'étais sidérée. C'était le comble du sans-gêne, peu lui importait qu'Edward lui dise que je suis sa fiancée, elle l'aguichait sous mon nez ! Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et j'ai fait un pas dans sa direction mais Edward m'a arrêté, me bloquant le passage.

« Bella, tu ne veux pas faire de scandale dans un lieu public. »

« Non mais quel culot ! Et toi, tu te laisses embrasser sans rien dire ! » me suis-je exclamée, furieuse. Si je ne pouvais pas me défouler sur elle, je le ferais sur lui.

« Un baiser sur la joue, ce n'est pas embrasser, Bella. » a-t-il expliqué, souriant.

« Mais je vous ai vu quand je suis arrivée et son intention n'était pas de te le donner sur la joue. »

« J'adore quand tu es jalouse. » a-t-il dit, m'enlaçant et collant son front au mien. « Tu crois sincèrement que j'allais laisser cela arriver ? »

« Eh bien, tu lui souriais plutôt chaleureusement. » ai-je répondu. Ma colère se dissipait quelque peu tandis que son souffle venait chatouiller mes narines.

« Ce n'est pas mon style de me montrer grossier et encore moins envers les femmes. Cependant, j'allais la repousser, subtilement. Bien sûr, le mieux était que tu arrives. » a-t-il clarifié, caressant ma joue du revers de la main.

« Mais, elle t'aguichait effrontément. » ai-je répliqué sur un ton plus tranquille.

« Et elle aurait pu s'être déshabillée, ma réponse aurait été la même. » La main sous mon menton, il m'a regardé dans les yeux. « Bella, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai cessé d'aller avec d'autres femmes et je veux que tu t'en souviennes ici. » Son doigt effleurait ma tempe. « Et ici. » Son doigt touchait à présent mon buste, à hauteur de mon cœur. « La seule femme qui m'importe, c'est toi. La seule femme que je veux, c'est toi. » Il m'a embrassé. « La seule femme avec laquelle je veux partager mon lit, c'est toi. » a-t-il chuchoté à mon oreille, m'étreignant avec force.

Il m'a à nouveau complètement désarmé, je n'ai pu formuler aucun mot. J'étais émue et honteuse à la fois d'avoir pu penser pendant une seconde qu'il me trompait et qu'il ne cherchait qu'à se moquer de moi. Il n'y a pas de doute, la jalousie obscurcit la raison mais jamais je ne l'avais senti avec autant de force, pas même avec Jennifer.

« Mais pour être tout à fait sincère, ce qui vient de se passer me fait plaisir. » s'est-il exclamé et je me suis écartée pour le regarder. « Parce que ta jalousie me démontre combien tu m'aimes. »

« Tu oses encore en douter ? »

« Non, mais j'adore en avoir la confirmation. » a-t-il dit et il m'a donné un autre baiser.

« Tu n'allais vraiment pas la laisser t'embrasser ? »

« Bien sûr que non, je te le jure, Bella. Je comprends ta méfiance mais si il y a bien une chose dont tu dois être sûre c'est que jamais je ne te tromperais, je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. Allons manger maintenant. »

Il a reculé ma chaise pour que je m'assoie puis s'est assis face à moi. Nous avons tous deux commander une salade et pendant qu'on nous les apportait, Edward me caressait la main. Je me suis alors sentie plus tranquille mais je lui ai tout de même rapporté ce que Scott m'avait dit sur lui et il m'a réaffirmé que je n'avais pas de quoi m'inquiéter, qu'il ne nierait pas qu'il avait été ainsi dans le passé mais qu'il avait changé.

« Bella, je n'ai même plus le cellulaire sur lequel tu m'appelais. »

« Comment ça ? » ai-je demandé, surprise.

« Ce numéro était exclusivement pour ces rendez-vous mais je l'ai déjà jeté parce que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de rester impliqué dans cela. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, tu es apparue dans ma vie et maintenant tout est différent. » a-t-il dit et il m'a baisé la main. « Note le numéro de mon blackberry. » a-t-il ajouté et il me l'a dicté. Je n'ai néanmoins pas effacé l'autre, je voulais m'assurer qu'il me disait la vérité.

Je me suis sentie heureuse comme jamais en sachant qu'il n'était plus dans cette société. Il m'a accompagné au bureau et je lui ai donné la clé de mon appartement. Nous avons échangé un baiser et je suis entrée dans l'édifice, m'attelant alors à préparer tout le nécessaire pour la réunion avec Monsieur Jackson à quinze heures trente. Scott est parti à sept heures et il m'a dit que je pouvais également y aller. J'ai donc éteint l'ordinateur, pris mon sac et je suis sortie du bureau. Edward m'attendait devant le bâtiment, il m'a accueilli d'un baiser et nous sommes partis.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à l'appartement, une agréable surprise m'attendait. La table était dressée pour deux personnes et au centre trônait un magnifique bouquet d'arums. Je l'ai regardé, bouche bée et avec effusion, je l'ai serré dans mes bras après l'avoir embrassé.

« Edward, comment sais-tu que les arums sont mes fleurs préférées ? »

« Je sais beaucoup plus de choses te concernant que tu ne l'imagines. » Un clin d'œil souligna sa remarque.

« Ah oui ? Et comment ça se fait ? »

« C'est un secret. Assis-toi, le repas est prêt. »

« Veux-tu de l'aide ? »

« Non mon cœur, tu reviens du travail, tu dois être fatiguée mais pas trop, j'espère, pour le dessert. » a-t-il dit, d'une voix sensuelle.

Il m'a servi un verre de vin et a rejoint la cuisine, revenant avec du poisson et de la salade. Il m'a présenté le poisson dans une assiette et la salade dans une autre et s'est ensuite servi. Il a mis une quelconque musique, s'est assis en face de moi et nous avons tranquillement dîné. Il m'a rapporté qu'Alice l'avait appelé pour confirmer ma présence au mariage et qu'il lui avait assuré que je ne le manquerais sous aucun prétexte.

« Au fait mon cœur, peux-tu demander la permission pour être absente ce vendredi, s'il te plait ? J'aimerais être présent à la répétition, je suis le témoin, tu sais ? »

« Vraiment ? Je vais en parler à Scott et si je ne peux pas, j'arriverais seule samedi, ainsi tu ne manqueras pas la répétition. »

« En aucune façon, tu dois arriver avec moi. »

« Certainement, je suis ta ''fiancée''. » me suis-je exclamée, piquante. « Il serait mal vu que j'arrive seule. »

« Exactement, cela donnerait l'impression que nous nous sommes disputés. »

« Edward... sérieusement... pourquoi avoir dit à cette fille que je suis ta fiancée ? »

« Tu ne l'es pas ? »

« Je le suis ? »

« Tu ne veux pas l'être ? »

« Et toi, tu le veux ? »

« Tu vas continuer de me répondre avec des questions ? »

« Tu vas continuer de les éviter ? »

« Et toi, tu vas continuer de les éviter ? »

« Edward, je suis sérieuse, ce n'est pas un jeu. » ai-je dit, quelque peu irritée.

« Ça ne l'est pas non plus pour moi, Bella. » Il a soupiré. « Je sais que je ne te l'ai pas demandé explicitement, mais je te considère comme telle. »

« Tu n'avais pas à me le demander, c'est juste que te l'entendre dire m'a pris au dépourvu... Tu me présenteras de cette façon à ta famille ? » ai-je demandé avec une certaine crainte.

« Naturellement, l'idée ne te plait pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça. »

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe en réalité ? »

« Je ne suis pas de ta classe sociale Edward , tu as étudié dans les meilleures écoles privées quand moi j'ai toujours été dans le public et si j'ai pu financer mes études c'est parce que j'ai travaillé. »

« Tu ne connais pas les Cullen, ma famille n'est en rien prétentieuse, crois-moi, ce qui leur importe le moins est bien ton statut social. Tu as fréquenté Alice, t'a-t-elle dédaigné ? »

« Non mais il était question de travail. Là, il s'agit de son frère et on voit qu'elle t'adore, que se passera-t-il si elle apprend que nous n'avons pas été ensemble à l'université ? »

« Rien. Premièrement, elle sera trop heureuse et emballée par son mariage et deuxièmement, elle n'est pas du tout rancunière. En plus, elle t'apprécie beaucoup. »

« Je n'aime pas les mensonges et je crois qu'elle non plus, personne ne les aime ! »

« Du calme, elle ne se rendra compte de rien mais si ça peut te rassurer, nous lui dirons la ''vérité''. »

« Quoi ? » ai-je demandé, paniquée.

« En déformant un peu les choses... Nous nous sommes rencontrés au bar de l'hôtel Rose Impériale, le jour de ton anniversaire, je t'ai offert un verre et nous avons discuté. Nous nous sommes alors revus plusieurs fois dont cette fameuse fois par hasard, au défilé. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« C'est plausible mais je me sens tout de même honteuse. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ma famille t'adorera parce que tu es adorable et charmante, tu verras. » Il m'a fait un clin d'œil.

Nous avons terminé notre repas et Edward s'est aimablement offert pour faire la vaisselle. Je suis donc allée dans ma chambre et j'ai sorti l'ensemble que j'avais acheté la fois où je suis allée au magasin de sous-vêtements et que je n'avais pas encore porté. J'avais pensé le mettre à notre prochain rendez-vous à l'hôtel mais ce-dernier n'a pas eu lieu étant donné que nous avions alors officiellement fait connaissance. C'était aujourd'hui le bon moment pour le revêtir, l'harmonisant d'un petit jeu qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Je l'ai ainsi enfilé, me couvrant ensuite d'un manteau. J'ai pris mon téléphone et ai composé son nouveau numéro.

« Allô. » a-t-il répondu d'une voix sensuelle.

« Es-tu libre cette nuit ? » ai-je demandé, usant du même ton que lui.

« À vrai dire, non, je suis chez ma fiancée. » a-t-il dit, jouant le jeu.

« C'est vraiment dommage... Je brûle d'envie de te voir, de te caresser, de t'embrasser, de te déshabiller, de parcourir ton corps... »

« Tu ne pourras toutefois rien me faire contre ma volonté. »

« Si tu t'inquiètes pour ta fiancée, il n'est pas nécessaire de la mettre au courant... En plus, ce qui est interdit est d'autant plus excitant, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Définitivement. »

« On m'a dit que tu étais un dieu au lit et j'adorerais m'en assurer... Bien que je crois que ce ne soit pas exagéré, tu as une voix des plus sensuelles et mon désir pour toi n'en est que plus fort. »

« Tu penses sérieusement que ma voix est sensuelle ? » s'est-il exclamé, l'accentuant davantage.

« Terriblement sensuelle... Mon corps commence à... réagir rien qu'à t'entendre parler. »

« Ta voix est très sexy également... L'es-tu ? »

« Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas le vérifier par toi-même ? »

« Okay, comment te reconnaitrais-je ? »

« Je porte juste un manteau noir. » ai-je répondu et j'ai raccroché.

Il est sorti de la cuisine et m'a trouvé immobile à l'entrée de ma chambre, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, lui souriant, charmeuse. Edward me détaillait de la tête au pieds.

« Bonsoir étranger. » ai-je dit et je lui ai fait un clin d'œil.

« Bonsoir ma belle, tu es en réalité aussi sexy que ta voix le laisse présager. »

« Et j'espère l'être également en pleine action. » ai-je ajouté et je l'ai tiré par sa chemise.

Je l'ai sauvagement embrassé tandis qu'il collait son corps au mien et que nous entrions dans la chambre. Je nous ai fait tourné et l'ai fait asseoir sur le lit. J'ai retiré mon manteau, lui faisant découvrir ma tenue qui consistait en un magnifique ensemble nuisette et string à l'allure Baby Doll en satin rouge et dentelle noire.

« Je savais bien que tu étais sexy. »

« Cette nuit sera consacrée à ton seul plaisir. »

Je me suis approchée et j'ai arraché sa chemise, faisant voler les boutons dans la pièce. Un soupir lui a échappé et je lui ai rapidement retiré son pantalon. Mes mains ont effleuré son érection bientôt rejointes par mes lèvres et ma langue qui entamaient alors leurs mouvements de vas-et-viens, lentement, doucement, contrastant avec la rapidité dont j'avais usé pour le déshabiller. Ses mains ont agrippé le matelas et il a rejeté la tête en arrière, gémissant. Je ne cessais de caresser et lécher son membre alors qu'il lançait des petits cris de plaisir. Il me suppliait de continuer et je lui ai obéi jusqu'au moment où je l'ai senti sur le point d'atteindre l'orgasme et je me suis arrêtée.

Je me suis levée et me suis éloignée de quelques pas. J'ai mis un peu de musique et j'ai commencé à danser sensuellement tout en retirant le peu de vêtements que je portais. Ses yeux, comme les miens, brûlaient de désir. Je me suis rapprochée et l'ai embrassé. Ses mains sur ma taille m'ont fait asseoir sur lui et enfin, nos corps se sont unis, se déplaçant avec calme. Je me suis alors mise à gémir plus fort que lui.

« Tu me rends fou comme personne ne l'a jamais fait Be... »

« Shh, règle numéro un, pas de noms. » ai-je dit, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Charmante et séduisante inconnue. »

« C'est encore plus excitant ainsi, bel inconnu. »

D'un mouvement, il nous a fait rouler pour se retrouver sur moi. Nous ne cessions de nous embrasser alors qu'il continuait de me pénétrer, chaque fois avec plus d'intensité. Sa langue explorait mon cou et mes seins pendant que mes mains parcouraient son dos, s'attardant parfois sur ses fesses. Il accéléra encore le rythme de ses pénétrations et j'ai senti comme, ensemble, nous avons atteint l'orgasme, criant à l'unisson.

« Au diable les règles, tu me fascines Bella, tu me rends fou et j'ai à chaque fois plus envie de toi. » a-t-il chuchoté à mon oreille, la respiration toujours irrégulière.

« Toi aussi, tu me rends folle comme personne Edward, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime encore plus. » a-t-il répondu et il m'a embrassé.

Sa tête reposait sur mon épaule, mes mains caressaient ses cheveux et je n'ai pas su à quel moment nous nous sommes endormis. Le réveil a de nouveau fait des siennes le matin suivant, me ramenant à la réalité. J'aurais pu rester toute la journée au lit avec lui mais le devoir m'appelait. Edward l'a éteint et sa main s'est ensuite faufilée jusqu'à mon ventre, l'effleurant tandis qu'il me gratifiait d'un magnifique sourire.

« Bonjour belle demoiselle... Je crois qu'une violente dispute avec ma fiancée sera la conséquence pour être resté dormir avec vous plutôt qu'avec elle. »

« Je suis sûre que vous trouverez une façon de vous faire pardonner et on dit que les réconciliations sont ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans les disputes. »

« Et je l'ai vérifié, merci de me donner un prétexte pour me disputer avec elle. » Il a délicatement fait glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. « Je crois qu'il est l'heure de prendre une douche. Toi, tu me laisserais te frotter le dos ? »

**Bonsoir les filles !**

**J'espère que tout va bien de votre côté ! Je tiens encore à vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires et à souhaiter la bienvenue au nouvelles lectrices ! **

**Un grand merci également à celles qui recommandent cette fiction, l'auteur est vraiment ravie de son succès ! Cette-dernière m'a appris que certaines d'entre vous lui avaient envoyé quelques commentaires concernant cette histoire et qu'en plus vous alliez découvrir ses autres fictions et je tiens à vous dire qu'elle en est vraiment heureuse !**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne fin de semaine et je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Gros bisous !**


	21. Chapter 21

_**CHAPITRE 21 : Retrouvailles.**_

Avoir cru, à tord, être enceinte avait suscité chez moi une terrible frayeur et depuis je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Je me trouvais à l'heure actuelle dans mon appartement attendant qu'Edward passe me prendre pour aller à l'aéroport. Scott m'avait donné la permission de m'absenter une journée. Irina, la nouvelle fille qui travaillait à l'agence, semblait très efficace et elle s'est rapidement renseignée sur les contrats, apportant même de nouveaux clients. Il n'y avait donc eu aucun problème à ce que je prenne mon vendredi.

On a frappé à ma porte et mon cœur s'est accéléré. Un mois que nous ne nous étions pas vus et cela avait paru une éternité. Nous nous parlions quotidiennement au téléphone et nous nous sommes fréquemment vus par le biais de la webcam mais ce n'était en rien comparable au fait d'être auprès de lui, de respirer son odeur, de le toucher... J'ai ouvert la porte et je l'ai accueilli, l'étreignant avec force. Puis, nous nous sommes désespérément embrassés. Sa saveur était réellement exquise, bien meilleure que dans mes souvenirs et mon corps s'est mis à trembler en sentant ses bras entourer ma taille et ses mains caresser mon dos pendant que j'agrippais sa nuque, caressant ses cheveux. Manquant d'air, nous avons rompu le baiser et ses mains ont encadré mon visage.

« Bonjour mon cœur, je suis tellement heureux d'être de nouveau à tes côtés, tu m'as horriblement manqué. »

« Tu m'as aussi énormément manqué, chéri. »

« Cette fin de semaine sera inoubliable, je te le promets. » Nous avons échangé un baiser. « Allons-y mon cœur. »

J'ai pris ma valise et nous sommes descendus. Nous avons recommencé à nous embrasser dans l'ascenseur alors que nos mains se faufilaient jusqu'à nos sexes, se caressant par dessus nos vêtements. Je rêvais qu'il me fasse sienne sur-le-champ mais nous ne disposions que de peu de temps. Nous sommes sortis de l'immeuble et un taxi nous attendait. Le chauffeur a mis mon sac dans le coffre avant de démarrer. Après un peu plus d'une demi-heure, nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport, nous avons fait enregistré nos bagages et nous nous sommes ensuite dirigés vers la salle d'attente. Je me suis assise pendant qu'Edward était parti acheter quelques friandises.

« Bella ! » ai-je entendu dire quelqu'un et j'ai levé la tête.

« Eric ! » me suis-je exclamée après avoir reconnu le garçon aux traits orientaux qui me regardait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Lui-même ! Wow, quelle surprise, ça fait un bail ! Laisse-moi te serrer dans mes bras. » a-t-il dit et je me suis levée. « Dieu, tu es ravissante ! »

« Merci, tu es toujours aussi courtois. »

« Ce n'est pas de la courtoisie, c'est la stricte vérité. » s'est-il exclamé me relâchant mais gardant néanmoins mes mains dans les siennes. « Vraiment, tu es rayonnante ! »

« C'est parce que son visage reflète son bonheur. » s'est exclamé Edward, passablement irrité et je me suis dégagée. Il a alors enlacé ma taille, me collant contre son corps. « Et Bella et moi sommes très heureux, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ? Ne vas-tu pas me présenter ? » a-t-il ajouté, vexé.

« Si, bien sûr. Eric Yorkie, un ancien camarade d'université, voici Edward Cullen... » Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il était mon fiancé. Eric était au courant de ma relation avec Jacob et de plus, tous deux s'entendaient très bien, il avait été présent à ma fête d'anniversaire il y a de cela deux ans.

« Son fiancé, pour plus d'informations. » a-t-il ajouté, encore plus offensé.

« Cullen ? Tu es le frère d'Emmett, le joueur des Redskins ? »

« Oui. » a-t-il répondu d'un ton sec.

« Enchanté de te connaître, j'admire beaucoup ton frère, c'est un des meilleurs joueurs actuels. » a-t-il dit et il a tendu la main.

« Merci, nous les Cullens sommes toujours les meilleurs dans tout ce que nous entreprenons. » a-t-il répondu, lui serrant la main à contrecœur et la retirant presque immédiatement.

« Bella, ça m'a fait très plaisir de te revoir, je te souhaite bon voyage. »

« Merci Eric, prends soin de toi, bon voyage. »

« À la prochaine. » a-t-il dit, mal à l'aise et sans même me serrer la main, il s'est éloigné.

« Tu es incroyable, je te laisse seule deux minutes et quand je reviens, je te retrouve, souriante, dans les bras d'un type quelconque qui, qui plus est, te tient la main comme si de rien n'était. »

« Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, nous avons été ensemble à l'université et nous étions amis ! Il n'était pas en train d'essayer de m'embrasser comme ta certaine Valérie ni même de me draguer sous ton nez ! »

« ''Vraiment, tu es rayonnante !'' » s'est-il exclamé, imitant sa voix. « Tu crois que je suis idiot ? Ceci s'appelle flirter, ici comme en Chine. »

« C'est le genre de compliments que font les amis, les vrais amis pas comme ta ''copine'' Valérie qui t'a presque sauté dessus en pleine rue ! Je me demande bien quelle sorte d'amie elle était ! »

« Et de quel droit tu la juges ? Au moins elle, elle n'était pas fiancée quand elle a couché avec moi ! »

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il me jetait ça à la figure. La rage et la désillusion m'ont submergé et je lui ai asséné une gifle magistrale, amenant même sa tête à se tourner sur le côté.

« Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. » ai-je dit, les dents serrées, essayant de contenir mes larmes et je me suis éloignée...

« Pardonne- moi Bella, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas voulu dire ça. » a-t-il dit, sur un ton implorant. Il m'avait rattrapé et se tenait maintenant derrière moi, me serrant contre lui.

« Lâche-moi, tu ne voulais peut-être pas le dire mais tu l'as fait et tu ne peux pas effacer ces mots d'un simple ''pardonne-moi''. » ai-je dit, la voix entrecoupée par les larmes.

« Je suis un sombre idiot, je le sais. Frappe-moi autant que tu veux mais ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît. Je t'aime trop et la jalousie me fait perdre la tête, je ne conçois pas l'idée qu'un autre homme te touche, te serre dans ses bras, te tienne la main... Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie. »

« Tu penses que je vais te faire la même chose qu'à Jacob, n'est-ce pas ? » ai-je demandé, me libérant et me retournant pour lui faire face. J'ai séché mes larmes, furieuse.

« Non, bien sûr que non, nous c'est différent. Votre relation était déjà terminée quand je suis apparu dans ta vie et il ne t'aimait pas comme moi je t'aime, Bella. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. » a-t-il ajouté et j'ai remarqué qu'il avait l'intention de s'agenouiller mais je l'ai arrêté.

« S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça, ne me ridiculise pas devant les gens. »

« Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que tu me pardonnes, tu es ce qui importe le plus dans ma vie, je te l'ai déjà dit et je ne me lasserais jamais de te le répéter. » a-t-il dit, les larmes aux yeux.

« Quelle belle façon de le démontrer. »

« Pardonne-moi, l'amour que je te porte est démesuré et c'est pour cette raison que ça me rend malade de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'est pas parce que je doute de toi, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi... L'annonce pour embarquer a déjà été faite, ne me laisse pas, pas maintenant, ma famille nous attend, je t'en supplie... » a-t-il ajouté tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

« Tu es incroyable Edward. » J'ai gardé le silence quelques secondes. « Je viens avec toi mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner, ce que tu m'as dit m'a profondément blessé, tu m'as fait sentir comme une trainée. »

« Non, je te jure que je n'ai pas voulu dire ça, la rage m'a fait dire pareilles idioties mais jamais je n'ai pensé cela de toi. »

Une nouvelle annonce a résonné et je me suis donc dirigée vers la salle d'embarquement, Edward sur mes talons. À présent à bord de l'appareil, nous nous sommes installés à nos places respectives puis j'ai attaché ma ceinture de sécurité et j'ai fermé les yeux. Je ne voulais pas lui parler, je venais d'accuser un véritable coup bas et je ne l'avais en rien mérité. De plus, il était mal placé pour me faire ce genre de reproches compte tenu de son passé. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me suis levée et me suis rendue aux toilettes. Je me suis aspergée le visage d'eau, restant appuyée contre le lavabo après m'être séchée. On a frappé et j'ai signalé que les toilettes étaient occupées mais la personne derrière la porte insistait. J'ai soupiré, résignée et j'ai ouvert. C'était Edward. Il m'a fait regagner les lieux, m'imitant et a fermé derrière nous.

« Que fais-tu ? Tu es fou ? »

« Oui, absolument fou de toi. » a-t-il répondu et il m'a embrassé mais je n'ai pas répondu à son baiser.

Ses mains courraient partout sur mon corps alors que sa bouche luttait pour se frayer un chemin dans la mienne. Je voulais résister mais le lieu était si étroit que nos corps étaient très près l'un de l'autre et pour être franche, j'en avais besoin, de toute urgence. Malgré le fait que, parfois, il nous était arrivé de nous amuser au moyen de la webcam, ce n'était en rien assimilable au fait de l'avoir en chair et en os, de sentir son souffle sur ma peau, de percevoir sa délicieuse odeur. Ses mains parcourant mon corps et la saveur de ses baisers m'avaient excité dès lors qu'il avait franchi la porte de mon appartement, ainsi, j'ai cessé de me battre et je lui ai rendu son baiser, fougueuse. Nos mains impatientes ont défait nos pantalons, le laissant glisser jusqu'à nos chevilles. Il a encore plus collé son corps au mien alors que nous continuions à nous embrasser avec désespoir. J'étais prête pour lui, il a donc simplement levé ma jambe, l'immobilisant contre sa hanche et il m'a pénétré, enfin. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il entamait un rythme des plus soutenus. Je me suis cramponnée à ses épaules et j'ai rejeté la tête en arrière, celle-ci cognant contre le mur. Il me mordillait le cou, poursuivant ses mouvements rapides jusqu'à ce que tous deux nous nous laissions emporter dans la jouissance, nous embrassant pour étouffer nos gémissements.

Gardant les yeux clos, je l'ai senti se redresser. Il était toujours en moi, ses lèvres effleurant les miennes et j'ai alors ouvert les yeux, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

« Tu me pardonnes ? S'il te plaît. » a-t-il dit avec un filet de voix.

« N'abuse pas de ma vulnérabilité à cet instant. »

« Je sais que je ne suis qu'un idiot et que je ne mérite pas ton pardon. Mon unique excuse est cet amour qui chaque jour s'intensifie et me dépasse... J'ai dit cela sans réfléchir. »

« Dieu Edward ! Je souhaite réellement être en colère contre toi, très en colère, je voudrais même te détester à cet instant mais je ne peux pas, tu exerces un trop grand pouvoir sur moi, je suis folle amoureuse de toi, tu le sais et tu en profites ! »

« Jamais je n'ai voulu abuser de toi. Alors c'est oui, tu me pardonnes ? »

« Pour être franche, je ne sais pas, il ne sera pas facile d'oublier ce que tu m'as dit. »

« Je ferai tout pour que tu l'oublies, je le jure sur notre amour. »

« Si je ne t'aimais pas autant, je jure que je ne serais pour rien au monde monté dans cet avion. »

« Tu sais que je t'aime autant que tu m'aimes, n'oublie jamais cela. »

« Toi non plus Edward parce que l'amour peut se consumer à tout moment, je suis bien placée pour le savoir et je n'aimerais pas que cela se finisse mal entre nous. »

« Alors c'est oui, tu me pardonnes ? » a-t-il insisté, suppliant.

« Tout dépend de la façon dont tu te comportes. Sortons déjà d'ici, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un nous découvre. »

Il m'a donné un baiser, pressant fort ses lèvres contre les miennes et il est sorti de moi. Nous avons rapidement remis nos pantalons et nous avons quitté les lieux, nous évertuant à ne pas nous faire remarquer de manière à ce que personne ne se rende compte que nous sortions des mêmes toilettes. Nous avons à nouveau pris place et il m'a serré dans ses bras avant de se reculer légèrement et de sortir une feuille de papier d'une des poches de son pantalon.

« J'ai failli oublier... Tiens, étudie ceci, tu vas m'aider à faire une surprise à Alice et Jasper. » a-t-il dit, me la remettant et j'ai commencé à lire.

« C'est une chanson ? » ai-je demandé, paniquée.

« Oui, nous la chanterons au cours de la répétition. »

« Oh non Edward, tu n'as aucune chance de me faire chanter devant ta famille. »

« Oh oui tu le feras Bella, je ne veux pas avancer mon discours de demain lors de la réception officielle donc aujourd'hui, nous chanterons. »

« Non, c'est hors de question. »

« Pas même si c'est moi qui te le demande ? » a-t-il dit, frottant son nez contre le mien.

« Tu le mérites ? » ai-je répliqué, essayant de ne pas tomber sous son charme.

« Peut-être pas, mais fais-le pour Alice, elle ne s'y attend pas et elle adorera. »

« Je serais trop intimidée pour chanter en public. »

« Mais il n'y a aucune raison, tu chantes très bien. En plus, je ne suis pas non plus chanteur professionnel. » m'a-t-il fait remarqué, caressant ma joue du bout des doigts.

« Mais je suis certaine que tu chantes mieux que moi. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Allez mon cœur, s'il te plaît. »

« Mais, Edward, je chante seulement sous la douche ! »

« Et je te le répète, tu chantes très bien. » Il m'a donné un doux baiser sur les lèvres. « Pense que c'est un cadeau pour ma petite sœur... Allez, dis oui. »

« Je vais y réfléchir, okay ? »

« D'accord, pour l'instant je me contenterais de cette réponse. »

J'ai achevé de lire la chanson. Elle était réellement belle, tout ce qui y était évoqué, je le ressentais pour Edward, malgré ses accès de jalousie. Alors, j'ai été curieuse de connaître l'histoire d'amour qui liait Alice et Jasper.

« Edward, cette chanson est magnifique. »

« Je l'ai écrite. » a-t-il dit, très orgueilleux.

« Vraiment ? » ai-je demandé, plus que surprise.

« Oui, quand j'étais en Europe, dans mes moments de solitude. »

« Au fait, comment Alice et Jasper se sont-ils connus ? »

« Par Rosalie, c'est sa sœur. Elle et Emmett étaient ensemble à l'université et ils se sont fiancés. Elle a passé un Noël avec nous et Jasper l'accompagnait. Ça a été le coup de foudre au premier regard. Cette semaine-là, pas une seule fois Alice et Jasper ne se sont séparés mais tous deux étaient très jeunes, ils ont alors cessé de se voir un temps et quand ils se sont retrouvés, ils sont sortis ensemble. Elle est ensuite partie à Paris et il l'a attendu. Dès son retour, il l'a demandé en mariage et ils ont immédiatement commencer les préparatifs. Tu te rappelles quand nous nous sommes connus, je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas disponible le week-end ? »

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. » ai-je répondu tandis que je rougissais. Mille et une idées m'avaient traversé l'esprit pendant son absence et j'avais également réalisé son étonnante suggestion.

« Cette fin de semaine là, ils ont annoncé de façon formelle leur engagement, j'ai donc été dans l'obligation de faire un saut jusque Seattle pour être présent. »

« J'ai cru que... que tu étais marié et que tu devais être avec ta famille. »

« Tu as sérieusement cru que j'étais marié ? »

« Oui, ces règles étaient si étranges que j'ai pensé que tu les avais créées par crainte que ton épouse découvre ton secret. »

« Oh mon cœur, tu as un esprit plus que créatif cependant tu t'es trompée. J'étais bel et bien avec ma famille mais il s'agissait uniquement de mes parents et mes frère et sœur. »

« Ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit. »

« Au fait, tu ne m'as rien raconté concernant ta famille. »

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Je suis fille unique, mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais cinq ans et j'ai vécu avec Renée, ma mère, jusqu'à mes seize ans. Quand elle s'est remariée, j'ai été vivre chez Charlie, mon père, jusqu'à la fin de mes études et ensuite j'ai déménagé dans le New Jersey pour le travail. Mes parents sont très distants et il y a bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés, Renée voyage constamment du fait que son époux est joueur de base-ball et Charlie est le chef de la police de Forks donc il est toujours occupé et il s'est également remarié, il y a de cela un an et demi. »

« Je suis chagriné d'entendre ça, ils n'ont pas idée de la magnifique fille qu'ils ont. »

« Merci, mais je n'ai jamais été une priorité dans leur vie, ils sont tous les deux très égoïstes. »

« C'est malheureux, la famille est très importante, peut-être devrais-tu faire le premier pas pour renouer avec eux, je suis sûr qu'ils t'aiment. »

« Oui, je suppose mais me rapprocher d'eux me demande beaucoup d'efforts. Bien que j'ai vécu avec eux deux, ce sont pratiquement des inconnus pour moi, je les voyais très peu. »

« Tu devrais faire un essai, j'aimerais beaucoup les rencontrer. »

« J'essayerais mais je ne te promets rien. »

Nous sommes finalement arrivés à Miami. Nous avons pris un taxi et Edward a communiqué l'adresse au chauffeur. Nous avions atteint notre destination et tandis que les valises étaient en train d'être sorties du coffre, j'observais la maison et je suis restée émerveillée. Elle était énorme, trois étages ainsi qu'une façade blanche digne d'une couverture de revue d'architecture. Une longue allée menait à la porte et des deux côtés étaient stationnées de nombreuses voitures dernier modèle aux couleurs diverses. Un domestique est apparu et s'est occupé de nos bagages pendant que de notre côté, nous sommes entrés. Le hall était immense et j'ai seulement pu noter la présence d'un imposant escalier en colimaçon avant de sentir la nervosité prendre complètement possession de mon corps à la vue de toute sa famille, debout, nous attendant. Edward a remarqué mon état plus que fébrile en sentant comme ma main s'est mise à trembler et il me l'a alors serré avec force, me donnant confiance tandis que je sentais posés sur moi six regards qui semblaient m'étudier.

**Je me répète, j'en ai bien conscience mais je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires ! **

**Je suis à chaque fois agréablement surprise du succès que rencontre chaque chapitre et c'est vraiment un plaisir pour moi que de traduire cette fiction quand je vois à quel point elle vous passionne.**

**Je voudrais également remercier certaines lectrices qui m'ont gentiment proposé de répertorier cette histoire ainsi que celles qui la recommandent.**

**Bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices !**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, à bientôt pour la suite, gros bisous et bon week-end !**


	22. Chapter 22

_**CHAPITRE 22 : **_

_**Près de toi.**_

« Edward ! Vous arrivez juste à temps, la répétition va bientôt commencer. » s'est exclamée Alice, enthousiaste. Elle a parcouru la distance qui nous séparait en courant et elle l'a enlacé.

« Croyais-tu sincèrement que j'allais manquer ça, p'tit lutin ? Le témoin se doit d'être présent. »

« C'est merveilleux ! L'autre témoin est arrivé, lui aussi. » Elle s'est détachée d'Edward pour tout de suite me prendre dans ses bras. « Quel plaisir de te revoir Bella, je suis ravie que tu aies pu venir. Au fait, toi et moi devons avoir une discussion. » a-t-elle ajouté et je l'ai regardé, effrayée mais elle m'a juste souri.

« S'il te plaît p'tite sœur, laisse-moi serrer dans mes bras la femme qui a enfin fait se ranger le Don Juan qu'est mon petit frère. » a dit Emmett en souriant et Alice s'est écartée. Je me suis vraiment sentie petite entourée de ses bras musculeux. « Je suis heureux de te revoir, d'autant plus en sachant que tu es fiancée à Edward, je pensais qu'il resterait célibataire le garçon. » Il m'a relâché et a posé ses mains sur mes épaules. « Tu sais ce qu'on dit Bella, ''Marie-toi avant ton cadet si tu ne veux pas finir célibataire''. » a-t-il ajouté, sur un ton amusé.

« Emmett, tiens-toi bien, que va penser Bella de tes affirmations ? » est intervenue sa mère. Elle m'a adressé un tendre sourire avant de venir, elle aussi, m'enlacer. « Bienvenue ma belle. » a-t-elle aimablement ajouté.

« Eh bien qu'elles sont pure vérité ! Tu ne sais pas la frayeur que j'ai eu quand Alice a annoncé son mariage alors que mon propre frère n'avait même pas de petite-amie. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas y avoir un célibataire dans la famille, qu'allait-on penser de lui ? »

« Emmett, ça suffit, s'il te plaît. » a dit sa mère, exaspérée après m'avoir libéré.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, il vaut mieux connaître la personnalité de chacun. »

« Esmée, s'il te plait, appelle-moi Esmée et dis-moi ''tu''. »

« D'accord, ça me demandera beaucoup d'efforts mais j'essayerais... Esmée. »

« Appelle-moi également Carlisle, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu me vouvoies, ça me fait me sentir vieux et je ne le suis pas encore. » a-t-il signalé et il m'a, à son tour, étreint.

« Merci pour l'accueil. » ai-je dit, toujours dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, tu es la fiancée d'Edward et c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire pour te remercier d'être présente lors d'un événement si spécial pour la famille. »

« Au contraire, merci pour l'invitation. »

« Tu n'as pas à nous remercier Bella, je voulais que tu sois présente et cela avant même que tu fréquentes mon frère. J'avais néanmoins un pressentiment et je ne me suis pas trompée. » a dit Alice, lâchant un petit rire espiègle.

Rosalie s'est approchée et elle m'a salué d'un baiser sur la joue, immédiatement imitée par Jasper qui s'est ensuite emparé de la main d'Alice. Emmett serrait Rosalie dans ses bras et il l'a alors regardé semblant lui demander la permission de parler. Elle lui a souri.

« Puisque la famille est au complet, mon épouse et moi-même avons une annonce à faire. » s'est-il exclamé, radieux et il l'a embrassé. « Dis-leur mon amour. »

« Eh bien, lundi dernier, je suis allée chez le médecin et il a confirmé mes soupçons... Je suis enceinte, de huit semaines. » a-t-elle annoncé et Emmett a posé sa main sur son ventre.

« Félicitations ! Tu as enfin réussi frangin, déjà trois ans de mariage et pas de bébé, je commençais à croire que tes coéquipiers t'avaient endommagé une certaine partie de ton anatomie. » s'est exclamé Edward, lui faisant une accolade.

« Nous voulions prolonger la lune de miel et ainsi pratiquer davantage pour que notre premier enfant soit parfait. »

« Alors, il ressemblera à Rosalie parce que toi tu n'as rien de parfait. »

« Jaloux ! J'espère moi aussi que tes enfants ressembleront à Bella. »

« Je crois qu'il est un peu tôt pour parler d'enfants Emmett, notre relation commence à peine. » ai-je dit, rougissant à cette idée.

« Tu as raison, tu peux encore regretter de partager ta vie avec cet homme. »

« Les garçons, cessez vos commentaires ou Bella va vraiment avoir des regrets mais ce sera pour être venue. » les a grondé Carlisle mais ils se sont simplement esclaffés.

J'étais plus que surprise par leur accueil chaleureux et jamais je ne m'étais imaginé qu'ils se comportaient ainsi entre eux , on ne pouvait que remarquer l'union et l'amour qui régnait dans cette famille. Alice a sauté de joie, les serrant dans ses bras, expansive et Emmett a même été jusqu'à la soulever dans les airs tandis qu'elle riait. Fier, Carlisle a enlacé Esmée et lui a donné un baiser sur le front après avoir été étreindre et féliciter son fils et sa belle-fille. Jasper a également été les complimenter, leur assurant que c'était le plus beau cadeau de mariage qu'ils pouvaient lui offrir. Edward m'a serré dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser.

« Ta nervosité est-elle oubliée ? »

« Oui, tu as une famille remarquable. »

« Et aujourd'hui, tu es d'autant plus remarquable parce que tu en fais déjà partie. » a-t-il répondu, me faisant un clin d'œil.

Ma réponse s'est limitée à un grand sourire, ne pouvant rien lui dire de plus. La simple idée d'appartenir à cette famille m'émouvait, c'était comme si j'avais toujours désiré en avoir une. Alice a annoncé que la répétition débuterait dans une heure ce qui nous laissait juste assez de temps pour nous préparer. Edward m'a pris la main et nous avons emprunté l'escalier, montant jusqu'au troisième étage. La dernière chambre était la sienne. Les murs étaient blanc, un énorme lit occupait celui à notre gauche, en face de nous se trouvait une armoire et juste à côté, il y avait deux petites portes qui je le supposais, renfermaient les toilettes. Près de l'entrée, un meuble supportait une chaîne-hifi sophistiquée ainsi que de nombreux livres et CD et j'ai noté la présence d'une autre porte qui elle devait conduire à la salle de bain. Le plus saisissant était, sans nul doute, l'immense baie vitrée qui couvrait tout un pan de mur. Je l'ai ouverte et je suis sortie sur le balcon pour admirer la mer dans toute sa splendeur. Edward m'a enlacé par derrière, ses bras se croisant sur mon ventre.

« Ça te plait ? »

« Beaucoup, la vue est magnifique. »

« Et avec toi ici, elle l'est d'autant plus. » De sa main, il m'a fait tourner la tête pour pouvoir m'embrasser. « Comme nous avons peu de temps, ce serait une bonne idée de nous doucher ensemble. »

« Précisément parce que nous disposons de peu de temps, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je te connais, il serait donc préférable que nous nous douchions séparément. »

« Je te promets de bien me conduire. »

« C'est ce que tu as dit la dernière fois et je suis arrivée en retard au travail. Je ne prendrais donc pas ce risque aujourd'hui. » Je lui ai donné un léger baiser sur les lèvres et je me suis dégagée.

J'ai rapidement pris une douche et je suis sortie de la salle de bain, enroulée dans une serviette, trouvant un Edward uniquement vêtu de son boxer. Il m'a jeté un regard gourmand mais je lui ai adressé un signe de tête négatif. Ses yeux se sont alors faits suppliants et j'ai levé les miens au ciel, lui laissant malheureusement l'opportunité de me prendre dans ses bras.

« Edward, ça suffit, s'il te plaît. » ai-je dit tandis qu'il me baisait le cou. « Nous devons être prêts dans trente-cinq minutes. » ai-je répliqué, sentant comme ma température commençait à augmenter.

« C'est amplement suffisant, nous pouvons le faire rapidement comme dans l'avion. » a-t-il répondu, sa main se faufilant sous la serviette pour venir caresser mes fesses.

« Non, je dois me préparer, je veux être jolie. » ai-je refusé, retirant sa main.

« Bella, tu es jolie et tu n'as besoin de rien faire pour cela. » a-t-il dit, effleurant ma joue. « Mon cœur, s'il te plaît, un mois d'abstinence c'est long, j'ai trop envie de toi. »

« Moi aussi Edward mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser le désir nous faire perdre notre sang-froid, nous ne pouvons pas faire attendre ta famille. En plus, je te rappelle que nous dormirons ensemble. »

« Rectification Bella, nous partagerons le même lit mais ne crois surtout pas que je vais te laisser dormir et encore moins si je reste sur ma faim maintenant. »

« D'accord, nous ne dormirons pas cette nuit mais pour l'heure, nous avons un engagement à tenir. S'il te plaît, pense à Alice... En plus, ne devons-nous pas répéter la chanson ? »

« D'accord, tu gagnes mais seulement parce que tu as accepté de chanter avec moi. Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à aller me doucher... »

« Une douche froide, de préférence. »

« Tu es si cruelle avec moi ! Crois-moi, cette nuit, je vais prendre ma revanche. »

Le sourire aux lèvres, j'ai secoué la tête puis j'ai ouvert ma valise pour en extraire mes vêtements. J'ai enfilé mes sous-vêtements avant de revêtir une robe beige à bretelles, toute simple, m'arrivant aux genoux et de mettre des sandales de la même couleur. Je me suis ensuite brossée les cheveux et je commençais à me maquiller quand Edward est sorti de la salle de bain. Il s'est figé, me détaillant.

« Quoi ? Je ne pouvais pas non plus porter un vêtement de cette couleur ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça. Lève-toi, s'il te plaît. » m'a-t-il demandé, me proposant sa main. Je l'ai saisi et je me suis levée, le regardant, étonnée. Il m'a fait faire un tour sur moi-même. « Wow, tu es ravissante. »

« Mais je ne suis pas encore maquillée. »

« Tu n'en as pas besoin, tu es déjà sublime. »

« Flatteur. »

« Charmeuse. »

« Allez, dépêche-toi. »

Nous avons échangé un baiser et il s'est habillé tout en me faisant part des instructions pour la chanson. J'étais extrêmement nerveuse et je ne savais toujours pas comment j'avais pu accepter une chose pareille. J'ai commencé à faire des exercices de respiration, gardant les yeux fermés et Edward est venu encercler ma taille de ses deux bras puissants, m'assurant que tout se passerait bien. J'ai ouvert les yeux et ce fut à mon tour d'être stupéfiée. Il était superbe, habillé d'un pantalon et d'une chemise de couleur blanche, faisant ainsi ressortir ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il a remarqué mon trouble et il m'a souri, s'emparant de mes lèvres pour un tendre baiser. Puis, nous sommes descendus, nos mains entrelacées.

Nous avons traversé un grand salon où de nombreuses personnes courraient de tous côtés, disposant tables et chaises pour atteindre l'immense terrasse qui était pratiquement prête pour le mariage. Une quantité considérable de chaises étaient disposées de part et d'autre d'une allée et Alice était en train de recevoir quelques indications de la part d'une jeune femme que j'ai supposé être l'organisatrice. D'autres couples étaient présents en plus de la famille Cullen et quand Alice a pu se libérer, elle me les a présentés. Il y avait le second témoin, les demoiselles d'honneur et leurs conjoints respectifs ainsi que les parents de Jasper et Rosalie. Le prêtre est arrivé et nous avons pris place pour assister à la répétition qui débutait. Alice tout comme Jasper étaient vêtus de vêtements de couleur pêche. Les vœux furent très émouvants et aussitôt terminés, nous sommes passés au salon.

Seulement deux tables étaient dressées et à cet instant, la nervosité m'a de nouveau submergé, me faisant me mordre la lèvre inférieure. À l'une s'est installée la famille et à l'autre les amies d'Alice puis le dîner fut servi. Emmett plaisantait pratiquement tout le temps et Rosalie ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire des facéties de son mari, Alice et Jasper débordaient d'amour et j'étais presque certaine qu'ils ne savaient pas de quoi nous étions en train de parler puis il y avait Esmée et Carlisle qui souriaient en regardant leurs enfants, heureux. Je suis soudainement entrée en panique quand j'ai senti la main d'Edward effleurer ma cuisse sous la table. Je l'ai fusillé du regard et en réponse, il a simplement esquissé un sourire, exerçant une douce pression à hauteur de mon aine. Je l'ai regardé encore plus agacé mais contrairement à ce que je désirais, il semblait encore plus amusé. Il commençait à glisser sa main le long de ma jambe quand heureusement, on a signalé que c'était à présent au tour du témoin de la mariée de prendre la parole et Edward s'est donc vu obliger de se lever. Il a fait un signe de la main et au même moment, quatre personnes sont entrées accompagnés d'un piano.

« Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne suis pas très doué pour les discours et comme il s'agit seulement d'une répétition, je ferai quelque chose d'un peu différent. » a-t-il annoncé et il est allé s'asseoir face au piano, testant le micro. « Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de l'aide de Mademoiselle Bella Swan, ma charmante fiancée... Des applaudissements, s'il vous plait. »

J'ai senti mes joues brûlaient alors que toutes les personnes présentes applaudissaient. Je me suis levée encore plus fébrile qu'auparavant et j'ai rejoint Edward qui m'attendait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je me suis assise à ses côtés et il a posé sur le piano la feuille sur laquelle étaient présentes les paroles.

« Cette chanson est dédiée aux fiancés, j'espère qu'elle leur plaira, je crois qu'elle exprime ce qu'il ressente l'un pour l'autre. »

Nous nous sommes rapprochés pendant que nous chantions et quand nous avons terminé, nous étions tellement proches que nos nez se frôlaient. J'avais tout oublié, seulement concentrée sur les paroles et sur son regard plongé dans le mien. Je crois avoir même oublié de respirer.

« Près de toi, je veux l'être pour le restant de mes jours. » a susurré Edward à mon oreille. « Je suis capable de traverser l'Atlantique à la nage seulement pour te rejoindre, je suis profondément et irrémédiablement amoureux de toi, Bella Swan. » a-t-il ajouté et je suis restée sans voix.

Les applaudissement furent ce qui me ramena à la réalité et j'ai souri, me rappelant où et avec qui nous étions. Edward et moi avons échangé un doux baiser devant les cris de tous les gens présents et nous nous sommes levés, rejoignant notre table.

Ils nous ont tous félicités pour la chanson. Extrêmement émue, Alice nous a serrés dans ses bras avec force, nous remerciant pour ce moment. Pour ma part, les mots d'Edward m'avait complètement ébranlé, je ne m'y attendais pas. Nous avons discuté un certain moment et Esmée nous a appris que nous étions tous attendu le matin suivant à neuf heures et demi pour déjeuner. Peu à peu, le grand salon s'est vidé et nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, Edward et moi.

Il m'a pris par la main, m'amenant jusqu'au piano et nous nous sommes de nouveau installés sur le banc. Il a alors entamé une douce et sensuelle mélodie et je suis restée là, simplement à le regarder jouer. La berceuse terminée, il m'a embrassé, humectant mes lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'enfin nos langues se retrouvent et s'unissent dans une synchronie parfaite de mouvements. Sa main a caressé mon flanc pour finalement atteindre mon sein qu'il a tendrement massé pendant que sa langue explorait mon cou. J'ai fermé les yeux, sentant comme mon pouls et ma respiration s'accéléraient.

« Edward, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir. » ai-je dit en sentant comme sa main s'aventurait près de mon entrejambe.

« Il y a une solution. »

Il s'est levé, a verrouillé les deux portes et a tiré les rideaux des fenêtres donnant sur la terrasse. Il s'est rassis sur le banc, une jambe de chaque côté, a encerclé ma taille et a commencé à picorer mon épaule de baisers.

« Edward, nous sommes dans ta maison et ta famille aussi. »

« Du calme, personne ne le remarquera je t'assure, ils sont déjà en train de dormir. »

« Il serait préférable de rejoindre la chambre. »

« Nous irons mais plus tard, je t'ai prévenu que tu ne dormirais pas cette nuit. » a-t-il chuchoté à mon oreille alors qu'il l'explorait avec la pointe de sa langue.

Sa main caressait ma cuisse frôlant mon aine et j'ai écarté les jambes, par automatisme. Il s'est mis à frotter mon sexe par dessus mon sous-vêtements, m'excitant juste assez pour vouloir le sentir en moi. En conséquence, je me suis levée pour m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui et il a alors embrassé mon décolleté pendant que j'ondulais des hanches sur son sexe. Il m'a demandé de me lever et c'est ce que j'ai fait avant de me sentir soulever et asseoir sur le piano. Il a remonté ma robe, m'a retiré mon dessous et sa tête a plongé entre mes jambes, commençant à explorer ma féminité avec sa langue. Je haletais, me soutenant sur mes avant-bras, ma tête rejeté en arrière.

Mes halètements semblaient le motiver puisqu'il ne cessait d'augmenter et diminuer la vitesse de ses mouvement, essayant désespérément de toucher la partie la plus profonde de mon être de sa langue. La bouche ouverte, je léchais et mordillais mes lèvres en sentant comme mon corps s'embrasait en réponse à ses baisers humides qu'il continuait de me prodiguer dans chaque recoin. Je n'ai pu éviter un petit cri de m'échapper quand, en supplément de sa langue, j'ai senti un doigt me pénétrer pour tout de suite être retiré. Il a ensuite réitérer son geste adoptant un rythme régulier qui me rendait complètement folle jusqu'à ce que l'extase m'emporte et je me suis mordue le doigt pour ne pas crier.

Les jambes tremblantes, je suis descendue du piano avec son aide et il m'a alors passionnément embrassé tout en s'appliquant à descendre la fermeture éclair de ma robe pour me l'ôter complètement. J'ai déboutonné sa chemise et je lui ai retiré. Nous avons recommencé à nous embrasser, mes seins écrasés contre mon torse tandis qu'il dessinait ma colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts jusqu'à atteindre mes fesses qu'il s'est mis à pétrir gentiment. Il a déboutonné son pantalon, l'enlevant ensuite pendant que je léchais un de ses tétons et caressais l'autre. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés nus tous les deux, nous nous sommes inspectés du regard. L'excitation se lisait sur nos deux corps, mes mamelons durcis de même que son membre. Soudain, ses yeux ont fixé la partie gauche de mon abdomen et deux de ses doigts ont effleuré le petit patch collé sur ma peau. Il m'a gratifié d'un sourire complice ; il savait donc qu'il n'était plus nécessaire d'utiliser un préservatif.

Il m'a fait me retourner et il m'a ensuite demandé de me pencher sur le piano. Il s'est placé derrière moi, m'a pénétré d'un puissant coup de rein et il a saisi mes hanches avant d'initier un délicieux va-et-vient. Une de ses mains s'est faufilée jusqu'à mon sein qu'il s'est mis à caresser tout en continuant ses mouvements adroits qui me fascinaient de plus en plus. Puis, il s'est à nouveau fermement accroché à mes hanches et a augmenté le rythme de ses pénétrations jusqu'à ce que je sente son orgasme à l'intérieur de moi accompagné d'un grognement qui provoqua ma propre jouissance. Il est resté un instant sans bouger, toujours en moi puis après s'être retiré, il m'a aidé à me redresser, me serrant fermement dans ses bras ensuite.

« La nuit ne fait que commencer mon cœur et je jure de ne t'accorder aucun répit. » m'a-t-il dit, à voix basse.

**Bonjour les filles !**

**Un grand merci pour votre fidélité ! Vos commentaires nous font, à l'auteur et à moi-même, toujours extrêmement plaisir !**

**Bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices, je suis heureuse de constater que cette histoire vous plait !**

**Je tiens à vous prévenir, le prochain chapitre aura peut-être un peu de retard, ma sœur se mariant la semaine prochaine...**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, je vous souhaite à toutes un très bon week-end ! Gros bisous !**


	23. Chapter 23

_**CHAPITRE 23 :**_

_**Une chose à laquelle je n'aurais jamais pensé.**_

Nous nous sommes rhabillés et nous avons quitté la pièce en se tenant par la main. Je lui ai demandé de me faire visiter la maison et nous avons commencé par l'immense cuisine qui se situait juste à côté du salon. Ensuite vint la salle à manger et quelques marches plus tard, j'ai découvert une piscine, éclairée par la pleine lune qui brillait haut dans le ciel.

« Que penses-tu de nager un peu ? » a-t-il suggéré, me serrant dans ses bras.

« C'est tentant, nous devrions rejoindre notre chambre pour mettre un maillot de bain. »

« Et qui a dit que nous avions forcément besoin d'un maillot de bain pour se baigner ? » s'est-il exclamé en me souriant avec cette audace qui le caractérise tant peinte sur son visage.

« Non, non et non, je ne vais pas faire ça. »

« Allez, ce sera amusant. »

« Edward, en plus de ta famille, qui sait combien il y a d'employés ! »

« Mais ils n'ont aucune raison de venir ici. En plus, je suppose qu'ils sont déjà en train de dormir. »

« Et c'est ce que toi et moi devrions également faire. »

« Oui, après avoir nagé. Allez mon cœur, juste un instant, je t'assure que personne ne sera au courant ! Je suis certain que tous sont en train de faire la même chose que toi et moi. »

« Edward, n'as-tu aucun respect pour ta famille ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de voir la réalité. Bella, d'où crois-tu que nous venons mon frère, ma sœur et moi ? Comment Rosalie est-elle tombée enceinte à ton avis ? »

« Ne me mets pas ces images en tête, je t'en pris. »

« N'aie pas peur mon cœur, depuis tout petit, mes parents m'ont appris à voir le sexe comme quelque chose de naturel, tel qu'il est, une fonction du corps et il n'y a rien de mal à faire l'amour, au contraire donc nous allons dans cette piscine. »

« Et comment allons-nous traverser la maison pour rejoindre notre chambre en étant trempés ? »

« Ne te préoccupe pas de cela. Tu vois ce meuble ? » a-t-il dit tout en se dirigeant vers un petit meuble que je n'avais, jusque là, pas remarqué. « Ici sont rangées les serviettes. » a-t-il expliqué et il a ouvert la porte pour en sortir deux. « Tu vois, l'affaire est réglée. »

« Tu es fou. » me suis-je exclamée, souriante, en secouant la tête.

« Tu connais déjà la raison de ma folie. » a-t-il répondu et il a retiré tous ses vêtements. « Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

« Non merci, je peux le faire seule. » ai-je dit et j'ai moi aussi enlevé la totalité de mes vêtements.

Edward a réalisé un plongeon presque parfait tandis que je marchais jusqu'à l'escalier, sentant comme le vent caressait mon corps et me faisait frissonner. L'eau était un peu froide et il m'a alors suggéré de faire quelques longueurs pour nous habituer à la température. J'ai accepté, le prévenant néanmoins que je n'étais pas une très bonne nageuse et il m'a répondu que ce n'était pas une compétition. Ainsi, nous avons nagé jusqu'à l'autre extrémité de la piscine et comme Edward a atteint le bord en premier, il m'a attendu. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il m'a aspergé d'eau et je lui ai rendu la pareille. Nous avons joué un long moment jusqu'à ce que je m'avoue vaincue et nous avons alors recommencé à faire quelques brasses.

Edward me tendait les bras et entrelaçant nos mains, il m'a rapproché de lui. Mes mains enserrant sa nuque, les siennes dans le creux de mes reins, nous avons échangé un baiser passionné pendant de longues minutes puis il s'est attaqué à mon cou tout en caressant l'un de mes seins, m'excitant davantage. J'ai exploré son torse du bout des doigts avant d'atteindre son sexe que j'ai commencé à caresser et j'ai senti comme il réagissait à mes effleurements. Nous nous sommes de nouveau embrassés et il m'a alors coincé dans un coin de la piscine. D'une main, je me suis soutenue à la rampe de l'escalier et j'ai enroulé mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il est alors entré en moi en même temps qu'un peu d'eau ce qui a rendu plus plaisante encore la sensation. Il a lui aussi agrippé la rampe et il a commencé à se mouvoir d'une manière exquise tout en me regardant avec ce sourire en coin que j'adore. J'essayais de gémir le plus faiblement possible mais parfois, je ne pouvais me retenir tellement la sensation de son corps et de l'eau cognant le mien était intense. Nous ne cessions de nous regarder, effleurant nos lèvres de nos langues, exhalant dans nos bouches. J'ai senti que je perdais le contrôle de mon corps, laissant ce-dernier exulter dans le plaisir et Edward m'a mordu la lèvre inférieure au moment où l'extase s'est emparée de lui.

« Je t'aime Bella. » a-t-il dit, me regardant fixement, toujours en moi.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Edward, de tout mon cœur. »

Une fois de plus, nous avons échangé un tendre baiser et après qu'il m'ait serré un instant dans ses bras, il est sorti de moi. Nous sommes restés enlacés attendant le retour à la normale de nos respirations puis nous sommes sortis de la piscine, tremblants de froid. Edward m'a immédiatement couvert d'une serviette avant d'en revêtir une lui-même et nous nous sommes séchés. Après avoir récupéré nos vêtements, nous avons regagné la maison, empruntant les escaliers pour rejoindre notre chambre et arrivés en haut, nous sommes tombés sur Emmett qui marchait dans le couloir. Je n'ai alors souhaité qu'une seule chose : disparaître.

« Tiens, tiens mais qui voilà. » s'est exclamé Emmett. Un grand sourire fendait ses lèvres.

« Où vas-tu à cette heure ? » l'a questionné Edward cherchant à détourner la conversation tandis qu'il me plaçait derrière lui pour me soustraire à la vue de son frère.

« Rosalie et ses caprices... Du citron cette fois, je vais donc à la cuisine en chercher quelques uns... Bien que je me rends compte qu'elle n'est pas la seule à avoir des caprices dans cette maison. » a-t-il dit, plus qu'amusé.

« Bonne nuit Emmett. » a répondu Edward, ignorant son commentaire.

« Bonne nuit les jeunes ! Ne vous couchez pas trop tard, demain nous déjeunons tôt et je ne voudrais pas que vous vous endormiez pendant la noce. »

« J'espère pour toi que Rosalie va te laisser dormir ou tu seras celui qui dormira. »

« Certainement pas, je suis un homme fort. Dormez-bien ! Ah encore une chose, n'oubliez pas que ma chambre est à côté de la votre, je saurais donc si oui ou non vous dormez. »

Edward a secoué la tête et nous avons poursuivi notre chemin. Je n'ai même pas voulu me retourner quand je suis passée à côté d'Emmett qui descendait les escaliers.

« La honte... »

« Ne t'en fais pas mon cœur, fais comme moi, ignore-le. »

« Je ne pourrai pas le regarder dans les yeux demain. »

« Bella, je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ça, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir honte, tu es ma fiancée et je t'ai déjà dit que nous ne faisions rien de mal. »

« Non mais c'est ta maison et j'ai comme l'impression que nous avons manquer de respect. »

« Du calme mon cœur, Emmett et Rosalie ont eux aussi leur histoire et pas seulement dans cette maison. Une fois, je les ai surpris dans la bibliothèque de notre maison à Seattle. »

« Je ne veux pas de détails, s'il te plaît. »

« Okay, je t'en parlais juste pour que tu ne t'alarmes pas. »

« S'exposer ainsi aux yeux de tous est donc une caractéristique de famille ? »

« Oui je crois, du moins concernant les hommes. Je n'ai jamais surpris Alice, dieu m'en garde. »

« Aïe, ton côté machiste devait réapparaître. » ai-je dit, secouant la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ça, il est évident qu'elle et Jasper l'ont déjà fait mais de là à accepter de les voir... » Il s'est ébroué comme si son corps était parcouru de frissons. « C'est ma petite sœur. »

« Typique. » me suis-je exclamée, levant les yeux au ciel et il m'a alors étreint, déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

Avec difficulté, j'ai ouvert les yeux quand j'ai senti les rayons du soleil tièdes caresser mon dos nu et je me suis retrouvée face à la plus belle vision. Edward, les cheveux encore plus en désordre que d'habitude, couché sur son côté était en train de me regarder et après s'être rendu compte de mon réveil, il m'a souri et a caressé ma joue du revers de la main.

« Bonjour mon cœur. » a-t-il dit et il m'a donné un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour mon amour. » ai-je répondu sur ses lèvres en lui souriant.

« J'aime comme cela sonne. »

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? » ai-je demandé tout en lui caressant à mon tour la joue.

« Environ dix minutes. Tu es si belle endormie, si paisible. »

« Tu m'apportes cette paix. » ai-je assuré effleurant maintenant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Huit heure et quart. » m'a-t-il répondu et il a ensuite baisé mes doigts.

« L'heure de se lever. »

« Oui, tu veux prendre ta douche en premier ? »

« Je pensais que... nous pourrions nous doucher ensemble. »

« Cette idée me plait. »

Nous nous sommes levés, nous avons rejoints la salle de bain et nous nous sommes brossés les dents. Nous avons ensuite laissé couler l'eau de la douche et tandis que nous attendions qu'elle devienne chaude, nous nous sommes embrassés. À présent sous le jet, nous nous sommes mutuellement lavés les cheveux, nous nous sommes rincés puis il s'est saisi de l'éponge et il a commencé à me frotter le dos et les jambes. Je me suis retournée pour lui faire face et il a alors savonné mes seins, mon ventre et mes bras et j'en ai fait de même pour lui par la suite. Une fois que nous en avons terminé, il s'est emparé de mes lèvres, l'eau tiède s'écoulant sur nos corps enlacés. La sensation était merveilleuse, excitante mais je savais que nous étions attendu et je n'ai donc rien tenté de plus tout comme Edward. J'ai fermé le robinet, il a attrapé une serviette et m'a séché avant d'en faire de même pour lui.

Nous sommes sortis de la salle de bain et nous nous sommes habillés, enfilant pour ma part un léger pull et un pantalon pendant qu'il passait lui aussi un pull avec un short. Il m'a brossé les cheveux, j'ai brossé les siens et pas une parole n'était échangée. C'était un moment magique au cours duquel les mots étaient de trop. Enfin prêts, nous sommes descendus, mains entrelacées. Dans la salle à manger était présente toute la famille et je fus attendrie de voir Emmett donnait à manger un fruit à une Rosalie enchantée par les attentions de son mari.

« Bonjour. » Edward et moi avons parlé en même temps.

« Bonjours les enfants. » a répondu Esmée, un tendre sourire éclairant son visage.

« Ça alors, je pensais que vous ne vous lèveriez pas à temps, les tourtereaux. » s'est exclamé Emmett.

« Mon amour, il est encore un peu tôt pour les taquineries. » a dit Rosalie, sérieuse.

« Certainement, mon enfant ne doit pas être au courant des espiègleries de ses oncles. » a-t-il tout en caressant le ventre de sa femme. « Mais il se pourrait bien que tu aies bientôt quelqu'un avec qui jouer... » a-t-il ajouté, s'adressant directement à son bébé.

Rosalie a pris un morceau d'ananas avec sa fourchette et elle l'a enfourné dans la bouche d'Emmett, nous faisant tous rire. Edward et moi nous sommes assis à table en face d'Alice et Jasper qui semblaient nerveux.

« Prêts pour le grand moment ? » leur ai-je demandé.

« Oui, plus que prête. » s'est exclamée Alice, enthousiaste.

« Moi aussi, bien que pour être franc, je suis un peu nerveux. »

« C'est compréhensible mais je suis sûre que vous allez être parfaits, on ne peut que voir que vous vous adorez. »

« Oh ça oui, cette petite femme m'a envoûté la première fois que mon regard s'est posé sur elle. »

« Toi aussi chéri, jamais je ne me suis imaginée passer ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Sha la la la la la. » a commencé à fredonner Emmett.

« Ne nous critiques pas. » a dit Alice et elle lui a tiré la langue. « Ou je t'enregistre quand ton épouse est en train de te donner à manger et je mets la vidéo sur Youtube pour que tes supporters te voient. » a-t-elle ajouté en riant.

« Petite malveillante, tu n'oserais pas. »

« Tu sais très bien que si, ne me provoque pas. »

« Du calme les enfants. Excuse-les Bella, je crois que nous leur avons donné trop de liberté étant petits et c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, ils se comportent ainsi. » a clarifié Carlisle.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis fille unique et j'aurais adoré avoir des frères et sœurs, je suppose que nous nous serions comportés de la même manière. »

« Eh bien, tu nous as nous. » a assuré Alice, soulignant sa remarque d'un clin d'œil.

« Merci. À dire vrai, je suis très surprise, je pensais que vous étiez la famille millionnaire type qui ne se prêtent pas attention et où c'est chacun pour soit. »

« Non Bella, chez nous, l'intégration familiale occupe une place importante et depuis tous petits, nous l'avons inculqué à nos enfants. Je sais qu'ils se chamaillent mais c'est leur façon de se démontrer combien ils s'aiment. » a dit Esmée.

« C'est mignon. »

« Mon cœur, tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de dire, tu donnes des armes à l'ennemi. »

« Tu viens de m'appeler ennemi, Edward Cullen ? Ne fais pas attention à lui Bella, je ne le suis pas, bien au contraire, je t'admire parce que tu as réussi à conquérir le célibataire le plus convoité du milieu hôtelier... Même si j'ai un léger doute concernant la manière dont cela est arrivé. » s'est exclamé le frère d'Edward, suggestif, levant les sourcils.

« Mon amour, cesse de donner cet exemple à notre fils. » est intervenue Rosalie, lui donnant une légère claque derrière la tête et nous avons tous ri de l'expression qu'affichait Emmett.

Nous avons continué à déjeuner entre plaisanteries et anecdotes. Je me sentais à mon aise entourée de tous, ils étaient une vraie famille et je désirais, de toute mon âme, appartenir à celle-ci. Edward me regardait et me souriait. Je crois qu'il se réjouissait du succès que j'avais auprès de sa famille ainsi que de la rapidité avec laquelle je m'étais intégrée. Alice a demandé aux femmes de la rejoindre dans sa chambre à midi pour que le styliste qu'elle avait engagé nous aide à nous préparer. Le reste de la matinée, Edward s'est attelé à me faire découvrir le reste de la maison.

À midi moins cinq, j'ai pénétré dans la chambre d'Alice qui était encore seule et je décidais de regarder les photographies disposées sur son meuble. L'une d'elle a attiré mon attention et y regardant de plus près, j'y ai reconnu un Edward adolescent et très souriant qui serrait dans ses bras une jolie fille.

« Qui est-ce ? » ai-je demandé et Alice s'est approchée.

« Tanya, sa première copine. Ils avaient quinze ans. »

« Elle est très belle. »

« Oui... elle l'était. C'était également une fille formidable. »

« Était ? » ai-je répété, étonnée.

« C'est une tragique histoire, Edward ne t'a rien dit ? »

« Non, nous n'avons pas abordé ce sujet. »

« J'espère qu'il ne me tuera pas pour t'en avoir parlé. Assis-toi. » J'ai rapproché une chaise tandis qu'Alice s'asseyait sur son lit. « Tanya était une parente lointaine, sa famille passait tous ses Noëls avec nous et depuis tout petit, elle et Edward étaient très proches jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande d'être sa petite-amie quand tous deux avaient quatorze ans. Ils s'adoraient et elle m'a confié une fois qu'Edward était très tendre et amoureux mais il ne lui avait jamais dit ''je t'aime''. J'ai alors suggéré à Edward de le faire et quand ils ont fêté leur un an ensemble, il lui a finalement dit ces trois mots. Cette photographie a été prise ce jour-là. » Elle a fait une pause et a soupiré avec tristesse. « Le matin suivant, elle se rendait à l'école et elle a été renversée par une voiture. Elle est morte sur le coup, sa tête cognant contre le bord du trottoir. »

« C'est affreux ! » me suis-je exclamée, épouvantée.

« Jamais je n'ai vu mon frère pleurer comme cette fois, il était totalement brisé, il a même plongé dans un état catatonique, il a cessé de manger, de parler et de dormir pendant plusieurs jours. Tous les jours, il allait au cimetière et ce sont les seuls moments où il parlait. Il lui répétait qu'il l'aimait. Mes parents étaient très inquiets, ils craignaient le pire. Edward se laissait mourir à petit feu et il n'acceptait l'aide de personne. »

« Et donc, qui est la personne qui l'a aidé à surmonter ça ? »

« Jennifer. Elle était notre voisine et ils jouaient ensemble étant enfants, elle restait même dormir à la maison et lui restait dormir chez elle. Il est même arrivé qu'ils sortent ensemble, avec leur compagnon respectif. Quand s'est passée la tragédie, Jennifer était au Canada et à son retour, elle a retrouvé un zombie. Elle s'est alors proposée pour l'aider à remonter la pente. Elle le consolait quand il pleurait, elle lui a acheté des livres de thanatologie et les lui a lus, elle l'obligeait à manger, parler, sortir et même dormir. Heureusement, Edward s'est laissé faire et peu à peu, il a surpassé cette situation et a recommencé à être lui-même bien que différent. Quand il est entré à l'université, il a commencé à sortir avec de nombreuses filles en ne s'attachant à aucune d'elles. Je suppose qu'il était effrayé à l'idée de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un, il n'a donc jamais plus eu de petite amie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

« Dieu, il a tellement dû souffrir, le pauvre. » Je fixais le plafond, affligée. « Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il est si proche de Jennifer. »

« Sans elle, Edward ne serait pas là. J'étais même arrivée à penser qu'ils se marieraient un jour. »

« Eh bien, personne ne sait ce que réserve l'avenir, ils sont tous deux encore jeunes. »

« Bella, je suis très étonnée de t'entendre dire ça, Edward t'adore, ses regards ne trompent pas. Il n'a pas eu de petite amie en douze ans et aujourd'hui, tu es ici, avec sa famille, il n'a jamais invité personne à la maison pas même une quelconque amie. De plus, la chanson que vous avez chanté hier, malgré qu'il nous l'ait dédié à Jasper et moi, je suis certaine qu'il l'a écrite en pensant à l'amour qu'il te porte. Je vous remercie de cette délicate attention mais cette chanson était pour toi. J'ignore comment tu as fait mais la seule femme avec laquelle Edward veut être, c'est toi. Il aime beaucoup Jennifer mais comme une sœur, j'ai vu comment ils se comportent et jamais il ne l'a regardé comme il te regarde toi donc ne sois pas idiote, s'il se marie, ce sera avec toi. »

« Mais... Edward et Jennifer n'ont-ils jamais eu d'aventures ? »

« Je crois être la plus à même de répondre à cette question. » est intervenue Jennifer depuis la porte et Alice et moi nous sommes retournés, surprises.

**Coucou les filles ! **

**Après le mariage de ma sœur, mes recherches d'appartement qui se sont avérées fructueuses et des problèmes avec ma connexion internet, me revoilà enfin ! :p**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez de ce début de mois de juillet sous le soleil !**

**J'attends votre avis sur ce chapitre avec impatience, comme d'habitude ! **

**Gros bisous !**

**Pour celles que ça intéresse, l'auteur m'a confié le titre de la chanson qu'Edward et Bella chantent dans le chapitre précédent. Il s'agit de « Junto a ti. » (« Près de toi. ») chantée par Timbiriche. Vous pouvez l'écouter sur Youtube. Bon week-end !**


	24. Chapter 24

_**CHAPITRE 24 :**_

_**Union de deux âmes.**_

« Salut Jen, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien Alice, merci. Heureuse de te revoir Bella. » Je lui ai adressé un faible sourire, honteuse. « Ainsi, tu veux savoir si Edward et moi sommes sortis ensemble ? » a-t-elle dit, entrant dans la chambre.

« Alice vient de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tanya et comment tu as aidé Edward à surmonter la situation. »

« Tu as également vu comment nous nous comportons, n'est-ce pas ? » J'ai acquiescé. « D'accord, je vais te dire la vérité. » Elle s'est assise à côté d'Alice. « Quand nous avions dix-sept ans, nous sommes allés à une fête et nous avons joué au jeu de la bouteille. Quelqu'un m'a donné comme ''gage'' d'embrasser Edward pendant une minute et demie et moi, enchantée, je l'ai fait. Parce que, oui, Edward me plaisait beaucoup et ce depuis longtemps. Mais pendant ce baiser, j'ai compris que nous étions comme frère et sœur, qu'il n'y avait pas de chimie entre nous comme dans un couple et quand nous en avons parlé, nous sommes tous les deux tombés d'accord, nous avons oublié ce baiser. Nous avons néanmoins continué d'être des confidents comme aujourd'hui. Tes doutes sont envolés ? »

« Oui mais... vous donnez l'impression de partager une amitié bénéfique. »

« C'est une tactique que nous utilisons soit pour éloigner quelqu'un soit pour savoir si nous l'intéressons. »

« Pour mettre un terme aux attentes de la personne que vous n'aimez pas ou pour rendre jalouse la personne qui vous intéresse, c'est bien ça ? »

« Cela sonne un peu pervers mais oui. J'ai fait fuir certaines de ses conquêtes et lui m'a aidé en retour. »

« Tu savais donc qui j'étais bien avant que tu nous surprennes dans la cuisine ? »

« Oui. »

« Les filles, le coiffeur et la maquilleuse viennent d'arriver. » a annoncé Esmée.

Je suis restée sans voix. Je comprenais maintenant tant de choses dont la raison de son changement soudain d'attitudes envers Edward. Ce dernier voulait confirmer mon intérêt pour lui, le petit tricheur ! Je me suis alors demandée depuis quand exactement la troisième règle avait cessé d'être. J'ai été tirée de mes pensées quand on m'a prévenu que je serais la première dont les professionnels s'occuperaient, Jennifer devant se doucher et Alice s'habiller avant qu'on ne s'occupe de sa coiffure.

Le coiffeur a commencé son travail. Il a rassemblé mes cheveux en un chignon moderne laissant quelques boucles naturelles pendre de chaque côté de mon visage et il a coiffé ma petite frange sur le côté. Je suis ensuite passée entre les mains de la maquilleuse et je me suis sentie comme une célébrité. Elle m'a demandé de quelle couleur était ma robe, je lui ai répondu bleu et c'est de cette teinte qu'elle a maquillé mes yeux. Quand elle a terminé, je me suis regardée dans le miroir et j'ai failli ne pas me reconnaître. Tous deux savaient sans l'ombre d'un doute bien faire leur travail.

Tandis que l'un peignait Rosalie, l'autre maquillait Jennifer. De son côté Esmée aidait Alice à vêtir la magnifique et contemporaine robe blanche qu'elle avait elle-même dessiné. Une fois qu'elle fut habillée, Alice s'est assise avec un soin extrême pour qu'on la coiffe et la maquille pendant que je me rendais dans ma chambre pour changer de vêtements.

Je suis entrée et la pièce était vide. Soigneusement, j'ai ôté mon pull, mon pantalon et je suis allée chercher ma tenue dans la vaste salle de bain avant de la revêtir et de passer mes sandales. J'étais en train de me regarder dans le miroir quand est entré Edward.

« Wow, je vais être l'homme le plus envié de toute la fête, tu es somptueuse mon cœur. »

« Merci. » ai-je dit, lui souriant et faisant un tour sur moi-même. Soudain, la triste histoire m'est revenue à l'esprit et je l'ai étreint de toutes mes forces, lui caressant le dos. « Merci de me permettre d'entrer dans ta vie. »

« C'est moi qui devrait te remercier, tu es celle qui m'a appelé, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui mais... » Je suis restée silencieuse. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée qu'il sache qu'Alice m'avait parlé de sa première petite-amie. « Tu as rompu les règles... Depuis quand Edward ? J'ai besoin de le savoir, s'il te plait. »

« Pratiquement depuis le tout début. Tu te rappelles la nuit où il a plu ? » J'ai opiné. « Je suis restée avec toi jusque tard le lendemain matin. Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas de voiture mais c'était un mensonge, je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs et je ne voulais pas moi-même me faire d'illusions, j'étais très confus Bella. »

« Je t'aime Edward, je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi dès que je t'ai vu. »

« Je crois que moi aussi, tu es la seule femme avec laquelle j'ai fait l'amour et si tu me poses la question, je ne saurais te dire exactement quand j'ai senti cette différence. Donc comme tu peux le constater, c'est moi qui doit être reconnaissant que tu sois entrée dans ma vie. » Il a tendrement embrassé mes lèvres. « Maintenant, je dois me changer, il nous faut recevoir les invités. »

« Oh seigneur ! »

« Détends-toi, tu es ravissante. Tu vas tous les impressionner, tu vas voir. »

Quand j'ai vu sa chemise, j'ai été surprise. Elle était de la même couleur bleu que ma robe. Quand je lui ai fait la remarque, il m'a dit que nous étions coordonnés et il m'a fait un clin d'œil. Nous sommes descendus et sommes sortis sur la terrasse. Quelques invités étaient déjà présents, discutant avec Emmett et Rosalie et plus tard, Edward m'a présenté à ses oncles Aro, Caius et Marcus, les frères de Carlisle.

À dix-huit heures pile, nous nous sommes installés à nos places respectives, tous les Cullens au premier rang, Jennifer et son frère derrière nous et de l'autre côté, les parents de Jasper ainsi que sa famille. Nous étions environ deux cents invités. Le prêtre se trouvait déjà près de l'autel et Jasper également, visiblement content et nerveux. La mélodie a résonné et les demoiselles d'honneur se sont montrées, vêtues de robe couleur lilas, un ruban rose enserrant leur taille. Quand elles ont fini leur progression, Alice est apparue au bras de Carlisle et ils ont remonté l'allée, un grand sourire éclairant leur visage. Atteignant l'autel, Carlisle a remis la main d'Alice à Jasper, celui-ci la recevant avec plaisir et les futurs mariés ont tous deux fait face au prêtre qui a commencer la cérémonie. Émus, ils ont échangé leurs vœux puis Edward et l'autre témoin ont amené les alliances. Finalement, Alice et Jasper ont échangé un doux baiser avant de longer l'allée tandis que les invités lançaient des pétales de fleurs à leur passage.

Nous sommes ensuite passés au salon et là, un groupe de quatre musiciens divertissaient les invités de leurs douces mélodies. Tous ont commencé à prendre place, Alice et Jasper s'installant à la table d'honneur. L'un des musiciens a invité le couple Hale à faire leur première danse et tous ont applaudi. Edward m'a saisi la main sous la table et il m'a souri, heureux pour sa sœur. Les musiciens ont continué à jouer, certains ont même danser et après quelques heures, le dîner fut servi. Dès que nous avons terminé notre repas, on a annoncé que c'était le moment pour les témoins de faire leur discours et Edward s'est donc levé.

« Bonsoir à tous. Je suis très honoré de m'adresser à vous Alice et Jasper. C'est un peu difficile pour moi de voir ma petite sœur mariée, je me rappelle encore d'elle courant dans toute la maison avec ses couettes... Mais le temps passe, l'amour a frappé à sa porte et je suis heureux qu'elle se soit unie à un garçon aussi exemplaire, bienvenue dans la famille Jasper. Bien, j'avais préparé un long discours mais je l'ai oublié dans ma valise, je me contenterai donc de dire ce qui va suivre... » Il a pris une grande inspiration. « L'amour c'est comme trouver un oasis dans le désert, il y a de nombreux mirages mais un seul s'avère être le vrai. Alice, Jasper mes meilleurs vœux pour cette aventure que vous commencez ensemble, je suis sûr que vous serez immensément heureux et que vous formerez une magnifique famille. Petite sœur, je t'adore. Beau-frère, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu te conduises bien avec elle, okay ? » a-t-il dit avec son habituel sourire en coin et il a levé son verre. « À votre santé ! »

« Santé ! » se sont exclamées toutes les personnes présentes en levant leur coupe de champagne avant d'en boire une gorgée. Edward m'a souri et m'a tendu la main.

« Nous dansons ? » a-t-il demandé en parfait gentleman.

« Je ne suis pas très douée mais que représente une simple danse parmi toutes les folies que j'ai déjà faites pour toi ? » ai-je répondu, souriante et j'ai pris sa main.

Nous nous sommes levés et avons rejoint la piste de danse. Emmett et Rosalie s'y trouvaient déjà et quand ils nous ont vu, ils nous ont souri de même qu'Esmée et Carlisle qui ne pouvaient cacher leur bonheur. Une main sur ma taille, l'autre saisissant l'une des miennes, j'ai placé ma main restante sur son épaule et nous avons commencé à nous mouvoir au rythme de la mélodie. Edward avait son menton appuyé tout contre ma tempe et nous dansions doucement. Je me laissais complètement porter par lui et je crois que je ne m'y prenais pas trop mal. La chanson s'est terminée et nous avons repris place à notre table.

La fête continuait, nous avons dansé sur d'autres chansons, nous avons discuté et ensuite est venu le moment de jeter la jarretière. Alice s'est assise sur une chaise au milieu de la salle et Jasper la lui a lentement retirée pendant que les hommes sifflaient, les entourant.

« Tu sais, c'est la première fois qu'Edward se joint à ce rituel. » a dit Jennifer en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

« Vraiment ? Il ne l'a pas fait au mariage d'Emmett ? » ai-je demandé, surprise.

« Non et lors d'aucun autre mariage. Je me réjouis donc que tu aies rompu avec Jacob et que tu sois ici aujourd'hui. »

« Je vois qu'il n'y a pas de secrets entre toi et Edward. »

« Ne te méprends pas, il y en a, je ne lui raconte pas tout ce que je fais et c'est la même chose pour lui mais là n'est pas la question. La semaine dernière, j'ai rencontré Jacob dans un bar. »

« Vraiment ? Comment était-il ? »

« Bien, dans l'ensemble. Il m'a raconté tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous, vos mensonges mutuels. Je t'admire tu sais, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de confesser une chose pareille. »

« Il devait connaître la vérité. »

« Eh bien oui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait être mis au courant et il était préférable qu'il l'apprenne de ta bouche. »

« Tu penses que je suis une trainée ? »

« Non Bella, parfois le destin se présente de manière étrange mais les choses s'arrangent de telle façon que nous soyons avec celui que nous devons être et ton destin est définitivement d'être avec Edward. De la même manière, Jacob rencontrera la femme avec laquelle il doit passer le reste de sa vie, sa liaison n'était qu'une expérience de plus. Il a rompu avec elle, au fait. Très désagréable comme fille. »

« Et elle l'a pris aussi facilement ? Moi, elle m'a menacé. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Elle l'a harcelé mais il a pris les choses en mains et a obtenu un ordre de restriction à son encontre. C'est donc frustrée qu'elle est retournée vivre avec ses parents à San Diego. »

« Et vous avez parlé de tout cela en une soirée ? »

« La majeure partie oui, ils ont dû nous mettre dehors à coup de balai. Comme nous avons pris plaisir à discuter ensemble, nous avons échangé nos numéros de téléphone et nos e-mails histoire de rester en contact. »

« Il te plait, pas vrai ? » ai-je dit, me remémorant la scène d'eux deux regardant le match de hockey.

« Il est très beau et nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun mais je ne sais pas, il a besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête et dans son cœur... Bien sûr, je ne suis pas pressée. »

Sur ce, Alice a crié qu'elle s'apprêtait à jeter le bouquet. Je ne voulais pas y aller mais Jennifer m'a entrainé à sa suite et nous nous sommes placées derrière la jeune mariée avec quelques autres filles qui semblaient toutes excitées. Alice a finalement jeté son bouquet et je l'ai rattrapé, Jennifer criant à mes côtés, enthousiaste. Pour être franche, je ne croyais pas à cette tradition.

Peu après, Alice et Jasper ont salué leur invités, se préparant à partir pour leur lune de miel au Bahamas. Elle m'a serré fort dans ses bras avant de prendre mes mains dans les siennes.

« Je m'en vais heureuse parce que je suis mariée à l'homme que j'aime mais aussi parce que dans quelques mois, je serai tatie et surtout je sais qu'Edward a enfin trouvé l'amour. Merci pour ce cadeau, Bella. »

« Merci à toi, je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Tu n'as rien à dire, tu dois seulement être heureuse avec mon frère. » Elle m'a donné un baiser sur la joue puis s'est détachée pour étreindre son frère.

Edward m'a ensuite enlacé et nous avons vu le couple Hale monter dans une belle voiture où étaient attachées les traditionnelles boîtes de conserves et l'écriteau annonçant qu'ils étaient fraîchement mariés. Alice a salué tout le monde d'un signe de main tout comme Jasper qui a ensuite mis le contact et ils se sont éloignés.

Nous sommes restés quelques instants de plus à la fête et quand la plupart des invités sont partis, Edward a pris une bouteille de champagne, deux coupes et m'a proposé son bras. Je lui ai adressé un sourire, acceptant son invitation. Nous avons marché sur la plage et non loin de la maison, il y avait comme une espèce de lit à baldaquin décoré d'un magnifique voilage blanc bougeant au gré du vent. Nous nous sommes installés et Edward a débouché la bouteille de champagne, servant les deux coupes et m'en tendant une.

« À toi, à moi et à notre amour. » a-t-il dit, trinquant.

« À nous et que notre amour puisse durait toute l'éternité. »

Nous avons bu et il a ensuite disposé la bouteille et nos verres dans le sable. Il m'a alors rejoint et m'a fait m'allonger. Il me caressait le bras tandis que j'effleurais son visage. Il a soupiré et je l'ai rapproché de moi pour l'embrasser avec passion et amour, nos langues se mêlant, se caressant doucement, se savourant. Edward s'est placé sur moi, sa main se faufilant jusque ma cuisse pour la caresser par dessous ma robe. Il a alors mit fin à notre baiser et ses lèvres ont migré jusqu'à mon cou.

Il m'a serré dans ses bras et a roulé sur son côté pour que je me retrouve au dessus. Je lui ai souri et me suis redressée, restant assise à califourchon sur lui. J'ai commencé à déboutonner sa chemise et la lui ai retiré complètement. J'ai embrassé et léché son torse, m'attardant sur ses mamelons avec lesquels j'ai joué un bon moment, tandis que je regardais comme sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration accélérée. Je suis descendue sur son abdomen découvrant alors son nombril de ma langue et ses halètements se sont intensifiés. Je me suis alors stoppée et me suis de nouveau redressée. Je commençais à descendre la fermeture de ma robe et il a voulu m'aider mais j'ai secoué la tête en signe de négation, lui saisissant fermement les poignets et les fixant de part et d'autre de sa tête. Je l'ai embrassé quelques secondes pour ensuite reprendre mon activité, baissant les bretelles de ma robe découvrant ainsi mes seins. Levant les mains, il a caressé ma poitrine pendant que je me détachais les cheveux.

Je l'ai arrêté pour pouvoir enlever son pantalon ainsi que son boxer et je me suis léchée les lèvres à la vue de son érection, mon cœur finissant de s'emporter complètement. J'ai enfin ôté ma robe et mes sous-vêtements. J'ai pris son sexe entre mes mains mais Edward m'a demandé de me retourner de manière à ce qu'il puisse lui aussi embrasser ma féminité et je lui ai obéi. J'ai senti sa langue tiède parcourir mes chairs mystérieuses tandis que j'enfonçais son membre dans ma bouche et le goûtait, lui octroyant le même plaisir qu'il me faisait ressentir. À certains moments, les sensations étaient si intenses que je ne pouvais continuer et j'exhalais alors sur le bout de son sexe et parfois, lui-même stoppait ses caresses et haletait sur ma féminité. Soudain, j'ai senti mon corps se mettre à trembler quand le plaisir absolu s'est emparé de moi et continuant mes attouchements, Edward a lui aussi atteint l'extase quelques secondes plus tard, émettant un cri profond qui fut étouffé par le bruit des vagues qui était notre complice cette nuit avec la lune.

Je me suis couchée à ses côtés, effleurant du bout des doigts son visage, ses paupières, son nez, ses lèvres puis nous nous sommes embrassés. Il avait encore le goût de mon intimité sur sa langue et ça eut le don de m'exciter. J'ai alors intensifié le baiser, affamée tandis que je sentais mon corps entier s'enflammer mais je savais qu'il devait attendre quelques minutes et j'ai donc rompu le baiser et tous deux avons repris notre respiration. Nous nous sommes regardés sans rien dire, écoutant seulement le bruit des vagues. J'ai soupiré, il m'a souri, de ce sourire qui me rend folle, et je lui ai rendu, fermant les yeux.

J'étais en train de m'endormir quand j'ai senti son poids sur moi et sa bouche dévorer l'un de mes seins. Les yeux maintenant grand ouvert, je me suis mordue la lèvre. J'ai écarté les jambes et j'ai accueilli son membre qui était plus que prêt à entrer en moi. Mon gémissement fut intense, Edward a souri et a lentement commencé à se mouvoir. Il a entrelacé ses mains aux miennes et les a calées au dessus de ma tête, collant son front au mien. Je le suppliais pour plus et je répétais son prénom plusieurs fois, lui demandant de ne pas s'arrêter. Puis, il a posé sa tête sur mon épaule et m'a susurré mon prénom à l'oreille l'accompagnant de gémissements intenses qui m'ont fait devenir folle. Je lui ai alors pratiquement ordonné de se déplacer plus rapidement et il a répondu à mes attentes, augmentant la puissance de ses poussées jusqu'à ce que tous deux nous laissions la jouissance nous emporter. Edward s'est effondré contre ma poitrine, foncièrement épuisé et tout comme moi, repu.

« Reste ainsi s'il te plait, juste un instant, je veux rester unie à toi. »

« Tout ce que tu veux mon cœur. » m'a-t-il répondu et il m'a embrassé. « Je t'aime Bella. »

« Je t'aime Edward et j'aime la façon dont tu me fais l'amour. »

Nous sommes restés dans cette position un long moment, lui appuyé sur mon épaule et moi caressant ses cheveux. Il m'a ensuite appris que bientôt le jour se lèverait, et nous nous sommes donc levés, nous rhabillant. Nous avons marché au bord de la plage et nous nous sommes assis, Edward derrière moi, m'enveloppant de ses jambes et de ses bras. Peu à peu, le soleil est apparu sur l'horizon et ce fut le meilleur lever de soleil de toute ma vie. J'avais le droit à un nouveau départ, aux côtés d'un homme extraordinaire que je n'aurais jamais imaginé trouver et j'espérais seulement que tout demeure aussi parfait. Après tout, que pourrait-il bien arriver ?

**ANNONCE : La suite !**

_Trois nouvelles règles et une grande question à laquelle ils devront répondre._

_**« Libre jusqu'à ce que tu apparaisses dans ma vie. » **_

_La vérité sur Edward._

_Comment a-t-il vécu sa rencontre avec Bella ?_

**Coucou les filles ! J'espère que vous allez bien.**

**Plus qu'un petit chapitre et la fiction sera terminée ! J'ai donc voulu avertir celles et ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant qu'il existe une suite et que j'ai l'intention de la traduire … **

**Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires, votre fidélité et votre soutien m'aident énormément ! Je souhaite également la bienvenue aux lectrices qui nous ont rejointes récemment, ravie que la fiction vous plaise ! **

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je vous embrasse, passez toutes un bon week-end et bonnes vacances à celles qui font bronzette sur la plage ! ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

_**CHAPITRE 25 : Amour ou sexe ?**_

Quand je me suis réveillée, je me trouvais allongée sur le lit, dans notre chambre. Je n'ai pas su à quel moment je m'étais endormie mais ce devait être à la plage puisque je ne me souvenais pas être rentrée à la maison. Edward n'était pas avec moi et j'ai ressenti un grand vide, maintenant habituée à me réveiller à ses côtés. J'ai enfilé ma robe de chambre et je suis descendue chercher un verre d'eau. Quelques bruits me sont parvenus du fond de la cuisine et j'ai ouvert une porte dont je n'avais jusqu'à cet instant pas remarqué la présence. Alors, le verre que je tenais à la main m'a échappé quand j'ai vu Edward, torse nu, en train d'embrasser passionnément une fille.

« Oh mon dieu ! » me suis-je exclamée tandis que mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes et tous deux se sont retournés.

« Bella. » a-t-il dit, s'écartant de la fille qui a refermé son chemisier.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Tu es un être cynique et immoral ! » ai-je crié, sortant de là.

« Écoute-moi, s'il te plait. » a-t-il demandé, me retenant par le bras.

« Lâche-moi ! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me touches, tu n'es qu'un salop ! »

« Bella, tu dois me croire quand je te dis que je t'aime, c'est la vérité, mais... Je suis trop faible, je ne peux l'éviter. »

« Tu dis m'aimer mais tu embrassais cette fille ! »

« Bella, ne pleure pas, je t'en prie, je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. »

« Tu n'es qu'un misérable Edward Cullen, tu n'en vaux pas la peine. »

« Tu as peut-être raison mais... N'as-tu jamais eu d'addiction dans ta vie ? Tu essaies et essaies encore de la combattre mais c'est plus fort que toi... C'est ce qui m'arrive Bella... Je suis dépendant. »

« Un minable, voilà ce que tu es et je ne veux plus te revoir de toute ma vie, reste avec ta dépendance et laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Bella, s'il te plait, ne pleure pas. » Il me tenait par les épaules. « Ne pleure pas Bella, écoute-moi Bella... Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi, je t'en prie ! »

J'ai ouvert les yeux et Edward me regardait, ses mains agrippant mes épaules. Nous étions dans mon appartement et soudain, je me suis souvenue que nous étions rentrés depuis une semaine après avoir passé le nouvel an avec sa famille. Je sanglotais, le rêve que je venais de faire toujours en tête et je l'ai étreint avec force.

« C'était juste un cauchemar mon cœur, calme-toi, s'il te plait. »

« C'était si réel, tout était tellement réel. » ai-je répondu entre deux sanglots.

« Mais ça ne l'est pas. De quoi as-tu rêvé mon amour, qu'est-ce qui t'a tant bouleversé ? » a-t-il demandé tout en me caressant le dos, essayant de me consoler.

« De toi... Tu étais avec une autre et... » Je n'ai pu continuer, ma voix se brisant.

« Mon amour, jamais je ne te tromperais. » Ses mains ont encadré mon visage. « Je t'aime, je t'en supplie, je veux que tu t'en souviennes, tu es la seule femme qui occupe mes pensées et mon cœur. »

Il m'a donné un rapide baiser sur les lèvres mais je l'ai retenu et lui ai rendu, frénétique. Je voulais m'assurer que tout était bien réel, qu'il était vraiment là, dans mon lit, avec moi. Je crois l'avoir déconcerté mais il a répondu à mon baiser avec la même intensité. J'ai désespérément embrassé son cou tandis que mes mains descendaient son boxer.

« Montre-moi que tu m'aimes et que je suis la seule pour toi. » ai-je susurré à son oreille.

Edward m'a entouré de ses bras, m'a allongé, m'a ôté mes sous-vêtements puis il s'est placé sur moi. Il m'a alors embrassé avec passion mais aussi avec tendresse tandis que sa main parcourait mes courbes. J'ai enroulé mes jambes autour de sa taille, trop avide de le sentir en moi. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de mon cauchemar mais je voulais qu'il me fasse sienne sur le champ, sans plus de préambules. Il m'a regardé un peu incertain, voulant prolonger l'instant comme il le faisait toujours, mais j'ai exercé une force avec mes jambes et il est entré en moi d'une seule traite. Mon corps s'est arqué sous la sensation et je me suis accrochée à ses épaules, me mouvant rapidement et lui indiquant par la même le rythme que je désirais.

« Je t'aime Bella. » m'a-t-il chuchoté à l'oreille, la voix rauque, ne cessant de me pénétrer.

« Redis-le. » ai-je demandé, la voix entrecoupée.

« Je t'aime. » a-t-il répété, continuant ses va-et-vient.

« Encore. » l'ai-je presque supplié, mes ongles se plantant dans sa chair.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. » a-t-il dit tandis que je sentais comme ensemble nous arrivions à l'orgasme.

« Je t'aime aussi Edward, je t'aime comme jamais je n'aurais imaginé aimer quelqu'un. Pour cette raison, la simple idée que tu puisses être avec quelqu'un d'autre m'effraie. »

« Il me serait impossible d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. » a-t-il soufflé sur ma bouche, me regardant fixement dans les yeux. « Tu es ma première, ma dernière, mon tout. » a-t-il ajouté, frottant son nez contre le mien.

« Je t'aime Edward. »

« Moi aussi mon cœur. Allez, essaie de dormir encore un peu, il est à peine quatre heures. »

Je lui ai souri et se plaçant derrière moi, il a encerclé ma taille de ses bras forts, se collant contre mon corps. J'ai entrelacé nos mains et j'ai fermé les yeux alors que je sentais son souffle tiède caresser ma nuque. J'effleurais ses doigts jusqu'à me rendormir profondément. Le réveil a sonné et tendant la main, je l'ai éteint. Je me suis retournée et j'ai enlacé Edward qui gardait les yeux fermés. J'ai donné un baiser sur chacune de ses paupières avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

« Bonjour mon amour, c'est l'heure de se lever. »

« Bonjour mon cœur... Je sais mais je n'ai pas envie, je dois aller à Chicago pour une convention. »

« Je ne veux pas non plus que tu partes mais tu ne vas pas voir ces trois jours passer, tu verras. »

« J'adore ton optimisme. » a-t-il dit, caressant mon nez de son index.

« Et moi, j'adore tout de toi. Allez, je ne veux pas arriver en retard au bureau. »

Nous nous sommes levés, nous avons pris notre douche puis nous nous sommes habillés avant de déjeuner des céréales. Me saisissant de mon sac à main, nous avons quitté l'appartement, pris l'ascenseur et nous sommes montés dans sa voiture afin qu'il m'emmène au travail. Avant de descendre, nous avons échangé un long baiser et nous nous sommes enlacés. Il allait à son appartement pour laisser sa voiture et prendre sa valise pour ensuite se rendre directement à l'aéroport.

Ce matin-là fut très agité : nous avions une présentation pour un nouveau client ainsi qu'une entrevue avec Monsieur Jackson et j'ai également dû répondre à de nombreux e-mails. J'ai reçu un message sur mon portable de la part d'Edward qui venait de monter dans l'avion et ensuite Kate m'a appelé pour que nous déjeunions ensemble. Elle semblait affligée. Quand je suis arrivée au restaurant, je l'ai fermement étreint et elle m'a souri. Nous nous sommes ensuite installés à une table.

« Alors, vous avez signé les papiers du divorce ? »

« Oui, ce matin-même. Peux-tu croire qu'il sort avec son avocate ? »

« Tu es sérieuse ? Et comment l'as-tu su ? »

« Je les ai vus à la sortie du tribunal, ils s'embrassaient et sont montés dans sa voiture. Tu sais, Steve a toujours été un coureur de jupons et un tel homme ne peut rester seul. Pour être franche, je doutais qu'il puisse changer et être monogame. »

« Tu crois qu'il t'a trompé ? »

« C'est très probable. Tu te rends compte que nous n'avons jamais fait de choses banales ensemble ? Comme aller au cinéma ou manger une glace... Nous n'étions quasiment jamais à la maison et quand nous y étions, c'était pour coucher ensemble. »

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit ''je t'aime'' ? »

« Si, quand il était au-dessus de moi. C'est ce que nous aimions, le sexe et il me faisait grimper aux rideaux comme personne mais je ne connais même pas sa couleur favorite ! Enfin bon, ne parlons plus de moi, raconte-moi plutôt comment se sont passées tes fêtes ? »

« C'était génial, les meilleures fêtes de toute ma vie, sa famille est tellement chaleureuse, j'avais l'impression d'en faire partie, ils m'ont tous offert quelque chose à Noël et Edward s'est très bien conduit avec moi. »

« Je suis heureuse pour toi ma chérie, c'est très attentionné de sa part de t'avoir invité à passer ces fêtes si spéciales avec sa famille. La première fois que tu m'as parlé de lui, jamais je ne me serais imaginée que ça se terminerait ainsi entre vous. »

« Moi non plus. »

Quand nous avons fini de manger, nous nous sommes quittés après une longue accolade. Je ne savais pas si Kate avait aimé ou non Steve mais il était certain que le divorce la meurtrissait considérablement. Tandis que je marchais, j'ai repensé à tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit et il m'est revenu à l'esprit le terrible cauchemar que j'avais fait la nuit précédente. Edward serait-il réellement capable de cesser d'être avec d'autres femmes et m'être fidèle ? M'aimait-il moi ou le sexe que nous partagions ? Nous non plus n'étions pas allés au cinéma... Bien sûr, j'ai rencontré sa famille, ce qui n'est pas comparable. Après tout, on ne présente pas sa maîtresse, on présente sa fiancée... J'ai extrait mon cellulaire de mon sac et j'ai composé l'ancien numéro de téléphone d'Edward.

« Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est plus attribué. »

Entendre cela m'a soulagé mais alors je me suis rappelée des mensonges qu'il m'avait dit, ce qu'il m'avait crié ce jour-là à l'aéroport, aveuglé par la jalousie. M'aurait-il cachait autres choses ? Comment a-t-il su que mes fleurs préférées sont les arums ? Sans avoir trouvé les réponses à mes questions, je suis arrivée au bureau et me suis concentrée sur mon travail.

Comme je l'ai dit à Edward, le temps était passé en un clin d'œil. Je me trouvais dans mon appartement terminant le dîner quand j'ai entendu la porte claquer et je suis alors sortie de la cuisine pour le retrouver. Il m'a enlacé avec force, me faisant tournoyer dans les airs avant de m'embrasser avidement tandis que d'une main, il pressait ma fesse.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Bella. »

« Toi aussi. »

Puis, il m'a porté et m'a allongé sur le canapé. Il a retiré son blouson et s'est placé sur moi, m'embrassant et caressant mes seins tandis que je sentais comme son corps réagissait à notre étreinte.

« J'ai tant besoin de toi Bella. » Impatient, il a relevé ma jupe et enlevé mon sous-vêtement pour ensuite baisser son pantalon et son boxer.

De nouveau sur moi, il a déboutonné mon chemisier tout en léchant mon cou et j'en ai fait de même avec sa chemise. Il a fini par l'ôter complètement puis a tout de suite fondu sur mes seins, les embrassant faisant ainsi accélérer ma respiration. J'étais déjà prête pour lui alors, écartant mes jambes, il m'a pénétré d'un long coup de rein, me mordant la lèvre inférieure pendant que je m'agrippais fermement à ses larges épaules. Il entrait et sortait de moi sans cesse, gémissant à mon oreille, l'effleurant du bout de la langue parfois tandis que je gardais les yeux fermés, haletante. Il m'avait tant manqué. Il a augmenté la vitesse de ses pénétrations et ses gémissements se sont faits plus audibles, se mêlant aux miens, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri m'échappe quand j'ai senti l'orgasme nous terrasser. Edward m'a passionnément embrassé et m'a ensuite donné un léger baiser sur le nez, collant son front contre le mien.

« Je t'aime. » a-t-il dit, me regardant de ses yeux embués de larmes à cause du plaisir.

« Moi aussi je t'aime et tu m'as beaucoup manqué. »

Il s'est redressé et a remonté son boxer ainsi que son pantalon. À mon tour, je me suis levée et j'ai remis mon sous-vêtement et ai refermé mon chemisier. Nous avons ensuite rejoint la cuisine pour le dîner. Tout était déjà prêt à table, je n'ai donc eu qu'à nous servir et après je me suis installée en face de lui. Il m'a parlé de son voyage et tout à coup, je me suis souvenue des paroles de Kate et j'ai commencé à réfléchir sur ce qui nous avait tant manqué chez l'autre. La première fois que nous nous étions vus, nous avions eu des relations sexuelles. Était-ce ça qui nous avait manqué ? Le sexe ? J'ai cessé d'écouter ce qu'il me disait mais en revanche, je me suis rappelée des dernières conversations que j'avais eu avec Kate, sur le fait de se connaître l'un l'autre et l'équilibre qu'il devait y avoir entre amour et passion.

« Bella, à quoi penses-tu ? » m'a-t-il demandé après avoir remarqué mon absence.

« À nous. »

« Vraiment ? Et puis-je savoir à quoi exactement ? » a-t-il dit, caressant ma jambe de son pied.

« Edward, qu'est-ce qui t'a réellement manqué chez moi ? »

« Tout. Ton sourire, me réveiller à tes côtés, tes caresses, tes regards, t'entendre chanter lorsque tu es sous la douche... Pourquoi cette question, Bella ? Que s'est-il passé ces derniers jours où nous avons été séparés ? » s'est-il exclamé, déconcerté.

« J'étais en train de penser à la situation de mon amie Kate et d'analyser notre relation. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que notre relation a à voir avec la leur. »

« Edward. » J'ai hésité. « Kate a connu Steve dans un bar et cette nuit-là, il sont repartis ensemble. Ils ont continué de se voir et six mois plus tard, ils se sont mariés. Après cinq ans de mariage, ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, qu'ils étaient ensemble juste pour le sexe. »

« Bella, où veux-tu en venir en me racontant ceci ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il nous arrive la même chose Edward. Nous nous connaissons très peu en réalité, je ne sais même pas quelle est ta couleur préférée et nous ne sommes jamais allés au cinéma ensemble. »

« Ma couleur préférée est le bleu et nous ne sommes pas allés au cinéma mais nous avons passé les fêtes de décembre avec ma famille. Et si tu veux savoir plus de choses me concernant, tu n'as qu'à demander. »

« Tu pensais un jour me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta première petite amie ? »

« Peut-être mais comment es-tu au courant de ça ? »

« Alice m'en a parlé mais ne t'en prend pas à elle, je lui ai demandé quand j'ai vu une photo de vous deux dans sa chambre à Miami. »

« Ah oui ? Et que t'a-t-elle appris de plus ? »

« L'état dans lequel tu étais et comment Jennifer t'a aidé à surmonter la situation. Edward, la question est : qu'est-ce qui nous unit ? Est-ce de l'amour ou seulement du sexe ? »

« Bella, comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Je t'aime et je te l'ai démontré, je ne veux pas seulement coucher avec toi. Je t'ai présenté à ma famille, comment peux-tu te demander si c'est réellement de l'amour ? » a-t-il répondu, médusé.

« Parce que la première chose que nous avons fait, tout à l'heure, à ton retour, a été de coucher ensemble. Est-ce cela qui t'a manqué chez moi ? La plus grande partie de ta liste concerne des choses physiques. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Bella, pour être franc, je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. »

« Nous devons découvrir si cet amour est authentique ou si ce n'est que physique. »

« Okay, je comprends tes doutes vu la façon dont nous nous sommes connus mais jusqu'à présent, moi seul ait été remis en question donc je te retourne la question... Qu'est-ce qui t'a manqué chez moi pendant mon absence ? »

« De nombreuses choses... Ta voix, ton regard, ton sourire, tes baisers, tes caresses, tes mots. »

« As-tu des doutes concernant ton amour pour moi ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça, nous avons simplement basé notre relation sur la passion. Rappelle-toi de la note que tu m'as laissé un jour, tu m'as dit que la vie était un équilibre et c'est précisément ce que je cherche, je veux que notre relation soit équilibrée et pas seulement physique. »

« Et donc, que proposes-tu pour le découvrir ? »

« Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu m'as imposé trois règles. »

« Que nous avons ensuite rompu si je me souviens bien. »

« Oui et c'est maintenant à mon tour de mettre en application trois nouvelles règles mais cette fois, si elles sont rompues... Il n'y aura rien à faire. »

« Et quelles sont ces règles ? » a-t-il demandé, intéressé, me regardant dans les yeux.

« Règle numéro 1, pas de mensonge, pas de tromperie. Règle numéro 2, pas de crise de jalousie. Règle numéro 3, la plus importante... Pas de sexe pendant un moment, quelques mois peut-être. »

« Quoi ? » s'est-il exclamé, agrippant ses cheveux. « Pas de sexe ? »

« Oui Edward, si nous nous aimons vraiment, nous pourrons respecter ces règles mais si nous les rompons... » J'ai gardé le silence, effrayée par ce que j'allais dire. « Si nous ne pouvons pas respecter ces règles alors nous n'aurons aucune raison de rester ensemble. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si influençable. »

« Dis de moi ce que tu veux mais je refuse de revivre un mensonge comme ma relation passée donc ceci sont les règles pour être ensemble. Je ne veux plus que tu me mentes même si c'est pour me protéger. Je ne veux plus que tu me fasses des scènes de jalousie, je n'ai toujours pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit à l'aéroport, ça m'a énormément blessé. Comment peut-il y avoir de l'amour quand tu me jettes à la figure ma relation avec Jacob quand la notre a débuté ? Et concernant la troisième règle, j'ajouterais seulement qu'elle s'applique également aux autres personnes. Si tu ne peux pas le supporter et que tu couches avec une autre femme, dis-le-moi, applique la première règle et alors tout sera fini, je te rendrais ta liberté pour que tu puisses continuer ta vie et je continuerais la mienne de mon côté. Tu acceptes ? »

« C'est un peu extrême Bella mais pour que tu te rendes compte d'à quel point tu comptes pour moi et pas seulement pour le sexe, j'accepte. De plus, je te propose une chose que nous ferons au lieu de faire l'amour, parce que oui, il y a bien longtemps que c'est ce que nous faisons Bella, ce n'est pas simplement du sexe. »

« Et quelle est cette proposition ? »

« Je vais te raconter mon histoire, un peu chaque soir, pour dissiper tes doutes, pour que tu me connaisses et je suivrais les règles. Tu ne veux pas de mensonges, parfait, dorénavant il n'y aura que la vérité mais de ta part également parce que tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'Alice t'avait parlé de Tanya. Tu ne veux pas de crise de jalousie, bien, je me contrôlerai et tu ne veux pas de sexe, au lieu de ça tu préfères que nous sortons comme deux adolescents, nous le ferons. J'accepte tout ceci parce que je comprends tes arguments et je conçois que tu puisses être effrayée vu la façon dont s'est terminée ta relation avec Jacob et ce qui est arrivé à ton amie mais tu n'es pas elle et je ne suis pas lui. »

« Je sais, je ne me compare pas à eux mais Kate était si dévastée que je ne veux pas qu'il m'arrive la même chose. Et c'est vrai, je dois aussi réfléchir à la manière dont les choses se sont terminées avec Jacob, je ne veux pas que l'histoire se répète. À dire vrai, j'ai peur que notre relation n'ait pas une fin heureuse, c'est pour cette raison qu'il y a les nouvelles règles, il est préférable de savoir maintenant ce qui nous unie réellement que trop tard et que nous regrettions. »

« En ce qui me concerne, jamais je ne regretterai de t'avoir connu, peu importe les circonstances. Peut-être était-ce notre seule chance de nous rencontrer dans la vie. » Il a bu une gorgée de son verre. « Alors, tu es prête à entendre tout ce que j'ai à te raconter ? »

« Oui... Mais évitons les détails sordides. »

« Bien, je les garderai pour moi. »

« Okay, je t'écoute. » ai-je dit, m'adossant à ma chaise.

_À suivre..._

**Bonsoir les filles !**

**Eh bien voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de cette fiction qui n'est en rien terminée.**

**Je voudrais vous remercier de m'avoir suivi tout au long de cette histoire, chapitre après chapitre, pour votre fidélité et votre soutien. Sans vous, cette expérience n'aurait pas été la même. Un grand merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ou qui ont recommandé ma traduction.**

**Je voudrais également remercier celle sans qui tout cela n'aurait pas été possible, l'auteur de cette magnifique fiction _AnneHilldweller_. C'est une personne formidable, elle n'a pas hésité à me faire confiance et à me confier ses écrits, je l'en remercie énormément. **

**Pour votre plus grand plaisir, je l'espère, elle me permet de traduire la suite de cette histoire et j'ai dans l'espoir de vous retrouver à cette occasion à travers vos commentaires, véritable moteur de mon travail.**

**Je vous embrasse, passez toutes un très bon week-end et à très bientôt pour la suite de cette aventure. Gros bisous ! :D**


	26. Annonce

_**Mes chères lectrices, bonsoir. **_

_**Dans leur commentaire, beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé quel serait le titre de la suite de l'histoire... Comme je l'ai indiqué à la fin du chapitre 24, elle se nommera « Libre jusqu'à ce que tu apparaisses dans ma vie. »...**_

_**Une annonce remplacera ce message lorsque le premier chapitre sera publié, vous serez donc prévenues.**_

_**J'en profite pour toutes vous remerciez pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours plaisir mais je vous répondrez néanmoins personnellement comme à chaque fois.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, gros bisous et à bientôt.**_


	27. La suite !

_***Je vous invite à lire la suite de cette histoire... Elle se nomme « Libre jusqu'à ce que tu apparaisses dans ma vie. » et elle est en cours de traduction. Vous pourrez trouver le premier chapitre sur mon profil.***_


End file.
